


An Old Friend

by jessm78



Category: Monty Python RPF, Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 81,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessm78/pseuds/jessm78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of Michael's reunites with him after 5 years, and encounters more than she ever thought possible. Set in 1974 during and after the filming of Holy Grail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in 2001 and it's one of my first fics. As such, the writing is not that good, at least to start with. Please be gentle. Also, Lisa is pretty innocent especially for the seventies. If that turns you off, please turn back. Back when I wrote it, I intended it to be a mostly fluff-filled, sweet, hopeless romantic type of story. I also ended up writing two different versions, diverging after chapter 5 or so. This is the first one (the second has a bit of a love triangle quality to it). I'll post the second as a separate story. It's grown into a trilogy of sorts, as I'd also written a sequel and have started writing a sequel to that (which will be posted soon, I hope).

Lisa sighed as she drew back the curtains. It was 6:30 a.m. The dreary, overcast sky proved that it was going to be another damp, rainy day. It seemed to be like that quite a lot, here in a little suburb just north of London. Especially in early May. She had been a bit depressed lately, and the gloomy weather was not helping matters. At 28, she was living on her own in a small house which had been her parents', and she was still single.

Perhaps it was her own fault. She was a fairly quiet, conservative girl who didn't go out much. She wasn't the type to party til dawn, especially in her college years when she attended Oxford University. She was more of the serious, studious type whose philosophy was "work before pleasure." It seemed to be all work and no pleasure most of the time. It had paid off in the end, though. She graduated in the top 5 of her class, with a baccalaureate degree in earth systems science. She had her share of friends, most of whom she only saw during classes, lunch breaks, or study sessions. Now she wished she had kept in touch with them. She made up the bed, threw on her robe, and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
She made herself a cup of tea along with some toast with strawberry jam. She sipped her tea and thought to herself, 'what should I do today?' She spied a bunch of photographs lying on a table in the foyer. She had been meaning to organize them into an album for weeks. She made up her mind that she was going to do that as soon as she finished breakfast. She put the dishes in the sink, and went upstairs to change out of her nightgown.  
  
Minutes later she came back downstairs, passing the foyer table. She instantly remembered and whirled around, heading back towards the table. She had found a small photo album in a closet, and sat down on the couch with the album and the pictures in her hand. There were about 20 of them, and they were quite a few years old. Some were from her college graduation in 1968. She smiled as she remembered that happy day. In one picture, she was standing next to her parents, both with proud smiles on their faces. In another, she was standing next to her 89-year-old grandmother, who was not very well, but would never miss her only granddaughter's graduation. Lisa smiled at the picture of her and her grandmother, who was a short little woman of 4' 9'' and held onto a cane. She became sad for a moment, recalling that her grandmother had passed away two years ago.

Her smile returned when she picked up the next picture. It was of her and her friends, most of who graduated with her. She instantly remembered their names...there's Nigel Jamison, Elizabeth McDonnell, Tricia Hardy, William James, and........Michael Palin.  
  
She did a double-take when she saw him standing on the right side of her. She had all but forgotten about him. He was dressed in a black suit and tie instead of a graduation robe, for he had graduated a few years earlier. He was about three years older than her, but she had met him when she was a first-year student. She was very apprehensive, and the university seemed so big compared to the small high school she had attended. He volunteered to show her around the place so it wouldn't seem so frightening. He was a very nice young man and really seemed to care for her. She was very comfortable with him and was able to make an easy transition to university life.  
  
She met with him many times throughout that first year, whether it was for lunch or to help her study. He was a history major, but he cared for her so much that he helped her study no matter what the subject was. Come spring however, he graduated and she attended his graduation ceremony. She wouldn't have missed it for anything; it was the first time she had really been in love with someone. She was afraid she'd never see him again, and told him so after the ceremony.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll ring you up from time to time," he softly assured her. "And I'd never miss your graduation ceremony."  
  
"You mean it?" she asked.  
  
"Certainly," he replied. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. You are a wonderful girl, and I'm glad I got to know you."  
  
He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. She felt all warm and wonderful in his arms. Somehow, down deep she knew he wouldn't forget her. He kept his promise, and rang her up every so often. A few years later, she noticed he was on television in a show called "Do Not Adjust Your Set." She watched it faithfully, for it was like visiting with him all over again (and it was a funny show as well).  
  
A year later, in 1968, when it was her special day, he kept his word and attended her graduation ceremony. She'd never forget that day. She hadn't heard from him in a while and was afraid he had forgotten. When she saw him approaching, dressed up in a black suit and tie, a feeling of relief washed over her and she ran into his arms.  
  
"I was afraid you'd almost forgotten," she almost whispered.  
  
"My dear, you have nothing to worry about," he answered as he patted down her hair. "I'd never forget about someone as important to me as you."  
  
She was ecstatic, and enjoyed herself the rest of the day. Afterwards, they went dancing and had a wonderful time. He gave her his phone number so they would always keep in touch. However, both of them found themselves very busy that year. He was writing for television, and she had gotten a new job as a librarian not too far from where she lived. She tried to ring him up a few times, but would never catch him home. She knew he was busy and didn't blame him. But she began to grow afraid that he had begun to forget about her.  
  
One fateful day about a year later, she had gone shopping at the local supermarket. She was approaching the end of the frozen food aisle, when a young man nearly hit into her from around a blind corner.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, my! I'm terribly sorry about that, Miss," the young man said, flustered. She looked up into his apologetic eyes. It was none other than Michael.  
  
"Lisa!" he said, breathlessly. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!"  
  
She giggled a bit. "That's quite all right, Michael. Goodness, long time, no see. I tried to ring you up a few times, but I haven't been able to get a hold of you."  
  
"Yeah, I know," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry about that. I've been quite busy, writing for television and all. I take it you've been pretty busy yourself."  
  
"Yes," she said quietly. "I, um, got a new job."  
  
"That's great news," he smiled. "Doing what?"  
  
"Well, I'm a librarian. It's not as exciting as writing for television, but it's got everything I've ever wanted, peace, quiet, books..."  
  
"Ah, and where would we be without books," he laughed nervously. "I mean, that's a terrific job and you deserve it. Congratulations."  
  
They checked out and he followed her to her car. He was actually glad he had run into her again. He didn't mean it to look like he had forgotten about her, but he became very busy as he was working on a new television show with some friends.  
  
"So, what kind of programs are you writing for now?" she asked, to keep up the conversation.  
  
"More comedy, as I'm sure you'd imagine," he answered. "A group of us - my old friend Terry Jones from university and some other chaps like Eric Idle from 'Do Not Adjust Your Set', and John Cleese and Graham Chapman who worked with David Frost - oh, and a Yank named Terry Gilliam, we're all working on a new comedy program."  
  
"That sounds wonderful," she replied. "Sketch comedy?"  
  
"Yes, that's about it. We've started holding writing sessions at Terry Jones' house. We haven't come up with a name for the program yet. Right now we're just hoping that the BBC will give us a respectable time-slot."  
  
"Well, it sounds quite promising. Do give me a ring when it's going to air on the telly."  
  
"I definitely will, Lisa. I'd better get going. I'll be in touch with you, I promise," he smiled.  
  
She waved goodbye to him as she entered her car. She drove back home, humming all the way. He had picked up her spirits after she was sure he'd forgotten all about her.  
  
"What a lovely day," Michael thought to himself as he drove away from the supermarket. He was glad to have seen her again. He didn't want her to think he had been dead all this time. He was going to be late for another writing session, so he stepped on the gas a bit more. He wasn't about to tell the others about his old friend, not just yet, anyway. They'd probably tease him, and although it was good-natured mostly, he didn't want it to interfere with their comedy writing.  
  
That was the last they'd spoken to each other. Michael hadn't gotten around to phoning Lisa to tell her about their new program premiering on October 5th, and she didn't watch much television anyway, so she unfortunately missed out on seeing it. Soon after, she found herself taking care of her sick grandmother, who eventually passed away from a stroke in July 1972. Lisa once had the house to herself again. Though she liked being alone, sometimes it made her sick. She would get very lonely at times.  
  
She sighed as she put the rest of the photos in the album. "Oh Michael," she thought. "How I miss you."  
  
Just then, the phone rang.


	2. Things Are About to Get More Interesting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter Title *grin*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I know this is starting quite slowly, but it will get there. I want to thank anyone who's started following this one. I probably won't post the next chapter until after Christmas, so if you celebrate, have a good one. :)

Lisa jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. She felt as if she had almost had a heart attack. Should she answer it? Who on earth would be calling her at 7:30 in the morning? What if it was a solicitor? How she despised them. Then again, maybe it was one of her parents. Whoever it was, it would be good to have someone to talk to. She picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she said timidly.  
  
A voice she had not heard in a long time, yet one she immediately recognized, answered back. "Hello, Miss Lisa Dobson, please?"  
  
She nearly fainted when she recognized that voice. It was him. Michael Palin.  
  
"S-s-speaking," she stammered, trying desperately to recover. "Who may I ask is calling?" Like she really had to ask that question. She knew perfectly well who it was, but she thought saying 'Michael, is that you?' was too forward, especially after not having spoken to him in so long.  
  
"This is Princess Margaret, dear," he bleated in a Pepperpot voice. "Will you be busy this afternoon?"  
  
She laughed. That was the Michael she had known and loved all those years ago. "I'm sorry Michael, you're not fooling me this time."  
  
He laughed that wonderful laugh that she adored. "Oh dear, I still haven't been able to fool you after all these years?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," Lisa answered, teasing. "But Michael, I believe you have some explaining to do. It's been what, five years?"  
  
"Yes, I know, my dear, I have no excuse," he berated himself. "But so much has been going on in my life right now..." She dreaded what he was going to say next - a girlfriend or wife, perhaps?  "...After the television program took off, we started doing stage shows - even toured Canada last summer. Terry Jones and I were writing a play for television..."

Phew.  
  
"...We've made a few records, and now we're working on a film. So much has been taking place over the last few years. I never forgot about you completely and I honestly hope you can forgive me."  
  
"Oh, I'm just grateful that you've taken the time to phone after all this time," she answered. "We must really get together one day soon. Did you say you were working on a film?"

"Yes, that's right. We're making a film on location here in Scotland. We've been here now, oh, I suppose about a week. It's really awful, the weather is so cold and damp..."  
  
"Oh, poor baby," she said, sympathetically. "So is that why you called me? You needed a sympathetic ear?"

Michael laughed. "Oh no, no, Lisa. Well, now that you mention it, that would be nice -- Sorry!"  
  
She giggled. Oh how she loved his playful teasing.

The two of them laughed for several seconds, then Michael continued. "I started thinking about you the other day. When we arrived at our hotel up here in Stirling, I was going through my wallet and discovered an old photograph of you. I believe you had given it to me when I graduated from Oxford -"  
  
"That's funny," she interrupted, "because I was just going through some old photographs before you phoned, and I found some photos -- Ooh, I apologize for interrupting you like that!"  
  
"See, now you're starting to make me feel self-conscious," he laughed. "No, no that's quite all right. Go on."  
  
"Well, I found some photos from my university graduation, including one with you. What a coincidence that you should ring me up while I was looking at that one, thinking of how much I missed you." Ooh, she didn't mean to say that much.

Michael laughed nervously. "Yes, coincidence I suppose. Anyway, the reason I'm phoning....how would you like to finally get together again after all these years?"  
  
Lisa felt as if she was glowing inside. "Oh, that would be marvelous!" she exclaimed. "Oh, but aren't you working on a film?"  
  
"We're not going to be working every day of the week. That would just be too much, although Terry and Terry don't seem to mind," he said a bit sardonically. "But we'll be taking a break from filming Friday evening into Saturday. How would you like to meet me Friday night? We could go out to dinner, perhaps a show, or whatever you'd like to do. Are you free that night?"  
  
She checked her calendar. She had nothing important going on Friday, May 10th, 1974. "Yes, I'm not doing anything that night," she replied. "But where would you like me to meet you?"  
  
"How does the lobby of our hotel sound?" he asked cheerfully. She didn't care. She'd meet him in a back alley and still be thrilled. 

"Sounds fine," she answered. He gave her the directions to the hotel, and before hanging up, she asked, "Oh, before you go....what time would you like to meet?"  
  
"Oh...I completely forgot about that. How foolish of me," he remarked, a bit flustered, "how does 7:30 sound? We usually quit filming at around 6:15, 6:30, so that will give me about an hour to get ready. And I'm sure you'll need the time to make the drive up here."  
  
"That sounds wonderful," she answered.  
  
"Good, 7:30 it is. See you then, Lisa," he said, warmly. 

"Bye, Michael," she said as she hung up the phone. She felt a warm feeling wash over her. In two days she was going to be reunited with the wonderful man she'd met so long ago, the nicest guy she'd ever known, the one she hadn't seen in so long.  
  
Michael sighed happily as he hung up the phone. He was glad he was finally going to see her again. It had been way too long. He was already excited, and began thinking of what they should do. Should they go to dinner and a show? Dinner and dancing? What sort of things were there to do up here, anyway? Besides the pub where he and the other Pythons went after filming each night, he wasn't too familiar with the area. 'I guess I'll just have to ask the manager at reception,' he thought to himself.

He walked over to the wardrobe, already trying to figure out what he should wear. He didn't really bring anything formal with him. Oh, what was he doing?! He wasn't going to be seeing her for two days and he was already trying to decide what to wear??  
  
Just then, a loud knock on the door woke him up from his daydream. "Mike! Wot the bloody hell are you doin’??" Terry Jones squawked through the door. "We've got to get out there and start filming!! Come on!!"

Michael rolled his eyes and got into his costume. He'd have more time to think about everything later tonight and especially tomorrow. As he left his hotel room and started down the stairs, he was whistling happily.  
  
The rest of the Pythons were waiting for him downstairs. "Boy, you're in a good mood this morning, Sir Galahad," Eric remarked wryly.

Michael stopped and looked at him. "Hmm? Oh...it's nothing, really. I - just had a rather good night's sleep, that's all." 

"Are you joking?" Eric looked at him in disbelief. "On those beds? I don't know about you, but my mattress has lumps in it...and they move!" 

Michael shrugged his shoulders, and they all headed outside toward their cars. He was glad he didn't have to mention this little rendezvous to his friends. They had already made plans to go out to the pub that night, and he had declined. He was getting tired of that place after about 8 days of filming. He had it all worked out in his head: they'd finish filming around 6:15, 6:30, go straight back to the hotel and change, and head straight  to the pub. By 7:30, they'd all be gone already. Michael smiled to himself as he drove out to Doune for the filming. Everything seemed perfect.


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope those who celebrate had a great Christmas. Here's the next chapter. :)

It was the big day - Friday. Lisa did everything in a hurry this morning. She was so excited and couldn't wait to see her old friend again. She figured it would take her at least six hours to get to Stirling from where she lived, so she planned to leave at around 1:30 p.m. That would give me enough time, she thought. She was a bit nervous, so after an early lunch she took a nice, relaxing hot bath to calm her nerves. Before she climbed into the tub, she put on some music. The local soul music station was one of her favorites, and they played a lot of hits from America. As she laid back, Billy Paul's "Me and Mrs. Jones" wailed out of the radio. 

She sighed, closed her eyes, and thought about meeting Michael again. She had missed him so much. It was going to be wonderful to see him after all this time.....time...oops, what time was it? She glanced at the clock on the wall which told her it was 12:30. 'I'd better hurry a bit,' she thought to herself. She drained the water, reached for her towel, and dried herself off. 

She flung her closet open. What should she wear? Something dressy? Casual? Most of her dresses were summer ones, and it was a bit too chilly to take them out yet. 

After much consideration, she figured she'd go casual. After all, who wants to dress up when you're someplace cold and damp? She chose a beige knitted sweater with a round neckline and a pair of blue jeans. She brushed her long brown hair back into a ponytail, then decided against it and let it hang loose again. 

She put on some fairly light, sensible makeup, some light rosy perfume, and headed downstairs to feed the dog. She was about to leave when she thought of something. She grabbed the photo of herself, her fellow graduates and Michael standing together, and shoved it in her purse. She locked the door, headed to the car, and began the long drive up to Stirling, with "Me and Mrs. Jones" running through her head the entire time.

* * *

 

  
It was 6:30, and the Pythons had finally quit filming for the day. Michael couldn't have been more relieved. He got into his car and raced back to the hotel. He had just under an hour before Lisa would be here.   
  
As he ran up to his room, Terry Jones called out, "You sure you don't want to head to the pub with us, Mike?"   
  
"No that's alright, Terry. I'm meeting an old friend tonight," Michael said briskly as he ran up the stairs.    
  
"But-" Terry shouted.   
  
Michael poked his head out around the corner when he got to the top of the stairs. "Don't wait up," he grinned, raising his eyebrows.   
  
Terry furrowed his brow in confusion, then shrugged and walked away.   
  
'Now to get out of this silly costume', Michael thought to himself after he entered the room and put his things down. He scrambled out of the medieval knight costume he had to wear throughout most of the picture and stripped down to his boxers. 

He went over to the wardrobe, and began the uneasy task of deciding what to wear. Before he had left the hotel this morning, Michael had asked the manager if he could recommend any nice restaurants in the area. He had told Michael about a nice French restaurant, only a few minutes from the hotel. There was also a discotheque nearby, and, if that was too flashy a place, an old dance hall a block or so away. Most of the places were quite casual, including the restaurants. Most people even wore jeans around here, the manager had told him. It was just as well, as he really didn't feel like dressing up. He finally decided on a white button-down oxford shirt worn under a dark green sweater, complete with a pair of blue jeans. 

He laid the clothes down on the bed, then went over to the mirror. 'Gosh, I look horrid,' he thought to himself. After spending hours trudging through the wet Scottish countryside, he had gotten a bit muddy. He wondered how the others could skip right out to the pub without washing up first. 

He looked at the clock. 6:45. He decided he had enough time to take a quick shower. He ran the water a bit, as hot water was fairly scarce at this hotel. Then he jumped into the shower and dashed out a few minutes later. Boy, that water was cold. He grabbed a towel and proceeded to dry off. He then took a comb and combed his wet hair straight back, plugged in the hair dryer, and blew his hair dry. Once it was dry, he combed it into place and started getting dressed. 

He was really excited now. It was nearly 7:15, and she would be there soon. He couldn't wait to see her after all these years. She was such a cute girl, lovely brown hair, cute button nose, and he wondered if she was still as cute as she had been all those years ago. 'What a stupid thing to think', he thought to himself, 'why wouldn't she be?' 

* * *

  
  
With minimal difficulty, Lisa reached the hotel in Stirling at 10 after 7. She parked across the street and headed toward the building. It was a cold night, and she was glad she was wearing a sweater and her warm coat. She could see her breath as she breathed in and out the crisp evening air. 

As she entered the hotel, she noticed it was fairly warm inside. Not too warm, but just warm enough. She went up to the reception desk and found a man she assumed to be the manager. "Excuse me, is a Mister Michael Palin staying here?" she asked quietly.  
  
The old man chuckled. "Ah, yes my dear. Are you Miss Lisa Dobson?" She nodded, a bit surprised that he knew her name. "He's been expecting you. Sit down and make yourself at home. He should be down shortly."

She walked over to the fireplace and sat herself down on the soft couch. She checked her watch. 7:25. She was getting very nervous. She took out the picture from her college graduation and began fawning over it. Michael was so cute and handsome, with greenish-grayish eyes, dimples, and lovely brown hair swept off to the side, with sideburns. What a nice smile he had. Looking at this picture - and especially at how different she looked - reminded her that it had been taken such a long time ago, 6 years to be exact. She wondered what he looked like now. Obviously, she was about to find out. 

Suddenly she heard footsteps on the stairs - slow, steady ones. She directed her gaze toward the staircase and saw a handsome young man coming down the stairs. It was a bit hard to make him out from such a distance and she realized she had been staring at him so she turned her eyes downward in embarrassment. The footsteps made their way over toward the couch where she was sitting, and they stopped.  
  
"Lisa?" a kind, familiar voice started softly. 

She looked up, and he was standing in front of her. She got up to have a better look at him. Yes, it was definitely Michael. He looked very different, perhaps even better than before. He was wearing blue jeans much like she, a white oxford shirt under a dark green sweater, and a pair of brown leather shoes. His brown, slightly wavy hair was much longer now, without sideburns, and spilled down a bit over the collar of his shirt. He had thick bangs which crept a bit more than halfway down his forehead, framing his eyebrows. His beautiful eyes still had that same twinkle in them that she first noticed all those years ago. And those dimples....oh how she adored them. She realized she was staring again, and directed her eyes downward once more.

"Michael," she looked up at him again, "is that you?"   
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it is, my dear," he chuckled nervously. He obviously noticed her staring at him and seemed concerned. "Something wrong?" he asked. 

"Oh, no...it's just that..." she started. Unable to find the words to continue, she grabbed him and gave him a big hug. Oh, how good it felt to be back in his arms. She felt warm and wonderful all over again. She stepped back to look at him again. She couldn't believe how different yet incredibly handsome he looked.   
  
"It's so good to see you after all these years," she exclaimed. "You look great!"

"Oh, no, please," he grinned. "I look hideous. I think filming out on the dank Scottish moors for over a week has really taken its toll on me."   
  
"No, you look wonderful," she persisted. 

"Well, if you say so," he answered, a smile peeking out of the corners of his mouth. "And I must say that you look smashing, my dear."   
  
He had meant every bit of that. When he first knew her, she was a cute young girl with long bangs and one of those Mary Tyler Moore flip-hairdos. She was a cute little thing, but now with her bangs grown out and her long, thick wavy brown hair tumbling way past her shoulders, she looked ravishing. The cute little girl had grown up into a beautiful young woman.   
  
"So!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "Any place in particular that you'd like to try for dinner?" He immediately felt like kicking himself. She wasn't familiar with this area at all; the last thing he should be asking is where she'd like to go. He blushed furiously. "Er...I mean... there's a nice little French restaurant not far from here."

His blush caused her to giggle. "Sounds wonderful. Are we dressed up enough?"   
  
"Oh, I think so," he replied. "If I'm not mistaken, blue jeans are in the dress code of just about every place in this area." 

"Well, in that case," she said, smiling, "lead on." 

The two exited the hotel and made their way to Michael's car. He held the door open for her, then hurried around the other side. 

He got in, rubbing his hands together. "Boy, it's quite cold out here tonight, isn't it?" he remarked. She nodded, although being with him, it felt as warm as summer. He fetched his coat out of the back of the car and slipped into it. He turned the engine on, put the car into gear, and they headed off.


	4. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I guess it seems a little preposterous that Lisa would never have watched Flying Circus at all, seen any advertisements for it or the Pythons' stage shows. I guess the only way i can explain it is that caring for a loved one in such a physical/emotional state can demand a lot of your time. She probably had time to catch some television, but it was bad timing and she never seemed to catch Flying Circus. Plus Michael never got to tell her about it when it was going to start airing (even though he'd told her he would, he either got too busy or maybe tried to call her but couldn't get a hold of her... bad timing again and all that). If that still sucks as an explanation... well... please try to suspend disbelief for just a little while, okay? ;)

A few minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant. It was a quaint little place, not too fancy. It had a warm atmosphere with soft accordion music playing in the background. They picked a table in the corner and sat down. After they had ordered their food along with a red wine, it was time to do some catching-up.  
  
"I apologize for being missing-in-action for so long," Michael said, rather shamefaced.  
  
"Oh, believe me, it's no problem," Lisa answered. What was she saying?? Of course it was! "I've been as busy as ever the past few years. My grandmother became very ill and lived with me for almost two years. I had to start working part-time at the library, because she needed care around-the-clock."  
  
"I remember her!" Michael smiled. "She was at your graduation, wasn't she?" Lisa nodded. "Tell me, how is she doing?"  
  
"She passed away in 1972. She'll be deceased two years in July," she stated somberly, glancing down at the table.  
  
"Oh..." Michael said softly, with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He put his hand on top of hers, and it made her feel warm inside.  
  
Lisa looked around nervously. "Well...that brought the room down," she said wryly. He laughed. She loved it when he laughed. "So tell me," she continued. "What have you been up to all this time?"  
  
Michael was a bit insulted by this question, as he thought she must have watched a bit of television and had at least caught the Monty Python program just once. "Oh, well, nothing much, really....just acting and performing in a sketch comedy television program, and making a few records, and doing a few stage shows, you know...." he said, quite sarcastically.  
  
She gave him a cold look. He probably didn't know that she had hardly any time for television since she had to take care of her grandmother, but she thought he was overdoing it just a bit.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I didn't get to see you on the telly or in a theatre, but my grandmother took up all of my time. I had hardly any time for myself, it was horrible. I was practically a slave, yet I loved her so much and had to devote all of my time and energy towards her. Had this not happened, I would have tuned in every week, and gone to every venue. Even would have bought a plane ticket to Canada to see you in that tour you mentioned. M-maybe it's my fault," she said shakily. She appeared almost on the verge of tears.  
  
He looked at her apologetically. "No, it's mine. I wasn't aware that you had such a huge responsibility. I'm sorry." He reached across the table and smoothed a bit of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"That's alright. I've lived alone for so long, it can turn one into a loony."  
  
"I know that feeling," he agreed. 

The graduation photo slipped out of her purse and onto the table.  
  
"What's this?" he asked. She handed him the picture and a grin crept over his face when he looked at it. "Oh, my, that was a long time ago," he chuckled. "We were such dashing young kids back then."  
  
"I think you're as dashing as ever," she replied as she looked into his eyes.  
  
At that moment, the mustachioed French waiter brought their food. "Your meal, Monsieur," he declared as he put the plate down in front of Michael. As soon as the waiter left, she was still looking into his eyes. He smirked, then burst into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head and guffawed. "No, no, it's not you. It's the waiter. He just reminded me of something."  
  
"What?" she smiled.  
  
Michael calmed down a bit, then, still laughing, explained. "You see, in the movie we're making, I play a knight of King Arthur in search of the Holy Grail. We arrive at this castle, peopled by some rude frenchmen, one of which is played by John Cleese. He says -haha - he says, 'this is the castle of my master, Guy de Loimbard!'"  
  
She laughed. "That's really very funny!"  
  
"Yeah," he laughed, "and the reason it came to me so suddenly was that we had just been filming that scene today, and now here comes this waiter, who looks so much like the frenchman John played, right down to the mustache!"  
  
Speaking of which, who was that familiar-looking person sitting over in the opposite corner? As they ate their dinner, Michael looked over at him a bunch of times, asking himself over and over if that was who he thought it was. Once they had dessert and paid the check, Lisa saw him looking over towards the other corner.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked. Indeed it was. The person who had just sat himself down in the other corner was John Cleese!  
  
"Shit," Michael whispered.  
  
"Michael, look at me," Lisa said, softly. "What’s the matter?"  
  
He turned back towards her. "We've got to get out of here, Lisa," he said quietly. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and they raced out the door.  
  
"What happened?" she asked him once they got in the car.  
  
"The man sitting over in the corner," Michael said, panting, "it was John. I don't know what he was doing there, but it was him."  
  
"John Cleese?" she asked, disbelievingly. He nodded. "Well, what's wrong with that?"  
  
He turned toward her. "Listen," he said, seriously. "Don’t get the wrong idea about this, but I haven't told any of the other Pythons about you. Not just yet, anyway."  
  
She was taken aback, but started giggling. "What?? Why not?"  
  
"Well, it's a bit hard to explain," he sighed. "But the others would just make jokes about it. I had told Terry this evening that I was going out with a friend, but I left it at that. I've been single for so long, and, well, they'd just start making jokes if they knew I was seriously seeing someone. Please, Lisa. Don't say a word of this to any of the chaps, particularly Eric. Let's just keep this as our little secret."  
  
"I promise. I won't say anything if you won't say anything." She felt a bit dumb, but she agreed anyway.

Michael smiled at her and patted her shoulder. He knew this wasn't easy, and he felt a bit foolish to say such a thing, but he didn't want anything to happen. It was so good to be with her again, after all this time. He wanted to make this night a memorable one.  "So!" he started, aiming to change the subject. "What would you like to do now?"  
  
"Mmm, I really have no preference," Lisa answered.  He gave her a bit of a surprised look. "Er, I mean, I'm having such a good time being with you that it doesn't really matter..." She wished that for one moment she could just shut up and think about what she was going to say. She shook her head. "Oh, I'm sorry... ah, what I meant was, could you suggest something?" She gazed at her lap in embarrassment.  
  
Michael looked at his watch. "Well, the night is still young. It's only about 8:30. Do you like to dance?"  
  
"Well, a bit, yes," she said quietly.  
  
"There's a discotheque not too far from here, if you like that sort of thing."  
  
Lisa shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds fine."  
  
"My, you're not very enthusiastic tonight, are you?" he joked. She loved that broad smile of his - the one he had whenever he was teasing her.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry." She forced an impish grin. "How's this? 'Oh, sounds smashing, darling!!' Better?"  
  
"Now you're getting it!" he giggled. "Ah I see some of the Palin charm is beginning to rub off on you, eh?"  
  
She laughed and smiled at him. He was every bit of the charming sweet young man she'd first met all those years ago.  
  
"Well, off we go!" He turned on the ignition and put the car into gear. As they got near the discotheque, he silently prayed that he wouldn't run into any of the other Pythons for the rest of the night.


	5. You're absolutely sure I won't be disturbing you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good. Because I don't want to disturb you. Specially as you're being so kind about me not disturbing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd always been quite a fan of 70s music and the few songs I mentioned in this chapter just came to me. I don't know if I could picture Michael disco dancing or anything (I've seen old episodes of American Bandstand, some of those dance moves were...inspired... heh), but I think I could picture him being pretty good at more traditional or mainstream (or whatever you want to call it) dancing. And I dare you to go to YouTube, listen to Barry White's "Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" (the whole thing) and NOT fantasize about kissing early 70s Mike. ;)

About two minutes later, a small club/discotheque called The Groove Tube loomed into view. Michael parked across the street, ran around the other side of the car and opened the door for Lisa. 'Still a gentleman,' she thought to herself, smiling. She held onto his arm as they walked toward the club, out of which the strains of familiar music could be heard. 

It was a fairly small place, with a bar and tables around the edges, and a dance floor with all the accoutrements in the center. To Lisa's immediate surprise, no one was really dancing....although as soon as she heard Elton John's "Bennie and the Jets" blaring out of the speakers, she dismissed her surprise.   
  
"Hmm, maybe it's a bit too early for dancing," Michael surmised. "Would you like a drink?"   
  
She nodded. They sat at a small table on the other side of the bar. Suddenly a thought came to her and she grinned. "Wait a moment, isn't your birthday around this time?"   
  
Michael looked up, a bit surprised. "Oh - yes....it was on the fifth...Sunday," he said quietly.   
  
"Oh my gosh, well it's something to celebrate! How old are you now?"   
  
Michael gazed at the table top. "Thirty-one....but it's no big deal," he said dismissively.   
  
"Of course it is! Don't be silly. This drink is on me."   
  
"No, no, please Lisa, you really don't have to," he said, smiling and shaking his head. He was clearly embarrassed.   
  
"No that's all right, I insist," she said.   
  
"I-I mean, it's not a big deal. The Pythons took me out for a nice dinner and a drink at the pub," he insisted.   
  
She became disappointed, and her face fell. "I just thought that since we were old friends, maybe I could do something nice for you," she said, sadly.   
  
He looked up at her and saw how dejected she was. He reached across the table and held her hand. "I'm sorry, you're right. We're old friends...I shouldn't have been so silly."   
  
"Then can't I buy you a drink?"   
  
"Of course, I'd like that," he answered softly.   
  
She smiled. When the waiter came around and delivered their drinks, she held up her glass: "To old friends!"   
  
He held up his, stating "to old friends, to an enchanted evening.....and to an enchanted lady."   
  
She blushed and wished she could have silenced the girlish giggle that escaped from her mouth. She finished her drink and noticed that the dance floor was starting to fill up as the pseudo-disco record "TSOP (The Sound of Philadelphia)" started up. She got up and grabbed his arm. "Oh I love this song! Would you like to dance, Michael?"   
  
Michael became startled, and blurted out, "Oh! Well, since you're so enthusiastic ab-"   
  
"Great!" she replied, as she practically dragged him up out of his seat. "I'll race you to the dance floor!"   
  
Michael got up and chased after Lisa, dodging the many empty tables and chairs. He was really having fun now. It seemed like they were young, silly college kids again. He met up with her on the dance floor, and they started to dance. Lisa had forgotten what a good dancer Michael was. She hadn't been dancing in quite a while, but she felt very confident tonight, dancing with him. 

After a few songs, Michael noticed she was out of breath; he was getting a bit winded himself. "How about taking a little breather?" he panted.   
  
"Good idea," she replied.   
  
They made their way back to the table. The dance floor began to clear, except for a few couples slow-dancing to "Me and Mrs. Jones," the very song Lisa heard on the radio before she left to see Michael. She suddenly found herself staring at him.   
  
"Lisa?" he asked softly.   
  
"Oh...I'm sorry. I just couldn't help thinking that you look so different from the last time I saw you," she said, frankly.   
  
"Oh. Well, it's been quite a while," he admitted.   
  
"Mmm, yes. Your hair's gotten quite long," she said in a bit of daze.   
  
"Yeah. Well- actually I got it cut the other day," he said, matter-of-factly.   
  
"And it looks wonderful," she said dreamily. She now had no control over what she was saying.   
  
"Well, you look....ravishing...as well."   
  
Michael now found himself staring at her. Barry White's sensuous "Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" started playing, as Michael and Lisa started inching closer toward one another, all the while looking into each other's eyes. 'This is it,' Lisa thought to herself, 'we are actually going to....' She felt his breath on her lips as he was about to kiss her, when suddenly a hauntingly familiar voice broke in.   
  
"Hey, hey! What have we here?!"   
  
A look of horror etched upon Michael's face as he recognized the voice that belonged to Eric Idle. He turned around and there was Eric, looking at them with a goofy grin on his face. Michael was utterly horrified. "Eric?" he said very quietly, "what are you doing here?"   
  
"I was about to ask you the same question," Eric shrugged. "But it looks like it was answered, eh? So, is the little lady into photography, eh? He asked him knowingly!"   
  
Michael was not amused by Eric's little foray into his famous sketch. Eric laughed as Michael gave him an irritable scowl. "Eric, would you please leave?" Michael said quite sharply. "We'd like to be alone."   
  
"Ooh, I know what that means, eh. You don't have to spell it out for me, squire."   
  
Michael stood up, looking at Eric with sheer contempt. "That's it. Come on, we're leaving," he said to Lisa. "I've had enough of this." He took hold of her arm and they headed for the front door.    
  
"See you back at the hotel, Mike!" Eric called out to him, laughing.   
  
"Shut up," Michael returned as he stormed out of the discotheque.   
  
As they got back into the car, Michael noticed Lisa had been somewhat confused up to this point. "I'm so sorry about him, Lisa. If I had any way of knowing he'd be there tonight, I never would have-"   
  
"Michael, please. Don’t worry about it," she said softly.   
  
"No, I'm really sorry. Every time I want to do something, a Python has to show up and ruin it," he grumbled.   
  
"Ruin what? I've been having a great time so far," she said. "And honestly, I wasn't even paying attention to what Eric said!"   
  
"Really?" Michael raised his eyebrows and broke out laughing. "That has to be one of the most wonderful things a girl has ever said to me! Oh, what a relief!" The two of them laughed until tears came out of their eyes. "Ah, I'm glad this evening has been turning out well for you, Lisa," Michael sighed.   
  
"Of course it has," she smiled. She looked down at her watch. It was still only about 11:00. "So, anything else you'd like to do?"   
  
A grin slowly crept over Michael's face as he remembered the lovely spot the hotel manager had told him about. It was a nice, quiet little place that was so serene, so beautiful, a place he'd love to show to his best girlie.   
  
"I think you'll like this place, Lisa," he said warmly, as he put the car into gear and they drove off.


	6. The start of solitude... at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this, I couldn't make up my mind where I wanted to take the story. I wanted it to be mostly romantic and sweet, but then I'd also had an idea to make it more of a soap-opera-ish/love triangle thing. And so the story diverged into two versions, starting with this chapter. This will continue the first version, and I'll post the second version as a separate work (with a note to see the first 5 chapters of this one). Also, I've decided to start posting 2 chapters a day. There are about 25 in all, and I'm in a hurry to post the second version, the sequel, and the third story in the series, so... for anyone who's following this, you'll get two chapters a day instead of one. :)

Lisa looked over at Michael, wondering what he had in store for them.  Ah, what does it matter, she thought to herself.  The important thing was that she was with him and was thoroughly enjoying his company.  

She sighed and leaned her head back against the headrest.  Wherever they were going, it seemed to be quite a drive, past inns and pubs, cottages, miles of Scottish moors.  Soon they were out on a narrow, one-land road in the wide open country, quite a desolate place.  She finally let curiosity get the better of her. "Michael," she asked expectantly, "where is this lovely place you have in mind?"    
  
"Don't worry, you'll see when we get there," he smiled. He looked into his rear-view mirror.  His was the only car on the road.  'This is perfect,' he thought to himself, 'at last we can spend some nice time alone together, miles away from any of the Pythons.'  
  
After about 15 minutes, they reached the edge of the moors.  A short drive up a gentle hill, and at last Michael parked the car on the side of the dusty road.  "Well," he said, putting the car into park and shutting off the ignition. "Here we are."    
  
Over the top of the hill, the land sloped downward after a few feet, and a few hundred yards away was the shoreline.  From this vantage however, it wasn't very easy to see everything.  Michael saw Lisa squinting out at the windshield and started to giggle at his own short-sightedness. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. "What was I thinking? Let's get out for a better view."    
  
He got out of the car, hurried around to the other side and opened the door for her.  After she got out she started walking out in front of the car.  He put his arm around her and sighed, "Ah, what a marvelous view, don't you think?"    
  
"Mmm, yes," she replied.    
  
They walked toward the shoreline, and in the distance the island of Skye loomed into view.  The waves gently crashed against the jagged rocks.  It was a lovely spot, and aside from the cool, damp air it was a beautiful night.  As they reached the edge of the shoreline, Michael spotted a little stone bench. "Well, looks like we've been fortunate enough to find someplace to sit."   
  
"Michael?" Lisa started, once they had sat down.  
  
"Yes, my dear?” he responded softly.  
  
"I've really enjoyed myself tonight," she said solemnly. "I've really enjoyed seeing you again."  
  
He patted her shoulder.  "And I've enjoyed your company as well.  You can't possibly know how good it is to see you after all these years."  
  
"Oh, yes I can," she said dreamily.  She looked into his eyes, and they embraced.  It was quite cold out there, but she felt nice and warm being in his arms.  Without realizing it, she began to run her fingers through his hair.  Not only did it look wonderful, but it felt so soft and fluffy between her fingers.  

Michael suddenly realized what she was doing and became a bit embarrassed.  "Uh...L-Lisa?" he blurted out.  
  
"Yes, Mikey?" she cooed.  She hadn't called him Mikey in a LONG time.  
  
"Er....I-I think your watch is nearly caught in my hair," he laughed nervously.    
  
She opened her eyes, and a look of total mortification appeared on her face.  She couldn't believe what she was doing! Embarrassed, she removed her arms from around his neck and moved toward the other end of the bench, looking away from him. "I can't believe what I just did.  I am so sorry Michael, and I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me for the rest of the night," she said, putting her head down. Sure, she was being melodramatic, and knowing Michael she should have given him more credit, but she couldn't get over her embarrassment.  
    
For a few seconds he didn't say anything.  Then he moved closer to her and put his arm around her, gently giggling. "Oh, Lisa - please don't be silly.  That is the least of your worries.  You'd have to do something one hundred times worse to ruin this night for me."  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Really really." he answered softly.  

  
She sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder.  Next thing she knew she had fallen asleep, and Michael was gently nudging her. "Lisa?"    
  
She woke up, staring into his face. His eyes were full of concern and his hair was blowing ever so slightly in the wind. "Oh my," she started, groggily, "did I doze off?" Once her question was met with a sympathetic nod from Michael, she continued, "What time is it?" too lazy to look at her own watch.    
  
He glanced down at his watch. "1:15 a.m."    
  
Her eyes widened.   
  
"I'm sorry I didn't wake you sooner, but I didn't want to disturb you.  You looked so lovely and peaceful, with your head resting on my shoulder....." he trailed off, blushing a bit.  
  
"Oh my goodness," she said with a start. "I just realized that I have nowhere to stay! I guess I'd better start looking for a hotel in the area."  
  
"You won't have to, my dear," Michael answered. "You can stay with me."  
  
"Oh? Is there a vacancy at your hotel?" she asked.  
  
"Well, er - I don't know about that, but you can stay in my room," he smiled.  
  
"Your...room?" she said, a bit surprised.    
  
"Oh yes, it's no problem," Michael replied, looking into her eyes. "There's an extra bed in the room, though I have to warn you - it may seem nice in the lobby, but it's not the Ritz."  
  
"Oh, I don't care about that," she smiled. "Just as long as I have somewhere to sleep..... But wait a moment - will the other Pythons find out?"  
  
Michael soberly looked straight ahead.  He hadn't thought about that.  He'd have to hide her if any of the guys dropped by. "Well," he said quietly, "I think I can work something out."  He turned toward her and smiled, patting her on the back. "Come on, we'd best be getting back.  It's getting a bit more chilly."    
  
She nodded and shivered somewhat as he led her back to the car.  They then began the long ride back to the hotel.


	7. *Cue 1970s porn soundtrack*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, maybe not, but Lisa does manage to surprise Michael a bit...

It was close to 2 a.m. by the time they arrived back at the hotel.  Michael was a bit surprised to see that there was hardly anywhere to park, either in front of the hotel or across the street.  Then he recognized that some of the cars belonged to a few of his fellow Pythons.  He found a space across from the hotel and parked the car.  

He looked over at Lisa.  She had fallen asleep again, the sweet girl.  He smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder. "Lisa?" he said, in almost a whisper.    
  
She did not move.  He nudged her a bit.    
  
"Lisa?"  
  
"Hmm?" she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"We're back.  You fell asleep again, my dear," Michael smiled.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm so sorry Michael.  I guess I had a bit too much to drink," she giggled.   
  
Michael giggled a bit himself. "No, no that's quite all right.  'Twas an appropriate occasion.  And besides, you weren't doing the driving...thank God." He had said this last bit quite seriously with a straight face, which made her laugh.  She loved his teasing.  The corners of his mouth curled up as he began to laugh alongside of her.  
  
As they exited the car, she found that she couldn't even walk straight.  He held onto her and they made their way up the walk to the front double doors of the hotel.  Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind.  What if the other Pythons were still up? They couldn't just waltz into the place like that, especially with him holding onto a drowsy, slightly intoxicated girl!  If they found out about her staying in his room, he'd never be able to live it down.  Thinking quickly, he sat Lisa down on the small, cushioned wooden chair on the side of the entranceway.  Then he headed for the doors.    
  
She began to sober up.  "Michael? What's going on?"  
  
He turned towards her.  "Just wait here for a moment, Lisa.  I'll be right back," he said softly.  
  
"Why, what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I just want to make sure that nobody is around, particularly the Pythons.  If they find out you're staying here - "  
  
"Oh, I forgot all about that!  I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, wide-eyed.  
  
He gave her a reassuring smile.  "No, that's quite all right.  Won't be a moment, I promise."  
  
Michael cautiously made his way through the doors, half expecting his friends to be sitting right there waiting for him, grinning knowingly after hearing some fishy tale from Eric.  He breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing that the place was deserted.  The manager had even taken a break, and there was no one manning the reception desk.  Now he had to make sure that no one was watching him from upstairs.  From the foot of the stairs, he looked upward.  From this vantage point, there didn't appear to be anyone around.  'So they've all finally turned in for the night,' Michael thought to himself.  

He walked back outside to rejoin Lisa. "Well, looks like everyone's settled in for the night," he exclaimed.  
  
"So it's all right if we go in now?" she asked, a bit uneasy.  
  
"Yes, the coast is clear," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. "Come, my dear."    
  
She held onto his arm as they entered the hotel.  He was right, the place was deserted.  It was also quite dark, so she continued to hold onto him for support.  She followed closely behind him as they made their way upstairs.  His room was the 8th room on the right, so they had a bit of a distance to go.    
  
As they passed Eric's room, they heard what sounded like voices and laughter.  Michael rolled his eyes and wondered if Eric ever got any sleep at all.  "Blimey, after 2 a.m. and still watching the telly," he muttered to Lisa.  Lisa shook her head and grinned.  
  
Once they made it to Michael's room, number 208, he reached for his key and slowly twisted the knob.  After flipping on the light switch, he motioned for Lisa to enter.  She walked into the room, and he closed the door behind her.  
  
"Well," he sighed happily. "Here we are."    
  
She looked around.  It was a fairly modestly-sized room, with two twin beds, a mirror and dressing table, a wardrobe, and a bathroom. "Lovely," she half-smiled.  
  
"See? I told you not to expect anything fancy," he grinned.  
  
"Oh, that's all right.  It should do for tonight," she answered. After mouthing those words, she suddenly realized that she hadn't brought any other clothes with her, and she wasn't about to sleep in her undergarments.  Fortunately it wasn't too hot in the place, so she would have to sleep in her day clothes.  She was used to it anyway, after all that time spent cramming for exams and spending late nights writing papers in university.  She did have her toothbrush with her, however.  She always carried it in a small travel kit she kept in her purse. "Er, anyplace where I can brush my teeth?" she asked.  'What a dumb question,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Ah yes.  The bathroom's in the corner there," Michael answered.  He put his things down and sat on the bed.  
  
"Oh good.  I'll be out shortly," she said as she retreated to the bathroom.    
  
Michael playfully gave her a little wave.  This would give him a chance to get himself ready.  He quickly changed into his PJs, and reached for his reading glasses and a book he'd been wanting to finish up.  It was a book by Thomas Hardy, one of his favorites.    
  
When Lisa exited the bathroom, she found him stretched out on his bed, engrossed in the novel.  She had never before seen him wear glasses for reading.  He still looked as handsome as ever in them, she thought.  She curiously looked at the cover of the book he was reading.  
  
He looked up, unaware that she had been standing there. "Oh, finished already?  I've got to freshen up as well." He got up, fished his toothbrush out of one of the bags, and headed for the bathroom.  "I shant be long," he said as he entered the bathroom.  
  
Upon exiting the bathroom, he found that Lisa had made herself at home, and was stretched out on the other bed, with one of the pillows under her arms.  He smiled, picked up the book and his glasses, and laid back down on the bed, reading some more.    
  
She looked over at him. "It's getting pretty late.  Are you sure you won't be filming tomorrow?"  
  
He stopped reading and looked at her.  "Oh - no.  Well, not until the early afternoon, anyway.  Terry thought it would be good to take a break so he and Terry Gilliam could review some of the rushes - the material we already filmed.  We may not resume filming until 2:00."  
  
"Oh.  So we also have part of tomorrow to be together, then."  
  
"Yes, that's right," he said softly.  
  
"Oh, that's just wonderful, Michael.  So...ahh, what else could we do?  I'm all out of ideas," she said, a bit frustrated.  
  
"Well, tomorrow is another day.  I'm sure we'll think of something," he smiled.  
  
"Sounds marvelous.  Well, er....good night," she said, feeling a bit awkward.   
  
Michael gave her a look of surprise.  "'Good night?' That's it??" he giggled. "'Good night'?  Lisa, we're best friends.  Come over here."  
  
She walked over to him as he put down his book and removed his glasses.  He put his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now THAT," he said quietly, "is more like it."  
  
"Oh yes," she said breathlessly. "What in God's name was I thinking?"    
  
He giggled a bit and looked into her eyes, not prepared for what was going to happen next.  She grabbed him, kissed him hard on the lips, with such a force that she knocked him down onto the bed, and she toppled over him.    
  
As she got up, she felt her face grow hot in embarrassment.  What must he think of her? She looked over at him.  He was looking at her, his eyes wide in shock.  She thought he would not talk to her the whole night for that.    
  
Instead, he started laughing.  Something made her start laughing as well.  The two of them laughed until tears came out of their eyes.    
  
"Oh my," Michael laughed. "You've been nothing short of unpredictable this whole evening!"  
  
She calmed down a bit, then exclaimed, "Yes, I know.  I'm so sorry I shocked you like that.  I hope I didn't give you a heart attack!"  
  
"Hmm, let me check..." He put his hand over his heart as if to feel for his pulse. "Nope, I'm still going," he grinned.    
  
She giggled.  "Oh well, I guess we'd better turn in."  
  
"Ah yes, I believe that's what we were trying to accomplish before you attacked me," he teased, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"No, that's what we were trying to accomplish before you disturbed me by calling me over here to show me the proper way of saying goodnight," she teased back.   
  
"Disturb you??" Michael raised his voice an octave. "Oh, come on, Lisa! That wasn't a proper goodnight and you know it," he said, still teasing.  
  
She giggled again.  "Okay, you win."  She went back over to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight.  Is that better?"  
  
He smiled.  "Much better.  I will see you on the morrow, Lisa."  
  
"G'night," she yawned.  She turned off the light next to her night table, and soon drifted off to sleep.    
  
Michael put his glasses back on and began to read some more.  A few minutes later  he looked over at Lisa, now sleeping.  He smiled, put his book and glasses down, and shut off the light.


	8. Buzzkill, thy name is Terry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, Jonesy? Actually, both you AND Gilliam are to blame...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems like I'm really dragging everything out in such short chapters... I promise the story is getting there! It was just part of my writing style back then...

A loud noise coming from out in the hall jolted Michael awake.  
  
"What on earth...?" he mumbled under his breath.  When he was awake enough so that his brain could register he realized what was happening.  Someone was banging on the door.  
  
Michael's eyes widened.  He looked over at the bed on the other side of the room to see Lisa sleeping soundly.  He breathed a sigh of relief and turned his attention back toward the door.  He slipped his robe on and quietly made his way to the door, careful not to disturb Lisa.  
  
He kept the chain fastened, and opened the door slightly only to see Terry Jones' anxious face looking up at him.  He rolled his eyes and groaned.  
  
"Mike!" Jonesy screeched.  
  
"Shh!!!" Mike hissed.  
  
"Let me in," Jonesy demanded as he tried to push the door open.  
  
"No, no, Terry. You stay here. I'll come out."  
  
Jonesy looked at him curiously.  "What difference does it make?"  
  
It made all the difference.  If Jonesy came into the room he'd see Lisa sleeping there, and Michael would never hear the end of it.  Michael held up his hands. "No....Just a moment, I'll come out."  
  
Terry furrowed his brow in confusion then merely shrugged.    
  
Michael exited the room, closing the door softly behind him. "Now, what is it you dragged me out of my warm bed for at this early hour?" Michael said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Mike, we've got to go back and film the french taunting scene today," Jonesy said nervously. "It's a disaster."  
  
Michael's eyes narrowed.  "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Gilliam and I were up all night cutting the film together and we've... well....we couldn't agree on a lot of bits."  
  
Mike rolled his eyes and grinned.  Those two could hardly agree on anything.  
  
"Anyway a lot of bits before 'Fetchez La Vache' ended up in the rubbish bin.  We've got to re-film that entire sequence today."  
  
Michael felt a wave of nausea wash over him, not only because of the thought of spending another miserable day outside filming, but also because he'd have to cancel his plans with Lisa.  He couldn't let this happen.  He hadn't seen her for 5 years, and they'd just spent one night together.  It wasn't nearly enough time.  He knew he'd have to bargain with Jonesy. "Um...Terry... are you sure we have to re-film the entire scene today?" he asked with a pained look on his face.  "I thought we were taking a break and wouldn't resume until 2:00."  
  
Jonesy sighed, annoyed. "Yes, Mike, but that was before I realized we'd have to shoot the entire scene over! We have to start earlier if we're going to get it all in the bag, and stay on schedule!"  
  
Michael closed his eyes and sighed deeply.  "Alright, when do you need me?"  
  
"We're going to be setting the cameras up and will start shooting by 9:30."  
  
Michael thought for a moment.  "Alright, I'll meet you all then outside Doune.  Right now I've got some....things to take care of."  He turned his head toward the door of his room.  
  
Jonesy looked at him.  "What 'things'?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Just a few personal items, if you don't mind," Mike answered.  With that, he went back into his room as Terry slowly walked away.  
  
Michael softly closed the door behind him.  He looked over at Lisa, still sleeping peacefully.  She was clutching one of the pillows underneath her chest and had a serene smile on her face.  Michael looked at her thoughtfully and chuckled.  How cute she looked when she slept.  

As he continued to gaze at her, something stirred within him and he realized how deep his feelings were for her... beyond mere friendship.  He had always loved her deep down and it hurt when he didn't have the opportunity to see her.  He knew right then and there that his heart belonged to her.  

He walked over to the bed, bent down and began smoothing her hair down.  He moved in closer to her and softly kissed her on the forehead. "My angel," he whispered.  She snuggled in more tightly as if in response to his gesture.  

He was now more aware of his feelings for her than ever.  He turned his head toward the night table, looked at his travel clock and saw that it was 6:45 A.M.  He wondered if any of the shops in the town a few minutes away would be open.  They'd almost certainly have to be.  
  
After quickly changing out of his PJs and into his jeans and a sweater, he grabbed his coat, car keys and room key and walked toward the door.  Just before exiting, he turned back toward Lisa who was still asleep.  
  
"I'll be right back, my dear." he said softly.  He then turned toward the door and exited the room.


	9. Sir Galahad the Chivalrous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He may not be all that chaste, but he really knows how to treat a girl

Michael smiled to himself as he drove back to the hotel.  Quite fortuitously he had found a quaint little shop in the middle of the town which was open amid all the still-closed establishments.  The shop didn't have much of a selection, but after searching carefully he was certain he had found what he needed.    
  
After he parked his car in front of the hotel, he quickly glanced at his watch...8:15 A.M.  He had to hurry.  He had something special in mind for Lisa but he knew he had to meet the others at 9:30 for the filming.  He hoped he had enough time.  
  
He exited the car and made his way up to the front door of hotel.  He took the small brown paper bag which held the gift and hid it underneath the inside lining of his jacket.    
  
As he passed the lobby, he noticed a few silver trays laid out with things like pastries, toast with jam, and bowls of porridge.  Each tray held a cloth napkin folded in a fancy arrangement as well as a set of silverware.  An idea came into Michael's head.  What better way to surprise Lisa with a sweet gesture like breakfast in bed?  Even if he didn't get to spend enough time alone with her this morning to carry out his plan, he figured he'd invite her along to watch him and his friends film the movie.    
  
He was about to walk over and pick up one of the trays when a short, grey-haired, middle-aged maid entered.  She looked at Michael curiously.  "May I help you, young man?" she asked.  
  
"Oh....er...may I?" he asked nervously, picking up the tray.  
  
"I'm sorry, those complimentary breakfast trays are for hotel guests only," she replied rather curtly.  
  
Michael raised his eyebrows, surprised that the woman did not notice his presence in the hotel for the past 2 weeks, even though he had seen her on occasion perhaps dozens of times.  Perhaps he was just too quiet for her to notice him. "Er...yes.  I know," he answered quietly.  
  
"Then you are a guest, I take it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes...yes I am," he replied. "And I'm rather famished.  I've been out all morning and I haven't had a bite to eat.  So if you'll excuse me..."  
  
The woman looked at him suspiciously, then retreated back to the kitchen.  Michael breathed a sigh of relief.  As he was about to make his way upstairs, he noticed a single, delicate red rose sitting in a small, clear vase filled with water, on top of an end table...a perfect finishing touch.  He looked around and, upon discovering no one in the room, he picked up the vase and placed it on the tray.   
  
He carefully made his way up the stairs, grateful that the other Pythons weren't around.  He giggled as he remembered how Jonesy and Gilliam had forced the others up out of bed and out to the castle, and was lucky that he was able to stay behind.  He made his way down the hall, and once he arrived in front of his room he set the tray down on the floor, fished the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.  
    
He opened the door slowly, then bent down and picked up the tray.  He quietly entered the room and set the tray on top of a small table near one of the windows.  He walked over to the bed where Lisa had been sleeping, and grinned as he noticed she was still asleep.  'That girl could really sleep, maybe I got her a bit too pissed last night,' he thought to himself.  He checked his watch.  8:45 A.M.  He spotted his costume bag on the floor next to his bed, and decided he'd get his costume on so he'd be ready.  He grabbed the bag and headed toward the bathroom.  Hopefully she wouldn't wake up before he finished.

He quickly changed out of his jeans and sweater, and pulled his knitted wool "chain mail" armor on.  Then he pulled a long white tunic with a big, red cross on the front over the armor.  Last but not least came his knitted wool "chain mail" knight hood.  He pulled it on over his head, and let it sit across his shoulders. Facing the mirror, he picked up the comb he had lying on the side of the sink and combed his hair down and across his forehead.  
  
He exited the bathroom and smiled as he noticed Lisa was still asleep.  He gingerly walked over to the table, picked up the tray and walked back over toward the foot of Lisa's bed.  He smiled at her.  She looked like an angel as she slept. "Lisa?" he whispered.  
  
She did not stir.  
  
"Lisa?" he said a bit louder as he nudged her gently.  
  
Finally she woke up.  "Mmmm?" she moaned softly.  She rubbed her eyes, then, as they focused, they widened in surprise.  
  
There was Michael, standing in front of her wearing a medieval knight's costume and holding a silver breakfast tray.  He smiled at her in his sweet, shy way.  
  
"Oh, Michael," she gasped as she slowly sat up.    
  
"Thought you could use some breakfast, love," he said softly.  
  
Lisa couldn't believe her eyes.  He set the tray down on the bed in front of her.  It contained a bowl of warm porridge with a bit of cinnamon and brown sugar, a small cup of tea, a few pastries and a plate of bacon and eggs.  Next to the bowl of porridge was a small clear vase with a single red rose.  She was just delighted.  Now she knew what she had missed most about him all these years.  He never failed to surprise her with a sweet gesture.   
  
He walked over to the side of the bed and bent down as she turned toward him.  
  
"Oh, my knight in shining armor," she smiled.  He giggled, and she reached over and gave him a big hug.  
  
She sighed and looked down at the tray.  "Now where do I start? It all looks so good," she grinned.  
  
"Well, while you're deciding, do you mind?" he asked as he picked up one of the pastries and began munching on it.  "After all, I haven't had a bite to eat yet and I'm feeling just a bit peckish."  
  
She shook her head and giggled.  "Uh..no, of course not!"  
  
As he munched on the pastry he grinned at her.  "Good.  You have no idea how much I appreciate that," he said with his mouth full, as he patted her on the shoulder.  She laughed.  Ah yes, that was another thing about him...he could never fail to make her laugh.  
  
He watched her finish eating, then picked up the tray and set it down on the floor outside the room.  He turned back and walked over toward Lisa who was sitting on the end of the bed, brushing her hair.  She noticed his costume once again.  
  
"Ah...so I reckon this is your costume for the film?"  
  
"Yes, that's right.  I'm Sir -"  
  
"No, don't tell me," she interrupted. "Sir Galahad, right?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  "Well.. I guess you know your Arthurian literature, eh?  Not too bad for a science major," he grinned.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment," she grinned back. "I guess you weren't expecting that as I really wasn't into history as much as you were at university."  
  
"Oh, please!" he scoffed. "I could hardly keep you awake while I was reading from Chaucer!"  
  
She giggled.  "Yes, I really wasn't into it very much at all, was I? I have to admit that my interest in history and legends was borne out of my job at the library.  I started out shelving books in various sections, and happened upon a few classics of Arthurian literature...Malory, Tennyson...and, well..."  
  
"...The rest is history," Michael grinned, finishing her sentence.    
  
She rolled her eyes at the feeble pun, and playfully swatted him.  "Oh, you!" she giggled.   
  
He laughed along with her.  "You're an incredible girl, you know that?" He then looked down at her and felt the urge to kiss her all over again.  But he stopped and looked at his watch.  It was nearly 9:30. "Oh, Christ," he muttered.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"I have a confession to make, Lisa," he began with a worried look on his face.  "You've probably been wondering why I'm wearing this costume.  Well actually I've been wondering too, the damn thing is so itchy and heavy..." he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.  "Er - no, but anyway I'm afraid we'll have to cancel our plans for the rest of today."  
  
Lisa furrowed her brow in confusion.  
  
Michael sighed and continued.  "Early this morning while you were asleep, Terry knocked on the door and informed me that we'd have to re-shoot most of the scene we filmed yesterday.  Apparently he and Gilliam spent the whole night playing with it and accidentally discarded it in the rubbish heap.  So, unfortunately we've all got to trudge back to Doune Castle and re-shoot this scene.  Actually I should be meeting them there straight away."  
  
He watched sadly as her face fell.  
  
"I'm awfully sorry, my dear.  I never wanted this to happen." he said with a sadness in his eyes.  The sadness disappeared and was replaced by a glimmer of hopefulness.  "But, to make up for it, how would you like to come along and watch us film?"  
  
She looked up at him, a smile slowly spreading across her face.  "Oh, Michael.  I would love that!"  
  
The look in his eyes was one of pure gratefulness.  "Wonderful.  And we should be finished by 6 o'clock this evening, so we can go out to dinner afterwards, unless you have to be back home."  
  
She shook her head.  "No...well, Tess may get hungry..." she admitted thoughtfully.  
  
Michael furrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she giggled, "Tess is my dog."  
  
Michael nodded his head and grinned. "Ah.  I see."  
  
"And I can always ring my neighbor next door.  She's got an extra key, so she could feed Tess for me.  I know she wouldn't mind."  
  
"Well.  Then I guess everything is settled," Michael answered.  He picked up his car keys and costume bag, and took hold of Lisa's arm.  "Shall we, my dear?"  
  
She smiled at him.  "Yes, thank you, good sir knight!"  
  
He smiled at her and blushed slightly as the exited the room and he locked the door behind them.  As they made their way down the stairs, a thought flashed in Lisa's mind.  Michael had told her that he never told the other Pythons about her.  How would they all react when he'd arrive with her?  She sighed as she realized she'd be about to find out.


	10. And Now for Something Completely Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't expect a sort of Spanish Inquisition...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy this chapter and the next. I suppose the other Pythons seem a bit out-of-character here, and maybe they wouldn't be so mean in real life, but what can I say... I got a little carried away with the drama when I originally wrote this. Hope it's easily overlooked...

Lisa pulled her coat around her tightly as the cool, damp breeze rushed toward her once they exited the hotel.  She looked up at Michael, only in his costume. "Aren't you cold with just that on?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm fine, Lisa," Michael answered, forcing a smile.  "This heavy knitted wool armor is doing its job...in more ways than one."  He began scratching at the back of his neck. She watched him and giggled. "I suppose you didn't know I had an allergy to wool, eh?" he joked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No! Awww...poor baby," she giggled, patting him on the shoulder.  "You've really had it rough up here, haven't you?  You should bring this up to that...Terry Jones, really!"  
  
Michael grinned and shook his head.  "No, no, it wouldn't do any good.  We've all been griping nonstop since we arrived up here, Terry would just tune me out.  Besides, the other day I nipped down to the pharmacy and hoarded some chamomile, so I should be alright for the duration of filming."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled.  "I have to admit you're quite a trooper.  I admire that in a man."  
  
Michael blushed slightly and smiled back.  "Well, to be honest my dear, being here with you makes it all worthwhile."    
  
She arrested the girlish giggle which almost made its way out of her throat and blushed.  He pulled her in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  Then he put his arms around her and they embraced.  Lisa sighed contentedly.  It felt so good to be back in Michael's arms again, knitted wool or no knitted wool.    
  
Just then, Lisa's eyes gleamed mischievously.  She reached over toward the back of Michael's head and yanked at a strand of his hair.  
  
"Yeoowwwww!!!! That really hurt!" he cried, half surprised and half amused.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled in satisfaction.    
  
Michael grinned mischievously at her.  "You silly girl, so pulling hair is your thing, eh?  You've got such lovely hair..."  He playfully lunged at her, aiming for her hair.  "...give it to me!!"  She immediately darted away from the front of the hotel, around to the side where Michael's car was parked.  
  
He chased after her, laughing.  "Get back here!! You won't get away with that!" he yelled.  

She laughed impishly as she outran him.  As she made it to Michael's car, she hid behind it to surprise him when he caught up with her.  
  
Michael slowly walked up to the car, panting.  "Lisa?"  He called out, wiping the sweat from his brow.  He scratched the back of his head, thoughtfully, wondering where she had taken off to.  Suddenly, he heard a 'clink!' noise, of what sounded like a bracelet or piece of jewelry hitting the ground, followed by very muffled swearing.  
  
A grin crept across Michael's face as he slowly edged his way around the car.  He saw her kneeling on the ground behind it, still unaware that he was standing right there.  Apparently she had dropped her purse and a few coins had fallen out.  She was picking the coins up and putting them back in.    
  
Michael stood there and cleared his throat sharply.  She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.  He stood there motionless, then suddenly he lunged forward and grabbed her.  
  
"I'VE GOT YOU!!" he yelled triumphantly as he put his arms around her.  She yelped in surprise and started giggling.  She put her arms around him and they hugged tightly.  
  
"Now, what was that all about?" he giggled, still with his arms around her.  
  
"Just an enjoyable escape from mediocrity, Michael," she replied jokingly.  
  
He took his arms off of her and looked in her eyes.  "Being with you is an escape from mediocrity, love," he said softly, smiling gently at her, "- an escape which I hope will never end."  He looked down at his scabbard, then stopped himself as he caught a glimpse of his watch.  It was nearly 20 minutes after 9, and he was supposed to be at Doune castle for filming at 9:30.  
  
"Come on," he said quietly.  "We haven't a moment to waste."  He opened the door for her, then got around to the other side and opened his.  She slipped in and shut the door as he entered on the other side.  He glanced over at her with a quick smile, then turned back and started the ignition, put the car into gear and they headed off. 

 

* * *

  
As they made their way toward the castle, Michael, a bit nervous, decided to make conversation. "Er..so...have you ever been to Doune castle?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head.  "No.  I went on a tour of Glamis castle once over Spring Holiday, but that was ages ago."  
  
"Ah.  Well, I think you'll like it, actually.  It dates back to the fourteenth century and is quite a charming old place, inside and outside.  Quite authentic-looking for our film."  
  
She nodded thoughtfully.     
  
It was a surprisingly short drive to Doune from the hotel.  As they neared the castle, Lisa could see the vans parked outside and all the equipment being set up.  Michael drove around toward the front and parked the car.  Just then, the smile faded from Lisa's face and her eyes narrowed.  "M-Michael?" she spoke up, stammering nervously.  
  
Michael turned toward her.  "What is it, love?" he asked, picking up on the uncertainty in her voice.  
  
"Didn't you mention last night that you haven't told any of the Pythons about me?"  
  
Michael turned back around, and his eyes widened.  He had forgotten all about that.  He put his head back, shut his eyes and sighed.  What was he going to tell them?  Was she just a Python fan he'd met who was interested in watching them film?  Was she his sister?  'No, that's silly,' he thought, 'my sister is 9 years older than I am.'  He shook his head, frustrated.  Lisa looked over at him, concerned.  
  
Just then, he realized he was acting ridiculous.  Why shouldn't he tell them about her?  'You can't hide from them forever, Michael,' he thought to himself.  He'd have to introduce her to them sooner or later, especially the way his feelings were for her right now.    
  
He turned back toward her and smiled.  "Don't you worry about it, Lisa.  I'll take care of everything."    
  
She sighed heavily as he opened his door and slipped out of the car.  He reached over into the back seat and grabbed his costume bag.  She remained in the passenger seat, looking a bit nervous.  
  
"Coming, dear?" Michael asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh..yes...I'll be along shortly.  I'm just checking to make sure I didn't forget anything," she answered.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and grinned.  "Alright, well they're setting up behind the castle for the scene, so when you're ready, look for me out there."  
  
She smiled weakly.  "Alright."  He winked at her and hurried along to join the others for the filming of the French Taunting scene.  
  
Lisa looked out the window and sighed.  She thought about staying in the car, but no doubt she'd worry Michael.  She didn't know how his friends would take to her, and she really hoped they weren't the ignorant, insensitive types who would make remarks about her and embarrass Michael.  'What am I worried about?' she thought.  If they were anything like dear, sweet Michael, there was nothing to worry about.  It's just a chance she'd have to take.  She rose from the seat, opened up the door, and carefully slipped out, closing it behind her.  She slowly made her way up to the castle...  


* * *

  
Michael panted as he hurried along to the back of the castle.  He ended up being a few minutes late, and knew that Jonesy would be ticked off.  He groaned as he heard Terry screeching to one of the cameramen about something-or-other.  
  
"Terry?" he began shyly.  
  
Jonesy turned his head sharply around to face Michael.  "Mike!!" he exploded, "Where the hell were you?? You were supposed to meet us here at 9:30!! We were about to send a search party out to find you!"  
  
Michael cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.  "Terry, it's not even a quarter to 10 yet..."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" Jonesy squealed, interrupting him.  "When we're filming, every minute is precious!! Especially since we're already behind schedule!!! Now take your mark there between John and Graham!!" He abruptly pointed toward the others who were in their places to begin the scene.  
  
Michael walked over to his spot with his head down, cursing Jonesy under his breath.  He was glad Lisa didn't have to see this.  He didn't want her to think that all of his friends were the squealing, uptight Welshmen that Jonesy was.  He took his place between Graham and John as John flashed him a quick sneer.  Graham seemed too intoxicated to care, and Michael looked over at him with a pained look on his face.  He hoped Gray could keep his lines straight, as any more foul-ups would really set Jonesy off.  
  
With the cameras rolling, Graham started.  "HELLO!!" he shouted up to the parapets.  
  
"Hello! Who is it?" one of the crew, reading John's lines, asked.  
  
Just then, Graham blanked out.  He had forgotten his lines and turned toward Michael, muttering "What's the next line?"  
  
"It is King Arthur, and these are my Knights of the Round Table," Michael muttered to him, under his breath.    
  
"Ah.." Graham nodded.  "IT IS KING ARTHUR, AND THESE ARE MY-"    
  
Jonesy, dressed as Sir Bedevere, suddenly shook his head violently and yelled "CUT!! No, No, NO!! Now what is wrong with you, Graham?? Asking Mike to feed you the lines like that!! Can't you go to the trouble to learn your own lines for once?"  
  
Graham glared at him.  "Aw, stuff it, Jonesy," he returned.        
  
Michael rolled his eyes as he saw Jonesy's face grow bright red.  He wondered what was keeping Lisa.  'Oh well, at least she doesn't have to witness all of this,' he thought.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes narrowed.  He thought he saw a young woman coming from around the side of the castle toward them.  At first he couldn't tell if it was one of the Castle Anthrax girls, or Lisa.  But as she came closer, he realized she wasn't wearing a costume.  It had to be Lisa.  He smiled broadly, and walked up to her.  
  
He put his arms around her, but she nervously shied away, worried that the others would instantly pick up on their affection toward each other.  Luckily Michael understood, as he was quite nervous himself.  He didn't know how the others would take to her.  
  
Instead, he smiled at her.  "I'm glad you could come here and watch us film," he said, over Jonesy's shouting at Graham.  
  
She smiled nervously.  "I'm glad to be here...well, with you anyway.  I have to admit that when I heard all that shouting, it intimidated me quite a bit," she began to giggle.  
  
Michael laughed.  "And I as well...in fact there isn't a person I've never met who isn't intimidated by that high-pitched Welsh squeal," he grinned.  "A few tips about dealing with Terry: don't get into an argument with him unless you have a free week."  
  
Lisa tossed her head back and laughed.  "Oh my, he sounds like quite an irrepressible soul!"  
  
"That's right," Michael agreed.  "Oh, did I mention that he's Welsh?" he winked.  
  
Lisa laughed until tears came to her eyes.  Michael found himself relaxing as he laughed along with her.  
  
Just then, Jonesy turned his head, aware of the laughter and the fun they'd been getting at his expense.  He narrowed his eyes.  "Mike?" he asked, curiously.  
  
Michael and Lisa stopped laughing.  Michael looked at Jonesy in surprise as the other Pythons turned their attention toward them.  Lisa felt a pang of worry well up inside her body.  
  
"Who is this girl and what is she doing here??" Jonesy demanded.  
  
Michael was almost too shocked to speak.  He swallowed hard.  "Er...Terry...she's-"  
  
"She's disrupting filming!! Take her away!!" He yelled.  
  
Michael now thought Jonesy was being completely unfair.  "But Terry..." he protested.  
  
"Hey, Terry, give Mike a break!" Gilliam interrupted.  Michael looked up at him, surprised.  
  
Gilliam turned toward Michael, grinning.  "So, uh...Mike." he began.  "Who is this girl?"  He walked past Lisa, eyeing her up and down.  Lisa looked at him timidly.  
  
Before Michael could answer, John and Graham joined in.  "Ah, I bet she's one of those Castle Anthrax girls," John smirked.  He nudged Michael in the ribs.  "So, I reckon Galahad was able to get lucky, eh, Mike? Know what I mean, eh?" He raised his eyebrows up and down, grinning.  
  
Eric joined them, looking at John with his eyes narrowed.  "Hey, you stole my line!" He said to John.  
  
"Come on, Mikey boy, spill the beans!" Graham goaded.  Michael rolled his eyes.  Why were they doing this to him? And why did Lisa have to watch this?  
  
"Well, if he won't talk, perhaps the girl will tell us," John said in a challenging tone.  He walked slowly up to Lisa, who was cringing.  It was the worst she'd hoped for.    
  
John walked up to her with a sleazy grin on his face.  "So tell me, madam, do you have a thing for Galahad here?" He gestured over toward Michael who was rolling his eyes in disgust.  "Are you a - shall we put it - 'Gal He Had'??" John made lewd gestures with his fingers as he said this, which completely mortified Lisa.  She could barely speak as Graham broke out in giggles over John's remark.  
  
She shook her head slightly.  "I...I.." was all she could get out.  She turned and faced each of the Pythons individually.  They were each looking at her with wide grins on their faces, if not giggling, except for Michael who was blushing furiously and shot a look of pity in her direction.  She felt her face grow hot with embarrassment, and her instinct told her to run. 

Run she did, all the way around to the front of the castle and inside.  The tears were streaming down her face as she ran inside and up the stairs to the top floor.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and shot an angry glare at the others. "I hope you guys are satisfied," he spat out at them.  He turned and ran after Lisa.  The other Pythons stood there, not saying a word.  
  
"LISA!!" Michael yelled, as he ran toward the front of the castle.  He couldn't believe this was happening.  If only he had told the others about her years earlier, none of this would have happened.  As he reached the castle doors, he hoped he would be able to find her, and most importantly, that she'd be able to forgive him for his friends' disgusting behavior.  


 


	11. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael cuts right to the chase...

"LISA!!" Michael yelled, running towards the castle and away from his friends.  He suddenly thought he heard a snicker from one of the Pythons, so he stopped short and turned around sharply.

"How could you do this??" he raised his voice an octave. 

The others stopped and looked at him.  His face was red with anger and his jugular looked as if it were about to burst.  They had never seen Michael like this as he'd always been the sweet, shy one.

"I mean, this has got to be the most pissing awful thing you've ever done!" he shouted.  "What is the matter with you all?  Don't you have any sense of decency??"  
  
He sighed in frustration and turned back around, starting again for the castle.  The others just looked at each other before Jonesy and Gilliam went back to setting the cameras up.  
  
Michael ran around the castle until he reached the front courtyard.  He began to grow worried that Lisa may have run away, and it was all his fault.  Maybe she had gotten a lift from a passing truck driver and he had turned out to be a serial killer.  Or maybe she had entered the castle but climbed to the top and then leapt to her death.  All these thoughts raced through his head.  
  
"No, stop this silly nonsense," Michael muttered to himself, shaking his head as if to clear it.  "Michael, you're being irrational and daft and just plain stupid.  She's probably fine, maybe up in the castle.  Just... just work on finding her."  He sighed heavily and hoped to God that she was alright as he made his way through the castle doors.  


* * *

  
Lisa sat on the cold stone floor with her legs tucked up and her arms folded on top of her knees, resting her head on them.  She was on the top floor of the castle, having climbed up the twisty spiral staircase.  This part of the castle was one which wasn't being used for shooting, and it seemed secluded enough.    
  
She raised her head and looked out the window.  She saw the other Pythons a bit of a distance away setting up the cameras and in the middle of discussion which she could not hear.  She frowned as hot tears rolled down her cheeks.  She had not expected them to make such comments about her.  She thought they were supposed to be sweet, funny guys like Michael.  She loved him very much, but if these were the people he associated with all the time, maybe it would be best to break it off with him.  She wouldn't want to go through this ridicule each time they'd see her and Michael on a date.    
  
Still, she loved him with all her heart.  She thought about how much it hurt when she lost touch with him.  She didn't want to experience that hurt again.  "Oh, God, I'm so confused," she muttered out loud, then put her head down and began to sob softly. 

* * *

  
  
Michael had been searching almost every inch of the castle...at least the part in which they had filmed.  He grew more and more anxious and feared the worst.  He was almost about to give up when he heard what sounded like soft sobbing.  
  
He turned his head upward toward the staircase and realized it was coming from the upper floors of the castle.  The hair went up on the back of his neck, as he first thought it was a ghost.  But that was silly, why would the place be haunted?  As he rounded the corner of the staircase and reached the top floor, he heard the sobbing grow a bit louder.  He cautiously entered the room near the front with the big window until he saw Lisa sitting across from the window with her head down and sniffling.  A feeling of relief washed over him as he saw she was alright.    
  
As Lisa heard quiet footsteps approaching, she stopped sobbing and raised her head.  There in front of her stood Michael in a somewhat muddy Sir Galahad costume, his face slightly red from running around, and his eyes filled with sadness and concern.  
  
"There you are, love.  I've been looking all over for you," he said softly, still standing in front of her.  
  
She said nothing, but just kept looking at him with a haggard, worn look on her face.  Then she turned her glance away from him.  
  
Michael sighed.  "I deserve that, I'm sure," he said quietly.  She looked at him sorrowfully as he walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
  
He looked into her eyes.  "Please, Lisa, I apologize for the guys.  I feel awful for what they've said to you.  They can be real gits sometimes." He looked out the window with a disgusted look on his face. "It's all my fault, really," he continued. "I should have told them about you in the beginning. Sure, they would have laughed, but it would have been much better than seeing you hurt."    
  
She looked into his apologetic eyes and smiled at him, appearing very touched.  It felt so good for him to see her smile.  "Aw, after all these years, you're still a sweetie," she said softly.  He smiled shyly at her and she gave him a hug.  
  
Michael sighed.  "I have to tell you, Lisa.  Seeing you again after all these years...you don't know how good it makes me feel."  
  
Lisa reached up and brushed a small strand of Michael's bangs off to the side of his forehead.  He smiled at her, then a thought dawned on him as he looked down at the scabbard hanging by his side. "Actually, I'm sort of glad you ran off here," he said.  
  
She looked up at him, furrowing her brow in confusion.  
  
"I've been waiting for us to be completely alone."    
  
Lisa looked at Michael curiously as he reached into his scabbard, and pulled out a small felt-covered box.  He shyly handed it to her.  Lisa's eyes lit up in surprise.  
  
Michael took hold of Lisa's right hand.  "Can you stand up for a moment Lisa?" he asked her softly as he got down on one knee.  
  
She slowly stood up and opened the box.  Her eyes widened and she gasped at its contents: a dainty diamond ring set in a Celtic-like design.  
  
"Oh, Michael!" she said breathlessly.  "It's beautiful!"  
  
She immediately slipped it onto her ring finger, where it sat comfortably.  "And it fits perfectly! You really know what I like, don't you."  She smiled.  
  
He looked into her eyes and smiled tenderly at her, clutching both her hands in his.  "Lisa," he began, nervously looking down at the floor for a moment. "I guess there's no denying it.  I’ve always loved you ever since we were friends at Oxford. Seeing you again after all these years has just made that feeling stronger.  I'd be the luckiest man alive if you'd be my wife."  
  
Lisa looked at Michael's dear, sweet face filled with sincerity and struggled to hold back tears of joy. "Michael, I've had a lot of time to think about what you mean to me," she began, just as nervously. "And I can say without conviction that my heart belongs to you."  
  
Michael looked into her eyes and smiled.  "So...is that a yes?" he grinned.  
  
She giggled through her tears.  "Yes!!"   
  
He put his arms around her and they embraced, kissing tenderly.  Lisa remembered what a terrific kisser Michael was, so tender and never overbearing.  This was something she could get used to.  
  
"Oh, I feel like the happiest girl in the world!" she cried, still in his arms.    
  
Michael giggled.  "And I am the luckiest man in the world to have you for my wife."  He let her go and looked at her.  
  
"Well...the happiest girl in the world and the luckiest man in the world.  We make a good couple, don't we?" he grinned.  She giggled as they embraced once more.  


* * *

  
Meanwhile, at the back of the castle, the Pythons had straightened out the camera positions and everything else, and were ready to start filming again.  
  
Jonesy looked impatiently at his watch for the fiftieth time.  "Where the hell is Mike?? We've got a picture to film here!!" he screeched loudly.  
  
In fact, he screeched loud enough for both Lisa and Michael to hear.  Michael threw his head back and laughed. "Oh dear," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes, "I've forgotten all about this, we're supposed to be making a film."  
  
Lisa laughed.  
  
"Ah well," he sighed, "I better get back there before he starts in the Pepperpot voice."  
  
Lisa looked at him curiously, not understanding the Flying Circus reference.  Michael shut his eyes, annoyed that he'd forgotten she had never seen the show. "Oh, never mind about that," he shook his head. "You'll see what I'm talking about...later."    
  
Michael got up and started down the stairs, with Lisa slowly following.  When they reached the bottom of the stairs, she hesitated. He turned back and looked at her with concern.  "Coming, love?" he asked.  
  
"Oh...I'll be out eventually," she said timidly.  "I just felt it would be better for me to stay inside for a little while, after what they said."  
  
He looked at her sorrowfully and walked back to her.  "I'm so sorry they treated you like this, Lisa.  Don't worry, they'll receive their comeuppance in due time."  He winked at her.  
  
She giggled.  "Alright, I'll be along.  Good luck."  She playfully tousled up his bangs.  
  
"Hey, watch the hair," Michael said jokingly as he smoothed them back down.  He gave her a small kiss on the cheek before heading out to finish the scene.


	12. Knights and Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lisa cuts her acting teeth and the other Pythons cease acting like out-of-character jackasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the filming schedule seems a little off, keep in mind I wrote this fic before Michael had published his diaries, so most of it was really guesswork.

Lisa stayed behind as Michael headed back out toward the others to resume filming.  She felt awful for the way they had talked about her and for the way they had embarrassed him.  But she knew Michael was a smart, funny guy and he'd show them.  
  
As Michael walked toward the back of the castle where the other Pythons were, all he could think of was how wonderful he felt as Lisa had accepted his proposal.  He had always loved her a great deal, and since the Pythons weren't planning on any more projects together, he'd be able to spend more time with her.  He couldn't have picked a more perfect time to propose to her.    
  
He smiled proudly.  Even though he knew the others were pissed off at him for holding everything up, he didn't care.  He was marrying the girl he loved more than anything.  As he neared the others, he could see Terry Jones standing there with his arms folded, impatiently tapping his foot.  The others turned and all eyes were on Michael as he stood there, smiling.  
  
"What do you have to smile about, Palin?" John asked in an irritated tone.    
  
Before he could answer, Terry Gilliam spoke up. "I bet it has to do with that girl he dragged along."  He started to laugh as Mike turned and glared at him.     
  
"Yeah, who is she Mike? From what I gathered at the disco last night, I thought she was a friend of yours, but, er... who is she really?" Eric asked with a grin on his face.    
  
Michael looked them right in the eyes. "She's my fianceé," he stated simply. "And we're getting married."   
  
Everyone froze, staring at him with wide eyes.  Michael faced each of them individually, a bit surprised that he had given them such a shock.  Even Graham, who Michael had thought was too pissed to care, fixed him with a look of surprise.    
  
Finally, Jonesy spoke up.  "Why didn't you ever tell us about this?" he asked slowly, still recovering from the initial shock.  
  
"What, and have you blokes go off on me?" Mike grinned.   
  
The others looked at each other, still shocked.  Jonesy looked over at Michael, his best friend, who was smiling proudly at the prospect of finally finding someone he loved after so long.  He got caught up in the moment and rushed up to Michael. "Awwww!!" he exclaimed as he gave Michael a big bear hug.   He was so proud of Michael that he hugged him tightly, perhaps too tightly.  
  
"Ah...thanks, Terry..." Michael gasped, almost strangled from Jonesy's grip of happiness.    
  
He pulled away from Mike, looking up at him with a big grin as Michael caught his breath.  
  
"Ah, thank you," Michael said as he put his hand to his windpipe.  "I feel like I had a date with a boa constrictor."  
  
Jonesy rolled his eyes.  "Oh, Mike!" he exclaimed as he playfully slugged Michael on the shoulder.  Michael grinned at him.  
  
Terry Gilliam giggled as he went up to Michael and gave him a hearty handshake.  
  
Michael raised an eyebrow at him.  "That's it, Gilliam?" he asked in a mock disappointed tone.  
  
Gilliam appeared awkward.  "I...just didn't want to squeeze the rest of the life out of you after Terry's over-enthusiasm.." he smirked.  
  
"Aww...what the hell," he grinned as he rushed up and gave Michael a big hug. "Hey, congratulations, Mike!" he exclaimed.  "You should have said something earlier!  I think I can still work her into the film.  You think she'd like to be an extra?"  
  
"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" Michael answered softly.   
  
"Great," Gilliam answered.  He looked around.  "Where is...?"  
  
"Lisa," Michael answered.  
  
"Oh," Gilliam nodded.  "Where is Lisa?"   
  
Michael shut his eyes and sighed, annoyed that he had forgotten she was still in the castle.  "Oh, that's right.  Hang on," he answered as he ran to get her.  
  
"LISA???" he called out.  


* * *

  
Lisa heard Michael's voice and slowly exited the castle, making her way around the back.  As soon as she saw his face she ran up to him, straight into his arms.  He hugged her tightly, lifting her slightly up into the air.  After he set her down he gave her a tender kiss on the cheek.  She was in pure ecstasy as she ran her fingers through his soft hair.  
  
Michael smiled at her and patted her on the back.  "Come on," he said softly. "I'd like you to meet someone."  
  
A look of worry etched onto her face as she realized who he was talking about, and how they had treated her before.  
  
"Oh, no, no, love, it's alright," he said quietly as he looked into her eyes. "I've explained to them about you and they completely changed their tune.  They're eager to meet you now.  And, as I understand it, you may even have a small role in this film." He winked at her.  
  
Her eyes widened.  "Really?" she asked.  
  
He nodded as he took hold of her arm and began to walk towards the other Pythons.  "Come along," he said sweetly.  
  
Lisa walked with Michael out towards the back of the castle where the others were standing.  They turned their heads in unison and all eyes were on her. 'Oh, great', she thought to herself, 'here it comes.'  She fearfully lowered her head.  
  
When she raised it again, she was surprised not to find any amused smirks on their faces, but rather kind smiles.  
  
"Lisa, this is Terry Jones, my other old friend from Oxford."  Michael began his introductions.  
  
"Hello," Jonesy said warmly as he shook her hand.  "I apologize for going off on you like that earlier.  Sometimes when you're filming a picture you can get too deep into it and forget about real people."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Don't I know it," he mumbled under his breath.    
  
Lisa heard his comment and giggled softly.  To Jonesy she said, "It's nice to meet you."  
  
Michael then directed Lisa to Eric.  "Lisa, this is Eric Idle, my other good friend from 'Do Not Adjust Your Set', and er...the chap who imposed on us last night at the disco," he said, glaring at Eric.  
  
Eric gave Mike an innocent look before turning to Lisa.  "Ah yes, we've met...briefly, anyway," he said, shaking her hand.    
  
Michael, fearing Eric would get too amorous with Lisa, quickly directed her attention to Graham. "And this is Graham Chapman, our doctor-in-residence, and, for a few more weeks anyway, King Arthur."  
  
Graham removed his pipe and stepped forward to shake Lisa's hand. "Jolly good to meet you," he said kindly. "I hope you weren't offended by anything I said earlier."  
  
Lisa furrowed her brow in confusion and shook her head.  "No, no... what did you say earlier?"  
  
"Ah, so I reckon you weren't," Graham answered facetiously.  To Michael he said, "She's quite a catch, Mikey, old chap.  Don't lose her."  
  
"Don't worry, Graham," Michael answered softly. "She's staying right here."  He held Lisa tightly around the waist.  She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
Michael saw John hanging his head, almost in shame.  A grin crept across his face as he steered Lisa over to John.  
  
"Ahem," Michael cleared his throat to get John's attention.  Startled, John lifted his head up.  Embarrassed, he smiled slightly at Lisa.  
  
"Lisa, this is John Cleese, the one with the big mouth." he said, grinning playfully at John.  
  
She looked up at him and timidly extended her hand.  "Mister Cleese?"  
  
He reached over and shook his hand.  "A pleasure to meet you," he said with a half smile.  He then looked away in disgust. "No, what am I doing?" he said, irritated.  He turned back around and faced Lisa and cleared his throat. "Madam, can you ever forgive me for all the rubbish I spouted off at you earlier?  Filming this picture has put a strain on all of us, what with the sheer physical discomfort and all.  I must say Mike is quite a lucky man to receive your hand in marriage."  
  
She looked up at him, surprised.  "Well, Mr. Cleese," she began.  
  
"Oh, no, please call me John," he said quickly.    
  
"Well, John," she giggled, "I accept your apology."  
  
John smiled gratefully at her.  "Wonderful!" He turned his head down to kiss her hand, then looked back up at Michael. "Do you mind, Mike?" he asked.  
  
Michael raised his eyebrows and shook his head.  "Oh, no, no, John, go ahead.  I won't say a word to Connie."  
  
John gave her a small kiss on the back of her hand.  He smiled at her warmly.  
  
Finally, Michael gestured to Terry Gilliam.  "And last but not least, this is Terry Gilliam, the other director Terry, the Yank Terry."  
  
Gilliam walked up to her and awkwardly reached out to shake her hand. "The pleasure's mine, Lisa," he grinned.  "Mike's lucky to have found someone as lovely as you."  
  
Lisa blushed slightly.  "Well thank you, Mr. Gilliam… er, Terry."   
  
He smiled at her and giggled a bit.  "Say, how would you like to be an extra in our film?  In about a week we're going to film the Prince Herbert scene."  
  
Michael's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.  "I don't think she can stay for a whole week," he said quietly, turning to Lisa. "...Can you?"   
  
She shook her head.  "Oh, believe me, I'd love to but I've got some obligations at the library.  And my dog would go hungry."  
  
Gilliam stroked his chin and thought for a moment.  "Hey, I've got it.  We're going to be filming the rest of the Castle Anthrax scene later today."  Michael blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"The what?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Er, long story," Mike said hastily, still blushing.  
  
Gilliam giggled at him.  "We've filmed up to Lancelot breaking in to save Galahad," he explained, showing Lisa some storyboard sketches drawn by himself and Terry Jones.  "Now we've got to finish with Lancelot leading Galahad out and the girls protesting, and finish with our outside scene of Lance leading Galahad away from the castle.  If you'd like to play one of the Castle Anthrax girls, I'd be more than happy to have you."  
  
Lisa had always been somewhat shy, but she loved taking on parts in school plays, even if they were bit parts.  "I'd love to," she said.  
  
"Great," Gilliam answered. "Hazel, our costumer, will get you into your costume and I'll run over with you what you're supposed to do before we shoot."  
  
Michael fixed Gilliam with a glare.  "Terry, you failed to mention that I'll be wet for this scene."  
  
Gilliam rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh, knock it off, Mike."  He turned to Lisa and grinned.  "Ever since we started filming this scene, he's done nothing but gripe and complain about being soaked for each shot."  
  
He led Lisa into the castle where Hazel Pethig, the costumer, was waiting with the girls' costumes.  He introduced her, and Hazel got her into the costume.  She then took her place with the other girls and waited for Gilliam's direction.  Luckily, she didn't have any lines, pretty much.  All she had to do was cry in protest along with the others as Carol wailed phrases like 'Yes, let him tackle us single-handed!!' and 'He'll beat us easy! We haven't a chance!'  
  
As they got into position, she saw Michael enter.  He had been completely soaked, and his limp hair hung in his eyes.  He smiled shyly at her. "The things I do for this film," he chuckled weakly.  
  
She giggled at him, more sympathetically than anything.    
  
As they filmed, take after take, Michael kept looking longingly at her.  She looked so lovely in that costume; perhaps it was a taste of what she'd look like on their wedding day.  He wanted to be with her so bad, he couldn't wait until Gilliam yelled "WRAP!!”  
  
Gilliam finally yelled “CUT!! Okay, that’s a wrap!”


	13. Okay, really this time... Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude in which Michael screams like a little girl over frozen bathwater and Eric gives dining tips

Giggling alongside Lisa, Michael pulled up in front of the hotel and parked the car.  The whole way back there she had been joking about the ordeal he had to withstand, getting soaked and muddy.  Normally he would have been just utterly miserable, but with the girl he loved at his side he was able to make light of the whole predicament, and it felt quite good. Especially after all the arguing that had taken place earlier.  
  
After Michael exited the car and opened Lisa's door for her, he hurriedly fished his hotel room key out of his pocket, eager to get inside and into some dry clothes.  
  
"Aww, poor baby," Lisa said sympathetically. "Let's get you inside before you catch cold."  
  
He looked at her and brushed his wet, stringy hair out of his eyes.  "I appreciate your concern, love, but I don't think a bath will help much," he said grimly.  "After all, there's only enough hot water here for barely half of the cast and crew.  So you see that once the other Pythons get back my chances of warming up are close to nil."  
  
As he spoke, Lisa thought she saw one of their rent-a-vans pull up across the street.  She quickly turned back toward Michael who sighed irritably upon seeing John and Graham exiting.  
  
Lisa grinned.  "Well, then we can't let them hog all the warm water, can we? Let's go!"  She raced inside the hotel, making a beeline for the staircase with Michael following closely on her heels, laughing that sweet laugh of his that she adored.  It was like music to her.  
  
After running up the stairs and pausing for a breath in front of Michael's door, he stood behind her and put his arms around her, then reached around to kiss her tenderly.  She blushed slightly as her face lit up with a smile.  
  
"And if the water doesn't warm you up...I've got a sure-fire way in mind..." she winked, adopting a sexy tone of voice.  
  
Michael grinned knowingly and chuckled.  He held up his hand.  "Ah, you see, now THAT...I can appreciate," he said. He slipped the key into the lock and slowly twisted the doorknob.  As he flipped on the light switch near the door, a warm glow emanated from the room.  Michael held out his hand, gesturing for Lisa to enter.  She entered the room, and he closed the door gently behind her.    
  
Lisa sat down on one of the beds and sighed contentedly as Michael rummaged through the wardrobe looking for a change of clothes.  
  
"Well, Michael, I have to thank you for letting me come along to watch you film.  It's a most interesting process."  She nearly gagged after saying this. What kind of thing is that to say?  
  
He jokingly raised an eyebrow at her.  "Ah yes, the understatement of the year," he grinned.  
  
Lisa giggled.  "I'm glad I was able to make a good impression on your friends, too...even if it wasn't the first impression..."  
  
"Oh, they're good chaps," Michael said quietly.  "Good chaps who have a tendency to make me very cross at times, but good chaps.  Otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to make this film with them, let alone work with them almost nonstop for five years."  He giggled nervously.  
  
Lisa smiled at him.  "Well," she sighed, "at least you can say that they're true friends.  You've known them for so long.  I regret that I've lost contact with all of my friends from university..."  
  
Michael gave her a slight look of surprise.  "Er...'all' of them??" he asked, almost as if he were hurt.  
  
She looked up at him, realizing once again that she would soon be his wife.  She smiled broadly, walked up to him and put her arms around him. "Oh, silly me," she said softly, "all but one." He smiled at her, his dimples peeking out.    
  
Suddenly she caught a glimpse of her watch and realized it was getting a bit late. "Oh my goodness, it's already 7:00! I guess we'd better find a place for dinner..."  she said nervously. "Do you know of any other nice restaurants in this area?"  
  
Michael looked down at his wet, muddy Sir Galahad costume and back up at her.  "Well...not any that would serve me looking like this," he grinned sheepishly.  
  
She giggled.  "Oh that's right, I'm sorry!  Well...I guess whilst you shower I'll look around in these magazines and the paper for a place to eat."  
  
"You do that, love," he winked at her. "I shant be long." With that he picked up his jeans, shirt and sweater and headed for the bathroom.  

Lisa picked up the newspaper as she heard the water turn on.  As she began to browse through the paper looking for restaurant adverts, she heard a loud yelp.  
  
Michael poked his head out the bathroom door, his hair dripping wet and his eyes wide in shock. "Christ, that water is cold!!!" he yelled.  
  
Lisa laughed almost sympathetically at him as he stuck his head back inside.   She shook her head, grinning.  What a funny guy.  


* * *

  
Lisa frowned as she flipped through the newspaper.  Nothing looked particularly interesting, and there seemed to be more adverts for pubs than for actual restaurants.  They'd probably be better off going to the French restaurant they were at last night.  Though Lisa wasn't particularly crazy about it, she didn't know what Michael would want to do.  Maybe he'd even have some more suggestions.    
  
She sighed as she heard the water turn off, followed a few minutes later by the sound of the hairdryer.  She walked toward the bathroom and pushed the door open a crack.    
  
She smiled as she saw Michael humming to himself as he stood in front of the mirror, combing his hair into place.  He was dressed rather nicely in jeans, a beige patterned pullover sweater and a white shirt.  She dreamily walked back to the bed she'd been sitting on, thinking about how gorgeous Michael looked.  
  
About two minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom, perfectly groomed and dressed.  "So, have you decided where we should eat tonight?" he smiled.  
  
She shook her head.  "No, I'm afraid.  Nothing looks particularly…well...good."  
  
He stopped and raised an eyebrow.  "What do you mean?"  
  
"Seems the adverts in here are mostly for pubs, unless you like haggis," she grinned.  "Here, have a look."  
  
Michael walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.  She handed the couple of magazines and the paper to him, and he thumbed through them.  
  
He furrowed his brow in disappointment.  "Strange.  The adverts for pubs outnumber those for restaurants almost two-to-one.  I wonder if Graham has seen this yet," he grinned, then added, "God bless 'im."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to go back to the place where we ate last night," she sighed.  
  
"What? That dreadful place?" he grinned.  
  
"Have you seen any others worth eating in?" she asked, pointing to the magazines.  
  
He sighed.  "No, you're right.  I guess we have no choice.  I only hope that it hasn't become John's favorite establishment," he said with a pained look on his face.    
  
He shook his head as if to clear it.  "No, no, what am I saying?  It doesn't matter, now that he knows," he said quietly.  He grabbed his wallet off of the dressing table and fetched his jacket. "Ready, love?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
She nodded and smiled at him.  He opened the door and the two exited.    


* * *

  
As Michael closed the door behind him and locked it, he spotted Eric coming down the hall towards them.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the two lovebirds," Eric winked as he walked up to them.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and grinned.  "Hello to you too," he answered.  
  
"Heading off somewhere, are you?" Eric asked.  
  
"We're about to head down to that French restaurant not far from here," Michael answered.  
  
"A word of advice, Mike.  That's just become Cleese's favorite spot.  I just as soon avoid it if I were you," he grinned.  
  
Michael grinned and shook his head.  "Oh, come ON, Eric.  Surely the restaurant hasn't become undesirable because John is always there."  He giggled.  
  
"Oh, you'd be surprised," Eric said wryly.  Michael laughed.  Lisa looked at him and started to giggle as well.  
  
Michael stopped laughing.  "No, really, we'll have to go back there.  I've checked a few magazines and the paper, and there doesn't seem to be anything worthwhile in the area."  
  
Eric's eyes narrowed.  "What?  You haven't tried La Dolce, have you?"  
  
Michael furrowed his brow in confusion.  "What's that?" he asked.  
  
"It's a small Italian restaurant not far from here," Eric answered, "You just turn right from the hotel as if you were going back to Doune, and it appears on the right after a quarter of a mile.  The food is quite good, actually."  
  
"That's funny," Michael mused. "I didn't see an advert for it anywhere."  
  
"Oh, no, you wouldn't," Eric shook his head. "It's quite new from what I understand."  
  
Michael grinned knowingly at him.  "And how do you know all this, Idle?  I take it you've been there quite a bit?"  
  
Eric looked up and shook his head thoughtfully.  "Oh no, no, just once or twice.  The owner's daughter is quite a cutie though..." he trailed off, grinning and staring off ahead.  
  
"Had a fair bit of conversation with her, did you?"  
  
"That and more," Eric answered with a sly grin.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes.  "That's more than I wanted to hear," he said sarcastically.  "Come on, Lisa.  I'm getting awfully hungry."  He took her hand and they started walking past Eric.  
  
"I'd join you, but I'm afraid I've got a few things to do tonight," Eric called after them.  
  
"I don't want to hear it," Michael said as they walked away and reached the top of the stairs.  
  
They headed down the stairs, and Michael spotted the hotel manager seated at the reception desk. "Wait right here, okay, love? I just have to ask him something." he said softly to Lisa.  
  
"Alright," she nodded.  She sat down near the fireplace and picked up a magazine.  
  
Michael headed over toward the desk to confirm with the manager the location of the restaurant.  He had no desire to go back to the French restaurant tonight.  He wanted to try something new, and he was sure Lisa wanted to also.  A few minutes later he strolled back.  
  
Lisa looked up from her magazine as she heard him come back.  
  
"Ready, love?" he smiled.  
  
She smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"Well then, off we go," he said, taking her hand and leading her out the doors. 

 


	14. Hello Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Michael separate once again, but not before he shows her what she'd missed those 4 or so years she'd apparently been living under a rock

It was nearly nine o'clock by the time Michael and Lisa arrived back at the hotel. The restaurant had turned out to be a lovely place - quite delicious food, and a romantic atmosphere.  Once the manager learned that they were getting married, he ordered the violinist to come to their table and serenade them.  
  
As they reached the door to Michael's room, Lisa looked up at him and smiled contentedly.  It had been a truly incredible night and she couldn't have been happier.  
  
"Oh bugger," Michael muttered as he fumbled around his jacket pocket, searching for the room key.  "Don't tell me I've misplaced it," he said, furrowing his brow.  
  
Lisa looked up at him, a bit worried.  Finally he sighed as he found it buried deep in his inside jacket pocket.  "Oh…never mind...found it."  He smiled.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief.  "Thank goodness.  For a moment there you had me worried."  She winked at him and he giggled good-naturedly.  
  
He turned the knob and opened the door, flipping the light switch on as he entered.  Lisa followed, and shut the door behind her.  
  
Michael slipped out of his jacket and hung it casually over one of the chairs.  Then he spotted Lisa sitting on the end of one of the beds and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer toward him.   
  
"It was a very lovely evening, Michael," she said softly, looking into his eyes.  "You really know how to treat a girl." 

"Especially when the girl in question is about to become my wife," he smiled.  He pulled her in closer and they kissed.  
  
He removed his arm from her, and she nervously looked down at her feet.    
  
"Er...so.." she began, nervously clearing her throat.  "..about the wedding.."  
  
He looked at her and raised his eyebrows in curiosity.  
  
She didn't quite know how to bring up the subject.  "I…er...guess we should really start planning if we'd like to have it soon."  
  
Michael's eyes narrowed.  "Oh, to bloody hell with planning.  Let's get married right after we finish making this picture," he said eagerly.  
  
Lisa stared at him, momentarily surprised.  "Oh... but I'd have to ring up my parents and all that."  
  
Michael didn't say a word, but walked over to the small end table where the phone sat, and pointed to it, smiling.  
  
"Well," she giggled. "I guess that's settled."  
  
He picked up a small calendar that was lying next to his travel clock and motioned for Lisa to come over at sit with him.  
  
She walked over to the other bed and sat down next to him.  
  
"Now, as I see it we should be wrapping up filming on location by the 1st or 2nd of June," Michael began thoughtfully, pointing to the calendar.  "Terry may be doing some filming around London after we get back, but I'm not involved in any of those scenes.  So..."  
  
He thought for a minute, then continued cautiously, "...How about we set the wedding for Saturday, the 8th?"  He looked back up at Lisa for her reaction.  
  
She looked down at the calendar and narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.  "Hmmm...  well, that seems fine to me," she said, looking back up at him and smiling.  
  
"Ah, good, the 8th it is, then." He replied, smiling at her and giggling slightly.  He playfully touched her on the nose.  
  
She smiled impishly at him.    
  
"You're incredibly cute, you know that?" he said, still giggling.  
  
"That makes two of us," she winked at him before stealing a kiss. She then leapt off the bed.  "Well, I better ring my parents," she said softly.  
  
He nodded shyly at her and decided to use the opportunity to brush his teeth and put his pj's on.  He headed for the bathroom as she started dialing the phone.  
  
After two unsuccessful attempts at reaching her parents, she finally got through. "Hello, Mum? It's me, Lisa... yes Mum, I'm sorry to bother you so late...yes, I know, Mum... I've got some wonderful news, I just had to phone..."  
  
As Michael exited the bathroom, he saw Lisa leaning back on the other bed, the receiver in her hand.  
  
She shot a smile at him and turned back to the phone. "Well, I'm going to be getting married... yes, Mum, that's right... no, I'm serious...really!"   
  
She turned toward Michael and rolled her eyes.  He grinned and giggled softly.  
  
She turned back toward the phone.  "Who? Well, you're not going to believe this, Mum... do you remember Michael Palin?...yes, that's right, Michael Palin...yes, the nice boy I met at Oxford... yes, the one who attended my graduation in the black suit and tie..."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and grinned.  He knew he'd probably get the same reaction, if not worse, from his parents.  
  
"Yes, Mum, he was a lovely boy," she smiled.  "And he still is...that's why we're getting married."  
  
Michael listened to Lisa as she told her mother about the wedding and the date they had agreed upon.  The conversation seemed to be mostly positive.  He watched as she hung up the phone and sighed contentedly.  
  
"Well, she and Dad seem to be fine with that," she said as she walked over to Michael and sat next to him.  "Even though she insisted more than once that it was on quite short notice."  
  
Michael smiled and looked down.  "Well, I'm glad it went over well with them," he said softly.  He looked back up at her.  "I've got to ring up my parents as well.  I just hope my poor Mum doesn't suffer a stroke, especially after I've been single for so long."  He giggled, mocking himself.  
  
He looked back up at her and sighed.  "Well, only goes to show that the best things come to those who wait, I suppose." He patted her on the back.  
  
She smiled broadly at him.  
  
Michael blushed slightly, then looked down at his watch. It was just about 9:30.  A grin spread across his face, and he leapt up from the bed.  He switched the small television on, and tuned it into BBC2.  
  
"Now for a little light entertainment," he declared.  He sat back down on the edge of the bed next to Lisa and watched her reaction as Monty Python's Flying Circus began.  
  
She immediately recognized Michael as the hermit who declared "It's..." and was suddenly cut off by the opening animation sequence and theme music.  A smile broke out onto her face as a Gumby voice declared "Monty Python's Flying Circus-us-us!!"  
  
She giggled and put her hand over her mouth, surprised.  "Was that you??" she asked.  
  
Michael blushed a bit and nodded.  "Ah, yes, Mr. A.J.P. Gumby," he grinned.  
  
"Is he in this episode?" she asked curiously.

As the episode began, Michael recognized it from the "Biggles Dictates a Letter" sketch.  He shook his head. "Nope, not this one."  She gave him a bit of a disappointed look.  "Oh, but you'll enjoy this, love. Just watch."  
  
The "Lifeboat" sketch appeared and Lisa watched, amused as Michael appeared as a confused shipmate of a New Haven Lifeboat. She turned to Michael.  "When did you do this?"  
  
Michael directed his eyes upward thoughtfully.  "Umm...1972...January, I believe." He answered.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Actually it wasn't transmitted until almost a year later..." he continued.  
  
"I can't believe I missed all this!" she exclaimed, as she giggled at the sketches.  
  
"Well, love, I'll forgive you," he winked, as he pulled her in closer and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.  
  
 Finally, the "Cheese Shop" sketch appeared. As John Cleese entered the shop and Michael appeared behind the counter, Lisa laughed out loud.  
  
Michael looked at her curiously, and she stopped abruptly. "My goodness, I didn't know you had such large sideburns," she said, giggling a bit.  
  
Michael blushed as he turned toward her.  "Yeah...Well, I had to shave them off for this film," he answered.  
  
She grinned at him. "Well, I like you better like this. They take up too much of your face there..." She pointed to the screen and raised an eyebrow. "...Not too many kissable areas left on the face."  
  
He smiled at her and blushed slightly as she gave him a little kiss on the cheek.    
  
"See?" she smiled.  
  
"Ah, yes, I'll have to remember that for the future," he winked at her.  
  
They watched the rest of Flying Circus, laughing nearly the entire time.  Lisa felt like giving herself a swift kick for never tuning in to this hilarious program.

* * *

 

  
After it ended, Michael rose from the bed and switched the television off.  
  
Lisa looked down at the floor and sighed.  "Oh, I wish I didn't have to go back to London tomorrow," she said sadly.  
  
Michael looked into her eyes. "And I wish you didn't have to, love. But I will see you once filming is done. I mean...we'll be moving in together...into my flat.. or yours.. er.. where are you living now?"  
  
"Oh.. actually my parents moved to a smaller block of flats. I'm living in their old house. It's not very big, but it's nice and quaint."  
  
He looked at her thoughtfully. "Oh. Well. I suppose I'll be moving in with you, then," he grinned.  
  
She smiled at him. "I guess you need the address, then." She searched her purse for a small piece of paper and a pen. She wrote the address down on the paper and handed it to him.  
  
He looked down at the paper and back up at her. "Ah, thank you, love. I'll make sure to keep this in a safe place." He headed over to the dresser where he kept his wallet and slipped the piece of paper into it.  
  
She laid down on the other bed as he went over to the table, about to shut off the light. Before doing so, he pulled her in for a soft, tender kiss.  
  
"Well, until tomorrow," he said quietly.  
  
"Goodnight, Michael," she sighed.  
  
He turned back to her and smiled before shutting off the light.  


* * *

  
"Are you all set, then?"  
  
Lisa removed her purse from the end table and slipped her coat on. "Yes, I've got everything," she answered. She looked back up at Michael and could see the sadness in his eyes as she was about to drive back to London.  
  
He swallowed hard and gave her a little smile. "Come on, I'll walk you out to your car," he said softly. He slipped into his jacket and led her out the door.  
  
As they walked down the stairs, Eric came walking into the lobby, script in hand, shouting "Bring out your dead! Bring out your dead!"  
  
Lisa stopped and looked at him.   
  
Michael rolled his eyes. "Eric, what are you doing?"  
  
Eric saw them and stopped dead in his tracks, surprised. "Oh... I..I didn't expect to find you two here," he said, nervously. "I was just running through my lines for today's scene."  
  
Michael shut his eyes and sighed. "Oh, no, we're doing Plague Village today?"  
  
Eric grinned. "Yup. Guess you'll be wearing mud and shit today, Mike," he giggled.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and fixed Eric with a glare. "Right. I'm so glad you think that's funny." Lisa giggled sympathetically at Michael.  
  
"Anyway, Lisa is heading back to London. I was just seeing her out to her car," Michael continued.  
  
Eric looked at them, a bit surprised. "Oh. Well, it was nice meeting you Lisa. I reckon I'll see you again one day soon?"  
  
"At the wedding," Michael interrupted.  
  
"Ah." 

He extended his hand and Lisa shook hands with him. "It was nice meeting you too, Eric," she said.  
  
Eric smiled at her and headed upstairs as she walked outside with Michael.  
  
"Well, there's my car," she said nervously.  
  
"Ah, so it is," Michael smiled sadly. "Well, I'll be seeing you, love. And when I'm out here acting my brains out steeped in shit and soaking wet, I'll be counting down the days until filming wraps and we can be together again."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "And when I'm bored out of my head putting library books away or taking Tess for a walk on a bleak, damp day I'll be counting down the days until we can be together again."  
  
He giggled and smiled. "Well. Here's hoping that the days go by quickly." He pulled her in for a kiss and they embraced.  
  
He finally let her go and she entered her car. As she put the key into the ignition and started the car, Michael stepped away from the curb and waved.  
  
She blew him a kiss, then put the car into gear and headed off.  


* * *

  
Traffic was surprisingly light as Lisa made the drive back home. The whole way she kept thinking of how sad Michael looked as she drove away. She hated to leave him, but she knew she couldn't stay there any longer. She had a lot of work waiting for her back at the library, and she couldn't keep relying on her neighbor to take care of the dog.   
  
The sun started to peak through the clouds by the time she reached her house and parked out front. She fished for her house key and as she unlocked the door, she heard a familiar howling sound.  
  
As she entered, her dog Tess happily ran up to her, wagging her tail. Lisa bent down and gave Tess a small hug. The 2-year-old beagle lovingly gave Lisa lots of sloppy, wet kisses.  
  
"Good girl, Tess, good girl," Lisa cooed as she started petting the affectionate hound dog. When her grandmother passed away, Lisa had become awfully lonely and had bought Tess as a puppy from a breeder. The dog had given her much companionship. Now that Michael was going to move in, she hoped he wouldn't mind Tess being here.   
  
She sat down on the couch and the dog jumped up and snuggled up against her. As she pet the dog, she began thinking about Michael and their wedding day. She had a lot of plans to make, like picking out a wedding dress. Luckily her parents planned to take care of the reception plans and Michael was going to make plans with the local church. Still she couldn't help but sit there on the couch with her dog and fantasize about the day when she would finally become Michael's wife. She hoped these next few weeks would just fly by.


	15. Reunion, revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Michael fills Lisa in on all the fun he had while they were apart.

Lisa dried the dishes and placed them back in the cupboard.  She was glad she had gotten up early this morning. She was in a rather good mood after having received a call from Michael the night before. He told her he had just arrived home from Scotland, and would be in to see her the next day. He didn't say exactly when he would come by, so she did everything quite early so she'd be ready at any time. She quickly ate breakfast, fed the dog, and went back upstairs to get dressed.   
  
The weather had improved somewhat over the last week or so, and it was nice and sunny today. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved top. Then she went back downstairs to straighten up the house a bit. She vacuumed the rug and washed the dishes.  
  
At last she picked up her diary and a pen, and sat on the couch. She tried to write every day, but with a schedule like hers, it was hard. Sometimes she would go a couple of weeks without writing a diary entry. She had written about how happy she was at the prospect of seeing Michael again the day before she went to meet him, and how wonderful she felt that they were getting married.  
  
"Monday, 3 June 1974..." she dated her entry. "Last night Michael arrived back from Scotland. He rang me at 9pm and we talked for almost an hour. He told me he was so glad they were finally done filming on location, and how good it was to be back home....and to be back with me. He said he'd come by and see me today, but didn't give a definite time. He said he had lots of stories to tell me about filming, and a collection of photographs as well. I can just imagine all he's going to tell me; as I was leaving they said he was going to be 'wearing mud and shit' that day. Poor baby..." She smiled as she wrote.  
  
"...He's going to be moving in with me. From what he's told me, the flat he's living in is fairly small and drab (wait until he sees this house --just joking). I suppose I'll see for myself; he needs some help moving his belongings in, so I promised I'd help him bring some small items here. He's also co-opted Terry Jones to help with some of the bigger items..."  
  
"...Well, dear diary, I must end soon. I don't know exactly when Michael will be here. He said last night he'd try to get down to the barber shop and get a trim before he comes, but he wasn't certain. No matter. Whenever he arrives, I'll be ready."  
  
Lisa smiled with satisfaction as she wrote the last word. She looked down at the diary and her mind started to drift, when she heard a faint whimpering noise at her feet.  
  
She looked down and saw Tess sitting in front of her, hanging her head. "Tess," she exclaimed. "What's the matter?"  
  
The dog did not react, but looked at her with soft, pleading eyes.  
  
Lisa looked at her knowingly. "Ah, you know something is going on today, don't you?" she smiled. "Come up here, girl." She patted the couch cushion next to her.  
  
Tess jumped up and lay down next to her, resting her head on Lisa's lap.  
  
"That's right, Tess. My fiancé is moving in." she said soothingly as she pet the dog. "But oh, you'll love Michael. He's quite a darling. And I'm sure he'll love you too....I hope," she trailed off.  
  
Lisa's eyes began to droop. She had awakened quite early and now it was starting to catch up on her. She dropped the diary onto the coffee table, put her head back and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

  
  
She woke up with a start as she felt Tess jump off the couch, and heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed. She picked herself up off the couch and walked curiously over toward the window. She edged the curtains aside and peered out.  
  
It was Michael.  
  
She knocked on the window to get his attention. He turned his head, and when he saw her he smiled broadly. She held up her hand and gestured 'I'll be right back'. He grinned and nodded.  
  
With that, she scooped the diary up off the coffee table, ran upstairs and threw it into the end table next to her bed. She sailed back downstairs and eagerly unlocked the door. As she opened it, she saw Michael smiling happily.  
  
"Ah, there you are!" he exclaimed. 

She blushed a bit and he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a slow, tender kiss.  
  
As he stepped back, she stood in one place and looked at him. She couldn't believe it had been four weeks since she had seen him last. He was wearing a white, button-down short sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His hair had grown a bit longer, and his bangs were now parted and swept over to one side of his face. She couldn't help but stare at the sweet, handsome guy she was going to marry five days from now.  
  
Michael looked at her expectantly, and she broke her stare.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry... um… come in," she said, embarrassed.  
  
"I was waiting for you to say that," he winked at her. He stepped inside and Lisa closed the door behind him.   
  
"Yeah, I was hoping to get down to the barber shop this morning, but as luck would have it Nigel is on holiday and won't be back until later this week." He rolled his eyes. "Apparently he doesn't care if a few people go blind," he said sarcastically, as a strand of hair drooped into his eye and he swept it to the side. She smiled at him sympathetically. "Ah, well," he sighed. "I guess I'll have to stop in and see him the morning before the wedding. It's not a big deal, I suppose."  
  
He stood in the middle of the room and looked around. "So. This is the Dobson residence, is it?"  
  
Lisa smiled at him and nodded. "That's right. Er.. I know it looks somewhat small, but the bedrooms are upstairs."  
  
He looked at her. "Oh, that's quite alright. Believe me, it's much nicer than my flat," he giggled.  
  
"Well. Would you like the grand tour?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, by all means, please do."   
  
She nodded and directed her eyes over toward the kitchen, which was set off a bit from the main front room."This is the kitchen here," she said, pointing.  
  
Michael nodded. "Ah. Lovely."  
  
She blushed a bit and led him down the short corridor. "Over here on the left was my grandmother's room when she stayed with me. Now I guess it's just a sewing room, though it was also a sewing room when she lived here," she giggled nervously. Michael laughed.  
  
Lisa pointed the rest of the rooms out to Michael, including the bathroom which was at the end of the hall. Then she led him upstairs and showed him the bedrooms. The smaller one was hers, and the larger was the one that had been her parents'. Even though they had moved out after she had graduated, she still kept the room up and the bed neatly made. They had taken most of the other furniture however, leaving only one chest of drawers.  
  
Michael looked around inside this master bedroom.  "So. I guess this will be ours, eh?"  
  
She looked into his eyes. "Yes, I guess so," she said softly. He smiled at her and put his arms around her, kissing her tenderly.  
  
Suddenly, they both turned around as they heard someone making their way down the hall, toward the bedroom. Lisa shut her eyes and sighed when she realized it was only Tess being her nosy hound self.  
  
"Well. Who do we have here?"   
  
"That's Tess, the dog I hinted at earlier." Lisa answered.   
  
Michael bent down and smiled. "Tess, is it?" The dog walked over to him.  
  
Lisa nodded. "She's a two-year-old beagle, and a veritable sweetheart," she grinned.  
  
"Ah, I'll bet she is," Michael answered warmly. "Come here, girl," he gestured to the dog.  
  
Tess reached up and licked his face. Michael shut his eyes and giggled. He began to pet the dog and she stopped. "Well, we've got off to a good start already," Michael grinned.   
  
Lisa looked down at him. "I knew you would like her," she smiled.  
  
Michael rose to his feet. "She's wonderful, love," he said softly. He realized he had left his wallet on the coffee table downstairs. In it were a few pictures that were taken during the Holy Grail shoot. "I guess you're eager to hear all the stories about shooting the film. I've got a few photographs also if you'd like to see them."  
  
"Oh, of course I would," she exclaimed.  
  
Michael turned his head toward the door. "Well, they're downstairs in my wallet."   
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Er, the photographs, that is… not the stories," he said jokingly.  
  
She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's go back downstairs then." She exited the room and started down the stairs, with Michael following.

* * *

  
  
After they made their way downstairs, Michael fetched his wallet off of the coffee table and sat down next to Lisa on the couch. "So, where would you like me to begin?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, you could start by telling me what happened that day I left, when they kept saying you would be wearing mud and shit," she giggled.  
  
Michael blushed a bit. "Ah, yes. Plague Village," he said dreadfully. "Well, here's the long and short of it," he sighed.  
  
She smiled expectantly at him.  
  
"I was playing a character called "the mud eater." It was my job to crawl through the mud, and put some of it in my mouth and eat it."  
  
Lisa wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
Michael grinned and shook his head. "Oh, no, it wasn't real mud, you see. They made up some chocolate for me that LOOKED a lot like mud, that I was supposed to eat. But of course, sitting there amidst the mud, it was virtually indistinguishable. I said to them, 'how will I know which is the mud, then?' They said, 'oh, no, don't worry, you'll know.' I'm thinking 'well, what the hell is the POINT, then?'" He giggled as Lisa looked up at him and grinned.  
  
"So, what happened?" she asked.  
  
Michael stopped giggling and sighed. "Well, after crawling across the shot in the mud seven times, I really began to lose it."  
  
She looked at him curiously.  
  
"Terry Gilliam said 'CUT!' for the eighth time, and gave the excuse that the wheel on the Dead Cart was off just an eighth of an inch to the right. Not only that, but he also said they could see my back in the shot. I finally screamed, fell down into the mud, and began to beat my fists with it, whilst yelling 'fucking fucking waste of time'."  
  
Lisa began to giggle, and Michael was glad that she didn't find him daft because he actually lost his temper. "What did the others do?" she asked.  
  
"Obviously they had never seen me so mad. Once I had calmed down, John and Graham started clapping. It was truly a liberating moment, I have to admit," he chuckled.  
  
She laughed. "So...anything else?"   
  
"Well...there was the one time that Camelot blew over," Michael said thoughtfully.  
  
Lisa looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Michael grinned apologetically at her. "Let me explain," he started. "We had planned to film in all of these castles, but two weeks before we started filming the Scottish National Trust barred us from them. They said we wouldn't respect 'the dignity and fabric of the buildings.'" He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we went mad looking for other places to shoot. We came up with two castles, Castle Stalker and Doune. So for Camelot we used a cardboard cutout, stuck it up on a hill and filmed it like that. Well, for this one scene Graham is saying 'let us ride to Camelot!' Then later he says 'no lets not go there, it's a silly place.'" Michael giggled.  
  
"We're in the foreground and the castle is stuck on the hill which was really only about 10 feet away. It blew over a few times, so of course we had to stop and reshoot until it stayed up."  
  
Lisa nodded.  
  
"Oh, and then there's the Knights Who Say Ni," he added.  
  
Lisa furrowed her brow in confusion. "The what??" she asked.  
  
"Knights Who Say Ni," Michael explained. "It's a long story. I play the head Knight of Ni, who prevents Arthur and Bedevere from passing until they bring him a shrubbery."  
  
Lisa laughed. "My, you chaps sure come up with interesting ideas!"  
  
"Thank you," Michael grinned. "Anyway, they put this huge beard and mustache on me, stuck a big black helmet over my eyes, put antlers on top of it, then put a huge black coat on me and stuck me up on a ladder in the middle of the forest. I'm up there, acting my socks off and you can't even see my face! And to make matters worse, all the insects are buzzing around me... I was saying, 'this is awful. I've lost all the comedy in this!'"  
  
Lisa laughed at him. "Awww, you poor baby. Well I guess you're relieved to be all through with it."  
  
Michael shook his head. "Oh, you don't know how relieved, Lisa." He reached for his wallet and dug out 5 or 6 photos. "Here's the photographic evidence," he grinned.  
  
She took them from him and looked down at them. The first photo showed Michael with a muddy face and mud in his hair.  
  
"That's Plague Village," he remarked. "About 15 minutes after my loss of temper." She looked up and grinned at him.  
  
The next photo showed Jonesy, Michael, and Neil Innes in a wooded area. Michael and Neil had their arms up in the air, and looked like they were singing.  
  
"In case you're wondering, yes we were singing," he chuckled.  
  
Lisa smiled as she looked through the rest of the photographs. They were mostly candid shots of Michael and the other Pythons between shoots.  
  
Michael looked down at his watch. "It's just about noon. Have you had any lunch?"  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
"Well, Terry said he'd meet us at my flat at 3 o'clock to move some of my things over here. Why don't we go for a bite to eat, then I can show you my flat?"  
  
"Sure, I'd like that," she replied.  
  
He smiled at her. "Alright then. I know a nice little place just down the road."


	16. Moving House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because he made Mike suffer for 5 weeks in uncomfortable conditions, Terry Jones wishes Mike didn't have to return the favor - and pack it all into one afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I guess having "After the Lovin'" is a bit anachronistic since the song was apparently popular about two years later, but ... please, just go with it, lol. Back when I was writing this, I was out to dinner and the song was playing in the background. It made me think of Michael & Lisa and that it would be perfect for a nice romantic moment for them.

About five minutes later, Michael and Lisa arrived at the small eatery known as the Grill-O-Mat.    
  
"They have one of these in Paignton, you know," Michael grinned as they found a table and sat down.

Lisa looked at him.  "Really?"  
  
"Oh, yes, we filmed an episode of Python there some years back," he answered.  
  
Lisa nodded thoughtfully.  "Hmm.  Was it any good?"  
  
Michael narrowed his eyes.  "Don't know.  All we did was film there, if I recall."  
  
Lisa rolled her eyes and grinned.  
  
A waitress came by and took their orders: for Lisa fish and chips, and for Michael a black pudding sandwich.  Lisa wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Black pudding?? You actually eat that, Michael?" she said, amused and with a grin on her face.  
  
Michael blushed somewhat and chuckled.  "Yup, I admit it. 'Tis one of my favorites.  I realize it can be an acquired taste to many, and I only hope you'll be able to put up with it once we're married," he joked.  
  
She grinned at him.  "No, no, I don't mind at all.  To each their own."  At least she didn't have to eat it.  
  
"Ah, thank you."  He took a bite of the sandwich and smiled as he reached across and patted her on the shoulder.  She giggled.  
  
All through lunch between bites of food Michael told Lisa more stories about filming Holy Grail.  Lisa laughed sympathetically at all they had to endure.  "Well, once you get it sent out to the theaters, I'm sure it will all be worth it," she remarked.  
  
"Oh, now that's another thing, we've got to find a distributor once we've got it edited and all that," he sighed.  "I only hope we can find someone who's daft enough to appreciate the story."  He giggled a bit.  
  
"Oh, don't worry.  I'm sure you'll be able to find someone," she said reassuringly.  He looked into her eyes and smiled at her, then reached over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Michael glanced down at his watch.  "Well, it's just after 2 o'clock.  We should head over to my flat if Terry is going to meet us at 3."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot about him," Lisa said.    
  
Michael nodded.  "So did I for a moment, actually.  But don't tell him that, otherwise he'll shatter every glass and window in there and I'll be stuck with a bill even larger than my monthly rent," he laughed.  
  
Lisa laughed alongside Michael.  "Oh, my, you really think he'd go off like that?"  
  
"Do I really think so?" he laughed.  "Oh come on, Lisa, of course he would!  Plus he's just done some filming with John and Graham in Epping Forest so I'd assume he hasn't had an easy time.  I'd just as soon walk on eggshells than risk my sanity and possibly my hearing," he winked.  
  
She laughed.  "Oh well I guess we'd better get going, then," she sighed.  
  
Michael nodded and took Lisa's arm as they walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

 

  
A short time later, they arrived at Michael's flat. After they walked up several flights of stairs and a short distance down the corridor, Michael stopped in front of his door. "Now before we enter, let me just say again how truly awful my flat is," he said, grinning sheepishly.  
  
She looked up at him and put her arms around him.  "Oh, Michael darling, surely it can't be that bad," she cooed.  
  
He smiled at her.  "Well, alright, I'll let you see for yourself then... are you sure you don't mind?"  
  
She grinned mischievously and raised an eyebrow.  "Not at all, I like a little squalor," she joked.  
  
Michael flashed her a hurt look.  "Squalor??"  
  
She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.  "I was only kidding, Michael," she smiled.  
  
He smiled back.  "Ah, I knew you were, love," he winked.  With that he turned, fished his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.  He motioned for Lisa to enter, and he followed and closed the door behind her.  
  
Lisa strolled around Michael's one-bedroom apartment, looking around curiously.  Of course he had over exaggerated.  It was on the small side, but certainly not awful in the least.  Michael had always been very tidy and organized, and it showed.  The only clutter visible was the empty cardboard boxes on the floor, which he was soon going to fill with his belongings to take over to Lisa's house.  
  
Michael stood there with his arms folded and raised his eyebrows as if to say "...Well?"  
  
"It's very lovely, Michael," she smiled.   
  
He rolled his eyes and grinned.  "Oh, please, you're just saying that," he chuckled.  
  
"No," she giggled.  "It's a bit on the small side, but you're only one person."  
  
Michael smiled. "Ah, yes. And I gain two things by moving in with you...more space and a beautiful girl," he winked.  
  
She smiled tenderly at him, then a stack of small books placed in one of the boxes caught her eye. "Well, what are these?" she asked curiously as she bent down.  
  
"Oh...er..."  Michael started nervously.  He didn't know what to say, as Lisa had stumbled upon a stack of his old diaries.  
  
She picked one of them up and noticed the cover read, "1964-1966".  She flipped it open to a page which had a small satin bookmark stuck inside and began to read aloud:  
  
"18 January 1964... What a truly eventful day this has been.  I just met a girl named Lisa Dobson, a first year student here at Oxford... she doesn't seem like many of the girls I've met here, all loud and boisterous and aggressive.  She's somewhat shy and sweet.  This is her first term here and she seemed nervous about being in such a big school.  I've shown her around as a kind gesture of which she seemed very appreciative.  She really is a sweet girl and I hope I see more of her this term, my last one here..."  
  
Lisa stopped and looked up at Michael who was looking down at his feet and blushing.  She was pleasantly surprised to find that he had written such nice things about her, even back then. She flipped ahead a handful of pages and her face froze when she came to one particular entry...  
  
"15 May 1964... I can't believe my commencement from Oxford is this afternoon.  It's been three long years of intense study, but I've finally done it.  I'll be glad to be getting out of here, especially after some of the gits I've had for professors.... one thing bothers me though.  I'll be leaving dear, sweet Lisa.  She's been more than a friend to me this last term and I don't know how I'll get along without her.  Surely I'd ring her up from time to time, but she'd be busy with classes no doubt, and there are plenty of eligible young bachelors roaming around Oxford to tickle her fancy in my absence.  I've finally found someone I'm truly in love with, and I have to leave her..."  
  
Lisa's eyes widened upon reading this, and she looked back up at Michael again.  He was still blushing somewhat and looking down at his feet.  
  
Finally he looked up at her and smiled shyly.  "Well... now you know.  The first moment I saw you I never wanted to be with anyone else," he said softly.  
  
She put the book down and walked over to him.  "Oh, Michael," she began as she sat down on the couch next to him.  "I guess I can tell you now that I felt exactly the same way."  
  
"Well...I'm really glad we found each other again," he said sweetly.  "Even if it did take all these years."  
  
She smiled and blushed slightly as he looked into her eyes and they kissed.  
  
Suddenly, a thunderous knock on the door interrupted.

* * *

 

  
Michael's eyes widened and he looked down at his watch.  It was nearly 3 o'clock.  He rolled his eyes. "I'll bet I know who that is," he said sarcastically as he walked over to the door.  He opened it slightly and saw his best friend standing there, looking just a bit impatient.  
  
"Ah, Terry, it's about time you got here," Mike grinned as he opened the door wider still and gestured for Jonesy to come in.  
  
Jonesy's eyes narrowed.  "What do you mean, Mike?  I'm early!" he said, his voice starting to crack already.  
  
Michael giggled good-naturedly.  "I know, Terry, I was only joking."  
  
Jonesy nodded.   
  
"So... how did filming go today? Or do I not want to know?" Michael winked.  
  
"Well, we've got the Black Knight scene all wrapped up now, Mike," Jonesy said eagerly.  "John and Graham were remarkably easy to work with today and we finished early."  He smiled proudly.  
  
"Oh.." Michael said thoughtfully.  "Well…that's good.  I'm glad you had such an easy time today."  
  
Jonesy grinned at him.  "Oh, sure, Mike.  You don't even care."  
  
Michael's eyes narrowed.  "What?  Of course I do."  
  
"No, you don't! You weren't even in this scene!"  Jonesy chided.  
  
Lisa laughed at the sound two good friends jokingly teasing one another.  
  
Michael stopped laughing.  "So...are you ready to help with the big move?"  
  
Jonesy walked over to the window and pointed to a large Budget rent-a-van parked just outside. "Does this look like I'm ready?"  
  
Michael laughed.  "Alright, then let's get going."  
  
They packed up the boxes and Lisa helped them load the smaller ones into the back of Michael's car, and the rest into the rent-a-van.  Then she watched as Michael and Jonesy carried a chest-of-drawers out to the truck and loaded it in.  When they were through they looked exhausted.  Lisa was glad that Michael didn't have too many large, heavy things.  
  
She sighed, then packed up the last box with a stack of Michael's record albums.  She looked curiously through them before closing the box... quite a few Beatles albums, one or two Led Zeppelins, a few Yes albums, a few by Harry Nilsson, Pink Floyd's Dark Side Of The Moon, and the last one she noticed was an Englebert Humperdinck album.  She shrugged and sealed the box with tape before carrying it out.  
  
Michael wiped the sweat from his brow and pushed his hair out of his eyes.  "Well," he panted, "I guess that's everything.  I'll just go back up to my flat, lock the door, return the keys and meet you both back down here."  
  
Lisa nodded and smiled as Michael ran back upstairs.  
  
When he got to his flat, he stopped and looked around.  It seemed eerie being empty, after he had lived there for 6 years.  But he was moving on, and moving in with the girl he was going to marry.  

  
He took one last look around and sighed, shut the door and locked it before returning back downstairs.

* * *

 

  
"Why do you have so many things, Mike?" Jonesy whined as he lugged a big suitcase full of Michael's clothes into Lisa's house.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and grinned.  "Oh, stop complaining."  He turned to Lisa.  "Just think...if he had been my flat mate all these years, I'd only have one pair of trousers, one shirt and one pair of shoes."    
  
Lisa laughed.  
  
Michael looked around, satisfied they had brought everything in one trip. "Well Terry, I really appreciate you helping us like this."  
  
"Not at all, Mike.  Just remember now that you owe me," Jonesy raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure I'll forget that," Michael answered wryly.  
  
Jonesy turned to Lisa.  "Well, best of luck to both of you," he smiled before heading out.  
  
Lisa smiled and looked back at Michael.  He had taken to going through the box which held his record albums.  He removed one particular album and set it down next to his record player.     
  
She went back to the boxes, removing various things and setting them on the dining room table for the time being.  Michael looked up at her and smiled, and he went over and shut all the curtains, darkening the room.  
  
Lisa looked at him curiously.  He picked up the album, removed the record and set it on the turntable.  
  
He took hold of Lisa and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's take a little break from unpacking, love," he said softly, smiling tenderly at her.  
  
She smiled back, and once the music started they began to dance as Englebert Humperdinck crooned:  
  
"So I sing you to sleep   
After the lovin'   
With a song I just wrote yesterday   
And I hope you can hear   
What the words and the music have to say...."


	17. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pythons all scheme to separate Michael and Lisa again, this time under the guise of fun and "official wedding business"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll see the mention of the Pythons not doing any more episodes of Flying Circus at the end as well as a couple chapters later. Back when I first wrote this, I completely got the timeline wrong, forgetting that they'd filmed series 4 after Holy Grail, not before. Sorry about that. But since this technically qualifies as AU anyway as Michael has been happily married in real life for many years, I guess it could sort of fit. And I guess the "Harmony Hairspray" mention was a bit cheesy, but what can I say, it was the mood I was in. LOL

Lisa walked down the hall toward her bedroom and closed the door behind her.  She stripped down to her underwear, pulled a cotton nightgown out of her dresser and slipped it on.  Tonight she was going to be sleeping in her parents' old bedroom with Michael.  It felt a bit strange not sleeping in her own room for once, and more so since they were not married yet. It made her seem like a prude by today's standards, but Lisa didn't believe in sex before marriage. She had discussed it with Michael and although it was probably killing him, he agreed to honor that. She trusted him and felt safe.  
  
She walked over to her dressing table and began brushing her hair in front of the mirror.  She had started daydreaming when the ticking of the clock on top of the table interrupted.  She saw that it was nearly 10 p.m.  She placed the hairbrush back on top of the table, put her slippers on, and exited the room.  
  
Michael was busy putting his pajamas on in her parents' old bedroom.  Lisa noticed that the door was slightly ajar and she could see him about to slip his pajama top on.  She smiled.  She had never seen him shirtless before, and he appeared to be a bit more muscular than she'd thought.  She inched up to the door, and pushed it open slightly.  She turned crimson, not expecting the door to emit such a loud creak.  
  
Michael stopped what he was doing, and looked up at her curiously. "Hey! Just what do you think you're doing?" he said jokingly with an amused grin on his face and raising an eyebrow.  
  
She entered the room and walked up to him, resting her arms loosely around his neck. "Just having a look at the handsome man I'm going to marry," she said softly, smiling tenderly at him.  
  
He smiled back, his dimples peeking at the corners of his mouth.  "You know, I've always thought you were the most beautiful girl I ever met."  
  
She smiled and blushed deeply, gazing downward.  
  
"Not to mention the sweetest girl…" he continued.  
  
A strand of Michael's bangs dropped into his eye, and Lisa reached up and brushed it off to the side of his face.  
  
"Will you stop doing that?" he giggled.  
  
She giggled back.  "I'm sorry Michael, I just can't help gazing at your beautiful eyes," she smiled, then realized how stupid she must sound.  
  
Michael blushed slightly.  "Well.  I guess we should prevent that from happening again, eh?"  He walked out toward the bathroom next door. "And since I'm not due at the barber until Saturday..." he called out from the bathroom.  He opened the door to the medicine chest and found a solitary can of Harmony hairspray inside.  He took his comb and combed all of his bangs over to the other side of his face.  Then he took hold of the can and sprayed them lightly with the hairspray.  He placed it back inside the chest and strolled back into the bedroom. "...I reckon this should suffice for the time being," he continued.  
  
Lisa reached up and touched the top of his head.  It felt a bit sticky.  Her eyes narrowed. "What did you do?" she asked in an amused tone.  
  
"I take it that was your can of hairspray?"  
  
Lisa furrowed her brow in confusion, then her eyes widened.  "Oh! No...that was my mother's.  She must have left it here before she and dad moved away."  
  
"Ah," Michael nodded.  "Well, this should do until I pay Nigel a visit, then."  
  
She looked at him curiously.  "Who's Nigel?"  
  
He giggled apologetically.  "My barber.  I've known him for quite a number of years actually, probably since I first lived at my old flat."  
  
"Well, considering how marvelous your hair looks, he must be quite an artist," she winked.  
  
"Oh...well, I don't know about that," Michael grinned.  "There was the time back in 1970 when he nearly butchered my hair on the top of my head.  We were about to film the Spanish Inquisition sketch, and he literally hacked off my hair on top.  Fortunately I had to wear that floppy red hat, but it was quite embarrassing.  I kept tousling it up and pushing it back off my face.  It took quite a while to grow back as I remember, I..."  
  
As Michael rambled on, Lisa stared lovingly at him.  He trailed off when he noticed her looking into his eyes and smiling.  He smiled back and inched closer to her.  They sat down on the edge of the bed and inched closer toward one another, until he put his lips against hers and they engaged in a passionate kiss.  


* * *

  
  
Suddenly, the sound of the phone ringing pierced the silence.  Lisa's eyes widened, and she and Michael both stepped back.  
  
"Now who in the world would be calling at this hour?" she said quietly.  She exited the room and turned back to Michael.  
  
"I'll be right back, Michael dear," she said softly. 

Michael grinned and gave her a playful little wave. "Hurry back," he said in almost a whisper.  
  
She smiled and left the room, heading down the stairs.  When she got to the bottom, she nearly tripped over Tess. "Oh!" she exclaimed as the dog grunted in surprise.  She bent down and pet the dog, then headed over to the kitchen and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" she said timidly.  
  
A woman's voice answered back.  It sounded a bit familiar to Lisa, and had a hint of an American accent to it. "Hello, is this Lisa Dobson, the soon-to-be Mrs. Palin?"  
  
"Yes," Lisa answered curiously.  "Who may I ask is calling, please?"  
  
The woman giggled.  "Oh I'm sorry, dear, I should have introduced myself.  I'm Connie Booth, John Cleese's wife.  I don't mean to intrude, but John had just arrived back after shooting on location in Scotland and he told me the wonderful news.  Let me just say that I'm ever so happy for you and Michael!"  
  
"Oh, thanks very much," Lisa answered, still in a bit of a daze.  "I thought you sounded familiar, Connie.  John had mentioned you a bit, even when I first met him."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure that he did," Connie remarked a bit sardonically.  "Anyway, I apologize for ringing you up so late, but I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me and Carol tomorrow evening."  
  
Lisa furrowed her brow in confusion.  "Carol?"  
  
"Yes, Carol Cleveland.  She's another good friend and appeared in lots of the Python programs.."  
  
"Oh, yes, she played the blonde with the flowing white gown in the movie they just made... um... Zoot...or Dingo? Something like that?"  
  
Connie giggled.  "Yes, yes, that's her!  Apparently one of the guys told her the news as well, and she's very excited.  Would you like to have dinner with us?  There's a nice little Italian restaurant not far from the Beeb where all the guys would commiserate after taping wrapped."  
  
"Oh, that's very nice of you," Lisa exclaimed.  "I'd be delighted!"  
  
"Wonderful!" Connie answered.  "We'll pick you up tomorrow evening, say around 6 o'clock?"  
  
"That sounds marvelous," Lisa answered.  "Oh...I suppose you'd like directions to my house, right?"  
  
"Oh, no, that's alright, Terry Jones gladly gave them to me," Connie answered.  "Alright, dear, I won't keep you.  See you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay.  Bye, Connie."  Lisa hung up the phone and a thought occurred to her.  Why would Terry Jones give Connie and Carol her address? And gladly as well?  It all seemed a bit fishy.   
  
She shook her head as if to clear it.  No, he's probably just so happy for his best friend.  They wouldn't try to plan anything of any sort.  She sighed, then slowly ascended the stairs and headed back toward the bedroom. When she entered, she saw Michael stretched out on the left side of the bed, reading another novel.  She pulled the door shut and he looked up at her.  
  
"So...if you don't mind me asking, who was that ringing so late in the evening?"  
  
"Oh, you'll never believe this, Michael. It was Connie Booth," she exclaimed.  
  
Michael raised an eyebrow.  "Connie?  Really?"  
  
"Yes, and she invited me to dinner tomorrow evening along with Carol Cleveland.  She said she was very happy for us both.  I have to admit I was quite surprised to hear from her."  
  
"That makes two of us," Michael said thoughtfully.  I wonder how she found out we were getting married?" He then rolled his eyes, annoyed at himself for overlooking common sense.  "Oh, what am I saying?  She's married to John of course...obviously she would know."  
  
Lisa giggled.  "Well, I accepted.  I should have asked her if you'd come.  I feel so bad leaving you here all alone."  
  
"Well, I'll try to get along without you for one night, love,"  He grinned playfully.  She swatted him. "No, no, I'll be alright," he laughed.  "I could ring up Terry and catch a bite to eat with him.  I'm going to ask him to be my best man, since we've been such good friends for a long time, so I'd like to have a chat with him anyway."  
  
Lisa looked at the clock on the end table.  It was 11 p.m.  They had both had a long day, moving his belongings into her house and such, and she was beginning to feel a tad exhausted.  
  
Michael yawned and stretched his arms.  "Ah well, I guess we'd better call it a night, then," he said.  Lisa nodded.  
  
He reached over and switched off the light.  Then he snuggled under the covers, and put his arm around her.  She sighed contentedly and snuggled up next to him.  


* * *

  
  
They were both sleeping soundly when suddenly the telephone rang once again and jolted Michael awake. "Mmm?" he moaned sleepily.  When he was awake enough to figure out what was going on, he noticed the telephone sitting on the end table.  He had not been aware of the phone being there before.    
  
He reached over and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" he said, quite sleepily.  
  
"Ah, Mike! I'm glad I caught you up at this hour!" a familiar voice exclaimed.  It was Eric.  
  
"Eric?" Michael said incredulously.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't wake you, did I?"   
  
"Oh...no, no," Michael lied.  He looked over at Lisa who was sleeping soundly and felt like strangling Eric for waking him up.  "Is something wrong, Eric?"  
  
"Oh, no.  I'm just calling on behalf of the other chaps to invite you to a little get-together tomorrow evening...one of your last days as a free man," he joked.  
  
"Well, what do you blokes have in mind?" Michael continued softly, trying as hard as possible not to wake Lisa.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, really," Eric answered.  "We just thought we'd head to our old little writing room down at the BBC and order some take-away food from the Chinese restaurant up the road.  You know, just like old times," he giggled.  
  
Michael grinned, amused.  "Alright, count me in.  I have to admit though, it will feel pretty odd, especially as we're not going to be doing the show anymore."  
  
Eric sighed.  "I know, Mike.  But listen, you're getting married soon.  It's something to celebrate!  So what do you say?  We'll meet there at around 6:30."  
  
"Fine," Michael answered.  "I'll see you then.  'Night, Eric."  
  
"Goodnight, Mike," Eric answered as Michael hung up the phone.  He laid back with his hands behind his head and sighed.  An evening with the guys again, just like old times.  He almost felt bad that they weren't doing any more Flying Circus episodes, but John's decision to leave the show was partly to blame.  They were going to do another six episodes, but without John the balance was gone and Eric balked at the idea.  
  
But they were moving on.  They all had their own individual projects in mind, and Michael was getting married in a few days.  He turned back toward Lisa and saw her snuggled under the covers, a serene little smile on her face.  He smiled sweetly at her, then got under the covers and snuggled up to her, drifting off to sleep.


	18. Getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Carol and Connie finally appear! You didn't think I was going to leave them out, did you? ;)

Lisa was in a hurry.  Connie and Carol were going to pick her up at 6 o'clock sharp to take her out to dinner, and it was already 5:30.  "I should have planned this earlier," she muttered to herself as she rummaged through her wardrobe, looking for an outfit to wear.  It was a bit cool that night, so she was looking for something with long sleeves.  Finally she narrowed it down to two choices:  a light-blue sweater with a long denim skirt, or a red, long-sleeved dress with a few ruffles at the bottom.  It was a tough decision.  
  
"Michael?" she called out.  
  
Michael ran up the stairs and toward the bedroom.  He pushed the door open and entered, finding her still fully clothed. "Yes, love?" he replied, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.  
  
"My mum always told me the last person in the world to ask for an opinion on clothes is a man," she giggled.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and grinned.  
  
"But, Connie and Carol will be here shortly and I'm absolutely stuck.  Which outfit do you like better, blue sweater and denim skirt, or long red dress?" she asked as she held each of them up against herself.  
  
Michael shrugged.  "I like them both," he said quietly.  
  
She grinned at him.  "Well, you're some help, aren't you." she said sarcastically.  
  
He giggled as he walked up to her.  "Yes, I guess your mum was right, then.  I'm sorry Lisa." He put his arms around her and kissed her softly.  "I think you look beautiful in anything," he whispered, smiling sweetly at her.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled.  "Well, long red dress it is, then," she said with an impish grin on her face.   
  
Michael laughed.  "Ah well, I'll leave you to get ready.  I've got to get ready myself."  
  
She looked at him curiously.  
  
"Oh, didn't I tell you?  Eric rang me up late last night and invited me for dinner with him and the other Pythons."  
  
She furrowed her brow.  "No, I don't think you told me."  
  
"Oh, damn, it must have slipped my mind, then," he muttered.  "Well, anyway, we're going to be meeting at 6:30 in our old writing room down at the BBC..."  
  
"For dinner??" she giggled, amused.  
  
"Don't ask, it wasn't my idea," he grinned.  "Eric said it would be just like old times.  I have to admit I do miss writing for Python.  But...I guess we're all moving on now."  He forced a little smile.  
  
She reached up and began stroking his hair.  "I'm sorry, Michael."  
  
"Oh, no, no, Lisa, you don't have to apologize," he giggled softly before planting a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Well.  I'll let you get ready, then."  
  
She smiled at him as he exited the room, and began to slip into the dress and a pair of low-heeled red shoes.  She brushed her hair and sprayed on a little light rosy perfume.  She had just finished putting on some light makeup when she heard the doorbell ring.

 

* * *

  
Michael was busy getting ready, so she grabbed her purse and headed downstairs.  She looked out the window and saw two young women standing in front of the door.  She unlocked the door and they greeted her with a smile.  
  
"Well, is this Lisa?  Michael's Lisa?" Carol asked, smiling sweetly.  She had long, golden blonde hair which she wore loosely down her back, and she was dressed nicely in a yellow dress which fell to just above her knees.  Connie, standing next to her, smiled politely.  She had long, light-blonde hair which was pulled up on the top of her head in a bun, and was dressed in a blue mock turtleneck sweater and a matching skirt.  
  
"Yes! Please come in, won't you?"  Lisa smiled at them.   
  
They entered and sat down on the couch across from Lisa. "I do apologize if I woke you up last night," Connie said apologetically.  "I usually don't make phone calls that late but John had tied up the phone all evening, and..."  
  
"Oh, no, that's alright.  You didn't wake me at all, Connie."  Lisa answered quietly.  
  
"Oh, good." Connie smiled.  
  
"Very lovely place you've got here," Carol said, looking around.  
  
Lisa blushed slightly.  "Oh, thank you.  This was actually my parents' house, but they left it to me and moved into a block of flats just off of Tavistock Street."  
  
Carol nodded.  "Pity.  We got here a few minutes early hoping to run into your husband to be, and the man is nowhere in sight," she said in a disappointed tone, with a mock pout on her face.  
  
Lisa giggled.  "Oh, no, he's here." she shook her head.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Just upstairs.  He told me he was meeting the Pythons for dinner tonight, so I reckon he's still getting ready," Lisa answered.  
  
Connie and Carol exchanged looks knowingly.  
  
"Oh...well, I think we'll say hello to Mike before we leave, unless he doesn't come down in a few minutes," Connie started.  
  
"Oh I think he'll be down shortly.  He's supposed to meet them at 6:30 from what he's told me."  
  
Carol turned to Connie and winked.  Lisa's eyes narrowed in suspicion, then she turned her gaze toward the stairway as she heard Michael coming down the stairs.   
  
Her eyes widened in surprise.  She wasn't expecting Michael to be so dressed up, especially when it was only a night out with the guys.  He was wearing a light blue buttoned-down dress shirt worn under a navy blue blazer and a pair of matching dress pants.  He also wore a white cap on his head.  
  
As he neared the bottom of the stairs, he saw Lisa looking up at him appreciatively and he smiled at her.  He stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened in surprise when he noticed Connie and Carol off to the side, smiling as well. "Oh...Connie.  Carol.  I hadn't expected to see you here," he said quietly.  
  
Carol rolled her eyes.  "You mean to tell me your fianceé didn't tell you we were picking her up this evening?"  
  
Michael shut his eyes and sighed.  "Oh yes, that's right.  I guess I wasn't aware of the time.  Well, it's good to see you both again," he smiled.  
  
"Well, Michael, I have to say you're looking quite marvelous tonight," Connie exclaimed.  "I see you've got something left over from your Ken Shabby wardrobe, hmm?" she teased as she pointed to his hat.  
  
He narrowed his eyes.  "What do you mean?  Ken wore a black cap on his head. This one is white!"  
  
"Are you sure you didn't just take the time to have it laundered?" Carol added.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes.  "Well, on that note, I'll be seeing you ladies.  Lisa?" He stepped forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later tonight," he whispered.  
  
She smiled at him and gave him a kiss back. "See you later, Michael," she said softly.  He blushed slightly and headed out the door to his car.  Carol and Connie turned back toward Lisa.  
  
"You're a very lucky woman," Connie said softly.   
  
Lisa blushed and nodded.  
  
"Well, our reservations are for 6:30 so we'd better get going," Carol answered.  
  
Lisa excused herself to feed Tess, then washed up and headed out the door with them.


	19. Slightly Silly Party and Slightly Less Silly Party are running neck and neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa's is a silly, boring, sappy old thing while Michael's is a cheap, grubby affair with John Cleese as the entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, like I said a few chapters ago, I know I originally got the timeline wrong as far as filming series 4 of Flying Circus is concerned. I hope it doesn't ruin the story for anyone. Carol's account of John being difficult during the stage tour of Canada and the one of Mike finding her sleeping in her hotel room are true (she told of one in Monty Python Speaks! and the other was during one of the reunion specials...can't remember which one). Oh and I suppose I made Mike and Terry J a little too sappy at the very end... hopefully it's not too bad though.

Lisa followed closely behind Carol and Connie as they entered the restaurant.  It wasn't a particularly fancy place, but just nice and quaint enough.  Supposedly this was the place which the Pythons frequented most evenings after a long writing session or taping an episode of Flying Circus.    
  
The owner of the restaurant, a short, portly Italian man with a small mustache, appeared at the table in front of them.  
  
"Hello," Carol smiled at the owner.  "Reservations for Booth and Cleveland?"  
  
The man looked down at his book, searching for the names. "Ah, Si, Signora," he smiled warmly.  "Right this way, please."  
  
"Thank you," Carol answered as she, Connie and Lisa followed him to a small booth near the back of the restaurant.  He presented them with the menus before walking away.  
  
"You'll adore this place, Lisa," Carol said frankly.  "The food is just delicious."  
  
Connie nodded.  "I agree, it's quite good."  
  
Lisa smiled as she opened up the menu and began to read it.  Everything looked so good, but the prices were quite expensive. She furrowed her brow.  "Hmm... I suppose I'll just have a small salad," she said. She looked up at Connie and Carol, anticipating their reactions.  
  
"A salad??  Oh come on, there are so many choices on that menu!" Carol exclaimed, her eyes widened almost in disbelief.  
  
Connie seemed to sense Lisa had a problem.  "What's the matter, Lisa?  Aren't you hungry?" she asked, concerned.  
  
Lisa looked up, a bit embarrassed.  "Oh, no.  Actually I am quite hungry.  It's just that..."  She began to blush furiously.  "...everything seems quite......expensive.  I..."  
  
"Oh, please, don't worry about it, dear!" Connie shook her head.  "Carol and I will take care of it."  
  
"Yes, I pretty much suspected that," Lisa half-smiled.  "That's why I didn't want to burden you with the expense."  
  
Carol looked at her seriously.  "Lisa, the last thing you could ever be is a burden," she said slowly.  "You are an incredibly sweet girl, and your marriage to Mike is something to celebrate.  Honestly, please don't feel that you're a burden.  Order anything you'd like, dinner is our treat."  She smiled sweetly.  
  
A shy smile formed on Lisa's face.  "Oh, thank you, Carol.  You don't know how I appreciate this," she said quietly. She looked back down at the menu.  "I think I'll go with the Chicken Parmesan, then," she grinned slightly.  
  
Carol and Connie exchanged looks and giggled.

* * *

 

  
All throughout dinner, Carol and Connie exchanged anecdotes about working with Michael and what a sweet guy he was.  
  
"Mike really is a terrific guy," Connie smiled.  "He could always make me laugh.  I remember when I first met him. I was appearing in How To Irritate People which John wrote along with Graham.  There was one sketch near the end where Mike and I played husband and wife, about to entertain a couple of friends.  I insisted that Michael tell this one rather bad joke, which he was clearly not comfortable doing.  Along the way I just made it worse by correcting him, and forcing him to wear this funny little hat, a fake nose, and a bolt through the neck.  He refused, but I just dressed him up in that silly outfit anyway," she giggled.  
  
Lisa grinned, amused.  
  
"Our company obviously can't get over how ridiculous Mike looks, and the poor boy just has this look of agony on his face!  I found it so hard to hold back the giggles, it was this droll, almost straight-man type expression.  And finally at one point he looks over at me with this piercing glare, it was like daggers shooting out of his eyes!"  
  
Lisa laughed along with Carol and Connie.  
  
Connie stopped laughing and sighed.  "Of course, there were times when John was almost insufferable to be around.  I guess you've witnessed some of this during the Holy Grail shoot..."  
  
Lisa looked up at her.  "Well, he had said quite a few things, but he just said they were all out of sorts from being uncomfortable up there the whole time," she admitted.  
  
Connie shook her head and grinned.  "Uncomfortable...John is almost always uncomfortable."  
  
Lisa looked at her seriously.  "Oh...I didn't know things weren't so good between you two.  I'm sorry."  
  
Connie held up her hand and grinned apologetically.  "Oh, no, you don't have to apologize, dear.  It's just the way John is.  He can be very moody, especially when he's in his 'questioning phase.'  But what I liked most about Michael was that he'd always try to diffuse the tension.  He was the one everyone could get along with.  If John ever got to be too much, Mike would always cheer me up."  
  
"He is quite a lovely boy, isn't he?" Carol grinned.  "Not to keep mentioning John, but I remember when we toured Canada last summer, doing all these stage shows.  We were always exhausted, and I just assumed John was, too.  But he'd always go off on his own, he'd never have dinner with the rest of us.  Sometimes he could be unbearable, and I remember one evening at dinner I was sitting there with the guys and I just said, 'he doesn't like me anymore.  That must be it.'  Mike looked me right in the eyes, almost apologetically and said, 'oh, no, Carol, it's not you.  He's going through his questioning period.  He's been like this to all of us.  I would never let John treat you that way on purpose.'  He was such a sweetie."  
  
She saw Connie glancing down at the table, and decided to change the subject. "I remember one particular day - and this is quite funny - after we'd done a show.  I was exhausted and was lying in my hotel room taking a nap.  Apparently Mike needed a prop for one of the sketches he was appearing in, I've forgotten what exactly, but this prop for some reason was in my closet.  He went in to get it, then I suppose he didn't realize that I was in the room sleeping, so he stayed in the closet so as not to disturb me!" She broke out in giggles.    
  
Lisa and Connie laughed alongside her.  Lisa was glad to see Connie laughing again, especially after she seemed quite disheartened talking about John.    
  
"So, the general consensus I'm getting here is that Michael is a genuine, caring, sweet guy, just as I've always thought," Lisa smiled.  
  
Connie and Carol both nodded.  
  
"I'd like to ask a big favor of both of you," she began.  
  
They both looked at her curiously.  
  
"Would you like to be my bridesmaids?" Lisa smiled.  
  
Connie and Carol looked at each other and smiled, then they rose from the table and each gave Lisa a big hug.  
  
"Oh, Lisa, I'd be honored to be one of your bridesmaids!" Carol exclaimed.  
  
"And I as well," Connie smiled as she hugged Lisa.    
  
The look on Lisa's face was one of pure gratefulness.  They were both very sweet women who knew Michael very well, and she was so glad they accepted. She sighed happily as she looked over the dessert menu.

* * *

 

  
Michael parked his car in the car park behind the BBC and hurriedly made his way toward the building.  He couldn't believe he had agreed to meet with the other Pythons back in their old writing room.  It felt pretty eerie, as they weren't going to be making any more episodes.  He felt a pang of anxiety well up inside him. "No, what am I doing?" he muttered under his breath, shaking his head.  "This is just a little get-together to celebrate my marriage.  This has nothing to do with Flying Circus at all."  
  
Still, he couldn't get it out of his mind.  He remembered the day when they got the word that the BBC wanted to order another six episodes, but there was a lot of uncertainty since John was now gone.  He remembered going outside the building with Eric, taking a walk just to clear their minds, and trying to convince him to stay on board and make the episodes. At least they'd get one full season out of it, just about.  
  
But Eric refused.  It just wasn't worth it anymore since John wasn't around.  He remembered just standing there when Eric walked away from him and back into the building.  He had stood there for at least ten or fifteen minutes, just trying to collect his thoughts, to try to make sense out of it all.  
  
Now he was going back to that old haunt, where they spent many hours in writing sessions, over cartons of Chinese food scattered here and there.  He felt like he just wanted to turn around, get back in his car and drive home where he'd at least be able to spend some time with Lisa.  But he couldn't.  He promised Eric he'd meet them.  He couldn't refuse to show up at his own wedding celebration, no matter how modest a celebration it was.  After all, they were his dear friends.  
  
Michael took a deep breath, removed his cap from his head, and wiped the sweat from his brow.  He flicked a strand of hair out of his eyes before placing the cap back on his head.  He swung the door open, then began to make his way down the dimly lit hall. He felt a shiver run down his spine as turned the corner and neared the old writing room.  Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to emit a little yelp.  
  
It was Eric. "Hey, Mike! I didn't scare you, did I?" he grinned.  
  
Michael looked up at him, still recovering from the initial shock.  "Oh...no...I just didn't expect you to leap out of the shadows like that, Eric," he smiled awkwardly.  
  
Eric looked him up and down, a bit surprised to see him so dressed up.  "Well...you're looking quite dapper this evening."  He raised an eyebrow at Michael.  
  
Michael closed his eyes and sighed.  "Please, don't ask me why I chose to wear this outfit."  
  
"Practicing for married life, it would seem," Eric joked.  Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, come on, they're waiting for us.  I don't quite trust Jonesy with all those cartons of Chinese food," Eric grinned.  
  
Michael nodded, and followed close behind Eric.  As they reached the door, Michael removed his cap.  The door wasn't pulled shut, but was open just slightly.  Michael's eyes narrowed as he noticed the lights were out inside.  
  
"Knock, knock!" Eric called.  
  
"Oh, no, it's Idle, he's back.  Scatter, everyone!" Jonesy called out in a somewhat annoyed tone.  Michael rolled his eyes and grinned.  
  
As soon as they entered, Gilliam switched the light on.  
  
"SURPRISE!!"    
  
Michael faced each of his friends, a slight look of surprise on his face.  They were all there...Jonesy who was smiling proudly, Gilliam with his trademark wide grin, Graham who had shaved his beard off and was looking more sober than usual, and John....  where was John?    
  
Michael smiled shyly at them, his dimples peeking out of the corners of his mouth. "Well, I...I'm overcome," he giggled slightly.  
  
"Hey, Mikey, food's beginning to get cold. Dive in!" Graham exclaimed, holding up a small carton of Chinese food.  
  
"Thanks, Gray," Michael said softly.  "But it just seems like something's missing...er…"  
  
Jonesy turned to Gilliam and grinned. "That's right, we've forgotten the most important thing!" he exclaimed.  
  
Michael furrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
"The cake!" he declared.  "Terry, bring the cake forward," he gestured to Gilliam.  
  
Michael's eyes narrowed as he watched Gilliam wheel a large multi-tiered cake in front of them. "Well, wait a tic.  Why on earth would I want to eat the cake before the Chinese food?  Seems a little silly, doesn't it?" he said, confused.  
  
"Oh, but it's a very SPECIAL cake, Mike!" Gilliam exclaimed with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"What-" Michael started.  Before he could continue, there was a slight tremor inside the cake.  He leaped back as he saw John jump out of the cake.  
  
John, with a bit of whipped cream and icing on him, was wearing the same pink organza dress that Graham had worn in the Face The Press sketch, and he was staring at Michael with his eyes bugging out and a wide grin on his face, both hands on his hips.  Michael's eyes were wide in shock.  
  
"We couldn't find a girl to jump out of the cake, Mike, so we thought John would do instead," Eric explained wryly.  Michael said not a word, but kept staring at John in shock.  
  
"'Ere, Mike!" Jonesy called cheerfully as he threw a carton of lo mein to Michael.  Michael caught it with both hands and looked down at it in disgust. He looked back up at John.  
  
"What's the matter, Palin?" John exclaimed in a rather excited tone, still with a wide grin on his face.  "Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Michael raised an eyebrow.  "How pissed did you get him?" he addressed Graham.  Graham nonchalantly shrugged.  John ignored them, and began munching on the cake he had leapt out of only moments ago.  
  
Jonesy rushed up and put his arm around Michael.  "Aw, come on, Mike.  Don't say you weren't amused," he grinned.  
  
"Oh, I was amused alright," Michael turned back toward Jonesy.  "Frightened maybe at first, but definitely amused,"  he grinned.  Jonesy's hearty laugh made him giggle.  Having regained his appetite, he got started on the lo mein.  


* * *

  
As dusk approached, the little party came to an end.  After giving Michael their heartiest congratulations and a hug, one by one the Pythons dispersed.  Michael slowly exited the building with Jonesy.  
  
He looked up at the fading sunset and turned toward Jonesy. "My goodness," he sighed. "I can't believe I'll be getting married in less than 4 days."  
  
"To a wonderful girl, no less," Jonesy smiled.  "She's quite a dear, sweet thing, you know that, Mike?"  
  
"I know that well, Terry," Michael smiled. "You don't have to tell me."  
  
Terry looked up at him with a quick little smile.  "You're quite a lucky man, Mike," he said quietly.  
  
Michael turned his eyes downward and smiled.  He looked back up at Jonesy. "Terry, there's something I'd like to ask of you," he began.  
  
"Oh, no, you're not asking me to marry you, are you, Mike? How are you going to break it to Lisa?" he playfully raised an eyebrow.  Michael rolled his eyes and jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"No, you silly git," he grinned.  "Terry, we've been best friends for more than 10 years now.  I'd be honored if you would be my best man."  
  
Jonesy looked at Michael seriously, momentarily stunned. "Mike," he began sheepishly, giggling a bit.  "Well! I... I don't know what to say.  Wait...yes I do.  Yes, I’ll be your best man."  
  
He rushed up and gave Michael a big bear hug. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Mike!" he exclaimed, smiling broadly.  
  
Michael smiled back.  "Thank you, Terry," he said softly.  He nervously looked down at his watch.  It was after 9 p.m. "Well.  I'd better get back to my lovely wife-to-be, or she'll think I left the country," he grinned.  "See you, Terry."  
  
Terry waved back at him before starting toward his own car.  
  
As Michael entered his car, he sighed happily.  In just a few short days, it would be the most wonderful day of his life.  He was glad his friends would be a part of it.  

He turned on the ignition, put the car into gear, and headed off.


	20. No one expects the...oh bugger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slightly Less Silly Part ends up being more than Lisa expected, especially when a super secret guest star from Michael's life shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm dragging this all out so much. I was originally a bit nervous about including Michael's...er... guest star (I don't want to spoil it until you've read it, lol) in this. Hopefully I did him/her some justice, though. To anyone who's reading, thanks for sticking with this one!

Lisa sat herself down in the back seat of Carol's car and sighed contentedly.  It was nice spending some time just talking with Carol and Connie, and the food had been delicious.  Now they were heading back to her house. "Thanks so much for dinner tonight. I really enjoyed myself," she smiled.  
  
"Think nothing of it, Lisa.  It was our pleasure," Carol answered, keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
Connie turned around and faced Lisa. "Well, I guess you'll be glad to get home, especially if Michael's back already," she grinned.  
  
Lisa looked up.  "Oh...I don't know when he'll be back, he never mentioned it.  I hope not before too long."  
  
Connie gave her a quick little smile before turning back around.  
  
"If he's not back by the time we reach my house, would you two like to stay for a bit? I could put some tea on for us."  
  
Still with her eyes on the road, Carol grinned knowingly. "Why sure, dear, it would be a pleasure.  My husband is attending a dinner meeting tonight so I don't have to be back in a hurry."  
  
"Count me in," Connie agreed.  "John's been out this evening as well.  He didn't tell me what he was doing, and it's probably best I don't know anyway," she rolled her eyes.  
  
They reached Lisa's house and parked out front.  As Lisa exited the car, she looked around and furrowed her brow in confusion.  She was a bit surprised to see quite a few cars parked nearby. 'I guess one of the neighbors is having a party,' she thought to herself. 

  
She walked up to the front door with Carol and Connie following behind her.  As she reached the door, she fished her keys out of her purse.  She was a bit surprised not to hear Tess howling as usual. 'Silly girl must be asleep,' she thought to herself, grinning.  
  
As she inserted the key in the lock and began to twist the knob, Connie and Carol knowingly exchanged grins behind her.  
  
Finally she opened the door and stepped forward....  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!"      

* * *

 

  
Lisa stood still, a look of amazement on her face as she saw a good-sized group of women, including friends from university, one of her professors, cousins and her own mother, greeting her with smiles.   
Connie and Carol stood next to her, grinning proudly.  
  
She turned toward them. "Connie? Carol? What..."  
  
"Just a little bridal shower, Lisa!"  Connie answered, smiling.  "We felt bad that the guys were throwing a party for Michael, and we thought you deserved something special, so we..."  
  
"But how did you know to contact all these people?" Lisa interrupted a bit suspiciously.  
  
Connie held up her hand and giggled apologetically.  "Oh I'm sorry, dear.  We rang up Mike's mum to tell her the good news, Lord knows he probably wouldn't have the courage to do it himself.." she rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's right.  My son isn't quite what you'd call 'assertive'," a voice from the back of the room declared.  
  
Lisa stared in amazement as a short, elderly woman with black-rimmed eyeglasses and gray hair stepped forward.  The fact that she greatly resembled Michael was enough for Lisa to identify her.  
  
The woman looked up at Lisa and smiled. "Hello, dear, I'm Michael's mother, Mary," she said softly with an unmistakable Yorkshire accent.  
  
"How do you do?  It's nice to meet you." Lisa said shyly, smiling.  
  
"From all I've heard, you seem like a very sweet girl.  I'm seventy years old, and I never thought I'd live to see him marry." she said, wryly.  "But I'm glad he's found the right girl."  She reached up and gave Lisa a congratulatory hug and a slight kiss on the cheek.  
  
"'From all you've heard?' Mrs. Palin, you mean Michael has actually told you?" Carol said, grinning.  
  
"That's right," she answered.  "I reckon this was much too important for him to keep his mouth shut.  God bless him," she shook her head.  
  
"But how did you know to contact everyone else?" Lisa still wondered.  
  
"Oh...well, actually I ran into your mum at the market one day..." Connie said, blushing a bit.  
  
Lisa looked at her mother curiously.  "Mum??"  
  
Lisa's mother came up to her and gave her a hug.  "Oh, my little girl.  I can't believe you're finally getting married." she declared.  
  
"You met Connie at the market?" Lisa asked.  
  
Her mother smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, she did," Connie smiled.  "I introduced myself, and I suppose she knew me as she lives in the same block of flats as John's mum.  I told her about the party we were planning, and she said she'd ring me up with your friends' numbers and everything.  I have to admit she planned a large part of this."  
  
Lisa smiled at her mother and gave her a kiss.  "Thanks, Mum, for everything.  This was a pleasant surprise," she said softly.  Her mother squeezed her tightly.  
  
"Well, shall we start on the cake?" Lisa's mother smiled.  
  
Lisa groaned and held her stomach, as she had stuffed herself at the restaurant.

 

* * *

  
After the cake was eaten, everyone presented Lisa with gifts.  They were mostly trinkets and sentimental objects from her friends and college professor.  Her mother gave her a small music box with a married couple on the top, which played a rendition of Elton John's "Your Song."  Michael's mother gave her a handmade quilt.   
  
They finished off the night chatting and telling stories, Lisa's college friends sharing stories from university, her mother sharing stories - often embarrassing - from her childhood, and Michael's mother sharing stories about Michael, mostly about his childhood and how he was on the shy side and would often take off on his own, watching the trains go by.  
  
It was close to 10 pm when they all started dispersing, offering their congratulations and goodbyes to Lisa.  As she started straightening up the place, she glanced down at the gifts she had received, especially the music box, and smiled.  Her eyes wandered downward and she caught a glimpse of Tess with her nose in a plate containing some cake crumbs.  The dog looked up at her innocently, with a bit of whipped cream on the end of her nose.  
  
Lisa giggled.  "Oh, Tess, you silly girl."  The dog licked the cream off her nose, and smacked her lips with satisfaction.  
  
Lisa turned her head sharply as she heard a car pull up out front.  'Oh no, not another party-goer who showed up late,' she thought to herself and groaned.  She'd had enough excitement for one night, and was just about ready to head off to bed.  She then saw the doorknob start to turn.  
  
It was Michael.  She rolled her eyes as she'd almost forgotten she'd had a copy of her key made for him. 

 

* * *

  
Michael entered, looking a bit tired, but smiling sweetly at Lisa.  He removed his cap, then furrowed his brow in confusion as he noticed the gifts on the table, as well as the leftover plates and teacups. "Well...I take it you've done a bit of celebrating as well?" he asked curiously.  
  
Lisa giggled a bit.  "Yes, I'm afraid, though it wasn't my idea.  Carol and Connie had a surprise in store for me after we arrived back here.  They had invited my old friends from university, as well as my cousins and my Mum."  
  
"Really..." Michael said, still a bit surprised.  
  
"Uh-huh.  Oh...and your mum was there as well."  
  
Michael's eyes widened.  "My Mum was here?? Oh God, I can just imagine all the stories she's told you about me..." he trailed off and blushed.  
  
Lisa laughed as she went up to him and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "Oh no, Michael.  She did share some rather sweet stories of you as a boy, but that was all, really."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure that she did," he rolled his eyes, grinning. "Oh, well, I suppose it's not that big a deal.  You'd probably hear them somewhere down the line.  I hope she found favor with you, love," he said softly, looking into her eyes.  
  
She smiled.  "Oh yes, she said she was very happy for both of us."  
  
Michael smiled back, his dimples peeking out.  "Ah, good.  I'm glad she behaved herself, then.  Mum can be quite a character at times." He glanced down at the table and eyed the music box. "Well, who's this from, then?"  
  
"Oh...a gift from my Mum," Lisa replied.  She bent down to pick it up, and wound the dial on the bottom.   
  
Michael smiled as the tune began to play. "What a lovely gift," he said softly, looking down at it.  He turned his eyes back up to Lisa, and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek.  
  
Exhausted, she let out a small yawn.  
  
"Oh dear, I guess we'd better turn in.  I'm exhausted as well. The Pythons really went all out for this little get-together," he chuckled.  
  
"Oh, tell me, how did it go?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Let's just say there were a few surprises here and there," Michael grinned.   
  
She giggled.  "Well, I'm glad you had a good time."  He giggled a bit as they headed up the stairs.  


	21. How to Irritate People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Michael's fashion consultants are both less than helpful...

Lisa sat up in bed and stretched her arms.  She had had a good night's sleep, and was ready to tackle the day. A good thing, too, because she was going to pick out her wedding dress with her mother.  She turned her head and glanced out the window.  It seemed to be quite a lovely morning, sunny and not too breezy.  She smiled.

She turned back around and noticed that Michael had already gotten up.  She slipped on her robe and slippers and made her way downstairs for a little breakfast before meeting her mum.  
  
As she neared the kitchen, she spied Michael in his pajamas, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and reading The Times. "Oh bugger," he mumbled under his breath, furrowing his brow as he scanned the results of the football game.  "Sheffield lost."  
  
He looked up as he heard Lisa enter the room and blushed somewhat. "Oh...there you are, Lisa." he said sheepishly with a half smile.  "I was wondering how long you were gonna sleep."  
  
She giggled amusedly as she walked over to him.  "Do you usually get up this early?"  
  
He glanced over at the clock on the wall near the phone.  "Early?? Seven-thirty is early to you?" he asked in disbelief.  "Oh, come on! You've missed the best part of the day!"  She raised an eyebrow to which he held up his hand and giggled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I'll stop that now," he grinned.   
  
She didn't care.  He could tease her until she'd cry her eyes out and it wouldn't matter, she loved him so much.  He reached over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him, then got up and proceeded to make breakfast for herself.  She reached for the loaf of bread and fetched the jar of jam from the refrigerator. "Can I fix you anything?" she asked him.  
  
Michael looked up from the paper.  "Oh, no, that's alright, love," he replied.  
  
She looked at him.  "Are you sure?"  
  
He smiled.  "Oh, yes, yes.  I had myself a bowl of porridge earlier.”  He pointed to the dish drain which held a solitary bowl and spoon.  
  
She looked almost incredulously at the dishes which Michael had used and then cleaned, and then back to him. “Well.  You’re remarkably self-sufficient, Michael,” she grinned.   
  
He grinned back and nodded.  
  
“But I do hope you’ll let me fix breakfast for you once in a while,” she continued.  
  
He laughed at her, almost out of pity.  “Oh of course I will, Lisa.  I just thought I’d give you a break this morning as you’ve got quite a lot to do today.”  
  
She narrowed her eyes and looked at him curiously.  “What do you mean?”  
  
He turned his eyes away then looked back up at her.  “Aren’t you going to be picking out your wedding dress with your mum?”  
  
“How did you know about that, Michael?”  
  
“She rang, actually.  About an hour ago.  She just wanted to remind you I suppose.”  
  
Lisa rolled her eyes.  As much as she loved her mother, she was a bit of a worry wart and was afraid Lisa would forget about anything that came to mind. “Well, I’m supposed to meet her at her flat in just under an hour,” she replied, munching on her toast.  “I only hope we don’t have to comb the entire city looking for a dress.  I’ve heard it isn’t the easiest thing to choose.”  
  
Michael smiled.  “Well.  I’m sure whatever you find will be lovely.  You’ve got very good taste.”  
  
She turned away from the kitchen counter and sat down next to him. “Of course I do,” she said, adopting a sexy tone of voice.  “I’m marrying you, aren’t I?”  
  
Michael looked down and grinned, blushing furiously.  He looked back up at her, gazing into her eyes. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again.  You look beautiful in anything,” he said softly.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
“And I’m more than sure that you look beautiful in nothing as well,” he added with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
She swatted him playfully.  “Oh, you naughty boy!” she giggled.  “Save that for our honeymoon, won’t you?”  
  
“Sorry love, I can’t help myself sometimes,” he teased, giving her a wink.  
  
She laughed, then leaned forward and gave him a kiss.  He smiled, his dimples peeking out of the corners of his mouth.  
  
“Well.  I reckon I shouldn’t brag.  I’ll be doing some picking and choosing myself later on.  Eric is going to help me choose my suit for the wedding.”  
  
“Oh.  Well, good luck, then.” she said softly.  
  
He nodded and smiled.  “Same to you, love.”  
  
She smiled back, then turned around and rummaged through the fridge, looking for Tess’ dog food.  She picked up the can and went through the drawer for a spoon.  
  
Michael held up a hand.  “You don’t have to do that either, my dear.  I took the liberty of feeding her.”  
  
Lisa stared at him for a moment, then looked down and saw the dog finishing up the last morsels of her food and smacking her lips in satisfaction. She walked back up to Michael and put her arms around him.  “Oh, you’re such a sweetie! You never fail to amaze me.”   
  
He smiled broadly at her and hugged her tightly.

 

* * *

  
  
“How about this, then?”  
  
Lisa shook her head in frustration.  She shut her eyes and sighed.  For almost two hours now, she and her mother had been from bridal shop to bridal shop looking for a wedding dress.  She couldn’t seem to find one she liked and she wondered how much longer it would take.  This was the fifth shop they had been to and the saleswoman had been very helpful, but she couldn’t find anything that stood out.  The dresses were either too low-cut or modestly-cut, too plain or ornate.  There didn’t seem to be a happy medium.  
  
“Well, Lisa dear, I don’t know how much longer we can keep this up,” her mother said in a slightly annoyed tone of voice.  “This is the fifth shop we’ve been to.  I don’t have all day to waste, you know.  I’ve got to have my hair done for the wedding, I’ve got to find some shoes to match my dress, I...”  
  
Lisa turned around sharply. “OH, MOTHER!!” she spat out.  “You and your bloody errands! It may surprise you to know that I’d like to end this more than anyone!  If you’d like to know, you’ve been more of a hindrance than a help!!”  Her eyes widened at the choice of her words.  She’d never mouthed off to her mother quite like this.  
  
“I...I...tried my best,” her mother sputtered, quite surprised.  She looked at Lisa apologetically.  
  
Lisa turned back around to her mother, looking at her sorrowfully. “Oh, I know you did, Mum,” she said softly.  “I didn’t mean to go off on you like that.  If anyone’s been frustrated this whole time, it’s me.  I’ll look a bit more in here and I’ll just pick something, even if it’s not the best dress I’ve seen.”  She smiled weakly.  
  
Lisa’s mother looked at her as a smile slowly formed on her face.  She gave her daughter a little hug. “There I go, only thinking about myself again,” she giggled.  “I shouldn’t have talked like that in the first place.  When I married your father, I had one hell of a time picking out a wedding dress.”  
  
Lisa looked at her thoughtfully.  “Really?”  
  
“Oh, yes,” she answered wistfully.  “And the shop I had been to must have only had four different styles of dress,” she giggled.  
  
Lisa laughed.  “Oh, Mum, I really appreciate you coming along with me.  This is not an easy decision.  Michael’s lucky.  I mean, how many styles of tuxedo are there?”  
  
“Oh, you would be surprised,” the saleswoman interjected.  Lisa and her mother both looked up at her. “I’ve seen black, white, powder blue, even pink.  Wide lapels, differing amounts of ruffles, leisure suit styles...these days, it seems anything goes,” she grinned, shaking her head.  Lisa and her mother exchanged amused looks.  
  
“Well, Michael seems like the kind of man who is all about simplicity.  I doubt he’d show up in a pink tuxedo,” she grinned.  
  
“Alright, dear,” her mother smiled.  “But if he does, you owe me a quid.”  She winked.  
  
Lisa rolled her eyes as her mother and the saleswoman laughed. She looked through the rack of dresses again, looking at each one and wondering if she could get away with wearing them.  She wanted to hurry up and choose something but she wasn’t happy with any of them. She sighed.  “Well, I guess that’s...”  
  
She stopped when she reached a particular dress near the back of the rack.  She hadn’t seen it before, even though she was sure she looked through this rack about six times.  It was quite beautiful, a long traditional white gown with short sleeves and a fairly ornate lacy neckline.  It was so simple...yet so stunning.  She checked the price tag.  It wasn’t too expensive either. “Mum.  You’ll never believe this.  I’ve found something I like!” she said excitedly.   
  
Her mother’s face lit up when Lisa took the dress off of the rack and held it out in front of her. “Oh, it’s lovely, darling!” she exclaimed.  
  
“And it looks like it’s in your size too!  Would you like to try it on?” the saleswoman smiled.  
  
“Oh, may I?” Lisa asked.  
  
The saleswoman nodded and gestured toward a small stall in the back of the shop with a long curtain pulled across it. Lisa entered the stall, began removing her clothes and slipped effortlessly into the dress.  She marveled at the way it seemed to fit her perfectly and admired herself in the mirror.  Her mind began to wander and she could see Michael standing next to her, sweet handsome Michael in a tux, and she in the dress holding a bouquet of flowers.  She sighed.  
  
Suddenly she noticed her purse and her clothing piled up on the chair and came back to earth.  She didn’t want to keep her mother waiting any longer so she slipped on her shoes, pulled the curtain back and walked out. “Well, what do you think?” she smiled as she modeled the dress for her mother.  
  
“Oh, Lisa, you look positively stunning!” her mother smiled.  “And it fits perfectly!  It’s almost like it was made just for you!”  
  
Lisa beamed, happy at the fact that she’d finally found a dress she liked and that she didn’t have to take the time to have the dress fitted, especially important since the wedding was going to be in two days.  
  
“We’ll take it,” her mother exclaimed, as Lisa rushed back into the stall to change into her clothes.

 

* * *

  
“So, do you like this one?”  Michael asked Eric as he held up a black tuxedo.  
  
Eric’s eyes narrowed and he shook his head. “Hmm, no, not that one.”  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and sighed.  He never thought finding a tuxedo would be so difficult.  He searched through the rack and found another black one, slightly different in style than the one he’d just held up.“This one, then?”  
  
Eric folded his arms and gazed at the suit thoughtfully.  “Mmm, you know, I think you should go for a white one.”  
  
Michael’s eyes widened.  “A WHITE one?” he asked incredulously.  
  
“Yeah.  Either that or powder blue,” Eric nodded.  
  
Michael shook his head in disbelief. He was really starting to get frustrated. “You know, I can’t believe I’m here asking you what I should wear when it’s my wedding,” he spat out.  
  
Eric gave him a bit of a hurt look.  “Hey, it was just a suggestion, Mike.  There’s no need to bite my head off like that.”  
  
Michael shut his eyes and sighed.  “I know, Eric.  I apologize for going off on you like that.  I never thought I’d have such trouble picking out my suit.  Poor Lisa, if I’m having this much trouble she must be going absolutely spare.”  He chuckled.  
  
Eric grinned.  “Tell you what, I’m probably making you nervous.  You’re right, it’s your wedding.  All that counts is that you’re happy with what you’re wearing.  I’ll go over there and look and if you find something you like, model it for me and I’ll give it my personal approval,” he winked at Michael and giggled.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes.  “Can’t go wrong with that, can we,” he said sardonically, grinning.   
  
Eric laughed and walked over to another rack of suits as Michael resumed looking through the other rack.  He knew he’d want a black tux.  He wasn’t about to go all out and wear a pink or powder blue, or even a white one.  No, something traditional and simple was the way to go.  He hoped to find something like that in his size.   
  
“Ah,” he smiled, as he found a simple, traditional-looking black tuxedo towards the back of the rack.  He picked it up and held it out in front of him.  It was perfect and he knew he’d found the one he wanted.  He walked toward the back where the changing rooms were located.  
  
He quickly undressed and slipped the tux - shirt, bowtie, cummerbund and all - on.  He smoothed his hair down and admired himself in the mirror.  He was never too proud of himself, but right now he thought he looked pretty good.  He’d thought about wearing a top hat to complete the look, but thought that was a bit over-the-top.  
  
He exited the changing room and surveyed the place looking for Eric.  He found him looking at another rack of suits, completely engrossed in a light blue leisure suit.  He rolled his eyes and grinned. “Eric?” he called out.  Eric did not react.  'He must not have heard me,' Michael thought to himself.  Instead he walked straight up to Eric and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Eric whirled around and came face to face with a smiling Michael. “Well!” he exclaimed.  
  
“So, what do you think?” Michael asked a bit timidly.  
  
“What do I think?” Eric grinned.  “Mike you look...well...smashing.” he giggled, at a loss for words.  
  
“You don’t like it, do you,” Michael said quietly with a worried expression on his face.  
  
Eric’s eyes widened.  “Oh…no! No, I think it looks great!”  
  
Michael beamed.  “Thanks.  I think so too!”  
  
“Well, then, I guess you’ve found something you like,” Eric grinned.  
  
“Yeah, thank God,” Michael sighed.  “I’m just gonna change back into my clothes and then I’ll pay for it and we can get out of here.” He changed out of the tuxedo and back into his jeans, shirt and light tan jacket.  He brought the suit up to the sales clerk and went right ahead and bought it.   
  
Michael whistled happily as he and Eric exited the shop.  They were about to enter Eric’s car when Michael noticed the travel agency right next to it.  It gave him an idea.  
  
He handed the suit to Eric.  “Can you wait here, Eric?  I won’t be a moment.”  
  
“Um...sure,” Eric replied, looking curiously at Michael as he rushed into the travel agency.  
  
Michael was having ideas about their honeymoon.  It was still quite chilly up here and he was thinking about going someplace warm, especially after the 5-week ordeal of shooting Holy Grail.  A dirty thought entered his head, though, and he decided they should head back up to Scotland just for a day or two...back to Doune, maybe on to Edinburgh, and then someplace warm.    
He grinned with satisfaction as he exited the travel agency, brochures and receipt in his hand.  
  
Eric waved to him.  “Ah, planning the honeymoon, I see,” he grinned.  
  
“That’s not for you to know, Idle,” Michael joked, raising his eyebrows and grinning. Eric nudged him hard in the ribs, resulting in a small “ow!” from Michael as he rubbed the area.  
  
The receipt stuck out of one of Michael’s brochures, and Eric grabbed it. His eyes widened when he neared the bottom of the receipt. “The Woodside??” he exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
Michael nodded.  It was the very hotel they’d been shacked up in while filming Holy Grail.  
  
“Oh, come on now! You’re going back to that dreadful place??” Eric exclaimed with an amused grin on his face.  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
“For your honeymoon??” he asked incredulously.  
  
“Oh, come off it, Eric.  It’s just for a night or two.  You don’t know what I have in mind...” Michael trailed off, grinning.  
  
“Well, whatever you’ve got planned, it had better be something warm, ‘cos you’re gonna freeze up there.”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry, it will be...” Michael said quietly as a naughty grin formed on his face.  
  
Eric laughed as he went around to the other side of the car and got in. As they drove off, he noticed Michael looking thoughtfully out the window. “You know, Mike...” he began.  Michael turned back toward Eric. “I have to say you made a great choice.  You looked just perfect in that suit.” 

Michael nodded.  He snorted as a strand of his bangs drooped into his eye. “Almost perfect,” he said under his breath as he pushed it out of his eye and off to the side of his face.  He was glad he’d be getting a trim before the wedding...nothing too short as he knew Lisa loved his hair long and he’d been happy with it for the most part, but enough to get the hair out of his eyes.  He thought he didn’t look too shabby when they were filming Holy Grail and she’d first met him again.  Maybe he’d ask Nigel to cut it like that.  
  
'Ah, I’m overthinking this,' he thought to himself as he giggled.  He turned to look out the window again and sighed.  In less than two days he’d be married to the most wonderful girl he’d ever met.  It couldn’t come soon enough.


	22. Goin' to the Chapel and We're...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Lisa is a sentimental fool and Eric fancies himself a hairdresser

Lisa sighed happily as she surveyed herself in the mirror at her mum’s flat.  Her mother and bridesmaids Carol and Connie were helping her get ready.  Carol had been something of an expert with hairstyling, so she’d pinned Lisa’s hair up in a sleek up do, leaving a few tendrils down around her face.  Her mother and Connie helped fit her headpiece on. After her hair was styled and the headpiece was fitted, they stood back and looked at her.  
  
“Oh, Lisa, you look like an angel!” Carol exclaimed.    
  
Lisa smiled and blushed a bit.  “Thank you, Carol.  I love what you’ve done with my hair,” she said a bit shyly.  

  
Carol smiled and stepped forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Think nothing of it, dear.”    
  
Connie smiled at Lisa.  “You do look absolutely beautiful, Lisa,” she said warmly.  “I do hope you and Mike have more luck than John and I.”  She turned her gaze downward.  
  
Lisa looked at her sadly.  “I am so sorry about you and John,” she said softly.  
  
Connie looked back up at her and gave her a quick little smile.  “That’s alright, darling.  I don’t want to lay this on you right before your wedding.  John and I will manage.” She walked up to Lisa and gave her a hug and a little kiss on the cheek.  
  
Lisa smiled.  “Oh, I can’t wait until the wedding begins and I’ll get to see my wonderful Michael again.  How I wish I could see him now.  The last time I saw him in a suit was my graduation from Oxford and that was ages ago.”  
  
“You know, dear, it’s bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding,” Lisa’s mother grinned.  
  
Lisa sighed heavily.  “Yes, I know.  That’s the problem,” she put on a mock pout, causing Carol and Connie to giggle.  
  
Carol stepped forward and reached for her purse.  She dug out a photo of herself and the Pythons at her wedding a few years earlier.  She handed it to Lisa. “This might not be the same, but it should give you a taste of what Mike looks like in a suit,” she winked.  
  
Lisa looked down at the photo and a smile spread across her face.  It showed Carol in a lovely wedding dress, lying back in the laps of Terry Jones, Eric, Michael, Graham and John.  Jonesy was being funny and looked as if he pretended to be gnawing Carol’s foot off.  Lisa giggled. When her eyes reached Michael, though, she narrowed them thoughtfully.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Carol asked.  
  
“Is it me, or does Michael appear a bit frightened in this picture?”  
  
Carol bent over and looked at the photo.  Michael was dressed very nicely in a black, pin-stripe suit and was well-groomed, but he had a look on his face which made him appear as if he were awkward or uncomfortable. Carol looked at it for a moment, then she broke out in a grin.  “Oh, that’s just Mike appearing as Mike,” she giggled.  “He must have been feeling incredibly shy that day.”  
  
Lisa giggled a bit.  “Yes, perhaps.”  She wondered though if he’d felt bad, that there was something missing in his life, like he was still searching for the girl of his dreams.  After all, it had been about 3 years since they’d lost contact when that photo was taken.  
  
She smiled and gave the photo back to Carol.  “Thanks very much for sharing this with me.”  
  
Carol shook her head.  “Oh, no, please, it’s for you.”  
  
“But it’s from your wedding, isn’t it?”   
  
Carol held up her hands.  “Believe me, that’s the umpteenth copy of that picture.  I’ve got several more at home, so it’s yours.”  
  
Lisa looked down again at the photo and back up at Carol.  “Thanks Carol.  I really appreciate this,” she smiled.  
  
Carol smiled back at her before leaning forward and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “All the best to you and Mike,” she exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a horn caught their attention.  Lisa’s mother peered out the window and saw a limousine parked out front to take them to the church. “Well, I believe our ride is here,” she grinned. “Come, ladies, we must go now.”    
  
With that, she, Lisa, Carol and Connie made their way out the door, down the stairs and outside to the limousine.

* * *

 

  
Michael looked nervously at his watch as he made his way down the road toward the barbershop.  Time was fleeting by, and Eric and Jonesy would be stopping over just before they’d head over to the church.  He wished he didn’t get such a late start this morning.  
  
He smiled upon finding that the barbershop was open.  He parked out in front, slipped out of the car and made his way into the shop, whistling happily.

  
As he entered, he found there was no one there.  He breathed a sigh of relief, as this meant he’d get done quicker.    
  
A middle-aged man poked his head out from behind the front cash register. “Well, if it isn’t Mike Palin,” he grinned.  
  
Michael giggled a bit.  “Hello, Nigel.”  
  
Nigel came out from behind the counter and looked Michael up and down. “I see you’ve gotten rid of the sideburns,” he pointed out.  “Or did you have a slight shaving mishap?” He grinned.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes.  “No.  This haircut was courtesy of our two hairdressers during the Grail filming.  According to Terry there were no mutton chop sideburns during the Middle Ages, so they had to be shaved off.”  
  
Nigel nodded thoughtfully.  “Well...you could grow them back later, you know.”  
  
Michael narrowed his eyes.  “No, it’s too much trouble I reckon.”  
  
The barber laughed.  “Well.  I take it you’ve come here for something other than light banter?”  
  
Michael laughed and nodded as Nigel led him to a seat and proceeded to drape a cloth over his shoulders. “Just a trim, Nigel.  My girl likes it long,” he grinned.  
  
Just as he picked up his comb, he stopped and looked at Michael.  “Your girl, Mike?” he asked curiously.  
  
Michael held up his hand and grinned apologetically.  “Yes, that’s right,” he nodded, smiling.  “I’m getting married today.”  
  
Nigel furrowed his brow in confusion, then looked at Michael.  “Ohhh, why didn’t you tell me before you went up to Scotland?”  
  
“Because I didn’t know I was getting married before I went up to Scotland,” Michael grinned.  
  
The barber looked at him, confused.  “I’ll never understand you, Mike.”  
  
Michael giggled.  With that, Nigel began to wet Michael’s hair and comb it through.    
  
“Remember, not too much off.  She likes it long, and if that doesn’t make you nervous I’ll be watching in the mirror the whole time,” Michael said wryly.  
  
The barber rolled his eyes, then looked back down at him.  “Okay Mike, I understand.  Just a trim, okay?”   
  
Michael grinned as Nigel went around his head, snipping the bottom and sides and the bangs just a bit.  When he was through, he plugged in his blow-dryer and proceeded to dry Michael’s hair.  When he finished, he removed the cloth from Michael’s neck and gestured toward the mirror. “Will this do?”  
  
Michael looked in the mirror and smiled with satisfaction.  He looked exactly as he had when they were filming Holy Grail and Lisa had first come to spend time with him. “Ah, just as she likes it,” he said softly.  He turned back around to the barber.  “You’re lucky, Nigel,” he grinned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Oh, thank heavens I got it right this time,” the barber chuckled.  
  
Michael reached down into his jeans pocket and dug out his wallet.  As he paid the barber, he informed him of where the wedding was going to be held. “...Just in case you’d like to drop by, you know.” He grinned.  
  
“’Drop by’??” the barber said to himself as Michael exited.  He shook his head and laughed to himself.  
  
Michael happily made his way to his car, skipping a bit as he went around to the driver’s side.  He was glad the haircut didn’t take very long as he still had time to get his tux on before Eric and Jonesy arrived.  He hummed happily the entire way back.  
  
After he made it back to the house, he ran inside and checked to see where he’d left his tux so he could start getting ready.  He breathed a sigh of relief when he found it lying on the bed in the guest room.  He started to unbutton his jeans when he heard the doorbell ring.  


* * *

  
Michael peered out the window and saw Eric standing in front of the door.  He quickly buttoned his jeans back up and tucked his shirt in before answering the door.  
  
He opened the door and found Eric standing there in a light blue suit, most likely the same one he’d been looking at in the shop the other day.  His long, wavy blonde hair was neatly combed and parted on the side, and it framed his face.    
  
Eric smiled as Michael opened the door. “Well! If it isn’t the bridegroom himself.”

  
Michael smiled shyly at him.  “Well.  You’re a bit early, aren’t you?”  
  
Eric shrugged as Michael let him in.  
  
“I’ve got to get my suit on, Eric, if you don’t mind.”  
  
Eric shook his head.  “Oh, no.  I’ll just sit here whilst you get ready.”  
  
Michael nodded.  “Ah.  Thank you,” he grinned.  
  
As he headed off toward the guest room, Eric sat down on the couch and looked down at the coffee table.  There were various magazines scattered around...Sixteen, Country Life... Eric smiled and instantly began browsing through them.  He helped himself to a peppermint candy from the small crystal candy dish.  The dog heard this unmistakable noise and made a beeline for Eric.  He smiled at her and bent down to scratch her head.  
  
Meanwhile, Michael was quickly getting himself ready.  After he’d slipped into the tux, he fastened the bowtie around his neck, slipped his socks and shoes on, and began to comb his hair in front of the mirror.  Yes, he did look smashing, if he did say so himself.  He smiled to himself as he made his way back to the living room where Eric was waiting. “How do I look?” he smiled.  
  
“Like a real sex machine, Mike!” Eric winked.  
  
“Um...thanks...I think,” Michael blushed.    
  
As he turned around, Eric noticed that something wasn’t right. “Wait a tic.  Turn around again,” he said.  
  
Michael looked at him curiously, but turned back around.  Part of his hair had been sticking into his shirt collar.  Eric pulled it out and it spilled just a bit over the collar.  
  
Michael nodded and grinned at him.  “Ah.  Thank you Eric.  If it’s one chap who knows about hair, it’s you.”  
  
Eric turned his eyes downward and grinned.  He looked back up at Michael, stroking his chin thoughtfully. “Speaking of which, come over here with me.”  
  
Michael walked over with him to the mirror on the wall.  Eric fished a comb out of his pocket, and he began parting Michael's bangs, attempting to comb them over to the side of his face.  It didn’t seem to stay, however.  Eric furrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
“I just had it cut, if that helps.” Michael explained.  
  
“Ah,” Eric nodded.  “Well, now that I think of it, it does look better this way.”  He got rid of his handiwork and combed the bangs straight down, which made them naturally brush sideways just a bit as they had before.  
  
Michael smiled, and reached over to give Eric a hug. “Thanks for everything, Eric,” he said.  
  
Eric patted him on the back.  “Hey, you’re one of my best friends, Mike.  What else can I do?” He stepped back and smiled at Michael.  “Congratulations to you and Lisa.”  
  
Michael smiled at him before giving him another hug.  
  
Just then, a frantic pounding on the door made them both jump.  Michael rolled his eyes as he knew who it was.  


* * *

  
Michael opened the door and found a frantic, almost out-of-breath - though neatly groomed - Terry Jones standing in front of him.  
  
“Mike,” he exclaimed breathlessly.  “I raced over here as fast as I could.”  
  
“You know, Terry, the doorbell does work,” Michael said sarcastically.    
  
Jonesy rolled his eyes and stepped inside. “Well.  I have to say you’re looking very swell, Mike!” he exclaimed.  “I’ll bet you’re all excited, eh?”  
  
Michael nodded and smiled.  “I only wish I didn’t have to wait so long to see my lovely bride in her wedding dress.”  
  
Eric cleared his throat.  
  
“Oh, hello Eric,” Jonesy said cheerfully.  “Where on earth did you find that suit?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Eric wrinkled his nose at Jonesy’s strong, overpowering cologne.  “Where on earth did you find that aftershave?”  He turned and looked at Michael.  “Mike, you didn’t happen to sell him the Skate With Just A Hint Of Prawn, did you?”  
  
Michael tossed his head back and laughed.  “Oh, dear.  You haven’t been dipping into the Sea Bass, have you, Terry?”  
  
Jonesy scowled at both of them as a car horn honked outside.  
  
Michael stopped laughing and glanced out the window.  It was the limousine to take them to the church.  He began to get a bit nervous. “Well.  I guess this is it.  Time to go,” he said quietly.  He exited the house along with Eric and Jonesy, making their way toward the limousine.  As they neared the church, he sighed happily.  In a short time, he’d see his lovely bride and they’d be married.    
  
Jonesy grinned to himself as he remembered that Gilliam was driving there himself with his wife, and later he’d almost get payback for Michael poking fun at his cologne.


	23. ... Gonna Get Ma-a-arried....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely couple ties the knot. John shows his sensitive side and the Terries' plans go awry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's quite obvious by now that I am obsessed with Michael's Holy Grail hair.... lol sorry.... ;)

Michael nervously looked out the window as the limousine carrying him, Eric and Jonesy made its way down to the church.  He felt as if he had butterflies in his stomach.  The last time he'd been this nervous was when they were about to tape the first episode of Flying Circus.  
  
"Mike, are you alright?" Eric asked with a bit of concern in his voice.  
  
Michael turned to face him.  "Oh...yeah, fine."  He smiled weakly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Eric narrowed his eyes.  
  
Michael nodded.  "Really, Eric.  I'm just a bit anxious, that's all.  Today is the most important day of my life," he said quietly. Eric smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder.  Michael smiled back, then looked over at Jonesy.   
  
Terry nodded at him slightly, then couldn't help but stare at Michael with a goofy grin on his face. Michael raised an eyebrow at Jonesy.  "Terry?  Is something funny?"  
  
Jonesy kept grinning, then realizing that Michael had caught him, broke his grin and shook his head. "Oh...no, no, Mike! I-I was just thinking about how long we've known each other, how long we've spent writing together.  For some reason it just made me think of the Spanish Inquisition, what a great sketch that was," he giggled sheepishly.  
  
"Oh..." Michael said, a bit dazed.  He turned around, but turned his eyes back to Jonesy, narrowing them almost in suspicion.   
  
As they finally reached the church, the limousine parked out front and the driver exited.  He opened the back passenger doors as Jonesy, Eric and Michael slipped out. Michael walked around the other side of the limo and looked up at the church.  He couldn't believe the day had finally come when he'd be marrying the most wonderful girl in the world.  He sighed happily and began to make his way up the front steps.

 

* * *

  
Meanwhile, Lisa, her mother and her bridesmaids had already been at the church for some time, rehearsing a bit and just trying to calm each other's nerves.  She was so happy that she'd finally be marrying the man she'd loved ever since she entered university.  She couldn't wait until the wedding would start so that she'd finally get to see her Michael, as handsome as ever in a tux.   
  
"Well...it appears that the bridegroom and his mates have made it here," Carol smiled as she entered the room off of the front of the church where Lisa and the others were.  
  
Lisa looked up at her.  "Oh? You've seen Michael?" she asked quietly.  
  
Carol smiled and nodded.  "I caught a quick glimpse of him, and I must say he looks particularly dashing, Lisa.  You are a very lucky woman," she winked.  
  
Lisa got up from the chair, only to be held back by her mother.  
  
"Uh-uh, my dear.  Remember, it's bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding," she chastised.  
  
"Oh, I know, I know.  Silly tradition." Lisa said in mock pout as Carol and Connie laughed.  
  
Connie sighed as her and John's three-year-old daughter Cynthia, came running into the room.  She was to be the flower girl, and she was dressed in a lovely little white, lacy dress. "Cynthia, darling, please stop throwing the flowers around.  You need them for the actual wedding, hmm?"   
  
The little girl giggled impishly as Connie bent over and smoothed her blonde hair back. "Did you see the groom, Cynthia?" she asked her daughter.  She smiled.  
  
"Did he look very handsome?"  
  
Cynthia nodded her head and grinned widely.  Connie straightened up and looked over toward Lisa. "Well, there's another assenting opinion, Lisa," she said wryly.  "I think you're in for a real treat."  
  
Lisa giggled as she bent down and patted the little girl on the head.  Suddenly she looked up as she saw the usher standing in the doorway.  
  
"It's time to begin the ceremony," he said calmly.   
  
For a moment, Lisa's eyes widened and she turned slightly pale.  Her heart began to pound and she felt her hands start to perspire as she could feel their eyes on her.  
  
Lisa's mother walked up to her and looked at her, concerned.  "Are you alright, dear?" she asked softly.  
  
Lisa turned her head toward her mother, and nodded slightly. "Yes, Mum," she croaked.  Embarrassed, she cleared her throat.  "Just a little attack of nerves, I think."  
  
Her mother smiled.  "I went through the same thing, Lisa.  It's alright, darling.  Just remember that we love you very much."  She took hold of Lisa's hands and clutched them in her own.  
  
Lisa looked at her, then looked back at Carol and Connie, both of whom were smiling and giving her looks of encouragement.  She smiled back at them, then turned back to her mother and hugged her. "Thanks, Mum.  I love you too," she whispered as she kissed her mother on the cheek.  
  
The organ music began to play.  Lisa turned straight ahead, took a deep breath, wiped her sweaty palms on the sides of her dress, and picked up her bouquet as she began to walk behind the flower girl and her bridesmaids down the aisle.

 

* * *

  
A bit further down the aisle, Michael stood off to the left side, alongside Eric and Terry Jones.  He'd been quite nervous as well.  As the guests began to file in, he scanned the seats looking for anyone familiar, or just trying to guess who they might be.  At one point he thought he saw Lisa's mother talking with a tall, gray-haired man whom he presumed was Lisa's father.  Some time before that, he spotted Terry Gilliam and his wife Maggie taking a seat up front.  Gilliam had been grinning widely at Michael the whole time he wished him good luck and such, and Michael would have been suspicious if it wasn't in Gilliam's nature to grin widely.  He'd also spotted Jonesy's wife Allison with their baby daughter Sally.  He smiled as he saw her take a seat.  The baby was just adorable, and Michael hoped he and Lisa would be able to have a child someday.  Of course, he also spotted John sitting with Graham and David Sherlock along with their adopted son.  He was glad all of the guys had made it to his wedding.  
  
Just then, the organ music started up in the slow wedding march, and Michael could feel himself growing more nervous.  He looked down at the dainty ring he was to place on his new bride's finger and hoped he wouldn't do something stupid like drop it right in front of everyone.  He then thought he was being ridiculous, figuring Lisa had to be just as nervous as he was.  He giggled softly.   
  
He felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Mike, turn around, there's your bride!" Eric whispered.  
  
He turned around and when he saw how gorgeous Lisa looked in her dress and her hair done up, he knew he was the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

 

  
As Lisa slowly made her way down the aisle to the music, she looked over to her left where Michael, his best man Jonesy, and Eric were standing.  As her eyes met Michael's, she could see he was looking at her smiling, his face beaming with pride.  She was pleasantly stunned to see how incredibly handsome he looked, and felt a tear well up in her eye.  There he was, in his sleek, black tux with his gorgeous long hair neatly combed and spilling a bit over the collar, his bangs falling over his forehead and neatly framing his eyebrows.  It was just as he'd looked when she'd been reunited with him up in Scotland a whole month ago.  
  
As she neared him, he stepped up to her and they continued their walk down the aisle.  As they walked, Lisa kept glancing over at Michael, still pleasantly surprised at how handsome he looked.  She smiled.  
  
The vicar looked from Michael to Lisa and smiled warmly. "Dearly beloved," he began.  "We are gathered here today to join this man and woman in the bond of holy wedlock..."  
  
Suddenly, he was almost drowned out by a bit of loud sobbing coming from the audience.  Michael and Lisa both turned their heads, and saw John blowing his nose with a handkerchief.  An amused grin broke out on Michael's face as he hadn't expected John to be the type to cry at weddings.  Graham leaned over and patted John on the back to reassure him as David and their boy looked at John curiously.  
  
The ceremony continued as Michael gently placed the ring on Lisa's finger.  She looked up into his eyes and smiled at him.  
  
The vicar continued.  "Do you, Michael Edward Palin, take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"  
  
Michael looked right into Lisa's eyes and smiled tenderly. "I do," he said softly.  
  
Lisa smiled at him and felt the urge to grab him and kiss him again.  'Not yet, Lisa, just wait,' she said to herself.  
  
"And do you, Lisa Jessica Dobson, take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"  
  
Lisa couldn't have been more sure of her reply. "I do," she said with utmost confidence.   
  
Michael breathed a sigh of relief deep down inside, though he knew he had nothing to worry about  
  
The vicar went on.  "If there is anyone here who wishes this wedding not to take place, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace."  
  
There was a definite silence.  Just then, Terry Jones' eyes lit up and a grin spread across his face.  He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth as if he were to speak.   
  
Eric caught him and grabbed him by the arm. "Don't you dare!" he whispered sharply to Jonesy, then shook his head and grinned as Jonesy put on a most disappointed face.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife.  You may kiss the bride."  The vicar smiled.  
  
Lisa and Michael turned and looked each other in the eyes before engaging in a long, tender kiss.  The music began to play again and the audience cheered.  
  
After they unlocked their lips, Lisa looked up at Michael and smiled sweetly at him. "Wear your hair like that forever," she said softly.  
  
Michael smiled back.  "I promise, love," he winked.   
  
They made their way to the doors of the church and stepped outside where they expected crowds to be throwing rice at them.  Only there didn't seem to be anyone with rice, just Terry Jones and Terry Gilliam standing on opposite sides grinning at each other knowingly.  Michael furrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
Lisa noticed him looking over at Jonesy, then back at Gilliam. "Is something wrong, Michael?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Mmm...I don't know," Michael muttered.  "I'm just surprised to see Gilliam over there with a..."   
  
His eyes widened when he saw Jonesy wink and nod his head over at Gilliam who appeared to have a bucket in hand. "...Oh, shit! Lisa, duck your head!" he yelled.  At that moment, he and Lisa ran down the steps, ducking their heads.  They looked back, only to find that Gilliam had intended to hurl a bucket of wet, slimy mud at them, straight from a Grail shooting location most likely...only he missed his intended target and ended up getting it all over Jonesy.  
  
Michael looked back at Jonesy and began to laugh.  Apparently the two Terrys had been planning this for some time, and now Jonesy had gotten a taste of his own medicine after making Michael and the others crawl through the mud on location nearly a month earlier.   
  
The rest of the wedding party began to laugh at Jonesy as he began to wipe the mud off his face with a handkerchief.  He stopped and threw his arm down in an act of frustration, almost reminiscent of his act in "The Bishop" sketch where he'd show up at the scene of crime and remark "We was...too late!!"

 

* * *

  
A small reception at a dance hall followed.  Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, including Jonesy who had managed to clean himself up in the Men's washroom.  The food was quite good, and there was much dancing afterwards.  For the slow dance, Michael requested “Without You” by Nilsson, one of his favorite artists.  

  
Near the close of the evening, Terry Gilliam suddenly made his way toward the front of the room and picked up the microphone. “We’ve all had a wonderful evening,” he grinned.  “But before you all go, we’ve got a little surprise for Mike and Lisa.”  
  
Michael closed his eyes and sighed deeply.  “Oh, no,” he intoned, his voice full of dread.  Lisa giggled.  
  
Gilliam gestured to Jonesy, who was standing next to a tape player.  He pressed a button, and Michael’s eyes widened in reaction to the music that started playing...  
  
“We’re knights of the Round Table  
We dance whene’er we’re able  
We do routines and chorus scenes  
With footwork impeccable,  
We dine well here in Camelot,  
We eat ham and jam and spam a lot........”

  
It was the song from Holy Grail.  
  
Lisa and Michael both started laughing.  Michael breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Gilliam and Jonesy hadn’t planned anything worse after the mud-slinging incident.  He turned and looked into Lisa’s eyes. “Our song,” he grinned.  She giggled softly, and they embraced.  
  
Everyone then made their way outside to where Michael’s car was waiting.  The back window had been soaped up with the words “just married.”  The side windows each had sayings like, “Bon voyage” and “Sir and Lady Galahad...Do not disturb.”  Michael giggled as he recognized the work of his fellow Pythons.  
  
John walked up to both of them with Connie and little Cynthia following. “Best of luck to both of you,” he said with a half smile as he patted Michael on the shoulder.  
  
“Why, thank you, John,”  Michael answered.  
  
“Er...that mud wasn’t intended for you.  Honestly,” Jonesy said awkwardly with a bit of mud caked in his hair.  
  
“Yeah, suuuuurrrre it wasn’t,” Michael rolled his eyes.   
  
Jonesy grinned at him and gave him a big hug. “Congratulations to my best friend,” he said warmly as he stepped back.  
  
Graham walked over with David.  “Congratulations to both of you, Mike,” Graham smiled.  “I’m glad to see you so happy.”  He reached over and gave Michael a hug.  
  
“Thanks, Gray,” Michael smiled.  
  
He was about to step into the car when Eric came up to him. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t,” he winked, grinning mischievously.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes.  “Thank you for the advice, Idle.  Not that I’ll actually follow it, but thank you nonetheless.”  
  
Eric giggled and after a hug, he waved them off as they stepped into the car.  
  
They both waved goodbye to their family and friends before turning toward one another for another kiss.  Michael then put the car into gear and began heading off toward their destination.  It was honeymoon time.


	24. Mikey and Lisa sittin' in a tree...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K-I... well, you get the idea

Lisa turned her head and sighed as she looked out the window.  What a truly wonderful day it had been.  She'd just gotten married to the man she loved more than life itself, and the wedding couldn't have gone more smoothly.  

  
Now they were heading off on their honeymoon. Speaking of which, where exactly were they going?  Michael had said not a word about it the whole time, and they had been on the road for quite some time.  Now the sunlight was fading from the sky.  
  
Finally she turned back toward him.  She still couldn't believe how handsome he looked.  Those gorgeous dimples, that perfect hair...  
  
"Michael? Forgive my curiosity, but...where exactly are we going?" she smiled.  
  
He turned slightly toward her with a grin on his face.  "Don't worry, you'll see when we get there."  he answered.  
  
She looked at him and grinned, amused.  "But that's what you said the last time!" she exclaimed.  
  
Michael nodded.    
  
She grinned and shook her head, deciding it was better to let it be a surprise.  After all, it was their honeymoon. She turned back toward him.  "I have to tell you again how wonderful you look...I mean, not just wearing the tux and everything.  But the way you've got your hair.  It makes you look so handsome."  She blushed a bit.  
  
Michael grinned.  "That's why I got it cut like this, love.  I knew you liked it, so I said to Nigel, 'just a trim, Nigel, my girl likes it long.'"    
  
She looked at him thoughtfully as he held onto the steering wheel with one hand and began to caress her hand with the other.  "Really?"  
  
He nodded.  "And I have to say I think he did a good job.  I quite like it, actually," he said a bit smugly.  "Who knows, I may just keep my hair like this forever."  
  
She giggled at him, causing a wide grin to form on his face. "Ah, well, as long as you like it is all that matters," she said as she calmed down a bit.  
  
He blushed slightly and nodded, giving her a little smile.  As he continued the drive up to Stirling, he noticed Lisa had rested her head back on the seat and had slowly drifted off to sleep.  He couldn't blame her, though.    
  
They'd both had a long, exciting day.  Michael let out a little yawn and hoped it wasn't much further to the hotel.  


* * *

  

  
Dusk was just about to fall by the time Michael turned down the road and the sign for the Woodside out on the front lawn came into view.  He parked the car, turned off the ignition, and looked down at his watch.  It was 8:00 pm.  His stomach began to growl and he realized they hadn't eaten anything since the wedding reception in the early afternoon.  After they checked in, he decided they should head down to a restaurant - possibly La Dolce again - for a nice dinner.  He had something quite good in mind, but they'd be better off getting some food in them first.  
  
He turned his head and looked over toward Lisa.  She was still asleep.  He smiled sweetly at her.  She was still in her wedding dress and headpiece.  She looked so beautiful, he thought.  He gently nudged her. "Lisa?" he said, softly.  
  
She slowly stirred and opened her eyes.  "Mmm?" she mumbled.  
  
"We've arrived, love." Michael smiled.  He opened the driver's side door and stepped out. His hair blew ever so slightly in the wind.    
  
Before she could react, he quickly made his way around to her side of the car and opened the door.  He scooped her up in a flourish, causing her to yelp in surprise.  As he set her down gently, she blushed a bit. "Oh! Pardon my surprise, I just wasn't...er...expecting that!" she giggled nervously.  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  "What? You weren't expecting that?  Well being newly married and all, it's only customary for me to carry you over the threshold."  
  
"Out of a car?" she asked, amused.  
  
Michael blushed somewhat.  "Oh…well.. I was just getting in some practice."  She giggled gently at him, making him smile. He looked up at the hotel ahead.  "Do you know where we are?" he grinned.  
  
Her mouth dropped open when she realized it was the same hotel she'd first met him at just a month ago, the one in which he was holed up for the Holy Grail filming. She laughed.  "Oh, how nice of you to bring me back here!"  
  
He laughed with her.  "Yes, it wasn't quite luxurious, but it had a bit of a home-y feeling.  I can't believe it's been a whole month now."  
  
He looked back up at the hotel then started prancing around the front lawn, holding his right hand out in front of him as if he were holding an invisible rein, just as he had in the film. "Hmm, no, I feel quite silly now," he grinned sheepishly.  Lisa laughed and ran over to him, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her and patted her on the back.  "Come, we'd best be checking in now."  
  
As they headed toward the front door, Michael brushed off his tux jacket and smoothed down his hair.  He held the door for Lisa, then followed and shut it behind him.  
  
The familiar old hotel manager sat behind his desk, carefully reading the newspaper.  As Michael and Lisa walked up, he failed to take notice of them.  Michael cleared his throat.  
  
The old man still did not react. Michael rolled his eyes.  He spied the bell sitting on the edge of the desk and rang it, pressing it down quickly.  
  
The manager lifted his head, startled.  He fixed his glasses upon his head, then looked straight at Michael, a bit embarrassed. "Ah! Mister Palin, I presume!" he exclaimed.  "So, what brings you back here, my lad?" he winked knowingly.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and grinned.  "Ah.  Clever, Hamish."    
  
Lisa giggled.  
  
The old man chuckled good-naturedly and pointed to the register.  "Just sign here, then."    
  
Michael bent over and signed the register, writing "Mr. and Mrs. Michael Palin."  Lisa looked down at the register and beamed.  He then wrote out a check and handed it to the manager who endorsed it and deposited it in his cash register.  He turned to the rows of keys hanging up behind him, and removed one with a tag printed with "# 311".  Smiling, he handed it to Michael.  
  
Michael looked down at the tag and furrowed his brow in confusion.  "Er, thanks, Hamish... I didn't know there was a third floor here."  
  
The manager's eyes lit up.  "Oh, of course there is, my lad.  It's just more private than the other two floors.  We like to refer to it as the 'honeymoon suite.'"  
  
Michael grinned.  "Then I trust we'll have better luck getting actual hot water in the bath?"  
  
"Aye, my lad," the manager smiled broadly, reaching over and pinching Michael's cheek.  Michael winced and blushed as he saw Lisa grinning amusedly.  
  
The manager turned to them.  "Congratulations to both of you," he smiled warmly.  
  
"Thank you," Michael half-smiled as he turned toward the stairs and began to ascend them with Lisa.

* * *

 

  
"He's quite a funny man, isn't he?" Lisa laughed as they reached the second floor.  
  
"Oh yeah, he's quite the character," Michael said a bit sarcastically.  "Wish he'd go a bit easy on the cheeks, though." He reached up and touched the cheek which the man had pinched.  
  
Lisa smiled at him.  "Oh, well I'm sure he couldn't help it.  After all those dimples are just irresistible! I'm sure you must have had your cheeks pinched at one time or another, especially as a child."  
  
"Oh, yes," Michael said dreadfully. "More than once.  And I hated it."    
  
Lisa giggled.  
  
As they reached the end of the hall, Michael noticed it took a quick turn, and ahead on the left was a wider, carpeted staircase.  Michael raised his eyebrows in amazement. "Well...never noticed this here.  But then again I never ventured past room 208," he said sheepishly.   
  
They slowly made their way up the stairs, then walked a bit down the corridor to room 311.  This floor seemed to be kept up a bit more than the lower floors.  'They must cater to newlyweds,' Michael thought to himself. He inserted the key into the doorknob and twisted it until the door opened.    
  
Just as Lisa was about to enter, Michael stopped her. "Uh uh uh!" he grinned, shaking his head and wagging his finger at her.  

  
She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Oops! I'm sorry, I forgot!"  
  
"That's alright, love," he said softly as he picked her up and carried her over the threshold.  As he carried her over to the single queen-sized bed, his eyes widened at how much nicer the room was.  It had certainly been kept up nicer than the one in which he stayed.  He set her gently down on the bed and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek.  She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
He suddenly arose from the bed and began looking around. "Well! This is quite a place," he exclaimed.  Lisa nodded, a bit surprised as she didn't expect anything quite like this.    
  
He walked back over to the bed and leaned back on it, resting his arms behind his shoulder and looking up at the ceiling.  Suddenly Lisa removed the headpiece and let her hair tumble down her back.  She crouched over Michael and stared passionately at him.  She began to run her fingers through his hair, arranging it around his face and giving him quick little kisses along his jaw.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled. "I love it when you do that," he said.  
  
She caressed his cheek.  "I think you're the most handsome man I've ever met," she cooed.   
  
Michael blushed furiously.  He smiled sheepishly.  "And you're...the most beautiful woman I've ever met, as well as the smartest, most caring, and..."  Before he could continue, Lisa put her arms around his shoulders and they engaged in a long, passionate kiss.    
  
As Lisa backed up a bit from Michael, she could see he was smiling tenderly. "God, I love it when you do that," he said in almost a whisper.  She began to laugh, and he laughed alongside her as they both rose from the bed.  
  
Michael calmed himself down a bit and sighed.  "Ah...well I reckon we should get something to eat.  How does La Dolce sound to you?"   
  
"Sounds just perfect!" she exclaimed.  
  
He smiled.  "Okay, off we go."  Taking his jacket he led her out the room and closed the door behind him.


	25. The Naked Ant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, if the loch could talk, the stories it'd tell...

Lisa changed into her short, sleeveless nightgown and laid back on the bed, waiting for Michael to finish brushing his teeth.  She sighed contentedly.  Dinner was wonderful as usual, and tonight was their first night together as husband and wife.    
  
Michael emerged from the bathroom, whistling happily.  As he walked over to her, she sat up and looked up at him sweetly.  He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started rubbing it. He looked into her eyes and smiled tenderly.  "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look?" he asked softly.  
  
She blushed a bit and grinned.  "Did I ever tell you how incredibly handsome you look?" she returned, grinning broadly at him.    
  
Michael blushed furiously and gave her a shy little smile.  She put her arms around him and they embraced, locked in a passionate kiss.  They eased down onto the bed, at which point, still engaged in the kiss, Lisa began running her fingers through Michael's hair.  To her surprise, he began doing the same, running his fingers through her hair until his hand reached the side of her face.  At that moment Lisa's eyes widened, she pulled her lips away from Michael's... and laughed right in his face.  
  
Michael stopped and looked at her curiously, raising an eyebrow.  Lisa blushed in embarrassment, but she couldn't stop laughing.  She was very ticklish and he unintentionally tickled her when he touched the side of her face.    
  
To her surprise, he started laughing too.    
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry for laughing in your face like that, Michael," she said between giggles.  "It's just that you tickled me a bit when you did that, and.."  
  
He guffawed, then calmed down just enough to explain.  "I was only trying to be romantic by caressing your cheek like that, Lisa.  I never meant to tickle you!"  
  
She giggled a bit more, then smiled at him.  "I know.  I'm so sorry, Michael."   She reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
He smiled and began smoothing her hair down.  "That's quite alright, dear," he said softly. Suddenly, a mischievous grin spread across his face. "So, you're ticklish, eh?" he said with a naughty tone in his voice.  
  
She looked at him curiously, then tried to back away from him as he lunged for her.  
  
"Tickle tickle tickle!" he exclaimed, reaching over and attempting to tickle her on the neck.  Lisa yelped and began to giggle as she tried to edge away from Michael, toward the other side of the bed. Suddenly he made his way down to the end of the bed and grabbed her feet. "Tickle tickle!" he grinned as he began tickling the soles of her feet.    
  
Lisa threw her head back and laughed, almost in hysterics. "HA HA HA HA HA! Michael, stop that!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA...."  she laughed.  
  
He grinned mischievously at her, and looked back down at her feet as if he were about to tickle them some more.    
  
As she saw him doing this, her eyes widened and she thought to herself, "Oh no, not again!"  She threw her head back and laughed some more.  
  
Michael looked back up at her and saw that she was laughing herself to tears.  He grinned broadly at her. "Alright, I'll stop that now."  He giggled.    
  
He edged his way up the bed and laid down next to her.  She was still laughing, but calming down.  He laid down halfway on his side, with his head in his left hand.  He gazed passionately at her.  She finally stopped laughing and looked him in the eyes. "God, do I love you," he said softly.  He reached forward and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.  With that, he shut off the light...  


* * *

  
"Lisa?"  
  
Lisa woke with a start upon hearing Michael's voice calling her softly.  She lifted her head up off the pillow and could see him standing next to the bed, looking down at her. "Michael?" she said sleepily.  "What time is it?"  
  
"Half past midnight."  He smiled.  
  
She looked at him curiously.  He gestured for her to get up and she slowly removed the blanket and picked herself up off the bed.  
  
"Come on, I've just thought of something we can do," he grinned naughtily, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"What?" she asked, still curious as ever.  
  
"We're going to take a nice moonlit drive," he answered, still grinning.  
  
She smiled at him.  "Oh, how lovely.  Well let me just get dressed and fetch my purse..."  
  
"There's no need for that, really," Michael interrupted softly.  "I'm just going like this, so it's no problem."  
  
She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  "In your pajamas?? Whatever for?"  
  
"Don't worry, love, you'll see when we get there," he winked.  
  
'Oh, boy,' she thought to herself, rolling her eyes.  She couldn't say anything else.  She slipped on her flat-heeled shoes as Michael eagerly waited in the doorway. She then followed him out the door, and he locked it behind them.  


* * *

  
Lisa narrowed her eyes and grinned at Michael, not knowing what he had in mind.  As he drove, he had a little impish grin fixed on his face, and was giggling softly. She rolled her eyes and grinned at him.  He was obviously up to something and she was trying to figure out just what it was.    
  
A short time later, they arrived at their destination.  They appeared to be at a beach of some sort, with a huge body of water surrounding a castle off a bit in the distance.  It turned out to be Castle Stalker, where the end of Holy Grail had been filmed.  
  
Michael parked the car alongside a small gate and turned off the ignition.  He turned and looked at Lisa expectantly, his eyes lit up and his eyebrows raised as if to say, "Well?"  
  
Lisa turned toward him, then reached over and opened the door on her side.  She stepped out of the car and noticed that it actually wasn't too chilly out.  She turned straight ahead, then looked all around. "Well, this place seems a bit familiar," she mused as she turned back to Michael.  
  
"It should," he grinned.  "The final scenes for Holy Grail were filmed here."  
  
She looked at him thoughtfully, then grinned as he blushed deeply, forgetting for a moment that they had filmed that scene almost a week before she came up to meet him.  
  
"Er, I mean...it should be familiar to me, anyway."  He said quietly.  She laughed at him and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
He smiled, then picked himself up off the car seat and exited.  He slammed the door shut, then looked around. "Quite a nice night, isn't it?" he smiled.  
  
She nodded and smiled back.  She grew a bit nervous as he made his way toward the open gate, leading to the beach. "We aren't trespassing, are we?" 

  
He turned back to her and giggled sympathetically.  "No, love, this beach isn't privately owned.  The castle is, but I'm not about to have us swim across this large body of water just for a little snogging inside a big old castle."  He winked and grinned mischievously as she rolled her eyes and playfully swatted him.  
  
"Oh, you naughty boy," she said facetiously as he giggled.  
  
They walked down to the beach until they were standing right at the shore, overlooking the castle.  It was a beautiful night, not too chilly with just a light gentle breeze blowing.  Lisa looked up at Michael and smiled sweetly as his hair began blowing ever so slightly in the wind.  
  
Suddenly he turned toward her with a slight grin on his face. "How about a little swim?" he asked.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him.  "Well, it's a nice night, but I didn't bring too many nightgowns with me, and I wouldn't want to get this wet..."  
  
Michael looked down and remembered he was wearing his pj's. "Hmm, I didn't think of that either," he lied.  "Well, I guess there's only one solution." With that, he quickly unbuttoned his pajama top, slipped it off and threw it down onto the sand.  Lisa watched, wide-eyed as he slipped his pajama bottoms off as well as his boxers, until he was completely naked. He was about to jump into the water when he turned back to her and gestured for her to join him.  
  
"Michael, you're crazy!  I can't swim in this!"    
  
"Then do as I did!" he called back to her, smiling broadly.  He then ran a few feet ahead and jumped into the water, submerging himself.  Lisa continued to stare wide-eyed until he reappeared above the water.  He pushed his wet bangs back out of his eyes and again gestured for her to come in with him.  
  
Lisa rolled her eyes and grinned.  Michael had been planning this all along.  She knew he also had a naughty side to him, and tonight she was finally seeing it. She turned back around just to make sure no one was there, then her naughty side took full control and she began ripping off her nightgown and undergarments until she was completely nude as well.  
  
Michael was practically up to his chest in the water, and he smiled broadly when he saw her running toward him.  He was glad she didn't think he was too daft to pull something like this, that she wasn't a party pooper.  
  
Giggling, she ran toward the shoreline and jumped into the water, yelping as it was a bit cold at first.  When she reappeared above the surface, she pulled her long wet hair back away from her face and giggled along with him.  
  
After some time, they were able to get used to the water and it didn't feel as cold.  They swam out a few feet, not enough to be close to the castle, but just enough away from the shore.  Lisa had never been skinny-dipping before, but as long as she was here with Michael, the man she married, it was actually quite fun.  
  
Finally Lisa began feeling a bit cold, so she started swimming back to shore.  Michael looked down at his watch and discovered it was after 2 a.m.  He began feeling a little chilly as well, so he joined her.  Once they reached the shore he snuck up behind her and grabbed her, putting his arms around her.  She shrieked and started giggling.  She began to run down the shore closer to where they had thrown their clothes when Michael caught up to her and found her lying on her side on the ground.  He laid down on top of her and they engaged in a long, passionate kiss with the water just crashing right up to them, a la From Here To Eternity.    
  
Suddenly a flash of bright light made them stop and unlock lips.  Michael slowly arose from the sand and turned around.  His eyes widened in shock and he let out a yelp as he saw a policeman standing there, aiming a flashlight on them.  
  
After he arose, Lisa was able to make out the policeman and she too rose, her eyes widened.  She blushed furiously and grabbed her nightgown, wrapping it around herself.  
  
"Well, what's all this, then?" the policeman said curiously, his eyes narrowed.  
  
Michael cursed to himself.  Right now he was feeling more foolish than anything.  He hoped they weren't going to issue a warrant for his arrest. He blushed deeply and immediately cupped his hands over his privates. "Um...officer...I can explain, really, I-I..." he began nervously as he reached up with one hand and flicked a piece of stringy hair out of his eye.  
  
He thought this was going to be the end for him, when suddenly the officer looked right into his face and furrowed his brow. "Hey, aren't you one of those Python lads?" he said curiously in a thick brogue.  
  
Michael blushed even deeper.  "Um...y-yes.  That's right.  I'm..."  
  
"No, let me guess, you're Terry Jones, aren't you?" the officer smiled.  
  
Michael's eyes widened and he stared at the policeman, insulted for just a moment.  "No, no, I'm Michael Palin," he shook his head.  
  
The officer shut his eyes and sighed.  “Oh, that’s right, Michael Palin!  I keep getting you two lads mixed up every time I see you in that telly program.”  
  
Michael rolled his eyes, then turned back to the officer.  “Oh, er, well, we’re not that much different in height, and we do weigh about the same, I suppose,” he smiled sheepishly.  
  
The policeman laughed.  “So you are.  Well what brings you up here, laddie? And with a beautiful young woman, no less?” He turned toward Lisa who stood there with her gown wrapped around her, blushing.  
  
Michael smiled.  “Oh…well.. this is my wife, Lisa.  We just got married, and...”  
  
“This is your...honeymoon, then?” He winked knowingly at Michael.  
  
Michael laughed a bit.  “Ha ha ha! Yes, that’s right!” he nodded.  “I’m sorry if we were intruding or disturbing anyone.  We were just about to head off, actually...”  
  
The officer shook his head and held up his hands.  “No, no, you weren’t disturbing anyone.  I was...er... just making sure you hadn’t hurt yourselves.  For a moment I thought the young lady had drowned and you were trying to resuscitate her.”  
  
'Sure you did,' Michael thought to himself.  
  
“Well, just move along then...er, when you’re ready,” the officer winked at them.  With that he got back into his car and drove off.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight, Michael turned back to Lisa and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. “Oh my, was that ever close,” he said.  
  
Lisa giggled nervously.  “For a moment there I thought we were both going to get arrested!”  
  
Michael smiled and looked up.  “Well... thank God he was a Python fan.”  
  
Lisa laughed as he turned toward her and began laughing alongside her.  He began brushing the sand off of himself then slipped his boxers and pj’s back on.  Lisa ran up to the car and crouched behind it as she slipped her nightgown on over her head.  
  
Michael met her back up at the car and without saying a word, just smiling at her, he got in the car.  As she entered on the other side, he grinned at her and raised an eyebrow. “And if we’ve had this much fun here, I can only imagine how we’ll fare in Barbados where it’s considerably warmer.”  
  
She looked at him curiously, then put her head back and sighed contentedly as he started the car, put it into gear, and headed off.


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short trip to the future, where Lisa saves Michael from the peril that starts with "Terry" and ends in "Gilliam"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said before how much I love Michael's hair in Holy Grail, and his longer hair in general. I wasn't too crazy about it after he cut it for Ripping Yarns and all that, plus the haircut he had in Jabberwocky, so I decided he'd keep his hair long in my version of reality. LOL. If you want an idea of how he looks, this is probably pretty close to it: http://i.imgur.com/evpqQOo.jpg  
> Again, I thank those of you who've stuck with this story! Next up will be version B. I'll make that a new story with references to the first several chapters.

It was now July, 1976.  Lisa and Michael had been happily married for just over two years and their lives seemed just about perfect.  Lisa had since been promoted at the library and was now one of the head librarians.  The extra money didn't mean as much to her as the fact that she loved her job.  Michael had been working on various projects, like a movie for television called "Three Men In a Boat," and was collaborating with Terry Jones on a program called "Ripping Yarns."  He had kept his word to Lisa and had hardly changed his hair all (think Flying Circus, 4th series).   
  
Now he was going to be working on a new film.  Terry Gilliam had approached him a few months earlier about starring in his new film "Jabberwocky," based on the Lewis Carroll poem.  He had been eager to do something different on his own for quite some time.  Michael, with his keen interest in medieval history, gladly accepted.  He didn't know quite what Gilliam would have in store for this film, but he did mention that he wanted to do some things he hadn't been able to do in Holy Grail.   
  
This particular morning, Michael was going to be meeting him down at Shepperton Studios, where they would be filming most of the picture.  Gilliam was just going to show him the storyboards he had drawn up, show him where certain scenes would be filmed, mostly a basic introduction before they'd start filming in a couple of weeks.  
  
As he entered the kitchen, he saw Lisa seated at the table with her reading glasses on and her hair up in a bun.  She was going over some papers detailing a few projects at the library.  He smiled and came up behind her, rubbing her back and leaning over to give her a little kiss on the cheek.  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled.  "Well, where are you off to?" she asked as she looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm off to meet Terry down at Shepperton Studios.  He's going to show me what the film is about."  
  
She looked up.  "Oh, it must have slipped my mind.  I'm sorry Michael," she giggled apologetically.  
  
He smiled tenderly at her.  "That's alright, love.  I know how busy you've been this morning.  Don't worry, I shan't be long."  He gave her another kiss on the cheek before he stood up again. He walked over to the mirror and ran a comb through his hair, then put it back in his pocket, picked up his car keys and headed off toward the door.  
  
"Michael?" she suddenly called out.  
  
He turned back toward her and raised his eyebrows in curiosity.  
  
She removed her glasses and pulled her hair out of the bun, letting it tumble down her back. "Would it be alright if I came with you?"  
  
Michael was just a bit surprised.  He didn't think she'd have any interest in this, especially after watching them film Holy Grail.  "Er...well..." he began awkwardly.  
  
"It's just that I'm very curious.  I've read the poem and I think a film adaptation would be quite interesting.  I'd really like to see what it's about, unless you think I'm a burden..."  
  
The look of uncertainty on Michael's face softened, as he walked back up to her. "Well…alright.  I don't think Terry would mind," he smiled.  
  
She beamed and rose from the chair.  He took hold of her arm as they exited the house.

* * *

 

  
They parked out near the entrance to the studio and Michael turned off the ignition.  He remembered where Gilliam told him they'd meet and headed off with Lisa toward the set.  He looked around and chuckled.  It reminded him very much of the Plague Village scene from Holy Grail.   
  
"Well," Lisa mused, "this looks quite familiar."  
  
Michael nodded.  "Yes it does.  I only hope that by 'doing things we weren't able to do in Holy Grail' he doesn't mean employing more quantities of mud and shit," he grinned.  Lisa laughed sympathetically.  
  
Michael looked around and then down at his watch.  He narrowed his eyes.  "Where is Terry anyway?"  
  
At that moment, he saw a familiar face running towards them, waving.  It was Gilliam, dressed in a pair of pink corduroy trousers and a white shirt and tan jacket.  Michael raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"Hey, Mike!" Gilliam said cheerfully with a big grin on his face.  His grin faded when he saw Michael smirking at him. "What?"  
  
"Please don't tell me you've gone colorblind, Terry," Michael said with a mock expression of worry.  
  
Gilliam rolled his eyes and playfully jabbed Michael in the ribs.  He turned and his eyes widened somewhat upon seeing Lisa, smiling at him shyly. "Oh...Hello, Lisa.  I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"Yes, she's interested in learning what this film's about.  I told her I didn't think you'd mind if she came along," Michael said.  
  
Gilliam shook his head.  "Oh, no, it's no problem.  Well, I guess to start off with, this is the main location we'll be using...just a second, I'll get the storyboards." He ran off to one of the buildings which was part of the studio.  A few minutes later he raced back with some papers in his hand.  
  
He sat down on a folding chair and gestured to Michael and Lisa to join him.  They walked over to him and peered over his shoulder as he began to point the sketches out to them. "Now these here are the storyboards, but first I'd like to show you the character sketches I've come up with."  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
Gilliam held up a few thick pieces of paper with some sketches of what appeared to be the main characters.  Below each sketch was the character's name scrawled almost illegibly. He pointed to a sketch of a very chubby woman in common medieval clothing.  She had a very round face and puffy cheeks, and a very unsavory, pouty expression on her face.  Lisa broke out in giggles.  
  
Gilliam grinned.  "Yup, that's Griselda Fishfinger.  The main character is in love with her for reasons no one can explain."  He giggled.  
  
He put the paper behind the others and a new character came up.  Lisa looked at him curiously.  He appeared to resemble Michael somewhat, but she couldn't be sure. "Who's that there?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, that's Dennis Cooper, the main character," Gilliam explained.  "He eventually goes off to fight the Jabberwock at the end.  He's quite a pathetic little man, carrying a potato around, and..."  
  
"Is this the character Michael is playing?" Lisa interrupted.  
  
"Yeah," Gilliam answered.  
  
"What the hell is that on his head, a funny sort of hat or something?" she asked.  
  
Gilliam looked up at her.  "Um, no, actually it's Dennis' hair.  We've got him looking somewhat like Oliver Cromwell I guess you could say.  We'll be cutting Mike's hair into that style for the filming."  
  
Lisa's eyes widened almost in horror.  "Oh, no you aren't! I know those are just sketches but they look horrid!  And what would poor Michael do after filming is over?  He'd have to walk around in public for a month or so looking like Oliver Cromwell?  I won't let you do that."  Michael blushed slightly.  
  
Gilliam raised an eyebrow in surprise.  "But it's artistic integrity, Lisa. We want to do things we didn't get to do in Holy Grail, to get more of the medieval look and feel and that hairstyle is one of them."  
  
"You mean men actually wore their hair that way back then??" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Uh...uh.." Gilliam stammered.  "Okay, I guess not, other than Cromwell's Round-heads..."  
  
"And they weren't around until at least the seventeenth century, Terry," Michael the history expert interrupted.  
  
Gilliam rolled his eyes in frustration.  "Okay, fine, so I want him to look funny and pathetic. Wouldn't it help if he had a pathetic hairstyle?"  
  
"No! Why does it have to look like that?  Can't his hair look nappy and pathetic whilst keeping it long?  Can't you just smear mud in it or something?" Lisa asked.  
  
Gilliam fixed her with a glare, then turned to Michael and sighed.  "Mike, this woman of yours is very demanding, isn't she?"  
  
Michael nodded.  "Yes she is, Terry..."  Lisa looked up at him with a bit of a surprised look. "...But she also has very good judgment, and I for one happen to agree with her.  If I have to get my hair cut like that for the film, I'm gonna have to walk around afterwards with a bag over my head until it grows back.  Lose the funny haircut or lose me." Michael assumed an adamant stance, folding his arms across his chest.  Lisa looked up at him, grinning.  
  
Gilliam shut his eyes and sighed.  "Okay, no Cromwell haircut.  I guess I'll just have to smear mud or shit in your hair then, Mike."  He grinned and gave Michael a wink.  Michael rolled his eyes as Gilliam walked away to deposit the sketches inside the studio.  
  
After he was gone, Michael turned to Lisa and gave her a hug. "Thank you for saving my precious locks, Lisa," he said as he playfully ran his hand through his hair and tossed it back arrogantly.  She laughed, and he reached down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

 

* * *

  
Michael sat in the chair nervously as Maggie Gilliam worked on his hair.  With each snip of the scissors, he winced just a tiny bit.  Maggie didn't notice though; she was too busy making sure her husband's orders were followed to the letter.  
  
He wondered how long this would go on.  It seemed like he had been sitting there forever.  There was no mirror for him to view her progress.  Gilliam hadn't said much, except that Michael was scheduled for a mandatory haircut...something about it being in his contract, he had joked.  Michael was a bit angry.  Gilliam had given in when he and Lisa visited the set that day, and it was a good thing too, since Michael agreed that the sketch of him looked awful.  Now it was as if Gilliam was doing a complete reversal. 

  
Michael sighed deeply.  He was angry but he knew there was hardly anything he could do about it.  He just hoped he didn't look too terrible.  Maybe Gilliam had worked out a compromise.  
  
Finally, Maggie whisked the towel off Michael's shoulders. "There you are, Michael.  All finished," she said softly with a smile.  "Would you care to have a look?"  
  
"Oh...yes, please." he said hesitantly.  
  
She smiled and handed him a mirror.  Michael took one look...  
  
...And his eyes widened in horror.  He turned his head for a moment, then looked back in the mirror as if he had done a double take.  He was overcome with shock.  His bangs had been cut very short, so short that he couldn't even comb them to the side to make them look better, and his hair was cut almost above his ears on both sides.  Michael carefully reached behind his head and touched his neck.  Nothing.  He turned his head to the side a bit and realized that Maggie had just hacked his hair off, almost like she'd done it with pruning shears.  It was just as Gilliam had pictured it, the dreaded Oliver Cromwell style.  
  
In the mirror, he could see Gilliam himself standing there behind him, looking at Michael with a wide grin on his face and giving the "thumbs-up" sign.  He turned toward his wife, grabbed her in an embrace and the two began to kiss passionately.  
  
Michael let out a blood-curdling scream and let the mirror crash to the floor...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

* * *

 

  
Michael frantically sat up in bed, panting.  What was going on?  Had it been a dream?  He turned to his right and saw Lisa sleeping soundly.  His pajamas were damp and his face had broken out into a cold sweat.  He cautiously reached behind his head and breathed a sigh of relief that his hair was still intact.  Still, he wanted to make sure.  
  
He slipped out of the bed, put on his slippers and quietly made his way down to the bathroom.  He entered and positioned himself in front of the mirror.  His haggard face was framed by a mop of longish, wavy brown hair, just as it had been previously.  A stray lock of hair dangled in his right eye, and he lifted his hand and pushed it off to the side of his face.  He giggled, relieved that the Gilliam chop job had only been a nightmare.  He set off back toward the bedroom, and climbed back into bed, a huge smile on his face.    

Lisa had since woken up and now lie still in bed.  That morning her mother had been taken to the hospital and was scheduled for a heart operation.  It wasn't a major operation and there were very good odds that her mother would come out of it fine, but she hadn't heard anything all day.  She wished more than anything that she could put her worries to rest and get some more sleep.  She looked up at the ceiling and sighed, tears beginning to form in her eyes.   
  
Before settling down, Michael turned toward Lisa and discovered that she too had been awake.  Right away he sensed her apprehension and knew right away that it had to do with her mother's operation.  It made him hurt to see her so nervous and upset.  He wished he could do something to ease her tension...  
  
Suddenly a grin formed on his face and he started stroking the back of her neck.  Softly he began to sing:  
  
"And I sing you to sleep, after the lovin'..."  
  
She slowly turned around as he sang and gave him a sweet little smile.  She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled, his dimples peaking out of the corner of his mouth.  With that she eased back down and snuggled up to him and they drifted off to sleep...

 

THE END


	27. VERSION B - Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Michael reveals his phobia of blue cars that happen to be traveling down the same road as he is. And Eric decides he is bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said originally, when I wrote this fic I had it branch off into 2 versions starting with chapter 6. I decided to keep it with the original story as I thought making Version B a separate story would get confusing, especially as it's shorter than the first version. I apologize for any silly, clumsy writing in the first few chapters; again, it's some of my earliest fanfic writing. I did try to polish it up but not at the expense of what I was trying to convey. Oh, and I suppose Eric is acting a bit weird and out-of-character here. When I got deeper into this fic, I had it so that he and his wife had divorced before they started Holy Grail. I guess this could explain away his behavior, hurting and on the rebound. Hope it doesn't take away too much from the story.

Lisa looked over at Michael, wondering what he had in store for them.  'Ah, what does it matter,' she thought to herself.  The important thing was that she was with him and was thoroughly enjoying his company.  She sighed and put her head back.  Wherever they were going, it seemed to be quite a drive, past inns and pubs, cottages, miles of Scottish moors.  Soon they were out on a narrow, one-lane road in the wide open country - quite a desolate place.  She finally let curiosity get the better of her. "Michael," she asked expectantly. "Where is this lovely place you have in mind?"   
  
"Don't worry, you'll see when we get there," he smiled.  He looked into his rear-view mirror.  His was the only car on the road.  'This is perfect,' he thought to himself, 'at last we can spend some nice time alone together, miles away from any of the Pythons.'  
   
After about 3 minutes, however, Michael noticed a fairly familiar-looking car appear on the road behind them and it seemed to be catching up to them, although rather slowly.  He nervously looked into the rear-view mirror every few seconds....yes, the car was still following them.  For some reason, he thought whoever was driving it meant to follow him.   
  
"Oh dear," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Michael, what's the matter?" Lisa asked.  She couldn't understand why he was starting to grow nervous.  
  
He glanced quickly over at her.  "Oh, er, it's nothing.  I was ... just surprised to see that car behind us, that's all."  
  
She turned around, not knowing what he was talking about until she barely made out a blue car following at a distance behind them. "Oh?  Do you recognize it?"  
  
Michael then realized that he was being silly, almost paranoid.  Why shouldn't there be another car on the road?  Perhaps they were just traveling in the same direction.  'You'd better stop acting like this, Michael, or she's going to take you to the loony bin,' he thought to himself.  He sighed. "No.  I...I'm just being silly, that's all."   
  
About 10 minutes later they reached the edge of the moors.  A short drive up a gentle hill, and at last Michael parked the car on the side of the dusty road. "Well," he said, putting the car into park and shutting off the ignition. "Here we are."   
  
Over the top of the hill, the land sloped downward after a few feet, and a few hundred yards away was the shoreline.  From this vantage however, it wasn't very easy to see everything.  Michael saw Lisa squinting out at the windshield and started to giggle at his own short-sightedness. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. "What was I thinking? Let's get out for a better view."   
  
He got out of the car, hurried around to the other side and opened the door for her.  After she got out she started walking out in front of the car.  He quickly glanced around, still looking for the car which was following them.  No one else was around.  He put his arm around her and sighed, "Ah, what a marvelous view, don't you think?"   
  
"Mmm, yes," she replied.   
  
They walked toward the shoreline, and in the distance the island of Skye loomed into view.  The waves gently crashed against the jagged rocks.  It was a lovely spot, and aside from the cool, damp air it was a beautiful night.  As they reached the edge of the shoreline, Michael spotted a little stone bench.  "Well, looks like we've been fortunate enough to find someplace to sit."  
  
They sat down and he put his arm around her.  She felt so wonderful inside, something she hadn't felt in quite a long time.  It was turning out to be the perfect night for both of them.   
  
Just then, Michael realized what he had forgotten.  He had something else planned, something he thought she would get a kick out of.  He had to go back to the car to get it.  Would he dare leave her sitting on the bench alone?  If she came with him it would ruin the surprise.  Besides, there was no one else around, and he wouldn't be gone long.  The car was just up the hill.   
  
He suddenly took his arm off her and leapt up from the bench. "Will you be all right for a few minutes, Lisa?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm? Where are you going?"  
  
"Just up to the car," he smiled. "I shan't be long.  I have a surprise for you."  
  
A surprise??  Lisa couldn't believe her ears.  "Really? Oh, I can't wait!" she exclaimed. "Do hurry back!"  
  
"I will," he winked.  With that, he started running up the hill.  He had gotten about 5 feet away when he stumbled and fell.  Maybe he was running a little too fast.  
  
"Don't knock yourself out," Lisa giggled.   
  
He rolled his eyes and smiled at her.  "Sorry. It's a bit dark, you know.  The hill didn't seem that steep on the way down."   
  
He continued over the hill as she laughed to herself.  What a silly guy.  
  
As Michael disappeared over the hill, Lisa sat on the bench, looking out toward the island.  She began thinking seriously about how good it was to see Michael again, and she wished she could see him more often.  

  
Well, maybe she could.  He had told her that the Pythons had pretty much gone off on their own not too long before making this movie, and that they all had their own individual projects in mind after it was finished.  He seemed to dislike having been single for so long, maybe he would like to settle down, just as she would.  

  
She tried to clear her head of all this. After all, it was only a date between two old friends.  Apart from the somewhat romantic interplay at the discotheque which was interrupted by Eric Idle, they were just old buddies.  She shivered a bit.   
  
"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat somewhere alongside her.   
  
Lisa gasped and whirled around.  There was a tall, thin man with long wavy hair sitting on her right.  At first she couldn't make out who he was, but after she calmed herself she recognized him immediately -- Eric Idle.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed, just about scared out of her wits.  
  
"Well, that's a proper how-do-you-do," Eric answered with a wry smile.  
  
"I'm sorry!  I-I didn't hear you sit down," she said timidly.  
  
Eric then realized that he had scared the girl.  He smiled gently at her.  "Ah yes, I'm sorry about that.  I have a tendency to sneak up on girls I tend to like and sit myself down ever so gingerly," he chuckled.   
  
She smiled at him tentatively.  He was all charm, but still didn't seem quite as sincere as Michael.   
  
"I don't believe I got your name," he continued.  
  
"Oh....I'm Lisa, Lisa Dobson.  I'm an old friend of Michael's," she said quietly.  
  
"Ah.  I kind of figured that," he answered.   
  
She looked at him curiously.  
  
"Er, I mean...I saw you at the discotheque with Mike, so I assumed you were a friend of his," he laughed nervously. "By the way, how long have you known him?"  
  
She wondered why he was so interested.  But, then again, Michael had never told any of the Pythons about their friendship, so she decided it was natural of him to ask. "Well, I've known him since my days at Oxford.  He was finishing up his last year when I started there, and we became friends."  
  
A slight look of surprise came over Eric's face.  "That's odd," he mused. "He's never mentioned you before.  Well ... we chaps have always teased Mike about finding a girl.  I suppose he expected we'd torment him if he ever brought it up, silly old boy."  
  
Lisa still couldn't believe that he was sitting here, talking to her about all this.  She realized the car that had been following them had to have been his.  She wondered what was taking Michael so long, and what would ever happen if he caught Eric sitting there with her.  She began to get a bit nervous. "So, how did you know I was here?" she asked.  
  
"Well, after seeing you in the discotheque, I have to admit I thought you were a lovely girl.  I didn't mean to chide Mike like that, but what can I say? I'm a cheeky chap!" he laughed.  
  
She looked at him, still waiting for an answer.   
  
He stopped laughing and continued.  "Anyway... after you two left the place, I became very curious.  I waited a bit till you left as I didn't want to appear as if I were stalking you.  I followed Mike at a distance and parked on the other side of the road.  In all honesty, I didn't know you were old friends.  I just thought you had just met him there as a...." he trailed off, a bit embarrassed.  "... one-time thing, you know?  Look, I'm sorry about scaring you like that.  I think you're a very lovely girl."   
  
He kissed her hand, something Michael had not done.  She became very flattered and blushed.  "Oh, Eric..."  
  
He smiled at her.  "So..." he said, looking around. "Where's Mike?"  
  
"He's just over the hill.  He had to go back to the car," she answered.  
  
"Oh.  Probably checking to see if he has enough petrol," he said.  He inched a bit closer to her and held her hand ...


	28. VERSION B - Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Michael decides he loves playing dress-up a little too much, Eric acts like an even weirder and more out-of-character jerk than ever, and Lisa is a pod person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for Eric acting so weird. It will make sense later, I promise. I get more into his divorce in the next story as well. As for Lisa acting like a strange pod person, she's just so shocked over what happened that she can barely react. Okay, I've done enough defensive explanation of this chapter LOL... hope you like. It will get better later, really.

Meanwhile, back at the car, Michael was busy rummaging through the trunk. 

  
"Oh bugger," he muttered to himself. "Where is that blasted thing?"  He had begun to tell Lisa about the film they were making, but he thought she'd enjoy seeing something from it, like a prop or his costume.  Before they left, he had thrown his Sir Galahad costume in a bag, and had smuggled the shield inside the trunk once they quit filming for the day.  He certainly wasn't going to strip completely in this cold weather, but he thought he'd at least pull the costume on over his clothes.  Then he'd bring the shield with him.  

  
He thought she'd get a kick out of that, seeing him dressed in that costume.  He'd of course read all about knights and chivalry, and he had planned to act the part in front of her tonight.  He'd get down on his knees, kiss her hand, and ask her to be his lady -- although not literally, for she probably was not ready to make such a commitment.  After all, they had just been catching up after not seeing each other for so long.  He didn't want to seem pushy.  He and the other Pythons didn't really have any plans to collaborate on anything once the film was finished, so maybe he'd finally get a chance to settle down and start seeing someone.  

  
Tonight he made up his mind that he wanted to start seeing more of her.  He thought she felt the same way, although he didn't want to totally assume anything.  
  
Finally he found the bag with the shield right underneath.  Michael breathed a sigh of relief.  He stood behind the car, and pulled the knitted chain-mail armor on over his clothes.  It was no easy task, especially getting the legs on over his flared jeans.  He then threw a white tunic with a large, red cross on over the armor.  Lastly came the hood, which he put on over his head.  The wool made his face a bit itchy, so he pulled the hood down off his head, resting it on his shoulders.  He smoothed his hair down and then grabbed the shield out of the trunk.  He slammed it shut and started to make his way down over the hill.  'She's in for a real treat,' he thought to himself, smiling.

 

* * *

  
Lisa had started to fall asleep, sitting there so peacefully with Eric.  Even though her heart belonged to Michael tonight, she found Eric to be lovely man with a sharp sense of humor.  Earlier on, Michael had referred to Eric as something of a ladies man.  She had all but forgotten about that now.  He seemed so genuine tonight, and she had gotten lonely waiting for Michael to come back.  She did hold out a bit though. 

* * *

 

 

  
As Michael got closer, he was able to see that Lisa was not alone.  Someone else was sitting on the bench with her.  Hmm, probably an old salt telling her about the area; after all, there was a small house further up shore where an old sailor was rumored to live. He was most likely boring her to death.  He giggled a bit to himself.    
  
As he got a few feet behind them however, he stopped dead in his tracks.  A look of total horror spread across Michael's face as he realized Eric was once again coming between them.  The encounter at the discotheque had momentarily made Michael angry and embarrassed, but it was nothing compared to this.  

  
No, this was much worse.  Eric was Michael's friend and he had trusted him.  Michael was not a man who got angry a lot, as he had always been referred to as "the nicest Python," but tonight the anger was raging inside of him.  He marched up to Eric and stared at him, coldly.  
  
Eric took no notice of him, so Michael cleared his throat sharply.  Eric smiled at the girl asleep in his arms.    
  
"Eric?" Michael said quietly.    
  
Eric still took no notice of him.    
  
"ERIC!!!" Michael shouted, his face red with anger.    
  
Eric finally looked up, smiling.  He turned back to Lisa, then did a double-take, his eyes wide upon seeing Michael looking at him angrily. "Mike!" he exclaimed. "Er....."  He was at a loss for words and a bit embarrassed, so he plastered an all-over smile onto his face and laughed nervously. "What are you doing in that costume, Mike?"  
  
Michael, although now a little bit embarrassed to be wearing the costume, was not amused. "Don't you 'Mike' me!!" he yelled.  If it weren't for his bangs, the veins popping out of his forehead would be clearly visible. "I don't believe this! What are you doing here with my girl??"   
  
'My girl'?? For a moment, Michael couldn't believe his choice of words; he hadn't quite meant to say that to Eric, but they were coming right from his heart.  
  
Eric was speechless.  "I...I…uh...it's not what you think, Mike. I-"  
  
Michael cut him off. "Oh, 'it's not what you think.'  You're sitting there with your bloody arm around her! What am I supposed to think?!"  
  
Even though he was taller than Michael, Eric was still afraid he would get clobbered so he tried to calm Michael down. "Look Mike, I know you're angry and this deserves an explanation, but...I didn't expect the Spanish Inquisition! Heh?" he laughed nervously.  
  
Michael shook his head and looked at Eric with sheer contempt.  "You stupid git.  All you can do is make jokes.   How the bloody 'ell did you get here??"  
  
"W-well," Eric started. "I saw you pull out of the Groove Tube, and I was quite bored so I thought I'd join you."  
  
"You thought you'd _join_ me???" Michael repeated, raising his voice an octave in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah...hey look, mate, I didn't know you were with the girl," Eric said, getting a bit testy.  
  
Speaking of which, Lisa stirred in Eric's arms.  She was starting to wake up. "Mmm, she moaned, "Eric? Whass going on?" she asked sleepily.  She then looked up and saw Michael staring angrily at Eric.  

  
Michael looked over at Lisa, a bit embarrassed and not knowing how to explain.  

  
She looked up and her eyes grew wide. "Michael!" she exclaimed as she moved away from Eric. "I... I was just sitting here, waiting for you when Eric suddenly sat down.  He gave me a bit of a fright, and..."  
  
"No that's all right, Lisa," Michael said softly to her. "I'll take care of this." He glared at Eric.  
  
Suddenly Eric leaped off the bench.  "I'm sorry Lisa," he declared, as he looked at Michael with contempt. "I just wanted to meet the girl of my good friend.  I don't have to take this."  
  
Michael couldn't believe his audacity.  First Eric comes on to his girl and then he covers it up with some lame excuse.  He dropped his shield and lunged for Eric, who ducked to the side.  Michael slipped on the wet, muddy sand and fell headfirst into the water.  

  
Before he could get up, Eric grabbed Lisa by the arm. "I'm sorry about all this Lisa," he said apologetically. "My car is just up the hill and across the road.  Come on, let's go."    
  
"But-" Lisa started, as Eric dragged her running up the hill.  She looked back at Michael, who had pulled his head up out of the water.  He was soaking wet.  As they ran up the hill, she watched him grow smaller and smaller.  She felt so horrible inside for deserting him, but felt she had no choice as Eric was dragging her, grasping her arm so hard that she couldn't let go.    
  
When they made it up over the hill, they crossed the street where Eric's car was waiting for them.  He unlocked the door and opened it for her.  She wanted to run out, back across the street, and back down the hill to Michael, to kiss away his hurt, but something was holding her back.  

  
Could it be that she was starting to fall in love with Eric?  No, it couldn't be.  She thought he was very charming and felt that he really cared for her, but deep down Michael was the only one for her.  After Eric got in, he quickly started up the engine and put the car into gear.  
  
"Wh-where are we going?" she asked, timidly.  
  
The thought hadn't really crossed Eric's mind.  Right now the important thing was to get as far away from Michael as possible, and as quickly as possible.  "Uh...well, would you care for a bite to eat?" he asked.    
  
She looked at him with a worn, haggard look.  
  
"Or if you're tired I suppose I could take you back to our hotel," he glanced at her.  
  
"That sounds fine," she said, somberly.    
  
As they drove farther and farther away, Lisa's face grew hot as she tried to fight back the tears.  She was unsuccessful, and a few of them began to roll down her cheeks.


	29. VERSION B - Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric finally realizes what an out-of-character git the writer has made him.

Michael pulled himself up out of the water.  He was completely drenched.  His limp, wet hair was hanging in his eyes and he pushed it out of his face.  Watching helplessly as Eric dragged his girl away from him and over the hill, he felt he had been spit upon and had his heart ripped out.  

  
'How could I let this happen?' he thought to himself.  He had known Eric to be a ladies man ever since he had first known him, so he should have known this would happen, especially after running into him at the disco.  He felt so betrayed by his friend.  He wasn't ready to blame Lisa, as she seemed to have no interest in Eric during that first encounter.  But what if she had fallen for him?  All these thoughts raced through Michael's head, and for the first time in ages he felt as though he was going to cry.    
  
Just then, something made him stop pitying himself, and he stood up.  "What am I doing?" he muttered. "One of my best friends drags my girl away, and I sit here pitying myself like a sad little girl.  Lisa is _my_ girl, not Eric's.  And I'm going to get her back!"  

  
He picked up his shield and, with a determined resolve, marched up the hill and to his car.  He threw the shield into the trunk, and got in the car, not even bothering to remove his costume.  As he started the car, his instinct told him that he should head for the hotel.  He drove off, driving faster than he'd ever done before.

 

* * *

  
Meanwhile, Eric and Lisa made it back to the hotel.  They parked right out in front, when Eric turned around and noticed Lisa crying.  He looked at her sadly. "My dear, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
Lisa shook her head, her lower lip trembling.  "Michael calls me 'my dear,'" she cried, her voice shaky.  
  
Eric felt a sharp twinge of guilt. "I'm really really sorry about this.  I didn't mean to drag you away like that; I just didn't want to make this more awkward than it had been..." Eric trailed off when he realized he had put his foot in his mouth. He started again. "I mean...I didn't want you to have to see Mike and I fighting like that.  When we get angry, we chaps can really go at each other!" he laughed nervously.  
  
Lisa was getting tired, both physically and emotionally.  It was almost 2 a.m.  "I'm sorry, I'm sitting here blubbering like a fool," she cried.  
  
Eric rubbed her shoulder.  "No, no, Lisa.  I think we've all come to the conclusion that I am the fool tonight.  Come on, let's get you inside." He opened the door for her and she got out.  

As they entered the hotel, they noticed that the old manager was away from the desk. "Hmm, he probably nipped out for some whisky," Eric grinned. "Would you like to come back to my room, or Mike's?"  
  
"M-M-Michael's," she trembled, still crying a bit.    
  
Eric reached over and pulled a copy of Michael's room key off the hooks.  He took his own key as well.  As he led her up the stairs, she continued to sob softly.    
  
"Shh, it's all right. Shh," Eric whispered.  As they came to the end of the hall, he fished Michael's key out of his pocket and unlocked the door for her.  He flipped the lights on and a warm glow emanated from the room.  "There you are," he smiled. "I'll be right back."    
  
He went down the hall a few doors to his own room, unlocked the door and threw his coat onto his bed before leaving once again. He was about to head back to Michael's room when Terry Jones' door creaked open. "Eric?" Terry asked sleepily as he poked his head out the door. "Wot's going on?  Is everything all right?"  
  
"Fine, go back to sleep," Eric said briskly without even turning around.  
  
Terry regarded him incredulously. "Are you sure?" his voice almost cracked. "I thought I heard crying."  
  
"It's just the telly," Eric replied.    
  
Terry furrowed his brow in confusion, and then replied resignedly, "Oh."  He shut his door.  
  
Eric returned to Michael's room, where Lisa sat on one of the twin beds, blowing her nose with a hankie. "Knock, knock," he smiled as he opened the door.    
  
Lisa wiped her nose, then looked up at him, smiling.  She managed to stop crying.  
  
"Are you all right now?" Eric asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes, I think I'm okay," she sighed. "I'm beginning to grow worried about Michael, though."  Actually she'd been worried about him the whole time, but she didn't want to admit that to Eric.  He sat down next to her.  
  
"Well, I think he'll be along shortly.  Mike knows me all too well, so I think he knows we came back here."    
  
She looked up at him sorrowfully.    
  
"Lisa, I know you are good friends with Mike, and I'm really sorry for what I've done tonight.  I never really meant to meddle in his personal affairs; he's a good ol' chap.  More decent than me, anyway," he said, his gaze settling on the floor.  
  
She smiled at him, "Eric, I think you are a lovely man.  You're genuinely sweet and very, very funny.  I have to say that you've made me laugh a lot tonight," she giggled.  Then she became serious. "...But I'm sorry, my heart belongs to Michael.  We've been friends for a long, long time and I care a great deal for him."  
  
"Yes.  I know..." he said somberly, still looking downward.  
  
"But that doesn't mean that we can't still be friends, does it?" she asked.    
  
Eric looked up and gave her a quick, little smile.  "Of course not," he replied softly.  He gave her a little hug, then got up as he heard a car pull up across the street. "I'm willing to bet that's Mike right now," he grinned. "Well, it was nice meeting you Lisa.  Again I apologize for putting you through all that. I better get back to my room.  If you're ever around in London, drop by the Python Office, all right?"    
  
"I'll do that," she smiled at him before he exited and left for his own room. Lisa sat on the bed and sighed deeply.  What could she say to Michael?  She hoped he wouldn't be terribly mad at her.  But knowing what a sweet, wonderful guy he was, maybe he'd be able to forgive her.  

  
She grew very tired and lay down on the bed.  She was about to drift off to sleep when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway.  She sat up as she heard a click and saw the doorknob start to turn ...


	30. VERSION B - Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, on pins and needles here!! WHAT will happen?? Will Michael and Lisa's relationship be strained forevermore? Will things go back to normal and they start acting like genuine, non-silly, non-over-the-top people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the remaining chapters will be better. And I realize that Michael's poking fun at Eric might be a bit cheap and unnecessary (but remember, he's just been through a crazy night and is a little punch drunk, perhaps?) Back when I first wrote this, a few people were not pleased that I'd had Michael refer to Eric as a ladies man. It was not intended as an insult in any way.

The door slowly opened until it revealed Michael, standing motionless in the doorway.  Lisa's heart felt wrenched when she saw how pathetic he looked.  His costume from the film was soaked and muddy, his hair was still quite wet and hanging in his eyes, and the look on his face was unbearable.  He finally entered the room and walked slowly toward her.  
  
She was at a loss for words.  "Michael....I don't know where to begin," she started.    
  
He looked at her but said nothing.  He looked so sad it was heart-breaking.  He put his key down on the end table and then headed toward the bathroom.  

  
After a few seconds she heard the shower running.  She put her head down and began to cry again.  She thought he now hated her, as if there was nothing she could say or do to make him feel better.   
  
After a few minutes, the sound of running water stopped and was replaced by the sound of the hairdryer.  Finally, Michael emerged from the bathroom, all cleaned-up and groomed and in his PJs.  He walked over to her and she still had her head down.  Once she looked up he saw that she was crying.  The somber look on his face turned to one of pity, and he sat down next to her on the bed.  They looked at each other for a few fleeting seconds before embracing tightly.  
  
"Oh Michael," she sobbed. "I am so, so sorry for what happened.  It's all my fault. I could have run away from Eric if I had the chance. I could have-"  
  
"Shh, shh it's okay, Lisa," Michael softly reassured her, patting down her hair. "It's not your fault at all.  I know that this was all Eric's doing."  
  
She stopped sobbing and looked at him.  "R-really?" her voice trembled.  
  
"Believe me," he smiled. "I've known Eric for more than 7 years now, and that's just what he is, a ladies man.  Always has been, always will be....actually it's quite sad," he said with a straight face.  
  
She stopped and started giggling when she saw a huge grin form on his face. "Isn't it?  I mean, on his 80th birthday we may find him in a pub trying to pick up all varieties of young girls," he giggled.    
  
She actually started to laugh, and he laughed along with her. "Ah, I suppose it's nothing to joke about," he said as he started to calm down.  
  
"I guess not," she giggled, "and Eric is a lovely man, but....I have to admit something to you right now Michael."  
  
He looked at her seriously.  "What?" he asked, softly.  
  
"I didn't quite know when to say this because I wasn't sure it felt right, but now I think it's all right to mention," she said, feeling a bit awkward.  
  
"Well, please don't hold back," he smiled. "The way you're talking it makes me think that it's something wonderful."  
  
"It is," she said as she looked into his eyes. "Michael....my heart belongs to you."  
  
He held her hand and began to caress it.  "My dear, I was hoping you'd tell me so," he replied, warmly. "As I feel the same way about you."  
  
They looked into each other's eyes and kissed.  
  
Michael reached over and turned off the light.


	31. VERSION B - Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael lets the cat out of the bag and Lisa gets introduced to the sport of Jonesy-tossing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As previously mentioned, I'd started this fic back in 2001. In 2004 I decided I wanted to add more to this particular version, and so the next handful of chapters were born. I'm a bit more pleased with them overall than I was with the previous ones (for one thing they have a bit more meat to them whereas the previous ones could be called mini-chapters). Hopefully you'll agree.

"Terry, I have a favor to ask of you," Michael started nervously, looking down at his figeting hands.   
    
Jonesy looked at him curiously and raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Mike?"   
    
Michael looked like he was about to speak but ended up staring at him, almost like a deer caught in headlights.    
    
"Well?? Spit it out, Mike, we have to get out there if we're going to finish up this scene!" Jonesy raised his voice impatiently.   
    
Michael couldn't believe how hard it was for him to ask the question.  He blamed it on his reluctance to ever mention Lisa's existence to his friends.  He had known her nearly ten years; why hadn't he said anything to the Pythons earlier, as in back when they first conceived Flying Circus?  He had been sent out with the duty of picking up food for himself and the others on the way to one of their writing sessions at Jonesy's house.  He ran into Lisa at the supermarket.  It was a brief reunion, yet one that made him about ten minutes late, and he hadn't given Graham a ride so he had almost no excuse.  He had mentioned something about a "bit of car trouble," and they seemed to accept his alibi with no suspicion.  Mike was afraid to admit it, but he dreaded being teased about having a....gasp...girlfriend.  He snorted when he recalled his foolish copout.   
    
Now he was standing outside his hotel room in his dressing gown and slippers, looking and feeling foolish, worried about what Jonesy would think of his request.   
    
Then he realized that it was probably all for naught, anyway.  Surely Eric must have told them all about what had taken place late that night, and they were now all aware that he had a girl.  Why not just do as Jonesy asked and spit it out?   
    
Michael sighed deeply. "Alright.  Terry, can I bring my girl along for filming today?" he blurted out, never taking his eyes off his hands.   
    
Jonesy furrowed his brow in confusion.  Michael slowly lifted his gaze back up to Jonesy's face, ever so cautiously.   
    
"I beg your pardon??" Jonesy said incredulously.   
    
Michael winced slightly, although he had sort of expected such a reaction.   
    
"Your GIRL??" Jonesy asked again, his face contorted in confusion.   
    
Mike's face blanched.  He realized that Eric must not have told any of the others about what had happened.  "Er...um...yeah," he answered, his voice trembling nervously.   
    
Jonesy's expression softened, and instead he raised a curious eyebrow.  "Your girl?" he repeated, a bit quieter this time.   
    
"You mean Eric hasn't told you?" Michael asked.   
    
"Told me what?" Jonesy asked suspiciously.   
    
"About what happened last night..." Mike trailed off.   
    
Terry looked at him with his brow furrowed once again, and Michael felt his cheeks grow hot.   
    
"Never mind," he answered awkwardly, screwing his eyes shut.   
    
Lisa had since gotten dressed and was in the room, sitting on the end of the bed, brushing her hair.  Earlier in the morning, Michael had taken the liberty of getting breakfast for her, as a sort of peace offering for what had happened that night.  He really didn't have much of a reason to apologize, other than for the fact that she didn't deserve to be in the middle of the altercation.  Even though Eric was one of his best friends, he could really be a git at times.   
    
Lisa had planned on heading back to London after breakfast, but Michael persuaded her to stay another day.  He was not the type to brag, but he wanted to take her along for filming that day.  They were heading back to Doune Castle to finish up a few scenes which had, in the words of Terry Jones, "uneven" takes, especially the French Taunting and Castle Anthrax scenes.  She agreed and was even a bit excited, as she had never been on a film set before.  Michael giggled at her almost childlike excitement.  He told her he'd have to ask his "boss" if it were possible for her to come along, but there shouldn't be any problem.  Now, his "boss"...er, best friend, was staring at him as if he had three heads.   
    
Michael and Terry stared at each other for a few seconds, an awkward silence around them, save for the faint, distant sounds of clanking cutlery and people chatting in the dining room a floor below them.   
    
"So, can I bring her or not?" Michael resumed, raising his eyebrows.   
    
"You're serious?" Jonesy asked, his eyes narrowed.   
    
Michael nodded, his eyes turned downward.   
    
Jonesy looked at him for a second, then suddenly and unexpectedly burst into laughter.   
    
Michael looked back up at him with widened eyes and a look of total mortification on his face.   
    
"You have a girl, Mike? You must be joking!" Jonesy said in between fits of laughter.   
    
Michael felt his face grow hot once again as he fixed Jonesy with a deadly glare.   
    
"Ooo, what are you gonna do to me, Mike? Are you gonna come after me with a pointed stick?" he teased, picking up on Michael's "if-looks-could-kill" expression.  For once he stopped laughing and assumed a more serious countenance. "Oops...no, you can't.  That's Eric's shtick," he blurted out before laughing once again.   
    
Michael was torn between wanting to tear Jonesy a new arse and being extremely embarrassed as his friend's loud guffawing was attracting attention, and several guests had opened their doors and peeked out.   
    
He turned his head as he noticed a middle-aged couple, who were looking at them curiously. "Er...sorry, sorry, please, um, move along now.  Nothing to see here," he said sheepishly, doing his best policeman impersonation.   
    
He turned sharply back to Jonesy who was still giggling and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Shut up, you stupid git, or else I'll..." he hissed.   
    
"Or else you'll what?" Jonesy replied somewhat incredulously, though he was still giggling.  "You can't do anything to me.  You're the nicest Python, remember? You can't destroy that reputation of yours!"   
    
Michael glared at him angrily...   
    
...and he grabbed Terry by the arm, swung his door open, and shoved him inside.   
    
"Terry, meet Lisa," he said abruptly, slamming the door shut once the two of them were inside.   
    
Lisa looked up with wide eyes and dropped the hairbrush on the end of the bed.  She looked down at the short, stocky, panting welshman who was nearly lying on the floor on his stomach, and back up at Michael. "Er...Michael? What's..." she started curiously.   
    
"Lisa darling, meet Terry Jones, my _best friend_ ," he said quickly, with a sarcastic emphasis on the last two words.   
    
Jonesy, still panting, slowly lifted his head up toward Lisa's confused face. "Hello," he panted.   
    
Lisa's brow furrowed in confusion. "Er...Hello," she returned suspiciously before turning back toward Michael.   
    
Michael was still standing near the door.  His face was red, either from anger or embarrassment, but most likely both.  He nervously raked a hand through his bangs, attempting to sweep them off to the side of his face.  He suddenly felt rather foolish.  Lisa had always known him to be quite an easy-going person and here he was, flinging Terry Jones into the room, slamming doors, and acting like an immature jerk.  He lowered his voice slightly. "Sorry, love, but my _best friend_ here could not entertain the possibility of me having a girlfriend.  I thought it best to prove it to him," he stated, glowering down at Jonesy.   
    
Terry finally picked himself up off the floor and smoothed down his wavy black hair.  He turned toward the two of them and blushed furiously. "S-so, you're Mike's," he began awkwardly, gazing down toward the floor.   
    
"Er...Yes, I've known him for...quite a few years, now," Lisa began shyly.  "He was in his last year when I started at Oxford back in 1964, and we became good friends.  I haven't seen him for five years, and I..."   
    
She stopped and a light blush diffused across her face.  She wasn't sure how to continue.  She didn't just want to say that Michael had rung her from Scotland and invited her up there, and she thought Michael would be very embarrassed if she did mention it.  She turned toward Michael and noticed he was still blushing, his eyes almost pleading her not to tell Jonesy the rest.   
    
"...I just rang him up several weeks back, and was lucky enough to catch him at home.  He told me you were all filming up in Scotland, and we made plans to get together last night..."   
    
Jonesy's brow knitted in confusion and he glanced at Michael, a slow realization coming to him. "So THAT's why you didn't want to go to the pub with us," he said slowly, finally understanding.   
    
Michael gave him a half-smile and nodded.   
    
"Mike, why didn't you ever tell me?  You're me best friend!" he continued, almost as if he were insulted.   
    
Michael sighed. "I didn't tell anyone, Terry.  I just didn't think you'd understand," he confessed, averting his eyes.   
    
"I don't follow," Jonesy said quietly, his eyes narrowed.   
    
"I've been single for so long," Michael continued.  "You're all married or have some form of companionship...well, except for Eric, but he's a ladie's man, so he's always seeing someone," he grinned and rolled his eyes.   
    
Jonesy grinned back and nodded in understanding.   
    
"Anyway, I just didn't think you would believe me...poor old Michael, the perpetual bachelor, with a girl.  Reckoned you chaps would torment me for the rest of my life," he chuckled in spite of himself.   
    
Terry chuckled, but in a light-hearted, friendly way.  "Mike, you've got us wrong.  Of course we would understand.  Hell, we'd be overjoyed!"   
    
Michael stared at him.   
    
"...well, after the tormenting, anyway," Jonesy finished wryly.   
    
Michael rolled his eyes and swatted him. "And to think I had to put up with him all through Oxford, as well as these past 7 years?" he said, looking over at Lisa.  "I must be a glutton for punishment."   
    
Lisa giggled.   
    
"Oh, our little boy has a girlie!" he grinned widely as he grabbed Michael and pinched both his cheeks playfully.  Michael shot a pained expression in Lisa's direction.   
    
"Oh, come on, leave him alone!" she admonished Jonesy.     
    
Jonesy giggled. "Sorry, but those cheeks are hard to resist, which you'll learn soon enough if you haven't already," he winked.   
    
"Don't give her any ideas," Michael scolded him as he rubbed his cheeks.  He looked at Lisa with the pained expression once again and silently mouthed "ouch."   
    
Lisa grinned.   
    
Jonesy made his way over to her.  "So, you're...?" he started, raising his eyebrows.   
    
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said hastily, smiling. "I'm Lisa Dobson."  
    
Jonesy offered his hand to her and she shook it. "And I'm Terry Jones, as you learnt earlier.  It's nice to meet you, love."   
    
"Only I get to call her 'love,'" Michael said flatly while giving Terry a deadly glare.   
    
"Ooo, I'm so sorry, Mike!" he chided.   
    
"Nice to meet you as well, Terry," Lisa giggled.   
    
"Mike tells me that you're interested in watching us film," he answered, sobering up.   
    
"Oh, yes," she answered, nodding vigorously.  "I've been in plays in school, but I've never been on a film set before.  Michael says that the film is based on the Arthurian legend, which I'm quite keen on as well."   
    
"That's right, it's a historical...er, hysterical tour-de-farce," Jonesy answered cheekily. He suddenly glanced down at his watch. "And...oh my, it seems we'd better get out there," he muttered.   
    
"I'll get my costume on," Michael said quickly as he picked up his costume bag and headed for the bathroom.   
    
Jonesy turned back to Lisa. "So tell me.  Are you an actress of any sort?" he grinned.   
    
Lisa raised an eyebrow curiously. "Well, I played some bit parts in secondary school productions, but nothing more.  I've always enjoyed acting, though."   
    
Jonesy turned his eyes upward thoughtfully. "Hmm...well, actually, several of the Castle Anthrax girls have gone back to Glasgow..."   
    
Lisa furrowed her brow in confusion. "The what?"   
    
"Long story," Michael interjected as he emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a medieval knight's costume and featuring a white tunic with a red cross on the front, and a suit of chain mail armor made of knitted wool.  He placed his clothes on the end of his bed, and made his way over to the mirror.  He ran a comb through his hair and replaced it on the end table.    
    
Jonesy rolled his eyes. "This is sort of a difficult, almost painful thing for Mike to talk about," he clarified to Lisa.  "All it does is bring back memories of Terry Gilliam and myself throwing water on him before each shot."   
    
"Next time I shall think twice about writing a scene which takes place in a rainstorm," Michael said dryly.   
    
Lisa giggled sympathetically and gave him a little hug.  She looked back at him and smiled at the dimples which started to peek out of the corners of his mouth.   
    
"Anyway, you could be one of the Castle Anthrax girls," Jonesy went on.  "It doesn't require much, really.  All you need to do is lust after Mike...er, Galahad...and wail such things as 'he'll beat us easy!'"   
    
Lisa raised her eyebrows.   
    
"How does that strike you?" Jonesy asked.   
    
"Lusting after him?  That suits me fine," Lisa grinned impishly.   
    
Michael blushed nervously.   
    
"Oh, what about a costume?" she asked suddenly.   
    
"Not to worry," Jonesy shook his head.  "Hazel Pethig is bringing the costumes to Doune.  I'll introduce you to her and she'll get you fitted in your costume."   
    
"Alright," she nodded.   
    
Michael grabbed his car keys off of the dresser, waited for Jonesy and Lisa to exit and locked the door behind them. "We'll meet you there, Terry," he muttered.   
    
Jonesy nodded.   
    
"I can't believe Eric didn't tell you what happened," Mike said to himself, almost amused.   
    
"What was that?" Jonesy asked, turning back toward Michael.   
    
"Er...nothing..." Michael said carefully, blushing once again.   
    
Jonesy looked at him bewilderingly for a few seconds and then shook his head before heading over to his rent-a-van.


	32. VERSION B - Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lisa makes her acting debut, befriends Carol, and makes fun of Terry Gilliam's hair. Oh yeah, and some other stuff happens too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics to "A Girl Like You" are by Cliff Richard. I remember Michael mentioning in his diaries that he, Eric, Neil and John would pass the time during the Castle Anthrax scene by singing old Cliff Richard songs, so I decided to include that. :)

Lisa glanced over at Michael as he began the drive up to Doune Castle.  “Michael, just out of curiosity…how long does filming generally take?” she asked, breaking the silence.  
  
“We usually begin filming at 8 o’clock,” Michael began.  “We take a half hour or so for lunch, and then we resume filming until somewhere around 6.”    
  
Lisa’s eyes widened a bit.  
  
Michael caught her look and gave her a reassuring smile. “Not to worry, love.  We only have a few scenes to film today. I don’t think it will take that long…although, with the Terry’s, you can never be certain,” he said grimly.  
  
Lisa giggled sympathetically.  Michael glanced at her quickly and grinned slightly. “No, really, we just have to film the last bits of two big scenes, so it’s not that bad.”  
  
Lisa nodded.  “Famous last words, I presume?” she said wryly.  
  
“You’d better hope not, or I’ll lead the remaining Pythons in a mutiny,” Michael grinned wickedly.  
  
With that, Lisa began laughing.  
  
“I’m sure it wouldn’t be hard to get John.  He’s been the most intolerant of the group since we arrived here.  Graham…well, poor old Gray hasn’t been too coherent, I’m afraid.  Poor man suffered DTs something awful on our first day of filming.”  
  
Lisa looked at him curiously.  
  
“Gray’s love of drink isn’t suiting him particularly well this go-round,” Michael clarified.  
  
Lisa nodded.  
  
“He tried to quit right before we filmed the first scene, and…I’m rambling away, aren’t I,” he said, blushing.  
  
Lisa giggled.  “I don’t mind.  I could listen to you all day, Michael,” she said impishly.  
  
Michael’s blush deepened somewhat. “I’m glad someone can,” he said in spite of himself, which resulted in more giggles from Lisa. “Anyway, I’m fairly certain that John can bring Gray over to our side.  As for Neil…”  
  
Lisa furrowed her brow in confusion.  
  
“Neil Innes,” Michael grinned.  
  
“Oh, yes!” Lisa exclaimed, familiarity in her eyes.  “He’s from that band…Bonzo-something…?”  
  
“Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band,” Michael finished for her.  
  
Lisa nodded with a small, amused grin on her face.  
  
“As for Neil, he’s usually a pretty agreeable chap, but I reckon the Terry’s constant bickering has gotten to him somewhat.  That leaves Eric, and I’m sure Eric wouldn’t mind a good mutiny, especially with all the colorful nicknames he’s come up with for that pair –“  
  
“Eric?” Lisa suddenly broke in.  
  
Michael nodded.  “Yup.  He certainly is a master of words…” Michael trailed off when he realized he may have been about to insert his foot into his mouth.  He noticed that Lisa’s expression had gone from one of curiosity to one of total abject fear.  
  
“Eric’s going to be there?” she asked, her voice a bit shaky.  
  
Michael raised a curious eyebrow.  Something seemed to bother Lisa, but he wasn’t sure what it was. “Yes, of course.  He’s involved in both scenes,” he nodded.  
  
“Oh,” Lisa replied, in the smallest voice Michael had ever heard.  
  
He parked the car just outside the entrance to Doune and reached over to touch Lisa’s arm. “Lisa? What’s the matter?” he asked quietly.  
  
She didn’t know where to begin.  She still felt ashamed for what had happened the previous night – that Eric had tried to pull her away from Michael and she didn’t resist hard enough to break free.  Even though she assured him that they could be nothing more than friends, she was worried that if he saw her again, he might not seem entirely convinced.  
  
She finally turned her eyes toward him, and she could see deep concern reflected in those beautiful greenish-grayish eyes of his.  “I…I don’t really know how to say this,” she said, averting her eyes again and shaking her head ever so slightly.  
  
Michael raised his eyebrows in curiosity.  
  
She looked back up at him again before continuing, although it was a bit hard to look into his eyes. “Michael, after what happened last night, I…I’m just worried that if Eric sees me again, he’ll…” she trailed off, not sure if she could find the right words to continue, but hoping that Michael knew what she meant.  
  
Luckily for her, he did, and he nodded in understanding. “I know what you’re trying to say, Lisa.  I was rightly pissed off at Eric last night.  But I can’t underestimate him either.  He is a good chap.  He’s been through quite a lot, many things which I don’t have time to list at the moment.  From what you said last night, I’d reckon that he understands that you’re not willing to be involved in a relationship with him.  In other words, my girl is off-limits.” He grinned and placed his arm around Lisa, pulling her into a hug as she giggled.  She brushed some of his hair away from the side of his neck and gave him a little kiss.    
  
“And just to make sure, I’ll keep my eye on him at all times.  I’ll make certain that he doesn’t try anything,” he finished in a mock stern tone of voice.  
  
Lisa grinned widely and hugged him once more.  “I feel a lot better now, Michael,” she sighed.  
  
Michael smiled and began rubbing her back in slow, circular motions. “I’m glad, love.  Now, what say we go up there and join the others?” he said, gesturing toward the castle.  “I’m sure you’re more than eager to sharpen those acting claws.”  
  
“As long as it includes lusting for you, Sir Galahad, I’m more than up to it,” she winked.  
  
Michael blushed slightly. “Ah, yes, but don’t forget you’ve got some heavy competition: the lovely Carol Cleveland and at least twenty young Glaswegian females, some of which may be…er…sincere in their lusting,” he grinned wickedly before blushing once more.  
  
Lisa giggled in surprise. “What? My goodness, YOU’RE not very modest, are you?” she snorted amusedly.  
  
Michael shrugged slightly and blushed even more.  
  
“Well, my qualifications should set me above them all,” she returned smugly.  
  
A slightly surprised look formed on Michael’s face, complete with widened eyes. “Oh, and you say that I’M not modest??” he asked, sounding as if he were taken aback, but he was just teasing her.  
  
She repeated his earlier gesture, shrugging nonchalantly.  
  
Michael giggled slightly.  “And just what, pray tell, are these qualifications?”   
  
“Oh, that I’ve known you for ten years now, which, if I’m not mistaken, would make us VERY good friends…perhaps something more, now that I’ve declared my everlasting, unconditional love to you,” she smiled broadly as she looked into his eyes.  
  
Michael abruptly stopped giggling and his eyes met hers as he looked at her thoughtfully.  “Damn, those are good qualifications,” he said softly as he smoothed a bit of hair behind her ear.  
  
“I told you,” she grinned.  Her grin broadened as she noticed his dimples peeking out of the corners of his mouth, and she reached up and touched one of them. “I reckon I’ll be able to keep a close eye on them,” she said, amused.  
  
Michael giggled. “Alright, I’ve got Eric; you’ve got the Castle Anthrax maidens.  I don’t think you’ll have to worry about Carol, though.  She’s been married several years now.”  
  
Lisa’s brow creased.  “Hey, that’s no excuse!” she retorted.  “I’ll be keeping an extra close eye on her, in that case.”  
  
Michael laughed.  “Alright, you do that, love.”  
  
Lisa nodded, and they made their way out of the car and up toward the castle.

* * *

 

  
Lisa looked around several times as she and Michael neared the castle.  Amid the crew members, she recognized Terry Jones from earlier, as well as John Cleese whom she and Michael had seen in the restaurant.  There were two other men standing with them – men whom Lisa hadn’t met yet, but neither of them were Eric.  Lisa breathed a sigh of relief.    
  
“Terry,” Michael exclaimed as Jonesy interrupted his conversation with the cameraman and turned his head.  
  
“Hum.  ‘Bout time you got here, Mike,” he snorted incredulously.  
  
“Nice to see you as well,” Michael returned dryly, prompting Lisa to giggle.  
  
Jonesy’s countenance softened upon seeing Lisa. “Oh, good to see you,” he said, managing a smile.  “I’m glad you could join us.  I was afraid Mike had filled you in on the details of this film and might have scared you away!”  
  
Michael gasped theatrically.  “Now, why would I ever do that?” he said sarcastically.  
  
Jonesy ignored Michael and turned to John. “Do you know where Eric’s gone off to?”  
  
John rolled his eyes.  “No.  He’s probably holed up in the castle somewhere, reading a book or some other mundane activity,” he grumbled.  
  
Jonesy smiled.  “Well, good.  We don’t need to drag him to our next filming location, then.  He’s right where we need him.”  
  
John shook his head and rolled his eyes once more, sighing heavily before stalking off toward the entrance of the castle.  
  
“Ignore him, he’s been nothing but a ratty bastard since we’ve been here,” Jonesy said, addressing Lisa.  
  
“Yeah, with good reason,” Michael said under his breath.  
  
“You say something, Mike?” Jonesy asked, quickly turning his head toward Michael.  
  
Michael plastered an innocent smile on his face and shook his head.    
  
Jonesy furrowed his brow in confusion, and then merely shrugged. “Oh, well,” he sighed as he turned back to Lisa.  “We’re going to start filming soon, so I’ll introduce you to Hazel, who will get you into your costume. Then I’ll run through what you’re supposed to be doing, okay?”  
  
Lisa nodded.  
  
Jonesy smiled and nodded back.  “Good.  Well, Mike…” he began as he turned toward Michael. “You’d better say goodbye to…your girl.” He leaned in conspiratorially to Michael.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes before he leaned over and gave Lisa a little peck on the cheek, which elicited a catcall from Jonesy.  
  
Mike turned around and scowled at Jonesy.  “Hey, you couldn’t wait for me to get a girl,” he grumbled.  
  
“I am what I am, Mike,” Jonesy grinned, chuckling slightly.  
  
“Ha ha ha,” Michael retorted as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Jonesy took hold of Lisa’s arm and led her in the direction of the wardrobe tent. “Come on, best to get away from that dirty old man,” he said to her, raising his voice deliberately.  
  
“What was that?? I’m one year and three months younger than you!!” Michael called out.    
  
“Sod off, Mike,” Jonesy returned over his shoulder. With that, he led a nervously giggling Lisa into the tent, where she would meet the Pythons’ costumer.

* * *

 

  
Lisa smoothed down her dress and shivered slightly as she sat on a bench in what was called the “bathing area of Castle Anthrax.”  It was quite chilly, as the only sources of heat in the castle were from candles.  She suddenly felt really bad for Michael.  At least she was dry; he had to be soaking wet throughout the entire scene, or at least the part they had to re-film.  She had chatted with a few of the other Castle Anthrax girls, but didn’t say much as she was quite nervous.    
  
She looked down at herself and realized how…well her costume fit.  The tight spandex-like material hugged her body and accentuated her curves and other features.  It wasn’t low cut by any means, but to her it still didn’t leave very much to the imagination.  A shiver ran down her spine as she realized that Eric was going to be in the scene as well, and she blushed bright red.  She wondered what he would think if he saw her dressed like this.  She hoped he wouldn’t take one look at her, and his whole memory of their “just friends” conversation would go out the window.    
  
She absentmindedly looked down at her wrist and snorted as she realized she wasn’t wearing her watch.  It seemed as if she and the other girls had been sitting there for ages.  What on Earth was taking so long?  She sighed and rested her hand against her chin, waiting for the moment when Terry Jones would call her and the others into the main hall where the action was to take place.

* * *

 

  
“What the hell is going on? What are those two twits up to now?” John said angrily.  
  
Michael sighed.  He had been sitting on a large bench in Doune’s main hall with John, Eric and Neil Innes.  He had been thoroughly soaked by the two Terry’s, and although the procedure was not new to him (as they had been filming this scene over the past few days), he still resented being so cold and wet.  He glanced over at John, Eric and Neil and snorted.  'Lucky dry blokes,' he thought to himself.  
  
He wondered what was going on himself.  It was more than likely that the two Terry’s had gotten involved in another argument over the placement of the cameras.  He couldn’t wait to get this scene over with so he could dry off and get warm.  He proceeded to think of Lisa, and what she must look like in one of those filmy Castle Anthrax Virgin costumes.  A small, crooked smile formed on his face.  
  
“Palin…”  
  
Mike thought he heard someone calling him, but it sounded distant as his mind was still wandering.  
  
“Palin!!!”

  
Michael yelped and turned to see John holding a page of Mike’s script, which he had just checked to go over his lines once again.  He was now attempting to give it back to Michael.  
  
“Wh-what?” Michael asked, sounding distracted.  
  
John thrust the page at him, and he dumbly accepted it. “What the hell are you smiling about? It’s as cold as a witch’s teat in here, we’re sitting doing nothing whilst our director chums are wasting considerable amounts of time, and you sit here with a silly little smile on your face,” John said irritably.  
  
“Er…nothing,” Michael replied weakly as he blushed.  
  
“Why don’t you piss off, John??” Eric suddenly interjected.  
  
John turned to him, his mouth agape. “I beg your pardon, Idle?” he said incredulously.  “Do you have some sort of irrational problem?”  
  
Eric snorted.  “Don’t know if I’d call it irrational, but yes, I do have a problem.  You’re the problem.  You sit here, bitching your head off about circumstances beyond our control.  At least some of us are doing something constructive.”  He gestured to the small book he was holding.  
  
John turned bright red and looked away from Eric.  Michael looked at him and sighed. “Thank you, Eric,” he said wearily.  
  
Eric nodded.  
  
“Hey, I’ve got a good way to pass the time,” Neil suddenly interjected.  
  
Mike, Eric, and even John, turned toward him curiously.  
  
“Got any good Cliff Richard songs at your disposal?” he grinned.  


* * *

  
Lisa sat on the edge of the bench, lost in her thoughts.  She finally realized what was taking so long: the two directors named Terry were arguing over the placement of the cameras.  It didn’t sound like a particularly heated argument, but it did come off as rather petty.  Terry Gilliam wanted the cameras tilted at a certain angle, so that the stained markings on the stone walls would be visible and lend more credibility to the atmosphere.  Terry Jones wanted the cameras set up so that they’d actually be able to get the actors on screen.  Lisa couldn’t imagine how such an argument didn’t seem capable of being settled.    
  
“It is a bit boring, isn’t it?”  
  
Lisa looked up to see Carol Cleveland, also known as Zoot and Dingo, standing to her left.  
  
‘”I suppose,” she shrugged slightly as Carol sat down next to her.  “I can’t really complain, though.  I mean, I haven’t really acted much.”  
  
Carol giggled affectionately.  “I can understand why you’d feel that way.  And to tell the truth, it probably wouldn’t do any good to complain.  These guys have been complaining ever since I arrived up here on Wednesday.  Poor things, it’s a wonder they haven’t been tearing their hair out! “  
  
“Unless they’ve been tearing out Terry Gilliam’s,” Lisa grinned slightly, getting in a jab about Gilliam’s interesting haircut.  
  
Carol tossed her head back and laughed.  “Oh, my God! It does seem that way, doesn’t it?” she asked, once she had calmed down a bit.  She smiled and offered her hand to Lisa. “I’m Carol Cleveland.”  
  
Lisa smiled back and shook her hand.  
  
“Did you come over from Glasgow?” Carol asked.  
  
“Oh, no, I drove up from London,” Lisa replied, shaking her head.    
  
Carol furrowed her brow in confusion.  
  
“I’m Lisa Dobson,” Lisa continued.  
  
Carol looked at her curiously before her eyes widened in realization. “Oh! Yes, you’re Mike’s girlfriend, aren’t you?”  
  
Lisa blushed somewhat and nodded as a small smile grew on her face.  
  
“You’re a lucky girl,” Carol beamed.  “How long have you known Michael?”  
  
“I met him in 1964 when I was a first-year student at Oxford,” Lisa returned softly.  
  
Carol looked at her seriously.  “Really, that long? Why haven’t we seen or heard about you, then?”  
  
Lisa’s blush deepened.  “Well, certain…things beyond our control caused Michael and me to lose touch for a while…” she trailed off.  
  
Carol gave her a look of pity, which was subsequently replaced by a little smile.  “Well, you must be in heaven now that you’re back together.”  
  
Lisa smiled, and then looked down at her white costume.  “Well…I seem to be appropriately dressed for it.”  
  
Carol giggled.  “That’s a good point. So, how long will you be staying here?”   
  
“Girls!! We’re ready for you!” Jonesy barked before Lisa could answer her.  
  
“Oh, never mind, we’ll talk later,” Carol cut herself off as they all made their way toward the main hall.  


* * *

  
"Angel face, we just met  
Well, just how lucky can one boy get  
There's a light in your eyes  
I know it's love and I know that I could be happy  
With a girl like you"  
   
Michael smiled as he sung Cliff Richard’s “A Girl Like You” along with Eric and Neil.  Yes, the atmosphere had brightened somewhat.  Even John was singing along now.  He was glad that they had found some way to pass the time while the Terry’s duked it out in a small corner where the cameras were standing.  
  
"Tell your ma, tell your pa  
And tell your favorite old wishing star  
We're in love, just by chance  
I ask of you, would you like to dance  
Fancy dancing, with a girl like you  
  
Funny how love can come to a lonely heart  
I'm a boy, you're a girl  
I guess that's a pretty good start  
Here I am, there you are   
Together baby we should go far  
A girl like you, a boy like me  
Two hearts together like they ought to be   
Can't believe, I've got a girl like you …"  
   
Michael stopped singing and looked up curiously as the girls made their way into the room.  Seconds later, Eric, Neil and John stopped as well.  Standing in front of them, amid the other girls, was his girl.  She was wearing a filmy white dress, which was quite revealing in a way that it didn’t originally intend to be.  Her long, wavy brown hair had been fashioned into one big braid and sat over her left shoulder.  Michael was at a loss for words as he saw how angelic she looked, and suddenly realized how appropriate the lyrics to the song now seemed.  
  
Michael looked at her with widened eyes and slowly stood up.  Lisa took in his current appearance.  His white tunic was now a bit smeared with dirt, and his hair, limp and quite wet, stuck to the sides of his face and dangled over his forehead.  To sum up, he looked quite pathetic, and it made her love him all the more. “Um…Lisa…” he finally uttered as he stood in front of her and stared at her.    
  
Lisa’s face flushed again and she smiled sheepishly.  “Come on, Michael, you’re embarrassing me,” she said facetiously and so quietly that only Michael could hear.  
  
“Someone you know, Mike?” John asked curiously.  
  
“Of bloody hell course she is,” Michael replied, finally finding his words as he continued to look into Lisa’s eyes.      
  
John looked at him expectantly. Meanwhile, Eric had been sitting there the whole time, and when he’d laid eyes on Lisa, he felt his heart jump up into his throat.  She hadn’t noticed him, but his eyes bugged out and his mouth stood agape.  He was well aware of the discussion he had had with Lisa the previous night, when she said that she cared for him as a friend, but that her heart was with Michael.  He had accepted this, but now with her standing in front of her looking like…well, like that…it was becoming harder to accept. “I know who she is,” he broke in before Michael could answer.  “Her name is Lisa,” he said, standing up.  
  
“Yes, thank you, Eric.  That had already been established,” John said dryly.  
  
Eric cursed him under his breath before turning back to Michael and the others. “Her name is Lisa,” he repeated.  “She’s an old friend of Michael’s, and they have a serious relationship.”  
  
Michael curiously looked back at Eric.  It seemed as though Lisa’s entrance had affected Eric, as the tone of his voice seemed to be informing Michael that he didn’t quite believe what he was saying. “Damn straight, Eric,” Michael smiled.    
  
“Well, isn’t this nice,” John said sarcastically.  “As we’re waiting for our two directors to sort themselves out, we learn that Michael has a girl.  Let’s think of even more ways to waste our time.”  
  
“John, have a heart,” Neil interjected.  
  
John sighed bitterly and covered his face with his hands for a moment.  He looked back up at Michael. “I’m sorry, it’s just the fact that we’ve been in this cold, damp castle since eight bloody o’clock and it’s now eleven.  Those argumentative bastards have done little except waste countless hours of time since we began filming.  Add to that the fact that we shouldn’t even be filming today, and wouldn’t if they weren’t so damn picky about so-called ‘uneven takes.’” He sighed again as Michael and Lisa looked at him thoughtfully. “I’m sorry I’ve been so snippy, Mike,” he began.  
  
“What about the rest of us?” Eric retorted.  
  
John rolled his eyes playfully. “Yeah, yeah, sorry to you as well,” he said, his voice full of mock annoyance.  Eric in turn gave him a mock hurtful look. John turned back to Michael and Lisa. “I’m very happy for you.  And it’s nice to meet you,” he addressed Lisa with a slight smile on his face.  
  
Lisa nodded.  “Thank you, John. Nice to meet you as well.”  
  
Just then, Jonesy appeared and loudly cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Alright, let’s get this show on the road before you hear me bitch and moan about you not being ready,” he exclaimed, aware of some of the complaining that had been going on.  
  
With that, everyone straightened up and got into place, hoping that they would be done with it all in good time.  


* * *

  
Lisa smiled to herself as she began to peel her costume off inside the wardrobe tent.  The filming of the Castle Anthrax scene had actually been a good experience.  All she needed to do was stand with the other girls behind Carol Cleveland as John, Eric and Neil tried to drag Michael outside.  Carol would wail such phrases as “Yes, let us tackle him single-handed!” and “He’ll beat us easy.  We haven’t a chance!” while the other girls would basically repeat her and make small utterances of alarm.  It was almost hard to do, as she was aware that several of the girls actually had a crush on Michael.  She was sure that they had witnessed the scene that took place before they started filming, in which it was revealed that she was Michael’s girl.  Not that that would dispel their crushes, but it would hopefully inform them of a “hands-off” policy which must be followed.    
  
She giggled softly as she pulled the dress over her head and laid it in one of the costume bins.  She reached over to grab her jeans when she suddenly felt as though she was being watched.  She turned her head slightly to see the flap of the tent lift up and the head of Eric Idle poking around it.  
  
Lisa turned a bright shade of crimson and uttered a small gasp, as she was only in her bra and underpants.  She grabbed her jeans and sweater and attempted to cover her skin with them.  
  
Eric’s eyes widened and he briefly placed his hand over his mouth. “Oh, I’m sorry Lisa, I…I didn’t know anyone was in here.  I need Hazel to glue my mustache back on for this French Taunting scene we have to complete,” he giggled sheepishly.  
  
“Well, couldn’t you wait until I was finished in here???” Lisa snapped at him.  
  
Eric’s eyebrows flew up for a moment before they came back down and furrowed. “What are you saying? I didn’t know you were in here.  I –“  
  
“You were watching me, weren’t you?” she interrupted knowingly as she hid herself behind a folding screen in an attempt to get her clothes back on without offering Eric any more of a peep show than he’d already seen.  
  
“What? No, no, I wasn’t!” he insisted as he shook his head vigorously.  
  
Fully dressed in her flared jeans, beige sweater and tan shoes, she made her way back to him.  A resigned look appeared upon her face as she realized that she had a right to be angry with him, but it wouldn’t do any good to fight with him. “Look, I could tell I was being watched.  I was stupid for not using the folding screen in the first place, but I thought all you men were still back at the castle.  I didn’t think for a moment that you would try to sneak up on me and get an eyeful.”  
  
Eric’s mouth gaped open as Lisa continued.  
  
“I probably should have just stayed on the sidelines and watched the filming process.  Then I wouldn’t have had to wear a flimsy dress and be made up to look so sexy –“ she said bitterly.  
  
“But you ARE sexy,” Eric started.  
  
Lisa sighed heavily. “Please don’t start this, Eric.  You know how I feel about Michael.  Don’t tell me you forgot our conversation from last night.”  
  
Eric nodded, which earned an incredulous look from Lisa. “Uh…I mean…no!!”   
  
“’No’ what? You don’t know how I feel about Michael, or you haven’t forgotten the conversation?” Lisa prodded.  
  
“I mean I haven’t forgotten the conversation.  It’s just so hard to –“  
  
“Well, I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to cope with it,” Lisa interrupted, a bit coldly.  “I have no problem with being friends.  As I told you, I do like you, but I care very deeply about Michael, and nothing can change that.”  She turned away from him as she grabbed her coat off the makeshift coat rack.  
  
Eric looked at her incredulously and was about to stalk off when Michael stuck his head inside. “Oh, there you are, Eric.  Hazel is looking for you out there.”  He gestured toward the castle wall where Hazel was busy painting a fake mustache on John.  
  
“Oh,” Eric replied, a bit dazed.  “She’s out there?”  
  
Michael looked at him suspiciously. “Yes…” he said slowly.  “Is everything alright? I thought I heard a heated discussion coming from here.”  
  
Eric turned briefly toward Lisa who looked a bit uncomfortable. “Yeah, Mike, everything is fine.  I’ll see you in a few minutes for the scene.”  
  
Michael nodded and watched Eric storm off toward the area where Hazel was waiting.  He then made his way up to Lisa and caressed her cheek with his hand. “You alright?” he asked.  
  
Lisa sighed. “I suppose you heard everything?” she asked as she looked back up at him.  
  
Michael blushed faintly and nodded. “Yes, I have to admit…everything from the moment you first snapped at Eric.”  
  
Lisa shut her eyes and sighed.  
  
“I managed to dry off a bit…at least get my hair dried with a battery-powered hairdryer…then Hazel asked me to fetch Eric so he could get his mustache done and we could get on with the scene.  I thought I had seen him head in this direction, so I followed him at a distance and stayed outside the other end of the tent.  I heard every word, Lisa,” he said, dropping his voice slightly.  
  
Lisa looked back up at him and felt her heart ache.  
  
“And I’m glad for it,” he continued.  “I reckoned Eric would be aroused by you in that dress.  I mean, who wouldn’t be? I was aroused, as you must have known,” he laughed nervously. He stopped as he saw Lisa blushing. “I’m sorry, Lisa.  I promised I would keep an eye on Eric, and I didn’t.  It led to quite an embarrassing situation.  I really am sorry,” he said with apologetic look.  
  
Lisa smiled slightly and shook her head. “It’s not your fault, Michael.  You couldn’t have known Eric was going to act this way.  If anything, I feel stupid for not getting dressed behind the screen.  I should have known that something like this was going to happen, and –“  
  
“No, you couldn’t,” Michael cut her off as he stroked her hair.  He then proceeded to kiss her tenderly on the lips as they embraced.  Lisa ran her fingers through Michael’s now-dry, soft hair and felt like she was in ecstasy.  
  
Once they pulled apart, Lisa looked up at him and beamed. “I meant what I said to him, Michael,” she said.  
  
“I know, love.  I know,” he said softly as he smiled tenderly at her.  He pulled the flap up and discovered that they were just about ready to film the leftover bits from the French Taunting scene.  “Well, I suppose I’d best get this over with,” he exclaimed.  “Then hopefully we’ll be able to leave before daylight fades and get back to the hotel. Damn, it’s cold out here.”  He shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
Lisa nodded sympathetically.  “Well,” she shrugged.  “At least your hair is out of your face again.”  
  
Michael giggled slightly.  “I suppose, but not much good it does when you’re freezing.  I want to have a nice, hot bath.”  
  
Lisa nodded and also shivered as a slight northeast wind picked up.  “Have room for two in that bath?” she asked, grinning wickedly.  
  
“I’m sure I do,” he replied.  “And if not, we can make room,” he winked.  
  
Lisa grinned and raised an eyebrow.  “Sounds good to me.”  
  
Michael nodded as they made their way out of the tent and started up toward the castle.  Lisa planned to make a seat for herself in the grass and watch the rest of the filming.  
  
They were almost there when Michael turned back to Lisa and smiled. “Well, wish me luck, my fair maiden.”  
  
Lisa smiled and touched one of his dimples. “Good luck,” she grinned.  With that, she playfully tousled his bangs.  
  
Michael scowled playfully as he smoothed them back down and tossed his hair back slightly. “Hey, watch the hair,” he said jokingly. Lisa giggled before he planted a kiss on her cheek, and then made his way to the others who were not-so-patiently waiting to finish the scene.


	33. VERSION B - Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kn*ckers  
> kn*ckers  
> b*tty  
> Semprini
> 
> Yeah... that's about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually curious and looked up to see if there actually was a restaurant called the "Red Lion" near Doune. Turns out there is a hotel nearby with that name... oh well, close enough. Anyway, sorry, only one chapter tonight... getting a bit late here. I'll be back to posting two tomorrow, promise.

Lisa sat in the grass a few feet behind the cameras and watched the Pythons film the French Taunting scene.  It didn’t go completely without a hitch, as a fairly drunken Graham flubbed his lines a bit and caused Terry Jones to nearly have a tantrum.  Lisa watched them, amused as Jonesy’s face became redder and redder the more he bawled Graham out.  She could see Michael standing right next to Graham, rolling his eyes.  She could tell by the weary look on his face that he wanted nothing more than to be done with this.  She giggled sympathetically.  
  
At times she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, as Graham fired back at Jonesy, drawling with amusing insults resulting from his intoxication.  Jonesy would get briefly angry and stomp his feet like a child, which would cause John to finally let loose on him, bitching at him to fall back into line so they could get the show on the road.  Eric would then join in and tell John in as little words as possible to shut up.  It was turning into quite a show, and Lisa could just picture Michael standing there with a pained look on his face, muttering “I’m not here!”  
  
Finally, Michael lost his cool and demanded that they all shut up.  Then, being the nice Python, he explained that they weren’t getting anything done by standing there arguing.  The weather was miserable, none of them were too happy about having to re-film when it was supposed to be a day off, and it would be best if they’d just knock it off and get on with it.  The other Pythons all seemed quite surprised at Mike’s sudden forthrightness, as he was usually the one who didn’t want to say much so that everyone would remain friends in the end.  Lisa had been momentarily surprised herself, but was glad he spoke up and said something, as she was feeling a bit uncomfortable out there and was sure Michael (as well as the others) wanted to get back to the warmth of the hotel.    
  
For a moment the stunned Pythons said nothing and stood frozen in place.  Finally, Jonesy mumbled something vaguely resembling an apology to Graham, who shrugged as he wasn’t expecting such a gesture.  Eric chimed in that Mike was right and a bit of sheepish giggling ensued, with remarks about how silly they were all acting.  Lisa smiled happily, glad that they had resolved this bickering and confident that they would finish the scene relatively soon.

* * *

 

  
“Now, this is your last chance! I’ve been more than reasonable!” Graham shouted up to the battlements of the castle.    
  
“And, CUT!!” Jonesy yelled, gesturing to the cameraman to stop rolling.  With that, they had just finished the last part that they had to re-film. “That’s it, we’re finished!” he exclaimed excitedly.  The other Pythons cheered happily at the prospect of finally wrapping up for the day.  It was a good thing, too, because it was nearly 5 pm.    
  
Lisa picked herself up off the ground and hurriedly made her way up to them. “All finished? I have to say you all did a wonderful job,” she smiled.  
  
“Eh, not really,” Jonesy sniffed after he removed his helmet.  
  
 “Oh, of course you’d say that, Mister Perfectionist,” John scoffed.  
  
“Coming from a git who spent the whole time bitching about the weather being less-than-perfect, that’s not saying very much,” Jonesy shot back.  
  
“Boys! Boys! Will you please stop that? You got through the rest of the scene without jumping down each other’s throats, and now you’re right back to it!” Lisa jumped in, smiling wryly.  
  
“Hey, I’m the official mediator of this group,” Michael said in a disappointed tone, giving her a mock hurt look.  
  
 “Oops, sorry!” Lisa said, giggling.  “I reckon I’ve overstepped my bounds there, Michael?”  
  
Michael looked at her for a moment before his eyes gleamed mischievously.  “Yes, you have, Lisa.  I’m afraid you haven’t quite been behaving yourself, my dear,” he grinned.  
  
 She looked at him seriously. “Forty lashes with a wet noodle, then?” she said quietly.  
  
Michael’s grin grew wider and he began to laugh.  His eyes glanced quickly at the two Pythons who were still in the immediate vicinity and he blushed faintly.  “Yes, I think that shall be a suitable punishment,” he winked.    
  
 “Oh, dear, I don’t want to know where this is heading,” John said, his voice weary.  He gestured to Jonesy to start heading back toward the vans.  
  
 “Oh, poor John,” Michael said loudly as John and Jonesy began to walk away.  “So, when is Connie planning to visit, John?” he said in an almost taunting manner.  
  
 “Shut up, Palin,” John retorted, his back to Michael and walking quickly away.  
  
 Michael giggled as he watched John’s retreating form grow smaller and smaller. “Oh, what an amusing chap,” he sighed.  Lisa giggled.  He looked down at her and smiled.  “Well, I suppose we’d best be getting back.  I want to shower and there’s no telling how much hot water will be left,” he said grimly.  
  
“A shower doesn’t sound like a bad idea.  After being out here in the dirt and mud, it makes one feel a bit grimy,” she said, wrinkling her nose slightly.  
  
 Michael smiled and patted her on the back. “Shall we be off, then?”  
  
Lisa nodded and then felt her heart almost stop when the sound of a twig snapping pierced the air.  
  
 “Well, well, look at the lovebirds here.”  
  
Lisa and Michael whirled around, only to find Eric standing there, smirking at them.  He was carrying his helmet and in place of his Sir Robin mustache was an area of darker pink skin under his nose, almost resembling a burn.  
  
 “Eric?” Michael said curiously.  “You’re still here? I thought you had already gone off.”  
  
“No,” Eric replied quickly.  “I…”  
  
Michael caught sight of Eric’s pinker-than-usual upper lip and furrowed his brow in confusion. “What the hell happened to you there?”  
  
Eric blushed madly.  “Oh…I didn’t want to wait for Hazel to remove the mustache, so I thought I’d try it myself.  I have to admit it does feel like a bad sunburn or windburn,” he said sheepishly.  He reached up to touch it and quickly pulled his finger away and winced.  
  
“Ouch,” Michael returned, narrowing his eyes.  He looked at Eric again. “In a hurry, are you?”  
  
“Uh….no?” Eric said unconvincingly.  
  
Michael looked at him suspiciously before continuing. “Well, we’ve got to be heading back now, before John uses up all the warm water,” he said wryly.  
  
“Good idea,” Eric nodded.  “See you later, Mike.”

  
“See you later, Eric,” Michael answered.  As he headed off with Lisa in the direction of his car, he took one last suspicious look back at Eric and then shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

 

  
“I do have to say that you all did a very good job,” Lisa reiterated to Michael once they settled back into his hotel room.  
  
“Well, we accomplished what we set out to do,” Michael said.  
  
“Oh, come on.  You don’t give yourselves enough credit,” Lisa smiled, her eyes sparkling.  
  
Michael looked into her eyes and smiled.  “No, we don’t have to, because we’ve each got beautiful wives, girlfriends – or boyfriends, in Graham’s case – to do it for us,” he explained cheekily.  
  
Lisa smirked at him.  “You know, we’re not always going to be able to do that.  You’re going to have to accept some criticism down the line.”  
  
“Damn,” Michael replied with a look of mock disappointment.  
  
Lisa shook her head and giggled.  
  
“But, at the moment, it’s something we can all use to our benefit,” he added as he wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed her.  
  
“All of you? Even John?” she smiled.  
  
“Oh, yes.  I was just joking about Connie before.  Things aren’t the greatest between them, but their relationship is still hanging on.  So, we’re all … oh, except Eric,” he trailed off.  
  
Lisa’s brow knitted in confusion.  “What about Eric?”  
  
“He and his wife Lyn divorced some two months back.  He’s still quite a ladies man, though, as I’ve said before, so I reckon I don’t have to explain any further,” he grinned.  
  
Lisa giggled.  Deep down she felt a bit ashamed of picking on Eric, as she did find him to be a nice man and she didn’t know the events surrounding his divorce.  On the other hand, she was still quite sore over his peeping tom act while she was changing out of her costume.  
  
“Well, I suppose we’d better get the bath running before it gets any later, eh?” he suddenly broke in.  
  
Lisa’s eyes widened in realization.  “Oh, right.  Well, I won’t keep you,” she started, a bit flustered.  She gestured toward the chest of drawers, expecting Michael to gather up a clean change of clothes.  
  
“You go first, love,” he said, shaking his head.  
  
She raised her eyebrows thoughtfully.  “Oh, I just thought that you’d like to go first because it takes me a greater amount of time,” she said sheepishly, fingering her long hair.  
  
“No, no, that’s quite alright,” he insisted.  “I have to think through some plans, so go ahead.”  
  
Lisa shrugged.  “Oh.  Well, thank you, Michael.”  With that she headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

 

  
A bare-chested Michael stood facing the mirror in the bathroom, wearing nothing but his jeans.  Lisa, fully dressed in her old sweater and jeans, stood next to him, her arm around his waist. “Damn, my hair looks like crap,” he snorted as he surveyed his damp locks and pushed them out of his face.  “I don’t know why I let Maggie cut it the other day.  Lucky Idle, making his escape…”  
  
“Maybe it’ll look better once you dry it, Michael,” Lisa said dryly, smirking at him.  
  
Michael looked at her for a moment and then back up at the mirror. “Good idea,” he answered.  “Don’t know why I didn’t think of that.”  
  
Lisa looked up at him and giggled.  He dug his comb out of a small travel bag and readied the hairdryer. “Er…would you mind waiting outside, Lisa? A Palin tackling his hair is not a pretty sight,” he said wryly, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Lisa feigned astonishment.  “What do you mean? You were blessed with gorgeous hair! Even at that length it can’t possibly be that hard to style.  You should be happy; there are men younger than you who are nearly half-bald!” she giggled.  
  
Michael gave her a serious look, and held the hairdryer out in front of him as if it was a weapon. “Now, Lisa,” he said as he flipped the dryer on and shot a rush of warm air in her face.  
  
Lisa jerked her head back and smoothed her hair back down.  “Alright, alright!  You don’t play fair, Michael!” she retorted, pointing a finger at him accusingly before taking a seat on the edge of the bed closest to the bathroom.    
  
Michael grinned impishly, causing her to stick her tongue out at him.  In retaliation he raised an eyebrow at her before he flicked his hair out of his eyes once again and finally headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  At once she heard the hairdryer turn back on.  
  
Lisa’s pouty expression melted and she dissolved into laughter as she fell back on the bed.  Michael was such a funny guy and she loved joking around with him.  It was one key element of their relationship.  Even when she had first met him at Oxford, they would tease each other in a light-hearted way.  It helped ease any nervousness or tension they had, especially since they both had some degree of shyness in their personalities.  Now they mostly teased each other out of affection.  
  
Lisa stopped laughing abruptly as she suddenly heard the hairdryer switch off. “I hear you in there,” Michael said in an accusing tone, his voice muffled through the door.  
  
“Boy, nothing gets past you, does it, Michael?” she called out, grinning widely.  
  
“I warned you about that,” he returned.  
  
Lisa grinned and shook her head. “Oh, just finish attending to that hair of yours, or we’re not going out tonight,” she threatened.  
  
“Yes, mum,” Michael replied jokingly in a sing-song manner.  
  
With that, she heard the dryer switch back on.  Lisa giggled softly.  She and Michael had planned to go out to dinner.  After a long day of filming and a rather unappetizing fare from the bottom of the lunch pail, they were both famished and wanted to get something to eat.  Lisa didn’t know where they were going to go, but she didn’t think she wanted to go back to the French restaurant they went to the night before.  Michael said he had a place in mind, but he had yet to tell her about it.  Afterwards, they were planning on doing a bit of shopping.  Lisa hadn’t brought any clean clothes with her, apart from some clean underwear, and she wanted to see if she could buy a new sweater.    
  
She sniffed the sleeve of her sweater and wrinkled her nose.  It was still rank with the scent of mud, dirt and even barnyard animals.  She hoped she could find another sweater that would not be very pricey.  As for Michael, he said he was looking for something in particular, and wanted to poke around a few of the shops.  Lisa was ever suspicious as he didn’t mention what this thing was.  
  
She looked up as she heard the doorknob turn, and out came a handsome-as-usual Michael, well-groomed and wearing jeans, a white button-down shirt and a beige, patterned pullover sweater.    
  
“See? The hair looks fine,” she smiled.  
  
Michael stopped and looked at her, before he ran two fingers through his hair and tossed it back with an air of smugness. “Yes, now that you mention it, I don’t think it’s quite bad at all,” he said in a tone that matched the look on his face.  
  
Lisa giggled amusedly and made her way up to him, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. “I hate to say it, but I told you so,” she said.  
  
Michael smiled.  “Well, one thing that I know is certain: you are a beautiful girl,” he said softly as he smoothed a bit of hair behind her ear.  
  
With that, he edged closer to her and they began to kiss tenderly.  Even though they had already shared more than a handful of kisses, Lisa was still pleasantly surprised at what a good kisser Michael was.  
  
Suddenly, she opened her eyes and caught sight of her watch, which informed her that it was 6:30 pm.  She uttered a slightly surprised noise, and upon hearing that Michael opened his eyes as well and they parted lips. “So, about those dinner plans…” she began sheepishly.  
  
Michael looked at her, a bit confused at first until it dawned on him that it was getting late and both of them were eager to get some food inside of them. “Oh…yes.  Well, I had a chat with Mark and he told me about this lovely little place called the Red Lion.  He says that it’s run by a very kind, hospitable Scottish couple and the food is quite good.  Even better, it’s within walking distance of those shops we were planning to visit.  What do you say, love?”   
  
Lisa nodded thoughtfully.  “That sounds good to me,” she finally replied.  “So, Mark has given it his personal approval then?”  
  
“Oh, yes.  He and Suko were just there on Thursday night and he was raving about it yesterday morning. Poor bloke wouldn't shut up, actually,” Michael muttered. “Eric had to administer a blow to the head.”  
  
Lisa raised an eyebrow and started giggling.  
  
Michael grinned slightly and blushed.  “Er, no, forget that…but Mark said that it’s a very nice place, and very cozy.”  
  
Lisa smiled broadly.  
  
“I thought you would like that,” Michael smiled back.  
  
Lisa giggled again and went to fetch her coat as Michael removed his jacket from the back of the chair and slipped it on.  He grabbed his wallet and his keys from the dresser and they made their way to the door.

* * *

 

  
Lisa stood in back of Michael as he locked the door to his room.  They were about to make their way down the hall when Lisa froze. From a distance she could see Eric heading down the hall towards them.  “Oh, God,” she muttered under her breath, sounding purely frightened.  
  
After Michael turned back around, she moved with him to make sure her body was completely hidden by his.  Michael turned his head back toward her, nearly bumping into her and knocking her off balance.  He furrowed his brow in confusion. “Lisa? What --”  
  
“Hide me, Michael,” she said fearfully.  
  
“Hide you? What for?” he asked curiously.  
  
His question was answered when he turned back around to face forward and noticed that Eric was only about 15 feet away and was walking purposefully – at least it seemed – toward them. “Oh,” he said quietly. He turned back to Lisa and gave her a look of reassurance. “You don't have to do this, you know. I realize how you feel towards him after what happened earlier, but I think he's harmless now.”  
  
She looked up at him, fear still in her eyes.  
  
“It's alright, Lisa. Even if he's up to something, I'll handle it. Don't you worry.” He took hold of her hand and squeezed it before giving her a little smile of confidence.  
  
She smiled back as her fears began to ebb away just a bit. “Alright. I'm sorry for acting like such a fool,” she replied.  
  
Michael nodded and winked before turning back to face Eric. “Well, Lisa, I suppose we should be off,” he said a bit louder.  
  
“Going somewhere, are you?” Eric asked genially.  
  
“That's right,” Michael nodded. “We're off for a bite to eat at the Red Lion, you know, that restaurant that Mark wouldn't shut his gob about the other day.”  
  
Eric giggled sightly. “He was getting rather annoying, wasn't he?”  
  
“I don't think 'annoying' is a strong enough word,” Michael giggled. “More like 'maddening' or 'infuriating.'”  
  
Eric giggled along with Mike for a few seconds and then stopped abuptly. “What a dinner companion?” he asked Michael quickly.  
  
Michael looked at him curiously and then took hold of Lisa's hand. “Eric, I already have a dinner companion,” he said quietly as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
Eric stared at him for a moment before replying. “Oh, no, no, I knew that,” he giggled sheepishly. “I meant 'one more dinner companion.'”  
  
Michael groaned inwardly and looked down at his right hand, still clutching Lisa's. Eric studied his every expression intently. “Eric, as much as I'd love for you to join us ... we'd like to just spend one evening alone,” he said carefully, trying not to hurt Eric's feelings.  
  
Eric's face fell. “Oh. I just thought I would ask, since I don't have anything else to do. And I don't feel like having dinner with our two dictators – er, directors,” he replied, his lips twitching into a faint smile.  
  
Michael looked at him a bit sadly. “Sorry,” he said resignedly. “We'll have a drink at the bar later, eh?” He smiled as he patted Eric's arm.  
  
Eric's smile grew. “Alright. That sounds good. Lisa?” he said hopefully.  
  
Lisa finally broke her deer-in-headlights stare and shook her head. “Oh ... actually I'm not much of a drinker ...” she trailed off.  
  
“We'll both have a drink with you, Eric,” Michael cut in, aiming to end the awkward conversation so he and Lisa could leave before it got any later.  
  
“Great! I'll see you both later, then?” he called after them as they began to make their way down the hall.  
  
“Yeah, that's right,” Michael replied, not bothering to look back as he and Lisa headed toward the stairs.

* * *

 

  
Lisa wrapped her coat more tightly against her as a chilly north wind swept past and burned her eyes and cheeks. Michael put his arm around her as they made their way toward his car. “Well, that was an awkward conversation, I must say,” she finally said after they were seated inside the car.  
  
Michael nodded grimly. “Yeah, I'll reckon time must have been going a lot slower for you at that time, eh?”  
  
“It sure did,” Lisa sighed. She looked back up at him. “Did you mean what you said – about the two of us meeting him for drinks later?” She blushed at the stupid question.  
  
Michael smiled and shook his head. “No, I just said that to get him out of our hair. I'm not too keen on lying to Eric, but I knew you were uncomfortable and I reckoned it was the best way to appease him – anything to stop him from following us to the restaurant.”  
  
Lisa nodded and looked up at Michael curiously as a sly grin spread across his face.  
  
“Besides, I have better things in mind for later,” he said mischievously. He turned the ignition, put the car into gear and they headed off to the restaurant.


	34. VERSION B - Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Lisa try to out-banter each other, Eric is pissed off ... and what exactly DOES Michael have planned....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said in the notes for the previous chapter that I was going to go back to posting 2 chapters at once, but I think I'll stick with 1. There are only a few chapters of this version left, so it shouldn't take too long.

“Well, I have to say that dinner was lovely,” Lisa smiled as she and Michael exited the Red Lion.  “And the MacNultys couldn’t have been nicer.”  
   
Michael nodded.  “Yes, much as I hate to admit it, old Mark was right.  Very warm and charming couple there…and the black pudding was quite extraordinary.”  
   
Lisa looked at him and grimaced.  “I still can’t believe you like that,” she giggled.  
   
“I don’t just like it, Lisa.  It’s my favorite,” he corrected her with a wry smile.  
   
Lisa wrinkled her nose.  “Oh, pull the other one! It’s your favorite???”  
   
Michael blushed slightly and nodded.  
   
“Oh, goodness.  See, I knew I had to find some fault with you, Michael.  And to think, we were doing so well…tut tut,” she said facetiously as she shook her head.  
   
 Michael shot her a surprised look.  After a moment, clarity shone through his eyes as he realized what she was up to and decided to play along. “Oh, Lisa, you’re not going to make me give up black pudding, are you?” he asked with a mock tone of fearfulness.  
   
A slight smirk appeared on Lisa’s face as she looked at him.  He playfully rolled his eyes and sighed. “Drat. Now I have to choose between two things, neither of which I can possibly live without…”  
   
Lisa raised an eyebrow.  
   
“Black pudding or Lisa? Lisa or black pudding?” he muttered in a seemingly agonizing way.  
   
“I can’t believe this! You’re actually deciding between me and chopped liver??” she said in a mock incredulous tone.  
   
Michael gasped theatrically.  “Lisa! Black pudding isn’t chopped liver! How could you utter such blasphemy?!”  
   
Lisa continued looking at him with a raised eyebrow, actually a bit surprised at how far they were both carrying this.  She began to smirk and within seconds, she began giggling infectiously.  It wasn’t long before Michael joined her. “Oh, we’re really being silly, aren’t we?” he said between giggles.    
   
Lisa nodded and stopped giggling long enough to give him a kiss on the cheek.  Michael returned the kiss and patted her on the back.    
   
“To be fair, I can’t believe that you detest it,” he continued as they made their way back to his car.  
   
Lisa shrugged.  “What can I say?  My grandmother used to make it all the time when I was young…”  
   
“Oh my, what a wonderful childhood you had, Lisa,” Michael said facetiously.  “I got my first taste of black pudding quite late in life…near twenty-three or so.  I’m envious.”  
   
She beamed at him as he giggled.  He looked so cute when he giggled. “Anyway, gradually I got sick of it, and would rejoice whenever we had lamb chops…or chicken…anything but black pudding.  Then, after I graduated from university, Mum and Dad moved away, and she came to live with me.  She insisted on cooking every night, as she felt bad that I would come home from work exhausted.  I appreciated it – to a point.  I suppose you can guess what she made every night?” she finished with a wry grin.  
   
“Ah, let me guess,” Michael began, eyes narrowing. “… Hmm, would it perchance consist of two words, the first one beginning with a ‘b’ and ending with a ‘k’, and the second one beginning with a ‘p’ and ending with ‘i-n-g?’” he asked hopefully.  
   
Lisa broke out in giggles.  “That’s correct!  My, you’re good, Michael!”  
   
Michael shrugged nonchalantly.  “It was just a lucky guess,” he said dismissively before grinning at her.  
   
Lisa calmed down.  “Well, anyway, toward the end, when she started falling ill, she got a little…funny.  You know, forgetful, not understanding what she read in the paper, etcetera.  One evening, I had just come home after working overtime at the library.  She had just made dinner and insisted that I sit down.  Of course, it was black pudding again.  I was hesitant to eat it this time, though, because it just didn’t look right, you know?” She looked back up at Michael.  
   
Michael furrowed his brow thoughtfully and shook his head.  “No, can’t say that I do, I'm afraid.  I’ve never experienced bad black pudding.  At any rate, go on,” he prodded.  
   
“Well, she kept insisting that I eat it – it’s good for me, it’ll put some color in my cheeks –“  
   
“What???” Michael blurted out incredulously, before dissolving into laughter.  “That is what she said??”  
   
Lisa grinned and nodded, averting her eyes.    
   
“Oh, dear.  I’ve been offered many reasons for eating black pudding, but I can’t say I’ve ever heard that one before,” he said in between chuckles, as he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. He calmed down and looked at her expectantly, wanting to hear the rest of the story.  
   
“I couldn’t understand why she was so insistent.  Apparently she thought she had done a marvelous job making it – she made it herself, you know.  I reluctantly tried a bit, and thought I was going to vomit right in my seat,” she recounted disgustedly.  
   
Michael furrowed his brow in confusion and looked at her curiously.  
   
“I don’t know what she did to it.  At first I thought the pudding had escaped from the casing, but…”  Lisa paused as her eyes narrowed and she began to appear sickened. “I’m sorry, I get a bit disgusted just thinking about it,” she said.  
   
“No worries,” Michael smiled.  
   
Lisa nodded and waited until the sick feeling left her. “Alright.  Anyway, perhaps she added the wrong ingredients…I don’t know what she did, and I didn’t ask, as she would be hurt.  All I know is that she did something different, and it wasn’t enough for me to stomach.  I excused myself and ran into the bathroom, where I nearly puked my guts out.  Since then, I can’t bring my lips to ever touch black pudding.”  
   
Michael looked at her and nodded. “Well, that’s certainly a reasonable excuse,” he said thoughtfully.  “Though it is a shame that you’re missing out only because your grandmother botched the recipe.”  
   
Lisa shrugged.  “Sorry, Michael,” she smiled.  
   
Michael smiled back.  “Quite alright, Lisa.  Liking the same foods is not a necessity for being involved in a relationship.”  
   
“That’s a good thing,” she giggled.  “Speaking of which – how do you feel about fish and chips, Michael?”  
   
“Oh, I like a good fish n’ chips,” he said.  “It’s not as high on my list as black pudding, but it’s a close second.”  
   
“Ah, good, then we’re making progress,” she grinned as she playfully touched one of his dimples.  
   
“That’s your favorite, then?” he asked her curiously.  
   
Lisa nodded.  
   
“Oh, please! That’s so pathetic!”  he scoffed as he grinned widely at her.  
   
 “Oh, and your black pudding isn’t?” she said in a mock challenging tone.  “All it means is that you have a cast iron stomach.  Is that supposed to be a badge of honor?”  
   
“No, but it means I have a much more refined taste,” he said with an heir of smugness.  
   
Lisa rolled her eyes and swatted him across the chest.  
   
“Ow, that hurt,” he retorted, giving her a pouty look.    
   
“Good,” Lisa smirked.  “That will teach you to insult my tastes.”  
   
“Well, I have to admit that I did survive,” he said as he looked down at his chest.  “There’s another badge of honor for me – surviving Lisa’s attacks.”  
   
She stuck her tongue out playfully and swatted him again.  
   
“Hey! That doesn’t mean I needed to be attacked again!” he said defensively as she made her way to the passenger’s side of his car and opened the door.  She grinned as she noticed him looking at her through the window with sad puppy dog eyes.  
   
“Alright, I’m sorry, Michael,” she giggled as he got in.  
   
“Apology accepted,” he smiled.  “I just hope that my love of black pudding won’t get in the way of our relationship.”  
   
“It shouldn’t, so long as you don’t force me to eat it,” she winked.  
   
“Damn,” he said in mock disappointment, which caused her to giggle.  He smiled at her and reached over to kiss her before they headed off.  
 

* * *

   
Lisa hummed along to music coming over the speaker system in the supermarket.  It appeared to be a Stevie Wonder song, one which she had never heard before.  She couldn’t figure out the title, but he was singing something about someone creeping into his dreams.  She had gone just more than halfway down the aisle when she spotted a large assortment of Walker’s Shortbread.  She headed over to the shelf and dropped a few boxes into her basket.  Her mother had always had plenty of it in the house - especially around Christmas - since Lisa was young, and it had become a guilty pleasure of hers.    
   
She looked down at her watch and realized it was near 9 pm.  She decided she better finish up and find Michael as it was getting late.  After Michael had parked the car, she noticed a woman’s clothier and thought she might have luck finding a sweater there.  Michael wanted to poke around some of the other shops, so they parted ways.  She did succeed in finding a nice, warm, wool sweater that was reasonably priced, and she couldn’t wait to change out of her still smelly sweater that she had worn to Doune.    
   
As for Michael, he didn’t tell her where he was going, but she thought she saw him heading toward a jeweler’s.  At first, she wondered why he would have a need to go there.  Then she thought she was being silly for wondering such a thing.  She began to wonder if he was going to surprise her with a gift – maybe a necklace or earrings.  She didn’t have pierced ears, though, so that would be out of the question.    
   
She silently berated herself for speculating on this.  If it was a surprise, couldn’t she just leave it at that and not even think about it?  For some reason, she felt an excited anticipation inside of her that she tried to quash, at least for the time-being.  For the most part she was successful.  
   
She began to hum more as she strolled down the aisle.  The song wasn’t exactly her favorite, but it was beginning to grow on her and it was nice to just hum along to.  She decided to pick up another couple of tins of shortbread before turning right and nearly bumping into someone.  
   
“Oh, dear, Lisa’s hoarding the shortbread,” she heard the slightly bewildered, though familiar, voice utter.  
   
She looked up and saw Michael looking at her basket amusedly.  “Think you’ve got enough there?” he asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
   
“Probably not, but after purchasing that sweater I only have so much money left,” she said facetiously.    
   
“Oh, right, the sweater,” he said.    
   
“Would you like to see it?” she asked, gesturing toward the white, paper bag she was holding in her right hand.  
   
“Yea, alright,” he said jokingly with a bit of a cockney accent.  
   
Lisa grinned at him before setting the bag down on top of the basket.  She unrolled the top of the bag and removed the light blue, wool sweater.  
   
“Very nice,” Michael nodded.  “Oh – that isn’t wool, is it?” he suddenly asked.  
   
“This is Scotland, Michael,” Lisa replied, raising an eyebrow.    
   
“Ah, yes, how could I forget that?” he said cheekily.  
   
Lisa giggled.  “Yes, it is,” she replied.  
   
“Oh.  Better keep it away from me, then.  I have an allergy to wool,” he said as he playfully backed away from the sweater and nearly bumped into the shelf behind him.  
   
Lisa giggled once more.  “Oh, poor baby.  How do you carry on in that knight costume, then?”  
   
“What?” Michael asked, momentarily confused.  
   
“That chain mail that you have to wear.  Isn’t it knitted wool?”  
   
“Oh bugger.  She’s on to us,” Michael joked, his eyes widened.  
   
Lisa looked at him curiously.  
   
“Well, Lisa, now that our secret’s out,” he said as he looked around conspiratorially.  “I’m afraid I’ll have to kill you.”  
   
“Oh, pity,” she replied with a mock pout on her face.  ‘I drove so many miles up here, just to be with you after five long years, and you have to murder me.”  
   
“Yes, I’m afraid I have no choice,” Michael said calmly.  He started at Lisa for a few minutes before his calm façade shattered and he broke out in a wide grin.  “Damn, I’m not very good at keeping a straight face,” he giggled.    
   
“You were joking there, weren’t you?” Lisa asked him as she began to giggle as well.  
   
“Yes, love, only joking,” he said softly as the giggles ceased.  He pulled her into a quick hug, and after a moment she noticed the small bag he was holding.  
   
“So, what have you got there?” she asked curiously once they pulled apart.  
   
Michael looked down at the bag for a second and then stuffed it into his jacket pocket. “Oh, er…it’s nothing,” he said dismissively.  
   
Lisa raised an eyebrow.  “Really,” she said, not seeming to be convinced.  
   
A faint blush crept across Michael’s cheeks as he nodded.    
   
Lisa looked at him curiously and then merely shrugged.  
   
“Alright,” Michael sighed.  “If you must know, I bought a pair of earrings for my mum.  She turned seventy…er…a few months ago, actually,” he said as his blush deepened a bit.  “I’ve just been so busy with the Pythons, writing for this film, doing the Drury Lane show and all that, I didn’t have time to get her a proper gift.”  
   
Lisa raised her eyebrows and nodded thoughtfully. “Well, that’s certainly nice of you,” she said.  
   
“Oh, it’s nothing.  As her only son I feel obligated,” he returned.    
   
Lisa smiled at him and nodded.    
   
“Well, it’s getting late,” he suddenly said as he looked at his watch.  “We’d best be going.  Are you finished here – or do you wish to pick up more shortbread?” he grinned.  
   
“No, I’m fine,” she giggled.    
   
Michael nodded and they made their way to the front of the store so Lisa could check out.  She was so busy she didn’t notice Michael stuffing the small bag further into his jacket pocket as he waited near the exit for her. “All ready?” he asked, raising his eyebrows, as she headed toward him with her shopping bag.  
   
She nodded and they made their way back out to the car park and over to Michael’s car.    
   
As they headed back to the hotel, Michael reached over and caressed Lisa’s hand every so often.  He realized how much he loved her, and he hoped he had done the right thing.  As for Lisa, all she could think of was how much she was enjoying herself being in Michael’s company, and how she wanted to spend every waking moment with him.  
 

* * *

   
Meanwhile, back at the hotel, a very sullen Eric was sitting down at the bar, alternating between staring at his half-drunk pint and looking multiple times at his watch.  It was just after 9:30 pm.  He knew that Mike and Lisa had gone out to dinner, but that was about four hours ago.  What could possibly be taking them so long?  Michael had promised him that they would have a drink at the bar with him.    
   
Eric didn’t want to admit that he still couldn’t get Lisa out of his mind.  He realized that she only wanted to be friends, that she was Michael’s girl, and that she was quite angry when he was watching her change out of her costume.  He knew that she wasn’t quite pleased with him at the moment, but he didn’t care.  He also knew that Mike was one of his best friends, and he didn’t want to piss him off any further.  Michael had seemingly forgiven him for what had happened the previous night, and he was usually an agreeable person, but Eric knew better.  After witnessing Michael blow his stack (rightfully) that night, he didn’t want to push him further over the edge.  It was the first time Eric realized that Mike was capable of losing his temper.  He didn’t want to do or say anything that would cause an irreparable rift between them.  
   
He took a sip from his pint, looked at his watch again, and sighed angrily.    
   
“Oh, Hello, Eric,” Terry Jones remarked as entered the bar area.  
   
“What??” Eric snapped at him.  
   
Jonesy’s face contorted in confusion.  “I just said ‘Hello.’  What’s wrong with you?” he asked incredulously.  
   
Eric sighed again.  “Sorry, Jonesy.  I’m a bit tense at the moment.”  
   
“I can see that,” Jonesy said dryly as he raised an eyebrow.  
   
“Have you seen Mike at all?” Eric blurted out.  
   
“No, I haven’t.  Why?” he asked curiously.  
   
“Oh…I suppose it’s silly,” Eric said dismissively.  “I was just supposed to meet him for a drink about now.”  
   
Jonesy looked at him thoughtfully and then shrugged.  “Last I heard he and that girl of his were going to dinner.”  
   
Eric looked back up at Jonesy with a piercing stare.  “I know,” he said sharply.  
   
Jonesy ignored Eric’s obvious displeasure with the fact.  “I think they were going to the Red Lion.  Mark will be quite pleased,” he smirked.  
   
“Mmm,” Eric intoned as he took another drink.  
   
“Well, see you in the morning, Eric,” Jonesy started as he decided to head back upstairs.  “If I were you I wouldn’t expect Mike to show up anytime soon.  I reckon they’re spending a bit of time romancing,” he grinned widely, raising his eyebrows.  
   
“Shut up!!” Eric yelled at Jonesy’s retreating form.  He sighed miserably as he heard Jonesy retreating upstairs and laughing heartily.  
   
At last, Eric finished up his pint and paid the bartender.  He refused another drink, and decided he’d sit and read for a bit.  After about half an hour, he made his way back upstairs.  
 

****************************************************************************

   
“Oh, Hello, Eric,” Michael said, giving Eric a curious look as he opened his door.  
   
“Alright, spill it, Mike,” Eric spat out as he folded his arms over his chest.  “What’s your excuse??”  
   
Michael looked at Eric and furrowed his brow in confusion. “What? What are you talking about?”  
   
“Oh, what, do you have amnesia now?” Eric said dryly.    
   
“I don’t understand.”  
   
Eric looked at him incredulously.    
   
“Oh, shit,” Michael said dreadfully, shutting his eyes.  “Were we supposed to –“  
   
“Meet down at the bar for a little drinkie-poo? Yeah, that’s the beat of it,” Eric interrupted in a biting fashion.  
   
“Oh, Christ, Eric, I’m sorry,” Michael said regretfully.  “We went to dinner and then went shopping afterwards.  I lost track of the time and I reckoned you wouldn’t be up for a drink so late.”  
   
“Ha, right, shopping, that’s good,” Eric scoffed.    
   
Michael furrowed his brow in confusion.  
   
“Don’t ask me to do the ‘Nudge Nudge, Wink Wink’ routine, Mike, because I’m just not up to it,” he said, a bit of an angry edge in his quiet tone.  
   
Mike’s eyes narrowed. “Look, Eric, I don’t know what you’re insinuating, but I don’t want to discuss this any further.  We went shopping, and that was it – just shopping,” Michael spat out, a huge emphasis on the last two words.    
   
Eric continued to look at him with his arms folded over his chest, as if he was waiting for a more suitable explanation.  
   
“Here, you want proof?” Michael suddenly asked.  He turned back inside, headed over to one of the beds and grabbed Lisa’s bag from the supermarket.  “There you are.  Look inside and see for yourself,” he spat out as he thrust the bag angrily at Eric.    
   
Eric jumped a bit, not expecting Mike to react like this, and he reached inside the bag.  He looked at the boxes and tins of shortbread, and noticed the receipt.  Once he realized that the date and time printed on it checked out, he blushed madly.  He looked up at Michael who had his arms folded across his chest and was glaring at Eric.  “Oh.  I….I….uh,” he sputtered.  
   
Michael raised his eyebrows expectantly at Eric.  
   
“I’m…sorry, Mike,” he quickly muttered as he looked down at his feet.  
   
“What was that?”  
   
Eric slowly looked back up at Michael, still blushing madly. “I’m sorry I was so suspicious.  I saw Jonesy down there before and he made some…remark that set me off,” Eric elaborated, sounding exhausted.  
   
“Oh, why doesn’t that stupid git mind his own business?” Michael said facetiously as he shook his head.  
   
Eric cracked a quick smile and started to giggle once he caught sight of the slight grin that formed on Michael’s face. “Is that any way to talk about your best friend, Mike?” he chided in between giggles.  
   
“The hell it is.  We may be best friends, but he’s certainly fallen out of favor with me because of the constant whining, arguing and brow-beating we’ve been treated to,” Michael said cheekily.  
   
Eric stopped laughing and sighed as he calmed down. “I’m serious, Mike.  I’m sorry for being so suspicious.  I was just a bit disappointed that we couldn’t meet for a drink and chat.”  
   
“That’s alright, Eric.  I’m sorry I forgot about it.  I can’t imagine that Terry is any good company at the moment.”  
   
Eric shook his head and grinned.    
   
“Michael? What’s going on?” Lisa’s voice suddenly sounded from the bathroom as she emerged from the shower. Eric’s eyes widened a bit as he heard her voice.    
  
Michael didn’t take much notice as he turned toward the bathroom. “It’s just Eric, love.  I forgot that we were supposed to meet him for a drink.  But it’s alright, everything is fine,” he called back to her. He turned back to Eric and saw him staring with a glazed look in his eyes. “Well, I suppose we should be turning in.  It’s getting quite late,” Michael said to him as he pointed to his watch.  
   
Eric didn’t answer him, but was still mired in his glazed stare.  
   
“Er…Eric?’ Michael asked curiously as he furrowed his brow in confusion.  
   
Eric finally broke his stare as he heard Mike’s voice and looked at him. “Hmm? Oh…sorry.  Right, I’d better turn in as well.  I reckon Jonesy and Gilliam are going to drag us out there early tomorrow,” he said dryly.  
   
Michael nodded grimly.  “’Night, Eric,” he said just before he shut the door.  
   
“Goodnight, Mike,” Eric returned after the door was shut.  He looked at it, a bit confused, and then started down the hall toward his room.  
 

* * *

   
Michael anxiously glanced down at Lisa's sleeping form.  It was 12:30 am, and he had suddenly been struck with an idea.  He was well aware that she was going to be heading back to London in the morning, and he wanted to have one last little fling with her.  Again, he had felt very bad about what had taken place the previous night, where the fight between he and Eric resulted in Eric dragging her away from him.  The idea of Lisa being placed in the middle of this ridiculous altercation made him feel sick.  He wanted to go out and do something fun with her, something that only the two of them could do privately and remain out of site from the other Pythons.  
   
“Lisa,” he whispered.  
   
When she did not respond, he nudged her. “Lisa?” he repeated, this time a bit louder.  
   
Finally she stirred.  “Mmm?” she intoned sleepily.    
   
Her eyes focused and she caught sight of Michael standing over her, dressed in his pajamas and a pair of shoes.  He was smiling knowingly at her.  
   
“Michael? What’s going on? What time is it?” she asked curiously.  
   
“Half past midnight,” he grinned.    
   
Lisa raised an eyebrow.  
   
“Come on,” he said.  “I was thinking we could take a nice drive through the countryside.”  
   
She furrowed her brow at first, but then smiled slightly.  “Oh, that sounds lovely,” she replied, her smile widening.  “But can you give me a few moments to change?”  
   
“Oh, no, there’s no need for that,” he insisted as he shook his head.  “I’m going like this, so it’s no problem.”  
   
She gave him an odd look.  “In your pajamas? May I ask why?”  
   
“Don’t worry, love.  You’ll see when we get there,” he winked.  
   
Lisa rolled her eyes and grinned as she stepped into her shoes.  She slipped her coat on, and Michael grabbed his car keys and jacket before they made their way out of the room.  


* * *

   
'Ah, this is perfect,' Michael thought to himself as they quietly made their way down the stairs.  The man at the front desk had stepped away, and no one was around.  Finally he and Lisa could be alone together without anyone barging in on them.    
   
They were about to head out the door when a loud thump caught their attention.  Michael turned in the direction of the noise, but didn’t see anything.  Whatever – or whoever – caused this sound was hidden away.  A feeling of dread welled up inside Michael as he thought someone could have been watching them. “Hello?” he called out nervously.  
   
His call was answered when a small, black cat leapt off the sofa near the fireplace and made its way behind the front desk.  Michael shut his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as he remembered that it was one of the owner’s two cats.  
   
Lisa put her hand to her heart and caught her breath. “She really scared me for a minute there,” she exclaimed breathlessly.  
   
Michael nodded as his eyes followed the cat through the door behind the front desk.  He turned back to Lisa and gave her a little smile. “Come on, love,” he said as he took her hand and pushed the door open with his free hand.  
   
As they stepped outside, Lisa was surprised at how mild it seemed.  It was never really that warm in this part of Scotland, but the rain and overcast skies that plagued them seemed to have moved on and it actually seemed to be a bit warmer than it had been earlier. “Please, Michael, tell me where we’re going?” she smiled at him before they entered the car.  
   
“Don’t worry, you’ll see when we get there,” he grinned impishly.  
   
Lisa rolled her eyes.  “Alright, but it had better be good,” she said wryly as they got inside.    
   
Michael chuckled slightly before answering. “No, I think you’ll find it’s quite good,” he said.  
   
Lisa looked at him and smiled as Michael put the car into gear and they headed off.


	35. VERSION B - Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Naked Ant, revisited. Michael & Lisa have way too much fun, piss off a mysterious stranger, who turns out is not all that mysterious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Creepin'" lyrics belong to Stevie Wonder. One more chapter left after this!

Lisa put her head back and sighed as Michael drove past the hotel and out into the open countryside.  She looked over at him and noticed the silly grin plastered on his face. “You’re not going to tell me what you have in store, are you,” she said, more of a statement than a question.  
   
Michael shook his head.  “I have no intention to ruin the surprise,” he stated.  
   
“Drat,” she frowned.  
   
He giggled and reached over for a moment to pat her arm.    
   
“You’re no fun anymore,” she said with a mock pout.  
   
Michael’s eyes widened. “Are you sure you’ve never watched Flying Circus?” he asked incredulously.  
   
Lisa’s brow furrowed in confusion and she looked at him curiously. “Yes,” she nodded.  “What does that have to do with it?”  
   
Michael sighed.  “Oh, nothing, really…I suppose we can’t accuse you of plagiarism.”  
   
“Hmm?”  
   
“Are you absolutely sure that you have never seen it?” he asked, grinning slightly.  
   
“Yes!!” she giggled.  
   
“Where did you get that phrase from, then? Any of your friends catch the program and recite some of the bits the next day?” he prodded.  
   
“No, Michael!” she replied, giggling harder.  “I just thought it was an appropriate thing to say at the time, I swear!”  
   
He glanced at her quickly and gave her a smile. “You continue to surprise me, Lisa.  Now I know this relationship is golden – you have a marvelous sense of humor,” he said cheekily.  
   
Lisa blushed furiously and smiled at him shyly as he continued down the road.  
 

******************************************************************************

   
About twenty minutes later, they reached what appeared to be a dead end, and Michael pulled off of the now dirt road and parked the car.  Lisa could see a fairly large body of water in the distance.    
   
“Well, here we are,” Michael announced as he turned off the ignition.  He turned toward Lisa and smiled.  
   
Lisa opened the door and got out.  She was quite surprised at how mild it felt outside, despite the fairly constant breeze.  She looked out towards the loch and breathed in deeply.  There was no putrid smell of mud and barnyard animals, as that which had plagued her nostrils half the time during the Grail filming at Doune.  It was nothing more than fresh air; no discernable scent, which was surprisingly pleasant.  
   
Michael stared at Lisa as she gazed out toward Loch Tay.  The way she moved as she removed her coat from her shoulders, the way the lacy nightgown that she’d purchased when she bought the sweater billowed about her legs, and the way her very long, wavy hair blew around ever so slightly in the wind made her look like a goddess.  He began to look at her longingly, and his eyes gleamed with a fiery passion.  “No, knock it off, Palin,” he berated himself silently.  “Not yet.  This is supposed to be romantic, remember? You can get silly with her later.”  
   
After a moment, Lisa turned and watched as Michael began to remove his coat as well.  She studied every move he made, studied his face, his eyes, and the endearing way his hair began to blow ever so slightly in the wind.  It was at that moment that she realized she wanted Michael.  She did have him already, to some extent. She had his mind, his friendship, his deep love and understanding.  But she wanted his body.  She wanted him.  As she stared at him, she was painfully unaware that her breathing became deep, labored, and, quite embarrassingly, loud.  She blushed deeply and cleared her throat as she silently berated herself as well.  It was too early to be thinking this way.  After all, they were still only dear friends, possibly just picking up on their relationship where they had left off more than five years ago.  
   
Fortunately, Michael didn’t notice her spectacle.  He was too busy getting a few towels out of the back of his car.  Towels? She looked at him curiously.  Why would he have any need for towels?  She giggled softly.  Michael could seem little a little old washwoman at times.  
   
Unfortunately, he caught the giggles. “What?” he asked, looking up from the towels and raising his eyebrows.  
   
“Sorry,” she said as she stopped giggling.  “I just wasn’t expecting you to be equipped with towels, Michael.  From the looks of it I thought you had a beach in mind.”  
   
“Oh…well, this is a loch, which, if I’m not mistaken, translates into ‘lake’ or something similar, and lakes are known to have a shoreline.  So, not quite a beach, but not far from it,” he grinned.  
   
She grinned back and nodded.  
   
“Plus, I reckoned you wouldn’t want to sit in any mud we may encounter there, as there aren’t any benches or seats or anything like that,” he continued.  
   
“How do you know?” she asked, smiling.  
   
“We filmed a few scenes for Holy Grail here,” he answered, smiling back.    
   
Lisa nodded thoughtfully as Michael reached over and locked the car door.  
   
“So, on that note, shall we be off, my lady?” he asked her.  
   
“Yes, thank you, good sir knight!” she said cheekily, causing him to giggle a bit.  
 

* * *

   
Lisa and Michael strolled hand in hand down toward the shoreline of Loch Tay, and continued in an easterly direction.  After a while, Michael laid one of the large towels down on what was actually a fairly sandy soil, and gestured for Lisa to sit down next to him.    
   
She sat down and Michael pulled her close to him, wrapping his arm around her.  For a while, they just stared out at the loch and enjoyed the view.  It was a gorgeous night, not too cold and just a bit breezy, and the sky was quite clear.  The full moon was reflected off of the water, and it cast a soft, glowing light.  The sound of the water gently lapping at the edge of the loch made for a wonderful calming effect.  Lisa sighed deeply and thought that this must be what heaven is like.    
   
She closed her eyes and smiled.  She felt so nice and safe in Michael’s arms, as if nothing could harm her.  What she felt now more than made up for what had happened the previous night, when it had started out just as lovely but ended in unfortunate circumstances.  She sighed again and wished that she and Michael could stay here and sit like this forever.  
   
She felt Michael shift a bit and loosen his grip on her, and she fell out of his embrace.    
   
“Quite lovely, isn’t it?” he remarked.  
   
“Oh, yes,” she said dreamily.  “I think it even tops the place you brought me to last night.”  
   
A startled frown appeared on her face as she noticed Michael’s smile fade before he averted his eyes and nodded. “I’m sorry I mentioned it,” she said regrettably.  
   
He looked back up at her and giggled softly. “No need to apologize,” he assured her.  “I’m just glad this evening is turning out better than last night.  As we were filming here, I had thought to myself, ‘this must be a beautiful, romantic place after dark.’  I just had to share it with you, and I’m glad we were able to come out here alone.”  
   
Lisa beamed and nodded at him. “Thank you for sharing this with me,” she said, gesturing all around with her hand.  “I couldn’t think of a better way to spend the night.”  
   
Suddenly, Michael’s eyes gleamed mischievously and a wide grin formed on his face. “I can,” he said softly.  
   
Lisa looked at him curiously.  
   
“But not yet,” he blurted out, causing her to grin widely. He put his arm around her once again. “I’m right glad that bloke stopped following us,” he continued.  
   
“Mmm,” she said thoughtfully.  “I thought that was rather odd.”  
   
Michael nodded and then shrugged slightly.  After they had been driving a few minutes, there appeared to be a car following them at a slight distance.  Michael had groaned inwardly as he remembered the incident that had led to the previous night.  But, just before they arrived, the car took a right turn and seemed to be heading on a different roadway.  They had been worried for nothing.  
   
“If you think the view is gorgeous here, wait until you see what else is in store,” he suddenly remarked as he took her hand and guided her up off the towel.  He folded it up, grabbed the other two towels, and they began to walk further east. 

* * *

 

  
Near the east end of the loch was an outcrop of limestone – huge boulders and crags, which led to a small grotto.  Michael guided Lisa over to the area at the mouth of the grotto and set the towel down for them to sit on.  It afforded a very lovely view, and they were even a bit shielded from the breezes.  To top it off, it offered them a little privacy, in case they felt like snogging.     
   
The latter wasn’t quite on Michael’s mind just yet as he pulled Lisa close to him once again and they gazed out over the loch.  She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly.  
   
“So, what you do think, love?” Michael asked her softly.  
   
“Michael,” she began thoughtfully.  “I think I can say without question that this is the most gorgeous, most beautiful, most romantic place I’ve ever been to, and I can’t tell you how much I love you for bringing me here and sharing it with me.”  
   
She removed her head from his shoulder and looked up at him for his reaction.  
   
“Can you try?” he asked her playfully, a faint smirk on his face.  
   
Lisa giggled softly as she noticed his dimples peeking out of the corners of his mouth.  She put her head back down on his shoulder. “No, unfortunately I don’t think there are enough words in the English language to describe how much I love you,” she continued.  
   
“Then try French,” he continued cheekily.  
   
Lisa lifted her head and started laughing. Michael kept a straight face, which only made her laugh harder. “Um…” she started as she calmed down.  “Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?”  
   
Michael’s eyes widened. “What??” he said incredulously before breaking out into laughter.  
   
Lisa was a bit surprised by his reaction, as her French was a bit rusty and she wasn’t absolutely sure what the phrase translated into.  
   
“My, you’re getting rather bold, aren’t you?” Michael exclaimed, still giggling somewhat.  
   
“I’m what??” she asked curiously.  “What do you mean, ‘rather bold?’”  
   
“You just asked ‘would you like to go to bed with me tonight?’” he clarified, grinning at her.  
   
Lisa’s jaw dropped, which only made Michael grin even wider.  Even though she had admitted to herself that she wanted him she wasn’t about to reveal it to him, at least not just yet.  Something about it still embarrassed her, as if their relationship hadn’t progressed that far and there shouldn’t be any such talk for a while.    
   
Michael studied her expression and gave her a disappointed look. “What, you didn’t mean it?” he asked through puppy dog eyes.  
   
Lisa picked her jaw up off the ground and began to giggle nervously. “No, I…my French is a bit rusty, and I wasn’t exactly sure what the phrase translated to.  I remembered it was something romantic, but I thought it was something along the lines of ‘will you give me your unconditional love?’”  
   
Michael looked at her amusedly before giggling affectionately.  “I think I like that one a little better,” he admitted.    
   
He translated it into French for her and began giving her little kisses as he muttered it softly to her.  Lisa giggled softly as she enjoyed every minute of it.  
   
He stopped kissing her and began to stare longingly into her eyes.  “Would you care for a little swim, my love?” he asked her seriously as he traced her jaw line with his finger.   
   
She put the romanticism on hold as her brow knitted in confusion and she looked out toward the lake.  “You mean, out there?” she asked, gesturing toward the body of water.  
   
“Well, we could go for a swim in the sand, but I don’t think you’ll find it very compelling,” he said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
   
Lisa rolled her eyes and grinned as she playfully swatted him. “I meant out there dressed like this,” she smirked, gesturing to her nightgown and his pajamas.   
   
“Hmm…that is a problem, isn’t it,” he remarked as he furrowed his brow in confusion.  He lowered his head as he looked down at his pajamas.  Then an idea seemed to come to him, and he raised his head as sober look formed on his face and he broke out in a grin.  
   
“What?” she said curiously.    
   
He neglected to answer her, and began unbuttoning his pajama top.  He dropped it right next to her on the towel, and Lisa smiled as she caught sight of his lovely bare chest once again.  Her eyes drifted upward, and she took note of how surprisingly well-built he was; his arms, his not-too-broad shoulders, his neck.  She even fancied the way his longish hair – not too long, but certainly longer than it was the last time she had seen him – fell about his neck and framed his face.    
   
Her smile faded as she noticed that he was beginning to remove his pajama bottoms as well, and a curious look formed on her face. “Michael?” she asked quietly.  
   
He didn’t answer, but threw the bottoms on top of the towel and then proceeded to remove his underwear.  Lisa’s eyes grew wide in shock, as she got more than an eyeful of Michael completely naked.  
   
 “What are you…?” she choked out.  
   
Michael turned back to her and grinned broadly before he dashed out of the grotto and made his way down to the loch.  Before Lisa could say anything, he turned back to her and gestured for her to join him.  
   
“Michael, you’re absolutely mad!!” she exclaimed with an amused grin on her face.  “I can’t swim in this!!”  
   
“Then do as I did!” he called back to her, still grinning.  
   
Lisa sputtered incredulously, still not believing what he was doing.  Michael ran a few more feet ahead before he jumped into the loch, submerging himself.  Lisa continued to stare straight ahead, wide-eyed before he reemerged above the surface.  He shook his head a bit and pushed his wet bangs out of his eyes. “Come on, Lisa!” he beckoned, all the while grinning widely.  
   
Lisa took one last look around, and upon discovering that they were the only two people here, she began to remove her nightgown.  She became a bit hesitant and stopped, but when she caught sight of Michael smiling broadly in anticipation, a grin spread across her face and she threw the nightgown off.  She placed it on the other end of the towel, along with her underwear.  
   
She took one curious look at the other two towels.  She then realized that he had brought them along for herself and him to dry off.  There seemed to be something bulky underneath them, though.  She furrowed her brow in confusion as she tried to guess what they were covering.  
   
“Lisa!!” Michael yelled again.  
   
She put her curiosity aside and ran down to the shore.  She jumped into the water, submerged herself…and immediately reemerged, gasping.  The water was a bit cold, and almost came as a shock to her.  
   
“You alright?” Michael asked.  
   
Lisa nodded as she tried to catch her breath.  She pushed her long hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ears.  She looked down and realized the water was up to her chest.  
   
Michael smiled broadly at her.  He was glad that she didn’t think he was daft to even suggest going skinny dipping in one of Scotland’s lochs.  The Grail filming had taken its toll on everyone, including Michael, even though he seemed the least likely to complain.  They had their sources of diversion…sitting around and singing while waiting for the two directors named Terry to sort themselves out, having a drink and a sing-along in the bar, playing various games.  But Michael wanted to do something really fun…with someone he really liked; something more offbeat and crazy.  In a way, the skinny dipping was like a release for him.  It was a release of all the pent-up frustration he had shared in as they filmed in cold, soggy locations, and put up with their friends’ antics.    
   
As for Lisa, she had never done anything so outrageous in her life.  As hard as it almost was for her to admit, though, it felt good.  It had been a bit of a stressful few days for her as well, especially as far as the encounters with Eric were concerned.  She was with the man she loved, they were completely alone, and it felt refreshing.  Enveloped in the cool water, she felt almost as if she was being reborn.  It was as if all the stress she had acquired had been washed away.  She felt anew, and a large smile formed on her face.  
   
“What’s this?” Michael asked quietly as he noticed the smile.  
   
Lisa giggled happily.  “I feel great,” she exclaimed.  “You have no idea how great this feels, Michael,” she gushed as she began moving her arms and started to swim away from him.  
   
Michael grew a smile of his own and swam to catch up with her. “Isn’t it? I mean, the water was quite cold, but now that I’m used to it, it’s not much different from bath water,” he remarked.  
   
“You’re right,” she added.  “It’s actually quite comfortable.”  
   
Michael nodded.  They swam out a bit of a distance from the shore, stopping only once or twice for a quick kiss.  After about forty-five minutes or so, the water seemed to chill a bit and they both decided it was time to start heading back.    
   
They quickly made their way back to the grotto, glancing around every now and then to make sure no one was around.  Luckily it seemed like they had the whole place to themselves.  Michael sat himself back down on one end of the large towel, grabbed a smaller towel for himself and handed the other one to Lisa, who graciously accepted it and began to dry herself off.  They proceeded to put their pajamas back on, and once they were finished, Lisa glanced back where they had tossed the two towels.  She realized what had been hidden underneath them before and her mouth gaped open.  
   
Michael reached over and picked up what appeared to be a picnic basket, lifted the top and removed a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.  He said not a word, but handed one of the glasses to Lisa, uncorked the bottle and began pouring some wine for the two of them.  
   
Lisa covered her mouth with her free hand, still stunned and pleasantly surprised.  
   
After Michael had finished pouring the red wine, he looked into her eyes and smiled sweetly.    
   
“Michael, where did this come from?” she asked slowly as tears threatened to cloud her vision.  
   
“I pilfered them from the bar not long after we got back from Doune today,” he answered, still looking into her eyes.  
   
“You what?”  
   
Michael giggled softly. “I asked the bartender to request something for a romantic evening, and he quite eagerly let me have the bottle, glasses and the basket,” he elaborated.  
   
“Oh,” Lisa replied.  She took a sip of the red liquid.  It was so smooth and flavorful, not overbearing at all, and it tantalized her senses.  She rolled it around across her tongue before she swallowed it and uttered a slight sound of approval.  
   
“It’s that good, is it?” Michael asked her amusedly.  Lisa opened her eyes and gave him a half smile before nodding slightly.  Michael smiled at her and then took a sip of it himself. “Oh…it is good,” he remarked once he had swallowed it.  
   
Lisa giggled softly before Michael edged over a bit and pulled her close to him.  She smiled at him and brushed a wet strand of hair out of his eyes.  Michael smiled back and impishly touched her on the end of the nose.  For a while, the two of them sat on the towel, in each other’s arms, staring out at the gorgeous view in front of them, and sipping wine.   
 

* * *

   
Lisa slowly opened her eyes and grimaced, as she felt a chilly breeze tickle her face. She edged up and looked around.  They were still in the same spot they had been before, and Lisa realized that she and Michael must have fallen asleep.  It was still dark out, though, so they couldn’t have been asleep long.  She checked her watch and uttered a small gasp.  It was after 2 am.    
   
She looked around some more, and her suspicion was confirmed as she noticed the two wine glasses, each with about a drop of wine left in them, lying on their sides on top of the towel.  More importantly, she spotted a softly snoring Michael, still in the position she’d left him in as she arose.  She started to giggle.  The two of them had only had one glass of wine each, and they’d fallen fast asleep.  It seemed almost ridiculous, and she giggled even louder.  
   
It must have been enough to wake Michael, because he slowly opened one eye to see what was going on.  He shut it again and eased his head back down, only to get up quickly as if he had done a double take.  His eyes widened somewhat, trying to make sense of what had happened. “Lisa, what…” he started.  
   
Lisa grinned. “It’s after 2 am, Michael.  I think we fell asleep.”  
   
“From one glass of wine? Never had that happen before,” he muttered as he eased himself up off the towel.  
   
She broke out in a smirk and gestured to his head.  His hair had dried, but it was a bit disheveled.  
   
Michael blushed and immediately smoothed his hair down, finger-combing it a bit. “Better?” he asked her, raising his eyebrows.    
   
Lisa smiled and nodded.  
   
Michael looked around at the small mess they had made, gathered the two glasses and the nearly full bottle of wine, and stuck them back in the basket.  He gathered up the towels as well and they silently made their way back down the loch.  The moon was still shining over the water and they couldn’t help glancing every now and then at it as they continued further west and away from the shore.     
   
As they reached the car, Michael unlocked the door, threw the towels and the basket in the back seat.  He entered the car and noticed Lisa smiling gratefully at him.  
   
“Thanks for sharing this with me, Michael.  I love you so much,” she said.  
   
“Think nothing of it,” he answered, before he reached over and kissed her tenderly.  They parted lips and Michael turned to face forward before he turned on the ignition, put the car into gear and they headed back to the hotel.  
   
Meanwhile, a solitary figure crept out from behind a limestone boulder.  He did a slow burn as he witnessed the car take off and head back down the dirt road before he made his way back to his own car.  


* * *

   
Lisa had been sleeping soundly in bed when she began seeing pictures in her mind.  She could see herself and Michael on the beach as they had been before.  Then the scene changed to an open field – or rather, moors – and she was running toward Michael.  They were both running toward each other in what seemed to be slow motion.  She noticed that Michael was smiling happily and it warmed her heart.    
   
They were about six feet apart when suddenly Michael had turned into Eric.  He was smiling happily as well, as he breathlessly called out her name.  It frightened Lisa.  She couldn’t understand why Michael had turned into Eric.  It didn’t make sense.    
   
Perhaps even more strangely, the song she had heard in the supermarket earlier was running through her head the entire time…  
   
I can hear you sighin'  
Sayin' you'll stay beside me  
Why must it be  
That you always creep...  
Into my dreams  
  
On the beach we're sittin'  
Huggin', squeezin', kissin'  
Why must it be  
That you always creep...  
Into my dreams…………….  
   
The music got louder and louder as Lisa began to yell at Eric. “What’s going on??” she cried, her voice shaking.  “What did you do with Michael??”  
   
Eric couldn’t answer her and looked at her blankly.  He started smiling again and tried to embrace her.    
   
Lisa pushed him away and appeared to be in a panic. “Where’s Michael???” she began to yell over and over as tears began streaming down her face.    
  
Eric dragged her away as she cried louder and louder, demanding to know where Michael was, and never getting an answer.  
 

* * *

   
Lisa quickly sat up, panting as she looked around the room.  She wanted to make certain that this had just been a dream.  She turned to her right and noticed Michael sleeping soundly in the other bed.  Once she realized that everything was okay, she caught her breath and put her hand to her heart.    
   
“Oh, my God,” she whispered.    
   
The dream had been so powerful, and it seemed so real, as if it was trying to tell her something.  She tried to dismiss it, though, tried to write it off as being the result of a stressful few days.  She knew that it was possible to have weird or bad dreams when one was under a lot of stress.  She tried to write it off because she was worried about what it might actually mean.  She didn’t want to have any more confrontations with Eric.  She liked him as a friend, but Michael was the one she loved and she was more than certain that nothing could ever change that.    
   
She shed a few tears as she tried to recover from the dream and convince herself that everything was fine.  She looked over at Michael once again, and saw the mass of brown hair sticking out of the covers.  She watched the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, and it calmed her.  She sniffled a couple of times, and lie back down on the bed.  Once she heard Michael snoring softly, she knew she had no reason to worry and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
 

* * *

   
Lisa drifted back into a state of consciousness just as she heard a faint knocking on the door.  She slowly raised her head and gazed at the clock on the end table.  Who on earth had the nerve to bother them at 6 am?    
   
She looked over at Michael again and noticed that he was still asleep.  The poor guy had been through so much over the past two weeks, including getting up at the crack of dawn to film the opening of the Tale of Sir Galahad scene.  Why couldn’t they just leave him alone for once?  Lisa threw her legs over the side of the bed, put her shoes on and slipped into a dressing gown before heading over to the door.  She was prepared to give whomever was knocking this early both barrels.  
   
She opened the door and felt her heart leap up into her throat. “Uh, H-Hi, E-Eric…” she muttered, suddenly feeling lightheaded.


	36. VERSION B - Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mother of all confrontations. How will this one work out? Last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe it's already the end. I had thought about adding onto this one and writing a bit about Michael and Lisa on their honeymoon (because I sort of reference it in the third story I started), but I think it would probably work best as a standalone story. I do have plans for it, haven't actually started writing it up yet, but after the third story is done I'll try to start it. Anyway, thanks for reading this and I hope you liked it!

Eric stood in front of Lisa, looking at her expectantly.  He was wearing a pair of jeans with a t-shirt and a jacket, and his expression had an almost stern tinge to it.  Once he caught sight of the obvious distress in her face, however, his countenance softened a bit.  
   
“Wh…what are you doing here?” she said in nearly a whisper, finally able to find her voice again.  
   
“Er…” Eric began awkwardly, averting his eyes.  “Lisa, I…I noticed you’ve been avoiding me of late.” He looked back up at her, in time to catch her incredulous look.

“What on earth are you talking about? Avoiding you??” she returned, her tone a mix of confusion and exasperation.  
   
“Alright, look…I…I suppose you don’t want to have anything to do with me, especially after what occurred several nights ago and early yesterday, but I have a confession to make,” he blurted out.  
   
Lisa furrowed her brow in confusion and watched him as he began fidgeting with his hands.  
   
“I recall our earlier conversation, in which you told me that you were Mike’s girl and that we could never be more than friends,” he nearly mumbled as he began to blush madly and averted his eyes once again.  
   
Lisa shut her eyes as a knot began to form in her stomach.  She knew full well what was coming.  
   
“I wanted to apologize for my behavior,” he said somberly as he looked up at her with apologetic eyes.  
   
Lisa opened her eyes and looked at him curiously.  This was what he needed to tell her at 6 am?  He merely wanted to apologize for his behavior?  She took a deep breath and a smile twitched at her lips.  She had been worried for nothing. “Well, I suppose I accept your apology, Eric,” she said, giggling sheepishly as she was still relieved it was nothing more than that.  “I admit that I wasn’t sure you understood, and I was quite embarrassed when you saw me changing out of my costume.  But, did you have to wake me at 6 am to tell me?”  
   
“Oh…er…well, we’re going to start filming at 8, 8:30, so I wanted to make sure I would have time to tell you personally.  I reckon you’re heading back to London today, right?”  
   
“Oh…yes,” she nodded, still a bit stunned.  
   
Eric smiled. “Well, anyway, that’s my apology… oh, and there’s something else,” he suddenly stated as he removed something from his jacket pocket.  
   
Lisa’s eyes widened as he produced a tiny, red velvet bag with a drawstring closure and presented it to her.  
   
“Perhaps this will make amends?” he said hopefully.  
   
Lisa dumbly took the bag from him and when she opened it, her mouth gaped open.  Inside was a ring, set with two small diamonds in a delicate pattern. “Oh, my God,” Lisa muttered, her voice wavering.  
   
Eric’s eyes shone brightly and his smile widened as he watched her reaction.  She slipped it on her ring finger and studied it.  Apart from being a bit too large, something didn’t seem right and her brow wrinkled in confusion.  It was almost as if it didn’t belong on her finger, as if it was somehow out of place.   
   
Suddenly, realization shone in her eyes as she figured it out.   
   
Eric took hold of her hands and held them in his own. “Lisa…I suppose this may seem a bit too forward, I may be overstepping my bounds and all that.  I realize we’ve only known each other for a little over two days, but I know what I’m feeling is right,” he said as he looked into her eyes.  
   
Lisa stared back at him, her face nearly expressionless but her eyes revealing that she was terrified. 

Eric didn’t seem to notice, however, as he continued his declaration. “From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I was attracted by your beauty.  Then, when you revealed your devotion to Mike, I was attracted by your loyal, caring nature.  I suppose there isn’t any other way to say this, but… I really love you and I’d like to be more than friends.”  
   
Lisa’s mouth dropped to the floor.  
   
“Not quite the reaction I was hoping for,” Eric chuckled sheepishly.  
   
“Oh, my…is this what I think it is?” she asked, her voice wavering once again.  
   
Eric looked at her and nodded shyly.  
   
Lisa gasped in disbelief.  “I…I just cannot believe this,” she exclaimed in as low a voice as she could, careful not to wake up the other guests in the hotel.  
   
Eric gave her a look of pity.  
   
“I hoped I wouldn’t have to tell you again how I feel about Michael,” she continued as her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears.  
   
She saw Eric’s chest heave as he took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.  
   
“And yet, the fact that you went to all the trouble to buy me a ring…” she trailed off as she looked once again at the diamond ring on her finger; a very pretty ring, but yet a ring that still felt out of place on her finger.  
   
Lisa squeezed her eyes shut and sunk to the floor.  She sat with her back up against the wall, feeling as if she was caught between a rock and a hard place. “Oh, my God, I…I can’t believe this is happening,” she blurted out before her voice was swept away by the flood of tears.  
   
Eric sat down next to her, looked at her sadly and began to massage her right shoulder.  
   
“I just spent one of the most incredible nights with Michael, and now you’ve put me in the awkward position of choosing between him and you,” she sobbed.  
   
Eric sighed heavily as he continued massaging her shoulder. “Yes, I know,” he blurted out, blushing immediately as he realized he may have stuck his foot in his mouth.  
   
Lisa’s sobbing stopped abruptly and she whipped her head around. “You _know_?? How the hell do you know?” she asked, her voice eerily quiet.  
   
“I…I followed you to the beach and I witnessed every bit of your incredible night,” Eric replied, his voice thick and his blush deepening.  
   
Lisa’s eyes narrowed angrily. “You WHAT?!  You actually followed us?? You were STALKING us???” she spat out, raising her voice a bit more than she would have liked.  
   
“Shh!” Eric immediately shushed her.   
   
“I don’t believe this,” she hissed, lowering her voice.  “How the hell did you know where we went? Did you secretly implant some sort of bug in Michael’s car so that you’d be able to track our every move?” she said in a very biting way.  
   
For a moment, Eric was very stung by what she said.  Somewhere, deep down inside, he knew that following Michael was the most ridiculous thing he could ever do, but he forced himself to go along so he could get a taste of what might have been if Lisa was his girl.  He couldn’t admit that he was jealous of his good friend.   
   
“I’m just so shocked…we can’t do anything without you stumbling upon us.  We can’t do anything alone in private, because you’ll always be there.  Is that how it is?” she said bitterly, her tears resurfacing.  
   
Eric opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but changed his mind and shut it. “Alright,” he sighed.  “The only explanation I can give you is that I wanted to see for myself what I would be doing if you were my girl.”  Now his voice was beginning to waver.  
   
Lisa studied his face before looking back down at the ring which sat awkwardly on her finger.  She knew deep down that Michael was the only one for her, or at least she thought she did.  How could she sit there and destroy Eric, though, after what he had initially said and after he had actually given her a ring?  And especially after Michael had told her he'd just gone through a divorce and was obviously still hurting? She had never been in such a complicated position in her life. She felt Eric stroking her hair, and it was actually a comforting gesture.  She sighed and shut her eyes.  
   
They reopened quickly as she heard shuffling feet and the sound of someone clearing his throat.   
 

 

* * *

   
Lisa slowly looked up to her left and her heart felt sick as she witnessed Michael standing just outside the door to their hotel room, casting a wary eye down on her and Eric.  As she slowly stood up, she noticed that he was fully dressed in a light blue buttoned-down shirt and jeans.  
   
Eric eased up off the floor himself and stared at Michael like a deer caught in headlights.  
   
Michael took notice of the ring on Lisa’s finger, and he fixed Eric with a hard glare. “Having a little heart-to-heart, are you,” he spat out, his anger beginning to flare up.  
   
Lisa’s eyes became intensely apologetic, and at that moment she wanted to rip the ring off her finger, run into his arms, and apologize a hundred and one times to him.  Eric beat her to it, though.  
   
“Mike!  Um…this isn’t what it looks like,” he said nervously.  
   
Michael ceased his glare for a moment to roll his eyes. “Oh, please, Eric, I see the damn ring on her finger.  How daft do you think I am?” He folded his arms over his chest and stared hard at Eric, waiting for a more suitable explanation.  
   
“Alright, Mike, I’ll give you the best explanation I can,” Eric said quickly, trying as hard as possible to avoid Mike’s glare.  “I…I know you love Lisa, but I love her as well and I tried to make her understand that I wanted to be more than just friends, and…”  Eric trailed off and looked at Michael worriedly.  For a while, Michael just glared at him, his eyes shooting daggers.  
   
“Piss off, you stupid git.  I already proposed to her,” Michael finally spat out.  
   
For a split second, both Lisa and Eric looked at Michael with wide eyes.  Michael turned once again to Eric and fixed him with a deadly glare.  He then turned toward Lisa and his glare softened a bit before he abruptly turned around and went back into his room, slamming the door behind him. 

* * *

 

   
Lisa stared at the door which Michael had gone through only seconds before.  Her mouth was gaping open, and her eyes blinked furiously as the tears were beginning to work their way to the surface once again. She felt Eric put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched slightly.  She didn’t bother looking at him to see how her movement seemed to hurt him somewhat.  
   
“Lisa…”  
   
Lisa didn’t answer him, but merely sniffled and reached into her pocket for a tissue.  
   
“Lisa, Mike proposed to you?” Eric asked her, his voice full of pity for her and thick with sorrow.  
   
Once again, she didn’t reply.  She had been caught a bit off-guard by Michael’s comment, as he hadn’t proposed to her, at least not formally.  She wasn’t about to tell Eric that, though, because she didn’t know where it would lead.  
   
Finally, she looked back at him and when she saw the sadness in his eyes, she felt as if she would cry again.  She knew she loved Michael more than anything, but she did care for Eric and she didn’t like to see him hurting either.  For a moment, his clear blue eyes pierced her bluish-gray ones, and time seemed to stop...  
 

 

* * *

   
Lisa blinked and looked around at the huge dining hall she found herself in.  It was the first day of her very first term – her very first year – at Oxford.  The room was bustling with students and faculty alike, some of them with a keen familiarity of the place that it just seemed natural for them to be there, and others who were new like she was and perhaps a bit nervous but didn’t have any problems making friends.  
   
Lisa shut her eyes for a fleeting moment and sighed.  This place was so different from the rather small secondary school she had just graduated from the previousspring. She hadn’t started university in the autumn term as most of the other students had because she had applied late.  She had also been working full-time and was not able to give up her job at the time.  Oxford seemed so overwhelming and she was never very good at making friends, due to her extreme shyness.  With her eyes shut, she tried to conjure up memories of her small school and her close friends, hoping it would make her feel better.  
   
“Are you alright?”  
   
Her eyes flew open and she caught sight of a young man standing in front of her, holding a lunch tray and looking concerned.  He was not too tall – about five foot ten, thin but with a slightly stocky frame, had short, dark brown hair parted on the side and greenish-grayish eyes.  He wore a crisp, button-down white shirt with a black jacket and matching trousers.  
   
He looked at her expectantly and she was unaware she had been staring at him.  
   
“Oh…I’m sorry,” she said apologetically in a very soft voice.  “I...”  
   
He gave her a kind smile, and it made her feel warm inside.  
   
“…It’s my first day here,” she continued as she worked up the courage to speak to him.  “I went to a very small secondary school and this place is a bit…overwhelming,” she giggled sheepishly.  
   
He giggled softly, almost affectionately.  Again, it made her feel very warm inside.  “I understand how you feel.  It’s a very common reaction amongst many first-years round here,” he said.  “Would you like to sit down?”  
   
She looked at him and nodded timidly.  The kind smile returned, and he gestured to an empty table in front of a window overlooking one of the gardens.  
   
Lisa set her lunch bag down and began to remove her sandwich.  He picked up his knife and fork, about ready to plunge them into his chicken when he made direct eye contact with her.  She blushed faintly and allowed a small smile to form on her lips as she averted her eyes.  It resulted in another affectionate smile from him. She looked back up at him and could see the question that was apparently plaguing him.  She began to blush again as she realized how stupid she was for not introducing herself in the first place.  
   
“I’m Lisa Dobson,” she said, clearing her throat and offering her hand to him.  
   
“Michael Palin,” he said softly as he reached out and shook her hand.  
   
She felt a tingling sensation as her hand gripped his and she smiled at him. “So, what are you studying?” she asked, attempting to make conversation.  
   
Michael looked up from his chicken.  “Oh…er, Modern History,” he said shyly.  
   
She nodded thoughtfully. “Oh, modern history…nothing medieval or anything?” she asked as she blushed a bit.  She thought she must have sounded a bit too forward asking something like that.  
   
“Not exclusively,” he replied.  “It is one of my interests and I have studied it a great deal, though.  My friend is really big on medieval history.  Sometimes I think he’s a bit too obsessed with it,” he giggled nervously.  
   
She smiled broadly and giggled a bit.  She found herself relaxing with him, and was glad she was making a new friend on only her first day.  
   
Michael smiled at her and seemed to be really enjoying her company.  He had dated a few girls at Oxford before, but most of them were quite aggressive and boisterous.  He would arrive back from excursions with them, wishing that for once he would meet a girl who was shy, sweet and unassuming.   
   
She seemed to fit the description.  
   
Suddenly he blushed inwardly and scoffed at himself.  Why was he thinking like this already? He’d only known her for about half an hour now, and he was thinking of seriously dating her?  “Uh…so, how about you?” he asked as he cleared his throat.  
   
She opened her mouth and looked at him blankly.  
   
“Oh, what am I saying?” he berated himself softly.  “It’s only your first day.  I should know better than to ask something like that,” he giggled sheepishly.  
   
“No, that’s alright,” she said softly.  “I’m aiming toward the sciences.”  
   
Michael looked at her expectantly.  
   
“Um, Earth sciences…you know, Geology, Geophysics,” she elaborated, blushing.  
   
“Ah,” he nodded, a small smile twitching at his lips.  “That’s quite interesting.  I’ve never met a girl who was into strict sciences before.  Most of the ones I knew were into theater arts, even cosmetology,” he giggled.  
   
She giggled back nervously.  
   
“I had to take a general Earth science course a while back, and it wasn’t actually a bad experience,” he continued.  
   
She beamed at him.  No one had really ever taken an interest in anything she was interested in.  Michael seemed to be very sincere and it made her take even more of a liking to him. She finished her sandwich and took one last sip of milk as she watched him eat the last bit of his chicken and wash it down with a cup of tea.  
   
“Well, it was very nice meeting you,” he smiled as he moved to get up out of his chair.  
   
Lisa looked at him and seemed a bit sad that he was going to be leaving.  She wanted to say something to him, ask him if he usually ate in here around this time, or give him her dorm phone number or something.  At the moment, she felt too numb to say anything, though.  
   
He paused as he picked up his tray, an idea suddenly coming to him. “Um…Lisa…” he began hesitantly.  
   
She looked at him questioningly and felt as if she was going to melt as he referred to her by her first name for the very first time.  
   
“What are you doing now? Do you have any lectures or otherwise to attend?” he asked softly as he looked into her eyes.  
   
She felt the warm feeling return as she pondered the question. “No, I only have an Introduction to Geology lecture at 3 pm,” she replied as she shook her head.  
   
Michael smiled shyly.  It was only about 1:15 and he hadn’t spent enough time with her.  He thought he would show her around the campus, so that he would get more of an opportunity to get to know her better and make her feel more at home. “Would you like to walk with me?  I’ll take you on a little tour of the campus so it won’t seem as overwhelming to you, and we can talk a little more,” he said gently.  
   
A smile spread across her face.  She realized that this guy really cared for her, and it made her feel really good. “I would love that,” she replied softly.  
   
His smile broadened, and after they deposited their trash, he offered his hand to her.  She took it and they exited the dining hall.  
   
That day of the 18th of January, 1964, was one Lisa would never forget in her heart of hearts.  Michael showed her around the campus to help her gain some familiarity with it, and it really helped.  It took very little time for her to walk around by herself without feeling lost, although whenever she was with him, she never felt lost.  She would meet with him on many occasions, mostly to help each other study, but also for lunch or dinner, and even breakfast.  Sometimes they would just meet in each other’s dorms to talk.  Unfortunately, he was due to graduate that May,and she tried not to think about it.  They spent as much time together as possible before that day arrived.  When it did arrive, she hoped he would never forget about her…  
 

 

* * *

   
“Does my hair look alright?” Lisa asked her mother as she fixed her cap upon her head.  
   
Lisa’s mother giggled affectionately at her daughter.  She really could be a funny girl, even unintentionally.   “Lisa, darling, you look beautiful,” she assured her.  
   
Lisa made a face and wrinkled her nose. “Of course you have to say that, Mum,” she retorted.  “I want a real opinion.”  
   
“You look marvelous, alright?” her friend Tricia Hardy broke in, grinning widely.  
   
“Thank you,” Lisa said smugly.  
   
Tricia giggled and shook her head.  Lisa had met her in her Geophysics lecture only about two months into their first term and they had become good friends. Now, it was four years later and they were both graduating.  She couldn’t believe the time had flown by so fast.  Four years ago, she was a first-year undergraduate, living by herself in a rather small, drab dorm.  Now, she was moving up a bit, as her parents were moving out of their old house and into a block of flats, and she would continue to live there.  Four years ago, she was a bit uncertain as to what she wanted to study, although she knew what she was generally interested in.  Now, she was one hour away from receiving a bachelor’s degree in Earth Sciences.   
   
Four years ago, she was a very shy, frightened girl, overwhelmed with the size of the university, but had met a nice, young man, who really seemed to care about her and had become very good friends with him.  Now...  
   
A wistful look formed on Lisa’s face and she blinked a few tears.  
   
“Lisa, darling?”  
   
“Lisa, are you okay?”  
   
She turned and saw her mother and Tricia looking at her, concerned.  She then realized how foolish she must have looked.  “Oh, um…yeah, I’m fine,” she said with an air of false confidence as she brushed a strand of hair back off her shoulder.  She was embarrassed by the way her voice croaked, and she blushed furiously as she cleared her throat.  
   
“No, you’re not, Lisa,” Tricia insisted as she fixed her cap upon her head, flattening her teased blonde hair a bit.  “What’s wrong? Please, tell us.”  
   
Lisa sighed heavily.  She didn’t think they would understand how much she missed Michael.  She was already very good friends with him when she first met Tricia, so she was well aware that they were something of an “item.”  When he graduated and assured Lisa that he would stay in touch with her as well as make sure to attend her graduation, Tricia had told her not to get her hopes up.  She had been involved with a few older boys herself, and none of them had been faithful to her after they graduated.  In her mind all guys were alike, making false promises and never intending to keep them.  Lisa refused to believe it, though, and insisted that Michael was not like other guys.  He was genuinely considerate and she knew he really cared about her.  
   
As time went on, however, she began to wonder if Tricia was right.  He did call her occasionally at first, but as the months and years wore on, the calls became less frequent.  He had mentioned to Lisa at one point that he had landed a job writing for television and was going to be very busy.  Lisa tried to assure herself that this was what was keeping him from calling her, but Tricia would always insist the contrary.  Either he didn’t care for her as much as she thought and forgot all about her, or he had found happiness with another girl and may even be married now. On one occasion, Lisa was so upset she became very short with Tricia and stopped talking to her for nearly a week.  She felt really bad as the girl was her very good friend, but she felt that she was almost teasing her about Michael’s lack of correspondence…and, quite possibly, she may have been right and Lisa just didn’t want to entertain the possibility.  
   
“Alright,” she finally blurted out, her voice wavering slightly.  “I was just thinking about Michael…”  
   
Tricia shook her head. “Tut tut, Lisa what did I tell you?  You haven’t heard from him in ages and I told you not to keep your hopes up!”  
   
“But he told me he was writing for television! You saw that ‘Do Not Adjust Your Set’ program he appears in!  He’s just busy, that’s all, Tricia.  I wish you would stop trying to dampen my spirits,” she insisted.  
   
“Lisa…”  
   
“And he promised me he would attend the graduation ceremony!” she continued.  
   
“But how long ago was that – four years ago?  Lisa, please, stop fooling yourself,” Tricia said to her.  
   
“I’m sorry, Tricia, but I refuse to believe that Michael would lie to me.  I refuse to believe that he won’t show up because he doesn’t like me anymore and is seeing another girl.  I just…”  Lisa shook her head and stopped talking as her eyes began to fill with tears and she couldn’t find the words to continue.  She began to wonder if Tricia was right, if Michael wasn’t going to show up after all.  
   
Lisa’s mother looked at her sadly before she walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. “Oh, Lisa darling, it’s alright,” she cooed as she rubbed her back in large, circular motions.  “Please, darling, it’s going to be alright.”  
   
She patted down Lisa’s hair and stepped out of the embrace slightly as she thought she saw a young man heading over in their direction from a distance.  He wasn’t in a cap and gown, so she was hard-pressed to identify him. “Shh, it’s okay, darling,” she reassured her one last time.  “Look, who’s that there?” She pointed to the young man who was about 30 yards away, exiting one of the car parks and heading straight in their direction.  
   
Lisa sniffled and turned in the direction her mother was pointing.  As the man drew closer, she thought he looked familiar.  She allowed a small ray of hope to enter her heart that Michael had indeed remembered her graduation. Just in case it was him, she quickly turned her back to him, pulled out a tissue and began drying her eyes and blowing her nose.  When she turned back around, he was standing right in front of her.  
   
She needn’t have worried.  It was Michael. She looked up at him with wide eyes and a huge, grateful smile broke out on her face.  It seemed to amuse him and he chuckled affectionately. “Michael…” she said, almost breathlessly.  
   
He said not a word, but grabbed her and hugged her tightly.  She felt the tears would return and she sniffled loudly to drive them back. “Oh, Michael, you’ve come,” she said in nearly a whisper.   
   
He patted her on the back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  As she stepped out of his embrace, she got a good look at him.  He was wearing a black suit and a tie, and a nice pair of dress shoes.  He looked much like he had the last time she saw him, but his hair was a bit longer – including his sideburns – and, it seemed, a bit wavier.  The twinkle in those familiar greenish-grayish eyes reminded her that he was the same sweet boy who she’d met here four years ago and had shared so much time with.  
   
She turned toward Tricia and stuck her tongue out at her playfully, earning a bewildered look from Michael until she explained the proverbial hell Tricia had put her through for almost four years.  She introduced Michael to her mother, and kind words were shared until the ceremony was set to begin.  
   
She and Michael went dancing afterwards, and she thought over and over again about how lucky she was to have such a loyal, sweet, trustworthy person for a friend.  She had worried more than was healthy that he had forgotten about her, and all her worrying was for naught.   

* * *

 

   
Lisa smiled to herself as she quickly got ready, preparing to make a long drive up to Scotland to see her beloved Michael again.  It had been six years – five if their little run-in at the supermarket was counted – since she had seen him.  Now she thought that she was just as guilty for forgetting about him.  Two years after she graduated from Oxford, her grandmother moved in with her.  She wasn’t in the best of health and Lisa took care of her until her death in the summer of 1972.  On top of that, she had gotten a new job at the library and was just so preoccupied.  Every so often, she would reminisce about old times and about the wonderful man she once knew, but they seemed to be few and far between.   
   
The whole drive up to Stirling seemed like a blur.  She remembered how nervous she felt as she entered the hotel and asked the old man at the desk about Michael.   
   
“Is Mister Michael Palin staying here?” she asked in a quiet voice so as not to excite any of the patrons sitting in the lounge area.  Michael had told her that they had made a name for themselves in Flying Circus, stage shows, and were now working on a second film.  She didn’t want there to be some stampede of excited fans asking to see him and his friends.  
   
The man told her he was expecting her and he would be down shortly.  Lisa had a seat on the sofa and nervously picked up a magazine.  She hardly paid much attention to its contents and she passed the time mostly by staring at the old picture of herself, her friends and Michael from her graduation in order to familiarize herself with him again so she could be sure to recognize him.  Of course, this was six years later and he was certain to look a bit different, but viewing the picture seemed better than reading the boring magazine.  
   
She heard someone coming down the stairs, and, from her faraway position, she caught a glimpse of a young man holding a jacket and wearing jeans and a sweater.  She couldn’t tell if it was Michael as he was too far away and she didn’t know if she could recognize him.  She became aware that she was staring at the chap, so she quickly averted her eyes and looked at the floor.  
   
Soon she was aware that he was standing in front of her, and when she heard him speak her name, she recognized his voice immediately.  She looked up at him and thought she was looking at a whole other person on first glance.  His hair was much longer than it had been previously, spilling a bit over the collar of his shirt.  He no longer had sideburns, and had thick bangs which framed his eyebrows.  Once she caught a glimpse of those twinkling greenish-grayish eyes, though, she knew this was Michael.  
   
They had had a wonderful dinner together, and the way they spent the evening just reaffirmed her belief that he really cared for her, loved her even, and she knew her heart belonged to him…  
 

 

* * *

   
Lisa’s eyes refocused and she became aware that Eric was kissing her.  She didn’t know how long she had been out of it, but she remembered staring at him helplessly.  At some point he must have grabbed her and made it so that she would willingly lock lips with him.   
   
As she kissed him, though, every single memory and thought of Michael rushed forward, as if tapping her on the back to remind her who she really belonged with.  As those last memories from a few days ago hit her, she began to think clearly and her lips parted from Eric’s.  
   
Eric’s eyes pierced hers once again, but she was finally immune to his stare. “Eric,” she began, clearing her throat.  “I’ve been through a lot the past few days.  Michael and I have reaffirmed our commitment towards one another, but there have been some roadblocks at every turn.  Every time we’ve tried to be alone, you’ve taken it upon yourself to try to show me that I belong with you instead of Michael.”  
   
She took a deep breath as she noticed Eric averting his eyes and nodding slightly.  She couldn’t have been more sure of what she was telling him. “And yet, you say that you love me.  Well, if you really love me, can’t you show it by not trying to compromise my happiness of being with Michael?” she continued.  
   
Eric drew up the corners of his mouth tensely.  He was clearly not happy with what she was saying.   
   
“I really want to make you understand,” she said as she touched his arm.  “You are a very sweet man.  You’re genuinely funny, and you do seem to care quite a bit for me.  But, I don’t think you understand the depth of my relationship with Michael.  I welcome your friendship, but what I have with Michael is something unique and cannot be matched.  I really, really, hope that you understand that.”   She finished her declaration with a slight, sad smile as she removed the ring from her finger and placed it in the palm of his hand.  
   
Eric looked back up at her and met her eyes.  He gave her a sad smile in return. “I suppose I can,” he said resignedly.  “I’m really sorry for what I’ve put you though, Lisa.  I understand now.  Mike is lucky to have someone as wonderful as you and he truly deserves your love.  And I would be honored to have your friendship.”  
   
Lisa’s smile broadened and she leaned over to give him a little hug.  She stepped away from him and glanced at the door. “Um…I have to get back in there.  I just hope Michael doesn’t hate me,” she said, her voice trembling a bit.  
   
“Naw, I don’t think he hates you,” Eric said, trying to cheer her up.  “I know Mike well and I don’t think he could ever hate you.  You heard what he said before.  If anything, it means he loves you.”  
   
Lisa felt her throat tighten as she nodded.  She gave him one last hug before he headed down the corridor to his room.   
 

 

* * *

   
Michael sat on the edge of the bed, looking dejectedly at the small box in his hand.  It was a green, felt-covered box, and it contained a beautiful little ring.  The ring featured a diamond surrounded by two amethysts, Lisa’s birthstone.  Michael sniffled to drive the tears that threatened to surface.  
   
He couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed outside in the hallway.  Eric had given Lisa a ring, and, at least it seemed, proposed to her as he encroached on his relationship with Lisa once again.  Michael had been pissed off with Eric for what he had done the other night, but he eventually cut him some slack once he realized Eric was harmless, probably just acting out due to the pain of his recent divorce.   
   
He had only heard bits and pieces of their conversation out there, but he wasn’t totally sure how Lisa felt about him.  He knew she hadn’t been particularly happy with him over the past few days and was even at the point where she was afraid to run into him.  Nevertheless, he was worried that Eric might have actually charmed her to the point where she was having second thoughts about her relationship with Michael.  Deep down inside he knew he wasn’t giving her enough credit, and that she loved him no matter what.  What he saw just before threatened to nullify it all, though.  He sighed heavily.  
   
He lifted his head slightly as he heard the doorknob turn.  'It must be Lisa, about to tell me that she decided she wants Eric,' he thought.  He berated himself for thinking in such an irrational way, but he couldn’t help it.  
   
Lisa entered the room slowly, almost a bit fearfully, as she didn’t know how he would react.  She was sure that he was angry with her as well when he witnessed her out there with Eric and the ring on her finger.  Why hadn’t she just gotten rid of Eric after he knocked? This whole thing could have been avoided.  She felt like she wanted to kick herself in the teeth, if such a thing were even possible.  
   
She saw Michael sitting on the end of the bed holding the open box, and her heart became wrenched.  The look on his face was unbearable, as if he’d lost his best friend.  Funny that that seemed to be the case, especially with the way he was thinking now.  She immediately averted her eyes, not able to face him. “Michael, I gave him the ring back,” she said, her voice tired and nearly emotionless.  
   
Michael didn’t react.  
   
Lisa knew he was angry with her…either angry with her or too upset to say anything, as he must have gotten the idea that she wanted Eric instead of him.  She slowly advanced toward the bed and sat down next to him.   
   
He still didn’t move.  She looked down at the box, and when she saw the dainty diamond ring with the amethysts, her eyes began to tear. “Michael, please, say something to me,” she pleaded, her voice wavering.  
   
He turned his head toward her, but still said not a word.  The look he gave her was the result of a mixture of emotions: sadness, rejection, and even a bit of anger.  
   
Lisa’s tears became steadier as it seemed she would not be able to get through to him. “Michael, I gave him back the ring.  I don’t mind telling you that he forced himself on me.  I was quite angry that he woke us up this early to force all this on me.  At first I thought he was apologizing for what he’d done.  Then he showed me the ring.  And then he admitted that he followed us to Loch Tay last night.”  
   
Michael seemed to break his stare momentarily and she saw a bit of anger flash in his eyes.  
   
“Believe me, I gave him both barrels over that,” she continued.  He seemed to relax visibly upon that assertion.  
   
“You don’t know what I went through out there.  Here I knew that you were the only one I wanted to spend my entire life with, and here is another person I care for, trying to make me believe that I would be better off with him…despite the fact that my heart was telling me otherwise.”  
   
At that moment, Michael’s eyes became apologetic.  
   
“For a moment I just stared at him and all the memories of all the moments we’ve shared came flooding back to me.  From the moment we met at Oxford and all the times we shared as students there, the time you attended my graduation after I had almost lost hope that I would never see you again, and everything else up until we were reunited a few days ago.  It was like a gentle tap on the back to remind me that I really loved you, and no relationship with Eric would ever come close to that.  I’m sorry if what you saw outside there made you think otherwise.  I would never do anything to hurt you, Michael,” she finished, her words becoming choked off in a sob.   
   
Michael looked at her sadly, put the ring down on the edge of the bed, and hugged her tightly. “Oh, my darling, you have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that,” he said, his own voice wavering as if to fight back tears. He patted down her hair as her sobs became muffled against his shoulder.  He fell out of her embrace and looked at her lovingly as she sniffled.   
   
She looked down at the box on the other side of him and back up at him. “What was that you said out there…you already proposed to me?” she asked slowly, her lips edging up into a faint smile.  
   
Michael blushed somewhat. “Oh…er…I reckon I jumped the gun a bit there,” he said, giggling sheepishly.  
   
Lisa smiled at him.  He reached for the ring and presented it to her.  She accepted it and slid it onto her ring finger, where it sat comfortably.  She began to blink tears once again.  
   
“I suppose you know what I’m going to say,” he said solemnly as his eyes met hers.  
   
“And I suppose you know what the answer is going to be,” she smiled.  
   
A smile spread across Michael’s face, and he appeared grateful. “Say it anyway, please,” he said softly.  
   
“Only if you will,” she returned.  
   
Michael chuckled good-naturedly.  
   
“Alright.  Lisa, darling, from the moment I first met you, I knew I never wanted to be with anyone else.  I reckon you know how I feel about you, and I would be the luckiest man alive to have you as my wife,” he said.  
   
A single tear worked its way down Lisa’s cheek, but it was clearly a tear of joy.  She touched the ring which sat newly on her finger and sniffled. “Yes,” she said, her voice wavering.  
   
“Er…yes, what?” Michael asked, smiling playfully.  
   
Lisa giggled through her tears and embraced him. “Yes, I will marry you!” she exclaimed as she hugged his fiercely.  
   
“That’s my girl!” he returned.  
   
After a moment they stepped out of their embraced and looked into each other’s eyes. “You know one reason why I knew I couldn’t be with Eric?” she asked him as she looked down at the ring.  
   
Michael looked at her curiously.  
   
“That ring he offered me was so ill-fitting,” she replied jokingly, a large grin spreading across her face.  
   
Michael began to laugh.  “Oh, don’t knock him, Lisa,” he giggled.  
   
“No, seriously!” she said, pulling a sober face.  “It’s like a modern-day version of Cinderella.”  
   
“You know, you’re right,” Michael said thoughtfully before grinning at her.  
   
“And I’ve got my Prince Charming right here,” she grinned back, hugging him around the waste.  
   
“Oh, I don’t know about Prince Charming,” Michael said in spite of himself.  “Sir Galahad, maybe, but no Prince Charming.”  He gestured toward his costume, which was hanging up on the wardrobe door.  
   
“Ah, such modesty.  I admire that in a man,” she said before kissing him on the cheek.  
   
Michael looked into her eyes and giggled before they embraced once more, kissing tenderly.

  
THE END ...?


End file.
